No juegues en el bosque (final alternativo 2)
by vero jimenez
Summary: (Lo que hubiera pasado al final de "No juegues en el bosque" de haber cambiado la dirección del viento). Los vampiros consiguen huir de Chile con la nueva incorporación al clan, pero las posibilidades de éxito en integrarla siguen siendo escasas. Aunque dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo.
1. Capítulo 5

Me quedé pensando en el final de la historia de Daniela, y no pude dejar de preguntarme qué habría pasado si al correr hacia el jeep Daniela hubiera podido oler a los policías. Decidí escribir lo que pienso que podría haber sucedido.

Para los que no leyeron "No juegues en el bosque" les hago un resumen (aunque igual recomendaría leer los 4 primeros capítulos de esa historia antes de leer esta):

Los Cullen se encuentran pasando una temporada bajo perfil en el sur de Chile, luego de que se rompiera la tregua con los hombres lobo. Escogieron Chile, por lo lejos, lo despoblado, lo remoto, y lo nublado. A la familia no le hace gracia, pero lo toleran ante la insistencia de su líder Carlisle.

Un día en que Jasper andaba un poco más sediento que de costumbre, una compañera de clase se corta y él escapa de la escuela junto con Alice para no tener un "accidente". En el bosque de los alrededores, pasan demasiado cerca de una alumna menor que también se había salido de clases. Jasper, perdiendo el control, la muerde. Logra a duras penas no seguir bebiendo su sangre, pero el daño ya está hecho.

La familia duda entre permitirle que termine de transformarse o eliminarla, dado lo joven que es. Finalmente deciden conservarla, e intentar integrarla a la familia, a pesar de estar conscientes que el éxito no es seguro y de que podrían llegar a acusarlos de haber hecho una niña inmortal.

Luego de varios meses de cautiverio, resulta evidente que la nueva es más parecida a un niño inmortal que a los otros jóvenes vampiros de la familia. Pero no se dan por vencidos. Y, un día, ocurre lo inevitable: la policía descubre que ellos pueden estar relacionados con la desaparición de la niña.

La familia intentará huir de Chile con ella, esperando que el asunto se olvide con el tiempo y que ella termine adaptándose.

Esta historia retoma en el último capítulo de "No juegues en el bosque", por lo que el primer capítulo les parecerá conocido a los que leyeron esa historia. Al igual que esa, este final alternativo está contado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de la niña.

Sólo me queda avisar que esta historia contiene un poco de violencia, palabrotas, referencias sexuales, y se toma a veces el nombre de Dios en vano. Y contiene chilenismos, aunque espero que la historia se entienda a pesar de eso. Ah, y es un poco más larga que "no juegues en el bosque", ya que tendrá 21 capítulos, aunque más cortos.

Capítulo 5

Rosalie y Emmett llegaron para mi cumpleaños. Carlisle, Dios lo bendiga, creyó que sería una buena idea.

Después de más de tres meses con los vampiros, yo ya estaba dejando de creer que ocurriría un milagro, y que podría retomar mi vida de alguna manera. Las escasas cosas que Bella me contaba sobre mi hermanita no indicaban que mis padres estuvieran buscándome. Todo lo que sabía era que ella había vuelto a ser una niñita normal y feliz. Esto me alegraba, claro, me aliviaba. Pero también me hacía sentir que mi familia se había dado por vencida demasiado rápido.

Los primeros días, incluso las primeras semanas, yo tenía la certeza de que mis padres removerían cielo mar y tierra para encontrarme, y la esperanza de que cualquier día oiría las sirenas de la PDI o de carabineros acercándose a la casa del bosque. Cuando no estaba Edward en la casa, me gustaba evadirme imaginándome el feliz reencuentro. Humana o no, viva o no, mis padres correrían hacia mí y me recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Y los Cullen… Bueno, ellos conseguirían huir y ya. Los quería, supongo, del modo que un prisionero ama al carcelero que lo trata bien.

Pero, para cuando Rosalie y Emmett llegaron, yo ya me había comenzado a hacer a la idea que el milagro jamás ocurriría. Me estaba cayendo la teja, como se dice en buen chileno. A la velita de esperanza que mantenía encendida desde el principio le quedaba solo un cabito de cebo. Suponía que Carlisle contaba con eso.

Estaba lloviendo a chuzo, como era tradición en mi cumpleaños. Al menos eso no había cambiado desde el año anterior.

Aunque técnicamente no cumpliría 15, y prácticamente no podía tener la fiesta de 15 que yo hubiera querido, Esme y Carlisle se esmeraron intentando que fuera un día especial. Incluso me quitaron el bloque por el día. Todo un lujo.

Yo no le veía el sentido a la decoración. ¿Para qué mierda quería yo globitos con forma de corazón? Lo único que consiguieron fue que me dieran ganas de decirles por dónde se podían meter sus globitos. Eso hizo reír a Edward. E hizo reír a sus hermanos cuando se los contó. E hizo fruncir el ceño a Carlisle cuando los escuchó. La única que no supo lo que pensaba de sus globitos fue la bendita Esme, la de la idea de los globitos en primer lugar.

La llegada de los hijos pródigos fue memorable.

Se suponía que Carlisle iría a buscarlos en auto al terminal de buses de la ciudad, para traerlos. Pero ellos, pasándose por buena parte las órdenes de Carlisle, decidieron comprar un vehículo en Argentina y llegaron manejando a la casa, unas horas antes de lo planeado.

Cuando sentí el ronroneo de un motor desconocido acercarse por el camino a la casa por primera vez desde que había llegado, fui la única cuyo corazón se llenó de esperanza. Creí que era mi milagro de cumpleaños. Dios existía, había escuchado mis plegarias, y había decidido hacer justicia. ¡Aleluya hermanos!

Una mierda.

Los demás entraron en pánico, y Carlisle comenzó a disparar rápidas órdenes en inglés como un poseso. Yo intenté aprovechar el caos para salir corriendo al encuentro de mis salvadores, pero Esme me sujetó. Al parecer, su misión en el plan de huida consistía en sujetarme a mí. Pero el show sólo duró medio minuto, ya que Alice de pronto sonrió con alivio diciendo que sólo eran Rose y Emmett, que podía verlos a ellos llegando.

Todos suspiraron aliviados mientras a mí se me reventaba mi burbujita de esperanza.

Una mierda, como dije.

Pasado el alivio, Carlisle pasó de modo general en batalla a modo líder mosqueado. Pero nada borró la sonrisa de alivio de Esme, que seguía sujetándome como una araña de acero.

Salimos a recibirlos a la parte techada de la terraza, a tiempo de ver acercarse al jeep más grande que había visto en toda mi vida. Venía hecho un bólido salpicando barro, ya que llovía copiosamente.

Se estacionaron frente a la terraza, y del asiento del piloto salió la rubia más espectacular que había visto en toda mi vida. Guau. Yo no era lesbiana, pero había que estar ciego para no quedársela mirando como una aparición. Y del asiento del copiloto salió King Kong. El contraste era chocante. La bella y la bestia. Y qué bestia. Emmett era _enorme_. Yo pensaba que los libros exageraban. ¿Cómo semejante gorila podía haber pasado por un escolar? Y yo que pensaba que Carlisle era alto…

A mi espalda sentí que Esme tiritaba. Mi primer pensamiento fue que tenía frio porque estaba lloviendo. Luego recordé que era un vampiro, y me di cuenta de que Esme _lloraba_. Estaba llorando de felicidad por el retorno de los hijos que le faltaban.

Esme me soltó, y salió corriendo a abrazarlos. Pensé en aprovechar para salir arrancando, pero bastó que me moviera un nanómetro para que Carlisle me agarrara como lo había hecho su esposa.

Era todo un espectáculo ver a Esme con sus hijos. Abrazaba a uno, abrazaba al otro, luego volvía a abrazar a uno, luego volvía a abrazar al otro. Y todo a velocidad vampiro. Yo creo que le hubiera gustado poder dividirse en dos para poderlos abrazar a los dos al mismo tiempo. Resultaba cómico cuando abrazaba a Emmett, porque parecía una muñeca de trapo entre sus gruesos brazos.

Ya estaban los tres empapados cuando consiguieron que Esme los soltara lo suficiente como para avanzar. Y ahí comenzó el show de abrazos, el show de besos, de apretones de mano… Incluso el show de combos en el pecho. Todos hablaban en inglés a la vez, muy rápidamente. Yo esperaba que Carlisle me soltara, para ir a abrazar a sus hijos, pero creo que su sentido del deber pudo más.

Cuando el enjambre de vampiros se disipó lo suficiente como para que los recién llegados me vieran se produjo un silencio pesado. Rosalie me quedó mirando desde muy arriba, y dijo algo burlón en inglés, y tuve la sensación de que yo no le había gustado.

-Rosalie. En español y con respeto por favor -le pidió Carlisle con calma pero con un dejo de irritación en la voz. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Hola Daniela! –me dijo, con una dulzura tan falsa que, instintivamente, intenté dar un paso atrás y terminé pegándome más a Carlisle. Podía ver todos sus dientes, y tuve la certeza de que no tardaría ni un minuto en hacerme puré. Carlisle me apretó y me hizo cariño en un brazo con los dedos que me aprisionaban como para que no tuviera miedo.

-Hola Rosalie –le respondí, intentando reponerme rápido para que no se notara mi miedo-. Gusto en conocerte. Te daría la mano, pero experimento dificultades técnicas.

Traducción: mira como me tienen agarrada.

King Kong se rio, y se acercó también. Tuve que levantar mucho la cara para verlo a los ojos. Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo bebé de Esme –me dijo.

A pesar de lo desagradable del comentario, y del tamaño, me dio menos miedo que su esposa.

-Supongo que es una forma de llamarlo –admití-. Un gusto que hayas llegado a tiempo para mi fiesta de quince.

Rosalie resopló, y negó con la cabeza. Miró a Esme y a Carlisle con expresión de censura y entró la primera a la casa. Y sin sacarse los zapatos con barro. Esme nunca nos dejaba a hacer eso. ¿Por qué a ella no le decían nada? Emmett sonrió con una mueca incómoda, me dio unas estúpidas palmaditas en la cabeza y murmuró "un gusto en conocerte Daniela. Perdona por favor a mi esposa…". Y también entró dejando huellas. Y nadie le dijo nada.

Todos entramos detrás de ellos, y Carlisle me empujó algo tenso a los brazos de Esme. Ella me agarró de nuevo desde atrás, como una araña de acero, pero lo suavizó dándome un beso en la cabeza.

Carlisle caminó decidido hacia Rosalie, que le daba la espalda olímpicamente como ignorándolo. De camino, al pasar junto a Emmett, le gruño "mi escritorio". Cuando llegó donde estaba Rosalie le tomó un brazo y la arrastró prácticamente con él escalera arriba. Emmett los siguió con aire resignado. Luego de un segundo de tensión, Esme me empujó a los brazos de Alice.

-Alice… Por favor… -Le pidió indicándome, y corrió escalera arriba detrás de su esposo y sus esbirros. Me dio risa como ágilmente le hizo el quite a las huellas de barro para no manchar sus calcetines.

Los cinco nos quedamos en el living grande, en silencio.

-Cumpleaños feliz… Cumpleaños feliz… -comenzó a cantar Jasper muy bajito, con una risa nerviosa, y todos soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo y se rieron también.

El ambiente se aligeró palpablemente. Eso relajó un poco a Jasper, que parecía estar sufriendo más que el resto. Alice por fin me soltó.

-Y bueno, ya conoces a toda la familia –dijo ella dejándose caer en un sofá-. Y sobreviviste. ¿Qué te parece?

-Familia de locos –dije riéndome, aunque estaba siendo sincera.

-Te acostumbrarás –me dijo Bella, sentándose también. Edward se sentó de inmediato a su lado, como si fuera su sombra. Y como si esa fuera la indicación que esperaba, Jasper se sentó junto a Alice. Así que, para no ser menos, me senté también. Sola.

De pronto se escuchó la dulce voz de Rosalie, diciendo algo que sonaba a un chorizo de insultos en inglés. Todos hicieron una mueca.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rosalie? –Pregunté.

Todos suspiraron y se miraron.

-Ella es… Complicada –respondió Edward.

-¿Me odia no? –Pregunté.

-No exactamente –dijo Edward.

-¿Alguien me puede dar una respuesta clara? –Pregunté un poco tostada.

-Me está odiando a mí –dijo Jasper.

-¿Por morderme?

-No. Por no matarte.

Me quedé callada.

-Rosalie piensa que eres demasiado joven –dijo Bella tomando la palabra. Eso me alegró, ya que ella era buena para decir las cosas en vez de andarse con rodeos-. Entiende el desliz de Jasper, pero lo odia por no matarte él mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que te había mordido. También odia a Alice por haberlo permitido. Los odia a ambos por correr donde Carlisle en vez de resolver el problema ellos mismos. Odia a Carlisle por haber dejado que terminaras de transformarte a pesar de ser sólo una niña. Odia a Esme por haber estado de acuerdo con Carlisle. Los odia a ambos por no haberte matado cuando demostraste que eras incapaz de controlarte. Y, por último, nos odia a todos nosotros por seguirle la corriente a Carlisle y no matarte nosotros mismos.

-En resumen –dijo Jasper con tono irónico-. Nos odia a todos menos a ti.

Eso no me alivió en lo más mínimo, pero me dio una idea. Aunque necesitaría que los cuatro aceptaran ser mis cómplices… Vi que Alice desenfocaba la vista.

-Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra. –Dijo ella muy seria, cuando salió del corto transe.

Bella, que era la que estaba más cerca de mí, me agarró de inmediato.

-No amor. No está pensando en escapar –le dijo su esposo atrayéndola de vuelta hacia él.

Si quería que resultara, tenía que asegurarme de que me escucharan antes de que Alice hiciera algo para impedir que se los contara. Tal vez ellos la convencerían luego.

-Carlisle prometió matarme en 10 años más –dije rápido pero bajito para que no me escucharan del segundo piso-. Pero les estaría agradecida desde el más allá, por toda la eternidad, si aceptaran matarme ahora. ¡Descuartícenme ahora y quémenme antes de que Esme y Carlisle vuelvan a bajar!

Para enfatizar cuan en serio estaba hablando estiré ambos brazos para que me los agarraran.

Pero no se movieron. En vez de eso se cagaron de la risa.

-La reina del drama… -Murmuró Bella divertida, haciendo a un lado el brazo que había puesto delante de ella.

-Carlisle no piensa matarte dentro de 10 años –me dijo Jasper muy serio, pero en forma extrañamente dulce para ser él-. Ni dentro de 100, ni dentro de 1000.

-Él me lo prometió –aseguré, genuinamente indignada.

Jasper inspiró como para decir algo, pero fue Alice la que habló.

-Te dijo lo que necesitabas escuchar para que te calmaras. Carlisle nunca mataría a uno de sus hijos –explicó como si fuera obvio.

Edward pestañeó. Tuve una sensación extraña. Aunque podría haber sido coincidencia.

-Yo le creo a Carlisle –aseguré-. Confío en que cumplirá su promesa.

-Y él confía en que dentro de 10 años ya vas a estar tan adaptada y razonablemente feliz que ni siquiera te vas a acordar de la ridícula promesa –aseguró Alice.

Ahí vi todo rojo.

-¡Cuando consiga contactar a mi familia, y le cuente a todo el mundo sobre ustedes, ahí se van a acordar de este día, y de que pudieron matarme, y que no lo hicieron, y se arrepentirán! –Los amenacé

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, en vez de asustarse como personas razonables.

-Estoy decidida –continué, picada al ver que no me tomaban en serio-. Así que Alice seguro que ya vio que tendré éxito. ¿O no Alice?

-Mis visiones cambian todo el tiempo Daniela –aseguró ella, con calma.

-Y si están tan seguros de que no tendré éxito, ¿por qué me vigilan tanto?

-Esa es la respuesta –dijo Jasper como si fuera obvio-. Sabemos que no tendrás éxito, porque decidimos que te vigilaríamos de cerca. Nuestras decisiones hacen que las visiones de Alice se vuelvan claras.

Me quedé consternada. ¿Esme me había mentido entonces?

-Esme no te mintió –me dijo Edward en tono conciliador-. Te dio la información real que tenía hasta ese momento. Pero, como somos personas responsables y no queremos que las cosas terminen mal, decidimos hacer todo lo que estuviera en nuestras manos para que las cosas terminaran bien.

Me quedé muda. Todos parecían tan tranquilos, y yo por dentro estaba hecha un nudo.

A los otros no parecía incomodarles el silencio que se había producido. De hecho, todos parecían más interesados en lo que Carlisle estaba diciendo arriba en ese momento. Yo no entendía las palabras, pero por el tono parecía como si estuviera retando a Rosalie y Emmett.

-¿Por qué está Carlisle tan enojado con ellos? –pregunté bajito, luego de algunos segundos, al ver que nadie comentaba nada.

-Por el coche –respondió Alice.

Esperé que elaborara, pero siguió escuchando.

-¿Qué hay con el coche? –Pregunté.

-Carlisle no quería que tuviéramos más de uno –explicó Bella-. Porque si tenemos que irnos es más engorroso.

-No entiendo.

Bella suspiró, y dejó de poner atención al techo para ponerme atención a mí.

-Carlisle piensa que, mientras estemos aquí, nos las podemos arreglar perfectamente con un coche, dado que tres de nosotros… Bueno, cuatro contándote a ti, no tenemos licencia. Y piensa que, cuando nos tengamos que ir, es un coche más para vender o dejar abandonado. Y piensa también que, si tenemos que irnos rápido, es una evidencia más que hay que preocuparse de eliminar.

-No veo que sea un problema realmente –comenté. No era tan difícil vender un auto que yo supiera.

-A Carlisle no le molesta tanto el jeep en sí –aclaró Edward-. Pero le duele que Rosalie lo haya desafiado comprándolo a pesar de que él le pidió expresamente que durante su viaje usaran un vehículo arrendado.

-A lo mejor Rosalie y Emmett sólo querían viajar más cómodos –razoné-. Y bastaría con que ahora lo vendieran y ya.

-Es argentino –explicó Edward-. Rosalie tendrá que volver a Argentina a venderlo.

-Ah.

Bueno, eso tampoco era tan grave, ¿no?

El resto del cumpleaños no fue tan interesante, aunque por el final se volvió a poner "rosaliesco".

Al rato bajaron los cuatro, y se integraron a nosotros. Rosalie venía más dócil, y Emmett venia más tranquilo. Y ambos veían con ropa seca y zapatos limpios. Carlisle parecía cansado, y Esme parecía aliviada. Se había puesto zapatos también, y ropa seca.

Me cantaron feliz cumpleaños, sin torta por suerte, aunque soplé una velita simbólica. Yo odiaba cuando teníamos que incinerar lo que habíamos cocinado con Esme. Me regalaron unos jeans, que agradecí mucho, un cuadro de esos para pintar con números (un paisaje) y… Un libro. Un. Maldito. Odioso. Puto. Libro. ¡Y de esos para aprender inglés más encima!

-Gracias Alice –le dije de corazón-. Por fin podré volver a usar pantalones (los primeros habían desaparecido mágicamente luego del día de la nadada). Y gracias Bella, Edward, por el cuadro. Tengo ganas de comenzar a pintarlo. Y Carlisle y Esme… No tengo _palabras_ para expresar lo que siento al contemplar su regalo –les dije con sarcasmo levantando el libro.

Los vampiros se miraron incómodos.

-Carlisle quería comprarte el del gato –se defendió Esme.

-Te odio Carlisle… -le dije, riendo.

-Lo sé, tesoro –me respondió contento-. Yo también te quiero.

-¡Pero si te acabo de decir que te odio! –insistí.

-Lo sé tesoro. No estoy sordo.

El emperador de los huevones…

Carlisle se paró, me levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada y me sentó entre él y Esme. Todos pudimos ver cómo Rosalie se metía un dedo a la boca y hacía como si le dieran arcadas.

-Y a mí me dicen la reina del drama… –Gruñí.

Emmett resopló, divertido, pero cuando su esposa lo fulminó con la mirada se puso serio en un milisegundo.

-No tengo nada en tu contra –me dijo Rosalie seria, aunque con cierto desprecio en la voz-. Sólo creo que no te están haciendo ningún favor al dejarte con vida.

Todos se quedaron muy quietos.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo… -murmuró Alice bajito, mirando para otro lado.

-Para que tú sepas, Carlisle me prometió matarme en 10 años más –le respondí picada.

Todos miraron para otro lado, y Alice se llevó una mano a la cara y murmuró "cállate Rose" muy discretamente.

-Qué suerte la tuya –respondió Rosalie con sarcasmo, y miró a Carlisle de mal modo.

-¿No puedes darle una bienvenida decente a alguien alguna vez en tu puta vida? –La increpó Bella.

Todos contuvieron el aire.

-Bella. Sin palabrotas –exigió Carlisle-. Rose. Ya es suficiente.

-Dile la verdad al bebé, Carlisle –exigió Rosalie con calma-. O, mejor todavía, no esperes 10 años.

-Rose… -Le dijo Carlisle, con tono cansado-. Si quieres ve a dar una vuelta.

-Estaba agrio el puma, parece –bromeó Jasper para aligerar el ambiente. Parecía estarlo pasando pésimo el pobre.

-¡Son todos unos patéticos y me dan pena! –Gritó Rosalie poniéndose de pie. Emmett intentó tomarle la mano para que se sentara pero ella se la soltó.

-Rose, no… -rogó Alice, y apuntó con la cara, discretamente, a Esme.

Esme estaba tiritando, mientras Carlisle le apretaba una mano por detrás de mi cabeza. Me pregunté qué le había hecho pensar a Carlisle que pedirles que volvieran a tiempo para mi cumpleaños era una buena idea.

-¿Sabes Carlisle? –Dijo Edward con los dientes apretados, poniéndose de pie-. Creo que debiste haber seguido tu instinto cuando _esta_ te lo pidió.

Y había apuntado con la mandíbula a Rosalie.

-¡Edward! –gritó Carlisle horrorizado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó Rosalie despectivamente.

Alice saltó de su asiento y se abalanzó sobre Edward. Se trepó en el como un mono y le tapó la boca con una mano. Edward intentó soltarse pero Alice no cedió.

-Lee mi mente hermanito –le rogó.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, pero finalmente asintió y Alice se bajó.

-No, no, no, no, no –dijo Rosalie-. Ya lanzaste la granada, ahora recoge los escombros.

-No quise decir nada, Rose –murmuró Edward.

-Edward, toma a tu esposa y vayan a cazar –ordenó Carlisle.

Bella se puso de pie de inmediato, le agarró la mano a su vampiro, y tiró de él. Edward comenzó a seguirla, pero Rosalie corrió y se les puso en el camino.

-Dime qué quisiste decir –insistió.

-Hazte a un lado Rose –le rogó Edward.

Carlisle soltó el brazo con el que tocaba a su esposa por detrás de mi cabeza, y se acercó a Rosalie. Sin decir nada, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. Comenzó a hablarle bajito, en inglés, al oído. Supuse que estaría intentando calmarla.

Rose aguantó unos segundos, pero alejó la cabeza de Carlisle y volvió a enfrentar a Edward.

-Qué. Quisiste. Decir. Maldito. Cobarde. –Le dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Déjame pasar, Rose –insistió Edward. Parecía tener dificultades para mantener la calma.

Como Rosalie no se corría, y Carlisle tampoco la hizo a un lado, Edward intentó hacerles el quite. Pero Rosalie le agarró un brazo velozmente y se lo mordió.

Fue como la chispa en el polvorín. Bella le gruñó a Rosalie. Rosalie le gruñó a Bella. Edward le gruñó a Rosalie y Emmett corrió al lado de su esposa y le gruñó a Edward. Y Carlisle se movió para quedar en medio y que nadie le saltara a la yugular a nadie.

-Se van a calmar los cuatro –gruñó.

-¡Sólo cuando este imbécil me diga qué quiso decir! –Insistió Rosalie.

-¡Cállense! –Chilló Alice.

Pero el único que tendría que haberle hecho caso estaba demasiado ofuscado para escuchar razones.

-¡Quise decir, _maldita demente_, que eres la única a la que Carlisle a considerado matar alguna vez! –Le gritó Edward fuera de sí.

Eso consiguió callar todos los gruñidos. Nueve vampiros quedamos estupefactos. Y digo nueve, porque hasta Edward había quedado estupefacto luego de haber soltado la bomba.

Edward pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, porque haciendo a un lado a Carlisle saltó al cuello de Rosalie. Por un milisegundo pensé que la iba a matar. Pero no. La abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

-Perdóname Rose. Por favor perdóname Rose. Perdona. Te quiero hermanita. Perdona… –comenzó a murmurar mientras lloraba, sin soltarla.

La cara de Carlisle me dio pena. Miraba a Rosalie con cara de horror, y parecía incapaz de moverse de donde había quedado luego de que Edward lo empujara.

Y Edward seguía apretando a su hermana, llorando y rogándole que lo perdonara. Y ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a decir ni hacer nada. Ni siquiera me atreví a aprovechar la confusión para saltar por la ventana.

Al final, la primera en reaccionar fue Rosalie, que giró la vista lentamente hacia Carlisle.

-¿Es verdad eso? –Preguntó con voz apagada. Casi parecía como si le fuera indiferente la respuesta.

-Fue sólo una duda fugaz –aseguró Carlisle, bajito. La miraba como si le doliera acordarse-. Cuando te veía sufrir tanto, y me rogabas insistentemente que acabara con tu vida, nunca quise hacerlo. Pero, en un momento, sólo un instante, consideré la posibilidad de que tal vez… -Inclinó la cabeza, como pidiéndole perdón-. Me arrepentí de inmediato de haberlo considerado siquiera. Yo te amo hija.

Rosalie no respondió, pero asintió lentamente indicando que entendía.

Esme se puso de pie. Estaba medio tiritona todavía, pero parecía decidida a tomar cartas en el asunto. Comenzó a disparar órdenes.

-Emmett, toma el todoterreno y saca a tus hermanos a dar una vuelta. Alice, no sueltes en ningún momento a Daniela. Daniela, no hagas nada estúpido. Jasper, asegúrate de que nada distraiga a Alice. Bella, quítale Edward de encima a Rose y llévalo al carro.

Todos (salvo Edward y yo) se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato. Emmett salió disparado hacia Carlisle y le sacó las llaves del auto del bolsillo sin pedirle ni permiso. Alice me agarró la mano y me arrastró hasta la puerta de calle. Jasper nos siguió como una sombra. Y Bella comenzó a tirar de Edward, que seguía colgado del cuello de su hermana llorando y rogándole que lo perdonara.

Hubiera querido quedarme a ver cómo se las arreglaba un vampiro para separar a otros dos vampiros, pero Alice tiró de mí con más y más fuerza y Jasper, impaciente, me pegó un empujón para que me moviera.

Estuvimos como cinco minutos esperando con el auto en marcha hasta que Emmett gruñó, apagó el motor, sacó la llave del contacto, y corrió de vuelta a la casa.

-8… 7… 6… 5… -comenzó a contar Alice bajito. Y, cuando iba a llegar a cero, apareció Emmett de vuelta cargando a Edward al hombro como un saco de papas. Bella venía detrás, con cara compungida.

Emmett abrió la puerta del todoterreno con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, y tiró el bulto adentro sin ceremonias.

-Eso no era necesario –le dijo Bella, molesta.

-Ocúpate de él –le ordenó Emmett.

Edward me sorprendió. Se abrazó las rodillas y hundió la cara en el espacio que quedaba entre ellas. No paraba de llorar. Bella se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó lo mejor que pudo.

Emmett volvió a encender el motor y comenzamos a alejarnos de la casa. Me sorprendió que fuera capaz de dejar sola a Rosalie en una situación como esa.

No tomamos el desvío del camino con baches que llevaba a los lobos, sino que seguimos por el camino de tierra que atravesaba el bosque. Nunca había estado en ese camino.

Por un buen rato no vimos nada salvo árboles, hasta que por fin llegamos a alguna parte. Una carretera. Emmett dobló a la derecha y seguimos rumbo sur.

En un momento dado, Alice le pidió a Jasper que me sujetara. No entendí por qué, hasta que me tapó los ojos. Luego de unos segundos, me los destapó y volvió a agarrarme el brazo.

-Gracias amor… –Le dijo a Jasper.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le pregunté, molesta.

-Nada. Tú tranquila –respondió Alice muy bajito.

Anduvimos por media hora en la carretera. Una hora. Y Edward _seguía_ llorando.

-¿Cuándo va a parar de llorar? –le pregunté a Alice al oído, lo más bajito que pude.

-Es posible que mañana, si todo va bien –me respondió Alice bajito.

¿Mañana? ¿Y a me decían a _mí_ la reina del drama?

Cuando Emmett paró el auto pensé que por fin habríamos llegado a alguna parte. Pero estábamos en medio de la nada. No entendí qué pasaba hasta que se bajó, sacó un bidón de una caja rara que tenían en el maletero, y se puso a rellenar el estanque. Glugluglugluglu…

-¿Adónde vamos? –Pregunté en voz alta.

Nadie me contestó.

-¿Vamos a alguna parte? –Insistí.

Bella me miró feo. Jasper hizo esa cosa rara que hacía a veces y sentí como un relajo antinatural. Alice suspiró, resignada.

-Conduciremos rumbo sur por otras tres horas y veintidós minutos. Emmett dará vuelta en U, y conduciremos de vuelta a casa. Si nada cambia, y espero que así sea, estaremos de vuelta a las ocho con cinco minutos, y Carlisle y Esme nos perdonarán que no vayamos a clase a pesar del día lluvioso.

-Guau… -Dijo Jasper con un silbido de sorpresa-. Dos días nublados seguidos sin ir a clases. Todo un lujo. Podrías cumplir años más seguido, Daniela –sugirió en broma.

-Si todos mis cumpleaños van a ser así, no volveré a cumplir años nunca –murmuré.

Todos salvo Edward se rieron un poquito. Incluso Bella.

-Bienvenida a la familia Addams –me dijo con sarcasmo, como compartiendo un chiste.

-Los Addams eran más normales –comenté-. A pesar de que ni siquiera eran todos el mismo monstruo.

Nadie contestó, pero Emmett comenzó a tararear una canción de la película de _Los Locos Addams_.

Cuando Emmett dio la anunciada vuelta en U, y Edward _seguía_ llora que llora, me dieron ganas de abrir la puerta y empujarlo fuera para que volviera a pie. Y, para sorpresa de todos, Edward soltó una breve y fugaz risa, que de haber sido humano estoy segura de que hubiera sonado llena de mocos. Pero casi de inmediato comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Todos se miraron desconcertados, y Bella se encogió de hombros como diciendo "yo tampoco sé".

Preferí callarme y dejar que pensaran que estaba chiflado. Merecido se lo tenía, por echarme a perder el cumpleaños.

Cuando llevábamos una eternidad en la carretera de vuelta, y el alba comenzaba a despuntar, Alice volvió a pedirle a Jasper que me sujetara, y me volvió a tapar los ojos. Intenté impedírselo y ver lo que sea que ella no quería que yo viera, pero me apretó tanto las manos contra la cara que creí que me la deformaría para siempre. Cuando por fin me soltó le gruñí.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. Me dolió.

-Lo siento –se disculpó.

Alice había tenido razón. Sus padres les perdonaron el no ir a clases, e incluso Carlisle se tomó un segundo día libre del trabajo.

Rosalie estaba tranquila cuando llegamos, aunque considerablemente apagada. Emmett se fue corriendo donde ella y comenzó a cubrirla de besos. Los demás entramos a la casa detrás de él, un poco apestados después de tantas horas dentro del auto. Me fijé, no sé por qué, en que Esme había limpiado las huellas de barro del piso.

-Carlisle –dijo Emmett de pronto, como recordando algo-. Al coche le queda sólo el combustible del estanque.

-Ok, hijo –respondió cansado-. Gracias por avisarme. Yo me encargo, de todos modos nos queda un poco en el cobertizo. ¿Me quieres acompañar Rose?

-Di que sí… -murmuró Alice entre dientes.

Rosalie la miró fugazmente.

-Sí papá –le contestó.

¿Papá? ¿Sin gritos? ¿Sin sarcasmo? ¿Sin violencia? Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Rosalie? ¿Le habían sacado la avispa que traía atorada en el culo o qué?

Miré a los otros, que también se miraron un poco desconcertados. Edward era el único que estaba mirando el piso. Y _seguía_ llorando el hijo de puta…

-¡Vamos a ver una película todos! -Propuso Alice y, sin esperar respuesta, me soltó por fin, agarró a Bella, la arrancó del lado de Edward, y la arrastró escalera arriba. Y el llorón gimió. ¡Gimió!

Todos la seguimos, intuyendo que Alice nos llevaría por la senda con menos drama.

Al final, Carlisle se llevó a Rosalie y a Edward con él a la estación de servicio a rellenar todos los bidones que habíamos gastado esa noche.

Mientras tanto, yo aproveché para ponerme por fin mis nuevos pantalones. Con todo el jaleo no me habían vuelto a poner el bloque y decidí aprovechar. Cuando me iba a separar del grupo para ir a mi cuarto, Esme se me pegó de inmediato y me siguió.

La miré con mala cara, pero ella sólo me sonrió de vuelta.

Pasamos toda la mañana viendo dos películas al hilo, y Carlisle no volvía. Bella y Emmett parecían un poco deprimidos sin sus respectivos cónyuges, y creo que Alice y Jasper no se fueron a su cuarto a regalonear sólo para solidarizar con sus hermanos.

-Está lejos la estación de servicio parece –comenté cuando Emmett escogía una tercera película para ver. Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, incluso Esme.

-Necesitan estar a solas y hacer las paces –me explico Esme.

Me quedé pensando, mientras empezaba la tercera película. Si era verdad lo que había dicho Edward, sobre que Carlisle sólo una vez había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de matar a uno de sus hijos, entonces los otros tenían razón y Carlisle me había mentido. Jamás cumpliría su promesa. Eso me hizo contemplar a Carlisle de una forma diferente.

En todos esos meses, y bromas aparte, yo había llegado a sentir cierto respeto por él. Me parecía confiable, honorable, honesto, recto. Tal vez demasiado inocente, optimista y con demasiada fe en los demás. Pero un buen tipo al fin. Incluso lo había perdonado por el hecho de que me golpeara a 5 minutos de haberme conocido, entendiendo por qué lo había hecho y constatando cada día que no volvía a ponerme un dedo encima para hacerme daño.

Pero, al entender que me había hecho una promesa que jamás pensaba cumplir, me sentí vacía. Comencé a recordar todos los momentos que había compartido con él durante mi cautiverio, y no pude evitar preguntarme cuánto de eso había sido verdad y cuando había sido un acto. ¿Cuántas veces había actuado en forma falsa, o me había mentido, con el único fin de que yo hiciera o pensara lo que él quería?

De pronto caí en cuenta que, durante todo el día de mi cumpleaños, no había intentado ni una sola vez imaginar cómo habrían pasado el día mis padres y mi hermana. Sólo había tenido en algunos momentos la idea de fugarme o de que venía un auto a rescatarme. ¿Estaba acaso olvidando a mi familia? ¿Habían bastado tan solo unos pocos meses para que yo respetara a Carlisle y olvidara a mi propio padre?

Me sentí horrible. Y bastó que comenzara a sentirme así para que Jasper apartara la vista de la pantalla y me quedara mirando. Y bastó que él hiciera eso para que todos lo imitaran.

Rápidamente sonreí e hice un signo como restándole importancia y me forcé a pensar en cosas alegres por varios minutos.

Funcionó, todos se relajaron rápidamente y volvieron a concentrarse en la película.

Si Carlisle había sido capaz de mentirme a sangre fría aprovechándose de un instante de vulnerabilidad, yo también sería capaz de fingir que nada había cambiado. Y esperaría mi oportunidad. Esta tendría que llegar, tarde o temprano. Algún día ellos cometerían un error, y yo estaría preparada para hacer lo correcto. Y me forzaría, de lunes a viernes, mientras Edward estaba lejos, a pensar en qué estarían haciendo mis seres queridos en ese momento. Sin pensar en planes concretos, para que Alice no sospechara nada.

-.-

Pasaron las semanas, y los meses. Hasta que la oportunidad se presentó al fin, a mediados de noviembre.

Con la llegada de Rosalie y de Emmett, el aquelarre contaba con dos guardias adicionales. Y guardias que no iban a la escuela.

Emmett fue aburrido siempre. Me estacionaba frente a la tele, ponía un partido de lo que fuera, y se concentraba en él sin soltar el control remoto. Y me comentaba todo lo que pasaba en el partido, impermeable a mi falta de interés. Para él, cuidarme a mí sólo significaba tenerme a la mano mientras él seguía con su vida.

Rosalie, al igual que Bella, me demostró que las primeras impresiones no siempre son acertadas. A pesar de su hostilidad durante el primer día, todo el tiempo posterior que pasé con ella se portó en forma bastante decente. Pasar tiempo con ella era parecido a pasar tiempo con Esme, pero sin el besuqueo y la cursilería. Parecía entender que yo no quería ser tratada como el bebé de su madre, y me dio en el gusto. Pintaba conmigo, pero hacía su propio dibujo. Y no encontraba automáticamente bonito todo lo que yo dibujaba. Jugaba juegos de mesa conmigo, pero ni me dejaba ganar como Bella ni trataba de ser siempre la más inteligente como Carlisle. Y nunca me presionó sicológicamente para cumplir una fantasía de ella, como lo hacía Esme con la cocina (que tenía como la fijación "cocinar con la hijita") o Alice en el armario ("vistamos a la hermanita").

Un día como cualquier otro, un viernes por la tarde, estaba siendo vigilada por Rosalie. Yo estaba pintando el cuadro "pinte con números" que me habían regalado para mi cumpleaños, apoyado en mis rodillas a modo de caballete, sentada en un sillón. Rosalie estaba a pasos, mirando un Reality Show de modelos en la televisión.

El cuadro me estaba durando semanas, porque estaba llenando cada espacio meticulosamente sin pasarme de las líneas. Lentamente. Había descubierto que, cuando me concentraba totalmente en eso, descansaba emocionalmente, desconectándome de las personas que me rodeaban y de la falsa sensación de familia. Y, cuando me desconectaba, Edward y Alice se relajaban con respecto a mí.

Los cuatro que iban a la escuela solían dejar sus mochilas en sus cuartos, pero ese día en particular, por una feliz coincidencia, todo se dio.

Esme había ido de compras, llevándose a Alice.

Edward y Bella andaban dando vueltas por el bosque solos, probablemente buscando privacidad.

Carlisle se encontraba abajo, leyendo seguramente.

King Kong estaba afuera de la casa, haciendo algo con el jeep (habían conseguido convencer a su padre de conservarlo, argumentando que más de la mitad del aquelarre tenía licencia).

Y Jasper pasaba junto a nosotras, con su mochila, cuando Emmett gritó un improperio y pidió ayuda…

En el mismo momento ocurrieron tres cosas: Jasper dejó su mochila en el suelo, al lado de mi sillón. Rosalie despegó los ojos se las modelos, y corrió a la ventana a mirar para abajo, dándome la espalda (asumo que no bajó como Jasper porque no me podía dejar sola). Carlisle salió de la casa a ver qué le ocurría a su hijo.

No necesité hacer planes. El plan ya había sido concebido la primera vez que hicimos galletitas. Actué en forma mecánica, sin un pensamiento consciente detrás. Para eso me había estado entrenando mentalmente todo ese tiempo.

Unté el fino pincel en la pintura más parecida al color de la lona de la mochila. Rápidamente dibujé un pescado muy particular en una zona visible pero discreta de la mochila. Una caricatura que para mi hermana tenía un significado pero que no lo tendría para nadie más. Un pescado maloliente en un plato, a medio comer. Una réplica exacta de un dibujo que habíamos hecho juntas. Dejé la mochila tal cual, confiando en lo rápido que el acrílico se secaba.

Para cuando Rosalie se dio la vuelta y volvió al sillón, yo hace segundos que había terminado. Y no se me había movido un pelo de la cabeza. Y no se me había arrugado un músculo de la cara. Y no había tenido un solo pensamiento de plan en mi cabeza.

Seguí pintando como si nada.

-.-

Pasaron casi dos semanas, y evité disciplinadamente pensar en mi familia o en lo que había hecho. Del mismo modo en que evité, disciplinadamente, pensar en qué haría si el plan resultaba.

Y ocurrió. Un día, cuando los vampiros se bajaban del auto de Carlisle para entrar al colegio, mi hermana pasó lo suficientemente cerca de la mochila de Jasper como para ver el discreto dibujito. Y tuvo el acierto de mirar en la dirección adecuada, en el momento adecuado. Y recordó cuando lo habíamos dibujado juntas. Y pensó en mí. Y se preguntó por qué un dibujo mío estaría pintado en la mochila de ese chico raro. Y tuvo la certeza de que no se trataba de una coincidencia.

Yo no estaba ahí para ver lo que había pasado. Pero lo supe por la forma en la que los acontecimientos se precipitaron después de eso. La bomba estaba lanzada: un humano había hecho un vínculo entre esa familia extranjera y la niña desaparecida en marzo.

-.-

Todo fue muy rápido después de eso. Edward oyó el pensamiento de mi hermana. Entró en pánico, y llevó a sus tres hermanos a una zona sin gente del colegio. Tal vez debió detener a la niña primero. Pero no lo hizo. Los cuatro vieron mi dibujo en la mochila de Jasper. Los cuatro comprendieron que había conseguido engañarlos, y que les quedaba poco tiempo.

Mi hermana preguntó el apellido de aquellos jóvenes extranjeros, y escapó del colegio sin entrar a clases y sin que nadie la viera. Mi valiente hermana. Estudiante modelo de conducta irreprochable, se escapó por primera vez del colegio, para salvar a su hermana, con solo 10 años. Corrió al retén de carabineros, y consiguió convencer a los que estaban de guardia de que sabía quién tenía a su hermana. Consiguió que la tomaran en serio. Consiguió que enviaran gente a la casa de ellos.

Para cuando los vampiros llegaron lo suficientemente cerca del retén, la niña ya había comenzado a hablar.

Para cuando los vampiros ya estaban con su padre en el auto, dos vehículos policiales ya salían del pueblo.

Para cuando Carlisle y sus hijos habían tomado la decisión de irse a las rocas, y conducían hacia allá para esperar ahí al resto de la familia, la policía ya sabía que el doctor extranjero y su auto habían salido de la posta donde trabajaba.

-.-

Esme estaba echando ropa a la lavadora cuando sonó su celular. Yo estaba junto a ella. Aunque podía escuchar la voz de Carlisle, me hubiera bastado con verle la cara a Esme para entender que había llegado el momento.

Emmett y Rosalie habían salido a dar un paseo. Pero la policía venía en camino. Si queríamos llegar al desvío sin cruzarnos con sus vehículos teníamos que salir de inmediato. No había tiempo para esperarlos. No había tiempo para buscarlos.

Esme priorizó: primero saldríamos las dos de ahí. Luego, desde el jeep, llamaría a sus hijos para que corrieran a los lobos. Era más rápido correr de todas formas. Probablemente ella hubiera preferido correr, incluso cargándome a mí, si no fuera porque el plan incluía hundir los vehículos en el mar para que, si los encontraban, pudieran darnos por muertos. O, si jamás los encontraban, pensaran que habíamos huido en ellos. Porque el plan era escapar por mar, nadando rumbo norte. La forma de huida que los humanos jamás considerarían.

No me sacó el bloque. Deseé que lo hubiera hecho. Me dio un rápido beso en la frente y me dijo que todo saldría bien. Mi resolución a odiarlos flaqueó fugazmente al verla en ese estado de desespero. La emergencia la había pillado completamente sola. Tendría que hacer todo ella.

Recorrió rápidamente la casa tomando todo lo que involucrara sus verdaderas y sus falsas identidades. No era mucho. Fue rápido. Y no había nada en toda la casa que pudiera ser asociado conmigo, ya que Esme tomó incluso mis cosas de dibujo (salvo el cuadro a medio pintar). No había olor a Daniela. No había ADN de Daniela. Ni siquiera había ropa realmente de mi talla, salvo por los jeans que traía puestos. Hasta la falda que habían cosido para mí era genérica. Si conseguían sacarme de ahí, los humanos nunca podrían demostrar que yo había sido retenida por ellos.

Cuando terminó de meter todo en una mochila grandota, me tomó a mí y fue al jeep. Me sentó junto a ella. No me puso el cinturón de seguridad. También olvidó el de ella.

Mientras conducía a la máxima velocidad que el auto permitía, con una mano sostenía el manubrio y con la otra llamó a Rosalie. No contestaba. Llamó a Emmett. Tampoco contestaba. Volvió a llamar a Rosalie. Esta vez contestó. Llegamos al desvío mientras resumía la situación y les ordenaba correr a las rocas. Pero ellos ya sabían, Alice ya los había llamado. Saltábamos, pero me agarré bien para no estamparme contra el techo.

A lo lejos se escucharon las sirenas. Nos habían visto, y uno de los dos vehículos nos había seguido por el desvío. Esme echó una maldición. En esos segundos me vinieron muchos recuerdos a la mente, de todos esos meses que había pasado con ellos en la casa del bosque. Mi decisión comenzó a flaquear, en gran parte, al percibir el intenso sufrimiento que estaba experimentando Esme. Casi deseé que lo lograra. Que ganara la carrera. Pero en un terreno con baches, en un vehículo humano, ser vampiro no era una gran ventaja.

Sonó su celular. Vio que era su esposo y contestó. Con eso y un bache muy alto bastó: perdió el control del vehículo y volcamos. Recuerdo que dentro de la rápida confusión sentí asombro de que un vampiro pudiera tener un accidente.

Yo estaba con el bloque. Y la sirena se acercaba cada vez más a nosotras ahora que no avanzábamos. Esme me sacó del vehículo, se colgó la mochila y comenzó a correr conmigo en brazos. Le dije que correríamos más rápido si me sacaba el bloque. Dudó. Debió haberme amado realmente, porque confió en mí. Corrí con ella unos cientos de metros, pero detrás de nosotros el jeep se incendió. En esa fracción de segundo que nos detuvimos tomé una decisión repentina. Correría de vuelta al jeep. Me aseguraría que la policía me viera quemándome adentro.

Vi el horror reflejado en su cara cuando comprendió, demasiado tarde, que la había traicionado. Corrí como nunca lo había hecho. Me persiguió. Pero los policías ya estaban demasiado cerca y la verían si continuaba. Ambas oímos como Carlisle corría hacia ella, desde la playa, llamándonos. El viento que soplaba desde mi espalda parecía empujarme para que lograra llegar al jeep en llamas, a pesar de traerme también la voz de Carlisle rogándome que regresara. Supongo que fue el viento a favor el que me impidió oler la sangre de los policías.

Esme estaba parada sola, entre Carlisle que se acercaba y yo que me alejaba, y tenía que tomar una decisión: o bien corría tras de mí impidiendo que me quemara pero haciendo que la policía los descubriera, o bien me dejaba ir y corría con Carlisle de vuelta para salvar a su familia.

Ambos me seguían llamando, lo suficientemente despacio para que yo escuchara pero no los humanos. Todavía creían que yo podría cambiar de opinión. Estoy segura de que no me siguieron sólo para no poner exponer a sus hijos. Yo ya estaba junto al jeep, pero alcanzaba a verlos. Los carabineros, con suerte, no podrían. Ellos no tenían tan buena vista.

De pronto el viento cambió de dirección, y sentí por primera vez en mi vida de vampiro el olor de la sangre humana. Y no supe de captores, ni de libertadores, ni de auto en llamas. Mi cerebro lógico se apagó, y sólo vi presas.

Fue mágico. Mejor que todo lo que pudiera haber probado antes. Cuando unas manos tocaron mis hombros gruñí, porque sólo beber era lo importante en ese momento.

Cuando ya no quedaba nada que beber, volví a tener conciencia de donde estaba. Frente a mí había dos cadáveres humanos sin sangre y una patrulla vacía. Detrás de mí había fuego, y me volví asustada.

El jeep en llamas no estaba tan cerca como para representar una amenaza. Entre el fuego y yo había dos vampiros que me miraban con caras tristes. Esme. Carlisle. Mierda.

Ahí recién recordé cómo había llegado ahí, y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. Me volví a ver los policías, que habían venido a rescatarme, y yo los había matado. Me sentí horrible.

Intenté correr hacia las llamas, pero Carlisle me agarró. Intenté soltarme, pero me sujetó. Sentí como Esme me volvía a poner el bloque en los pies, y luego me tomó impidiendo que me moviera.

Sin decir una palabra, y muy rápidamente, Carlisle metió los cadáveres a la patrulla, volcó el vehículo como simulando un accidente, lo pateó muy fuerte, sentí olor a combustible, y luego lanzó hacia el líquido un palo que había encendido en las llamas del jeep. Todo el auto prendió rápidamente.

-Esperemos que no se incendie todo esto –murmuró mirando alrededor, con aire apesadumbrado-. Vamos –le dijo a su esposa.

Los otros seis nos esperaban en las rocas. No había rastro de lobos, obviamente. Tampoco del todoterreno. Ya debían haberlo hundido.

Nos metimos en el agua. Como la otra vez que habíamos nadado, a mí me llevaban Carlisle y Esme. Y yo ni siquiera podía patalear, por el bloque.

No pasamos frente a mi pueblo. Hubiera querido poder mirarlo por última vez, aunque sea de lejos. Pero toda la familia nadó como un cardumen, varios metros bajo el agua, por entre las islas, hasta que salimos a mar abierto.

-.-


	2. Capítulo 6

AN: no conozco los lugares que menciono, de modo que escribí las cosas como me las imaginé para que funcionaran en esta historia.

Capítulo 6

Y nadamos, y nadamos, y nadamos, rumbo norte. Yo entré como en un círculo de angustia y resignación. Sentí que a medida que nos alejábamos de Chile, ya perdía toda esperanza de volver a mi vida. Había tenido mi oportunidad y la había perdido, producto de la sed.

Mientras nadábamos, nadie podía hablar. Supongo que por estar bajo el agua. Pero tampoco se hacían señas. Vi que el agua de más arriba se iluminaba y se oscurecía varias veces, marcando el paso de 5 días. El agua se fue volviendo más cálida.

En un momento dado nos detuvimos. Rosalie, Bella, Edward y Emmett se alejaron, y volvieron al cabo de unas horas. Habían ido a cazar, y el resto nos habíamos quedado en el mismo punto para no perdernos. Luego ellos se quedaron, y fue el turno de los que nos habíamos quedado. Esme me sujetó mientras Carlisle se alejaba, y volvió sujetando una presa para mí. Comí tiburón. Bueno, sangre de tiburón. La encontré más fría que la de lobo, aunque no sabía demasiado diferente. Comparada con la sangre de los policías, era un asco. Pero tenía sed, de modo que "come y calla". Carlisle me sujetó luego, para que Esme pudiera cazar. Y el tiburón muerto que me había bebido lo despedazó y diseminó los pedacitos por el agua.

Y seguimos rumbo norte, sin salir a la superficie, por otro montón de días. El agua volvió a sentirse fría.

Estaba oscuro cuando nos volvimos a detener. Carlisle les hizo unos signos a Rosalie y Emmett. Luego me di cuenta de que Jasper también estaba incluido en la "conversación". No fue largo, supuse que ya sabían qué tenían que hacer y que simplemente había llegado el momento de hacerlo. Nadaron muy rápido, alejándose de nosotros, en dirección este. Miré con duda a Esme, pero sólo me sonrió como diciendo que todo estaba bien. Aunque igual yo me pregunté si los volveríamos a ver. El mar es inmenso, y los vampiros no van dejando un rastro que se pueda seguir como en tierra.

Seguimos rumbo norte, por otros tres días. El agua se volvió todavía más fría, aunque eso no me importaba. De pronto doblamos hacia el este, y en cosa de horas ya estábamos cerca de la orilla. Era de noche, y no se veían luces por ninguna parte. No sé cómo se orientaron, pero parecían saber adónde iban.

Llegamos a tierra, y me sentí extraña luego de tantos días bajo el agua. Y tenía sed. No me daba frío estar mojada, pero igual tenía ganas de estar con ropa seca y sin olor a mar.

-Por fin… -Dijo Alice, resumiendo lo que todos estábamos sintiendo.

Alice se sacudió el agua y estrujó su jumper del colegio. Me imaginé cómo debía sentirse, después de todos esos días sin sacarse el uniforme. Ella odiaba ese uniforme.

-Ok –dijo Carlisle-. Antes de ir al punto de encuentro debemos cazar. Yo me haré cargo de Daniela hasta que ustedes estén listos.

Todos corrieron sin esperar, y me extrañó que Esme se quedara con nosotros.

-Amor, si quieres puedes ir con los niños –le dijo Carlisle.

Esme cerró los ojos, y le sonrió.

-Puedo esperar –dijo volviendo a abrirlos.

-Pues yo tengo sed. Espero que vuelvan rápido –gruñí-. ¿Dónde mierda estamos?

-En Canadá. Y recuerda no decir palabrotas Daniela –me dijo Carlisle poniéndome en el suelo. Me hundí varios centímetros en la nieve. Era como hielo molido.

-Perdón. Lo olvidé –murmuré decepcionada, dándole un manotazo al hielo molido. Salpicó bastante lejos.

Carlisle le tomó la mano a su esposa, y acercaron sus cabezas. Me sentí incómoda, y miré para otro lado. Por un instante parecían haberse olvidado de mí, y pensé en volver a saltitos al mar para escapar. Pero luego deseché la idea, ya que aunque lograra llegar al agua sin que me atraparan (improbable), no conseguiría nadar por un montón de días sin que me alcanzaran. Sobre todo si ni siquiera podía patalear. Seguro me hubiera ido al fondo.

Comencé a concentrarme en los ruidos de ese nuevo bosque desconocido para no pensar en cómo se estaban besando. De pronto sentí un ruido que se parecía al de las ratas, y sentí un olorcillo desagradable que me recordó lo sedienta que estaba. No me di ni cuenta cuando, después de unos saltos a lo pitufo, y hundiéndome un poco más en la nieve, ya había atrapado a una especie de rata grande. Sin siquiera haberlo pensado ya le había rajado el cuello y me la estaba bebiendo.

Para cuando Carlisle me la quitó de las manos, ya estaba seca.

-¿Pero qué haces? –Me preguntó con asco.

-Tengo sed, y esta cosa pasaba por aquí.

-Ya iremos a cazar. Te dije que no quería volver a verte cazando ratas –dijo molesto, y luego lanzó lejos la carcasa seca.

-Pues no me mires –le respondí de mal modo.

Carlisle cerró los ojos un momento, y se acuclilló ligeramente frente a mí.

-No empecemos con el pie izquierdo, Daniela –me rogó.

-Ok. Perdón.

Me resigné, y me senté en el suelo a esperar. Sentí como a mis jeans mojados y con olor a mar se les pegaban la nieve y el olor a bosque. Quedé un poco enterrada, pero no podía sentir frío. En realidad no estaba cansada, y daba lo mismo esperar parada o sentada, pero tenía ganas de sentarme, abrazarme las rodillas, y olvidar que estaba al otro lado del planeta, y que tal vez nunca volvería a Chile. Sentí como Carlisle me hacía cariño en el pelo y se alejaba unos pasos en dirección a su esposa. No levanté la vista, ni giré la cabeza para a mirar hacia donde estaban ellos. Me resigné a esperar, mientras escuchaba los ruidos del bosque, desando que pasara cerca de mi otra rata sólo para mosquear a Carlisle.

Los otros estuvieron de vuelta en poco más de una hora. Traían una especie de venado vivo, de sorpresa, para mí. Creo que lo hicieron para que sus padres pudieran ir a cazar juntos sin tener que llevarme.

Tenía tanta sed que me bebí el animal sin detenerme a verle su cara de miedo ni a oler su poco apetitoso aroma. Con la sed que tenía me hubiera bebido hasta a Bambi.

Cuando terminé me sentí mejor. Edward se llevó la carcasa y me quedé con Alice y Bella.

-Se siente bien estar de vuelta en el norte –dijo Alice, feliz a pesar de estar mojada, sucia, y de no haberse cambiado de ropa en más de una semana.

-Sí –murmuró Bella.

-¿Y a dónde iremos? –Pregunté.

-Primero nos juntaremos con Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett en el punto de encuentro. Ellos ya consiguieron un coche, y ya compraron una casa –informó-. Te gustará tu cuarto –agregó animada.

-¿Tú ya viste todo eso? –Le pregunté.

-Por supuesto –dijo contenta-. Y aprovecha de preguntar todo ahora porque apenas lleguemos a la nueva casa se acabó la tregua y no volveremos a hablar en español.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunté entre molesta y asustada.

-Porque sólo le prometimos a Carlisle que hablaríamos en español mientras viviéramos en Chile. De hecho, en estricto rigor, podría cambiar en este momento a inglés y no nos podrían decir nada.

-¿Tanto te molesta mi idioma?

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tanto te molesta aprender el nuestro? –me respondió.

-Púdranse –murmuré, sentándome nuevamente en la nieve. Apoyé la mandíbula en las rodillas y me dispuse a ignorarlas.

-Como quieras… -Respondió Alice, como si no le importara nada que la hubiera mandado al diablo.

Edward volvió, y él y Bella comenzaron a hablar bajito en su idioma. Alice parecía vibrar de impaciente alegría. Yo en cambio me sentía cada vez más deprimida.

No quería aprender su idioma. Eso, y no considerarlos mi familia, eran las únicas formas de rebelión que me quedaban. Lo único que no me podían obligar a hacer.

Cuando Carlisle y Esme volvieron, de la mano y con los ojos claritos, nos pusimos en marcha. Esme me cargó esta vez. Todos, a diferencia de mí, parecían animados a pesar de estar sucios y empapados, en medio de la noche y de la nieve.

Llegamos a un camino, y lo seguimos rumbo a la izquierda. Los vampiros comenzaron a correr, como presos de una euforia. Debe haber sido un camino muy aislado, ya que en los poco más de 20 minutos que corrieron no pasó ningún vehículo.

De pronto, junto a una señalética de tránsito, vimos un vehículo grandote. Era de la misma onda que el todoterreno que habían hundido en el sur, aunque de otra marca, y de color azul en vez de verde. La patente también era diferente. Obviamente. Ya no estábamos en Chile.

Alice corrió graciosamente hacia Jasper, saltando a sus brazos. Él la recibió y la besó apasionadamente. Emmett y Rosalie, que también nos esperaban junto al nuevo auto, parecían contentos.

-¿Todo en orden? –Les preguntó Carlisle.

Emmett le respondió alegre, en inglés, y le pasó unas llaves de auto y otro llavero con llaves. Asumí que debían ser las de la nueva casa. Jasper puso a Alice en el suelo, abrió una puerta del auto y saco un grueso sobre que puso en las manos de Carlisle. Carlisle lo abrió y comenzó a revisar. Alcancé a ver que parecían ser identificaciones, pasaportes y esas cosas. Me pregunté si acaso acá en Canadá tendría que llamarme de otra manera, pero en ese momento me distraje al ver que Rosalie abría el maletero y comenzaba a sacar unas bolsas de compra. Vi que tenían ropa, y sentí el olor a ropa nueva y a zapatos. Vi a Alice aplaudir contenta y abalanzarse sobre las bolsas de Rosalie, hasta que encontró lo que asumí sería la de ella. Y luego no la vi más, ya que desapareció entre los árboles que rodeaban el camino. Volvió en menos de un minuto vestida con pantalones nuevos, botas gruesas, un sweater ajustado y una chaqueta. Se veía muy bonita, aunque seguía con el pelo mojado y algo enmarañado. Pero se notaba que había intentado arreglárselo pasándose los dedos.

Le dijo algo a Rosalie que sonó a reclamo (por el mohín que hizo) pero Rosalie sólo resopló de forma benevolente y la miró con cariño.

Todos siguieron el ejemplo de Alice, y Esme se metió al bosque con dos bolsas y conmigo.

Para mí también habían comprado pantalones (por suerte no falda), y botas y un sweater. Y calcetines y ropa interior. Me dio nervio pensar que Rosalie había escogido ropa interior para mí, porque era mucho más bonita que la que me habían pasado en el sur. Esta era como de mujer, a pesar de que yo era prácticamente plana y siempre había usado ropa interior infantil, de algodón.

Esme me sacó el bloque para que pudiera vestirme, e incluso se volvió para no mirarme. A pesar de que ya me había visto desnuda en otras ocasiones, agradecí el gesto. Y también miré para otro lado cuando ella se cambió.

Ella iba a enterrar nuestras ropas mojadas, pero me dio pena.

-Espera, Esme… ¿Puedo conservar mis jeans? Fueron un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Está bien, tesoro –me dijo-. ¿Lo demás lo puedo tirar?

-Ok, lo demás me da igual –le respondí. Total, eran puras cosas de Alice que ni siquiera me gustaban porque eran rosadas.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa te compraremos toda la ropa que quieras –me prometió, mientras tapaba rápidamente el agujero con tierra y luego con nieve.

-Me da lo mismo –respondí encogiéndome de hombros-. Mientras no sean faldas todo bien.

Se rio, me dio un beso en la frente, y luego agarró el bloque.

-¿Podemos olvidar el bloque por un rato? –Le rogué-. Lo tuve en los pies durante todo el viaje.

Dudo un segundo.

-Lo siento tesoro, pero la última vez que me lo pediste saliste corriendo hacia un coche en llamas.

Recordé mi intento de fuga, y cómo había perdido la oportunidad de escapar al atacar a los policías. Se me apretó la guata.

-Lo siento –murmuré.

-Yo también lo siento, tesoro –me dijo, y agachándose me volvió a poner el bloque.

No intenté escapar, ya que sabía que todos los otros estaban sólo unos pocos árboles más lejos. Iba a ser inútil.

Esme me cargó de vuelta al auto, donde ya todos nos esperaban muy contentos. Parecían hacer planes, por el tono de sus conversaciones. Esme me pasó a Alice, quien me puso entre ella y Jasper, y se fue a sentar adelante con Carlisle, que ya estaba al volante.

Anduvimos mucho tiempo en el auto. Afuera sólo se veía nieve, árboles, y más nieve, y más árboles. En un momento dado, en la oscuridad de la noche, se vieron a lo lejos unas luces. Atravesamos un pueblo, pero seguimos de largo. Y luego fueron más árboles, y más nieve. ¿Acaso Canadá no era más que nieve y árboles? Lo único que ocurrió en un momento dado fue que se nos atravesó una cosa que parecía un reno. Me reí internamente pensando que a lo mejor estábamos tan al norte que llegaríamos a la casa del viejo pascuero. Aunque yo hace mucho que había dejado de creer en esas cosas. Los regalos los traían los papás, luego de preguntarle a una lo qué quería para navidad.

El día comenzó a aclarar frente a nosotros. Asumí que conducíamos rumbo al este. Cuando por fin el sol asomó (al frente aunque un poco hacia nuestra derecha) todas las caras se vieron blancas como el mármol. Y pude ver que todos estaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a pesar de que llevábamos varias horas en el vehículo. Me vi en el espejo retrovisor del medio. Tenía los ojos rojos. Me sorprendí, ya que no me había mirado al espejo desde que habíamos dejado la casa del bosque con Esme. Sabía que no debía sorprenderme, pero había olvidado lo que era tener los ojos rojos. En la casa del bosque se me habían ido poniendo claritos como los del resto de la familia.

Ya había nublado para cuando pasamos por otro pueblo, más grande que el anterior, y Carlisle bajó a poner combustible en una estación de servicio. Aunque abrió y cerró rápidamente la puerta, alcanzó a entrar un poco de olor a humano mezclado con el hedor del combustible. Recordé la sangre de los policías en forma instantánea, y la boca se me llenó de saliva. Veneno, no saliva. Siempre olvidaba que esa cosa no era saliva. Todos los que estaban en el auto parecieron darse cuenta de mi incomodidad, y Esme se pasó al asiento mío y me tapó la boca y la nariz fingiendo un abrazo.

Los seis hijos se bajaron, cerraron las puertas a velocidad humana pero rápida, y se metieron al negocio adjunto. Se oían contentos. Esme se relajó, me soltó la cara, y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Y qué tal estás? –Me preguntó animada, tomándome una mano y balanceándola un poco.

-Tengo sed. Y tengo los ojos rojos –respondí, en forma un poco estúpida (lo reconozco). Claro que ya debía haberlo notado.

-Ya vamos a ventilar el auto –prometió-. Intenta no pensar en eso. Y sobre los ojos… Fue un accidente –aseguró-. Ya se te van a volver a poner ocre.

-Lo sé –le respondí, y miré hacia el negocio para intentar no pensar en sangre. Rosalie parecía estarse probando unos lentes.

-¿Y? –Me dijo contenta-. ¿Te gustó la nieve?

-Se ve como en las películas –le dije sin entusiasmo-, aunque es cómo hielo molido. ¿Adónde vamos?

-A una hermosa casa, en un hermoso lugar junto a un lago –me dijo-. Te va a encantar.

-Y está al medio de un bosque lleno de árboles, te apuesto –le dije con algo de sarcasmo.

-Sí. También hay árboles. Y nieve –dijo riendo.

Miré nuevamente para afuera. Los otros estaban en la caja pagando algo, y vi a las chicas salir de una puerta con el típico ícono de "baño de damas". Alice y Bella estaban peinadas, por lo que asumí que habían entrado para usar el espejo y adecentarse un poco.

-¿Qué compran tus hijos? –Le pregunté con curiosidad.

-Agua, golosinas, revistas tal vez… –dijo Esme sin darle importancia.

-¿Para qué?

-Para parecer humanos, tesoro –me dijo Esme con paciencia.

-Está nublado, ya parecen humanos –le dije.

-Carlisle está llenando el estanque –me explicó-. Cuando las personas llevan viajando muchas horas siempre compran cosas, y van al baño.

-Sí, lo sé –le respondí-. No hace tanto tiempo que fui humana –le recordé.

Esme suspiró, me agarró con un brazo y me inclinó hacia ella. Sentí como me daba varios besitos en la cabeza.

-Ya te sentirás mejor en la casa nueva –aseguró-. Te prometo que lo pasaremos bien, y que rápidamente aprenderás nuestro idioma.

-Nunca voy a aprender tu idioma –le dije.

-¿Por qué? –me preguntó. No parecía ofendida, ni enojada. Parecía de verdad no entender.

-Porque mi idioma es lo único que me queda de mi país –murmuré bajito-. Eso, y mis recuerdos.

Esme no me respondió, pero me agarró, me sentó en sus piernas, y me abrazó. Y todavía estábamos así cuando Carlisle nos vio por la ventana del piloto. Nos quedó mirando, y pareció adivinar que algo pasaba porque le hizo unos gestos a su esposa. Esme me volvió a tapar la nariz y la boca con fuerza, mientras Carlisle se subía rápidamente de nuestro lado, cerraba la puerta, y se sentaba junto a nosotras.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó.

-No, sólo estamos aquí regaloneando amor –mintió Esme.

Carlisle suspiró.

-Las escuché mientras hablaban –insistió.

-¿Entonces para qué pregunta qué pasa? –Le contesté de mal modo.

-Creo que deberías cambiar tu actitud, Daniela –me dijo sin enojarse.

-¿Y para qué? –Resoplé-. ¿Qué saco con fingir que estoy feliz, cuando en realidad estoy del otro lado del planeta, con un montón de vampiros, y no tengo ganas de nada?

-Eso va a pasar –prometió Carlisle-. Te vas a ir sintiendo mejor.

-Me dijiste eso hace meses. Es mentira.

-Sólo han pasado unos pocos meses –insistió-. En esta casa podremos vivir varios años, y vas a considerarla tu hogar, y encontraremos la forma de que te sientas más contenta.

-No te creo nada Carlisle –murmuré.

Carlisle me pasó la mano por la mejilla, pero no contestó. Y como los otros llegaron al auto, Esme me volvió a tapar la boca y la nariz. Carlisle se metió la mano al bolsillo y le pasó las llaves a Emmett.

Rosalie y él se subieron felices adelante, y los demás entraron animados y se sentaron detrás de nosotros. Conversaban en su idioma, y me dieron ganas de ponerme a cantar "Puro Chile" a todo pulmón sólo por llevarles la contraria. Pero me quedé callada. Obviamente. Esme me seguía impidiendo respirar y nadie canta sin aire.

Emmett puso el motor en marcha, y nos alejamos. Cuando salimos del pueblo, abrieron las ventanas unos minutos. Sentí cómo se enfriaba el ambiente. Luego las cerraron, y Esme por fin me soltó la cara. Respiré en forma instintiva. Ya no había olor a humano.

Rosalie se volvió, me sonrió, y me puso en la cara los anteojos de sol que la había visto probándose en el negocio. Me dijo algo en inglés, que no entendí. Me volví a mirar a Esme, pero ella no quiso traducir.

-Gracias hija –le dijo a Rosalie.

-Gracias Rosalie –le dije también.

Continuamos hacia el este. Yo seguía en la falda de Esme y, aunque me daba un poco de vergüenza, la verdad es que me sentía un poco mejor al ver que no me había hecho a un lado. Carlisle le llevaba tomada la mano que no tenía sobre mí.

En un momento dado doblamos hacia la izquierda, en una dirección que asumí sería norte o nor-algo. El camino tenía curvas, pero la luz parecía venir de nuestra derecha a pesar de lo nublado.

Nos fuimos metiendo por otros caminos y la luz comenzó a iluminar desde el otro lado del auto. Paramos en una estación de servicio, pero sólo se bajó Emmett a cargar combustible y la hizo cortita.

Pasamos un par de pueblos más sin detenernos ni abrir las ventanas, hasta que por fin nos metimos por un camino de tierra muy angosto y serpenteante.

Y llegamos, por fin, a la dichosa casa.

-.-


	3. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

La casa era grande. Mucho más que la de Chile. Y aunque tenía partes con madera me dio la sensación de ser construcción más sólida. También tenía una terraza de piedra, en el frontis de la casa. Me pareció que debajo de la casa había más casa. Había unas ventanitas absurdamente cerca del piso, bajo el nivel de la puerta de entrada, aunque no alcanzaban a ser tapadas por la nieve que se acumulaba en los costados de los muros.

Todos se bajaron muy contentos. Esme me bajó, me puso en el piso, y me sacó el bloque.

-Recuerda intentar no escapar –me recordó Carlisle. Luego me sacó los lentes de la cara, los dobló, y me los pasó.

-Sí, hombre, sí –le respondí.

Aunque Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie ya conocían la casa, Edward y Bella también parecían saber dónde estaba todo. Asumí que Alice ya se las tenía que haber descrito. O tal vez fueron los otros tres. No tenía cómo saberlo, ya que ninguno de los seis había vuelto a decir una sola palabra en castellano.

Había una escalera de piedra que llevaba a la terraza de piedra del frontis. De ahí, se entraba a una especie de vestíbulo. Al frente estaba la escalera, recta, que subía de izquierda a derecha. Por una doble puerta a la izquierda se entraba a un comedor. De ahí se podía entrar a la cocina, que tenía una salida al exterior y a una logia. En la logia había una salida a la parte de atrás de la casa, y una escalera por la que se podía bajar a un sótano. Aunque no me lo mostraron, asumí que ahí debían estar las ventanas chiquitas que había visto.

Del vestíbulo también salía un pasillo hacia la derecha, que daba a una sala muy grande y vacía, a un baño, y a una sala con estanterías que me dijeron que sería la biblioteca.

-¿Tantos libros van a comprar? –Le pregunté a Esme con algo de duda, mirando todas las estanterías vacías.

-Oh, no –contestó riendo-. Nuestras cosas llegarán dentro de poco. Los niños ya las sacaron de las bodegas donde estaban y las mandaron en camiones hacia acá. Llegarán dentro de esta semana supongo.

-¿Qué día es hoy? –Pregunté.

-Lunes –respondió-. Lunes 8 de diciembre.

Me puse a calcular mentalmente. La huida había sido un martes. Martes 25 de noviembre. Habían pasado casi dos semanas. Guau. Y mi papá estaría de cumpleaños dentro de dos días. Eso me apretujó las tripas. Pero Esme me puso una mano en la espalda y me empujo un poquito.

-Sigamos viendo la casa tesoro –me animó.

Edward se acercó a nosotras en el pasillo. Le dijo algo a Esme, y creo que mencionó algo parecido a diciembre. Pero no podía estar segura. Esme asintió, le dio las gracias, y sentí que me frotaba un poco la espalda. Tuve la idea que le habría dicho que yo había recordado el cumpleaños de mi papá, aunque no podía estar segura claro. Y él no me miró ni me dijo nada como para descartar o confirmar mis sospechas.

El segundo piso era diferente, ya que había un pasillo que le daba toda la vuelta a la escalera. Como en un rectángulo. Y había una escalera similar y paralela que subía al tercer piso, desde donde venía luz natural. Al mirar para arriba vi tres ventanas cerca del techo, sobre la escalera.

En torno al pasillo que rodeaba la escalera había cuatro dormitorios, y los cuatro tenían su propio baño. Lo encontré un poco excesivo, dado lo poco que los vampiros usábamos el baño. Pero no comenté nada. Tan sólo comenzaba a entender que en la casa de Chile debían haberse sentido un poquito apretados.

Mi dormitorio era el más pequeño de los cuatro, aunque igual no era tan chico. Tenía una sola ventana, más bien grande, que daba al frente de la casa, a la terraza de piedra medio cubierta con nieve pisada. De acuerdo a la disposición de la escalera, calculé que estaba justo encima del baño de abajo, y mi baño debía estar arriba del vestíbulo.

Los dormitorios de los otros eran más grandes. Junto al mío estaba el de Alice, que ya parecía estar haciendo planes, por el tono de su voz. Nuestros cuartos ya no compartirían un muro, ya que nuestros baños eran los que estaban pegados. Su dormitorio, con forma de L, tenía ventanas hacia el frontis y hacia el costado de la casa, por el lado del comedor.

El que le seguía era el de Bella, que también tenía forma de L aunque diferente. Sus ventanas daban hacia el costado de la cocina y hacia la parte de atrás de la casa. Por entre las ramas de los árboles se veía un lago.

El que le seguía, con vista al lago, era el de Rosalie. Ambos dormitorios colindaban por el baño también. Aunque el de Rosalie no tenía forma de L sino que era rectangular como el mío. Más grande eso sí. Y, finalmente, en el segundo piso había un grandísimo espacio vacío, con vista al frontis, al lago, y al otro lado de la casa. Asumí que transformarían esa área en una sala de estar o algo así.

-¿Qué habrá aquí? –Le pregunté a Esme.

-Una sala de estar –me confirmó ella-. Para que nos podamos relajar y pasar tiempo juntos –agregó apretándome la mano.

-¿Van a poner el rompecabezas del unicornio?

-No tesoro. Ese quedó en Chile. Pero si quieres podemos comprar otro igual. O uno diferente. Tú podrás escogerlo –me animó.

-Habíamos avanzado mucho el otro –murmuré, y me pregunté si quienes vivirían en la casa de Chile lo desarmarían o lo terminarían.

-Comenzaremos uno nuevo juntas. No le des muchas vueltas a lo que quedó atrás. Habrá mucho tiempo, para armar muchos rompecabezas.

Me encogí de hombros. Ella no entendía.

-También tenemos que escoger muebles para tu dormitorio –agregó entusiasta.

-¿Me llevarán a escogerlos?

-No Tesoro… -Me dijo algo triste-. Los escogerás por internet y nos los despacharán. No puedes acercarte a los humanos todavía.

No le contesté. No logré entusiasmarme pensando en muebles. Y ella no insistió.

-¿Quieres ir a ver arriba? –Me animó.

-Ok –le contesté y me forcé a sonreírle. Parecía tan contenta que me dio pena decirle que me daba lo mismo todo.

El tercer piso era más chico. La escalera daba a un espacio pequeño con tres puertas. La primera, frente a la escalera, daba al que sería el gigantesco dormitorio de Esme y Carlisle. Tenía ventanas hacia el lago, y un ventanal desembocaba en una terraza que daba al lado opuesto a la cocina, sobre el techo de la sala de estar. También tenía un baño grandote, con una bañera muy marciana. La gran ventana del baño también daba al lago.

Definitivamente, se notaba quienes eran los líderes del aquelarre y quién ocupaba el palo más bajo del gallinero. Mi dormitorio no era feo. Pero era el más pequeño y no daba al lago. Aunque el de Alice y Jasper tampoco. Aunque suene egoísta, eso me consoló.

Al lado del dormitorio de Esme y Carlisle había una sala grandota que tenía ventanas hacia el frontis, y ventanal a la terraza. Esme me dijo que sería el escritorio de Carlisle.

Y, al lado del escritorio, había otra sala vacía que también tenía ventanas hacia el frontis y que Esme me dijo que sería la salita de ella, su taller, donde pondría sus cosas y su máquina de coser.

-Pero no trajiste tu máquina tampoco –le recordé.

-Ah, sí… Pero esa sólo la compramos para el tiempo que estaríamos en Chile -me explicó restándole importancia-. La mía viene junto con el resto de las cosas.

-Ah –le contesté sin entusiasmo.

-Sirve hasta para bordar. Si quieres, cuando llegue, te enseño a usarla -propuso.

-No gracias –murmuré. Vi que se puso un poco triste así que intenté arreglarla-. Pero me gustaría ver cómo la usas tú.

Volvimos a pasar por su dormitorio y nos encontramos con Carlisle en la terraza. Miraba hacia el lago, y parecía tan contento como el resto de la familia. Esme caminó hacia él, y me vi obligada a seguirla ya que me tenía la mano tomada. Vi cómo le tomaba la otra mano a Carlisle y me dio cosa lo cursi que parecía la escena, los tres huevones de la mano mirando el horizonte, e intenté que me soltara.

-¿Me puedo ir? –Pregunté de mal modo al ver que no me soltaba la mano.

-¿Adónde quieres ir? –Preguntó Carlisle.

-A donde sea –gruñí.

-¿Te gustó la casa? –Me preguntó Carlisle.

-Es grande –comenté. Me hubiera gustado decirle que me importaba un rábano su casa, pero no quería que comenzara con el rollo de "cambia tu actitud".

-¿Y te gustó tu cuarto? –Me animó.

-Es pequeño –comenté-. Pero me da lo mismo –mentí.

-Le llega luz en la mañana –me dijo, como si eso fuera algo muy bueno.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No es como si necesitara que el sol me despertara –murmuré.

Se quedó pensando. Le dijo algo a su esposa, que asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo.

-¿Preferirías poner tu dormitorio en uno de los dos espacios del tercer piso? –Me preguntó-. Aunque no tienen baño, son más grandes. Puedo poner mi escritorio en otra parte –ofreció-. O, si prefieres el de al lado, Esme puede poner sus cosas en el dormitorio de abajo.

Me sentí mal al ver cuánto estaban dispuestos a ceder para que no me quejara. En realidad, baño o no, daba lo mismo cuanto espacio tuviera mi dormitorio. Y tampoco quería que mi cuarto estuviera tan cerca del de ellos.

-No, gracias –le respondí, intentando parecer amable-. Prefiero ser vecina de Alice –agregué riendo.

-Como quieras –respondió Carlisle-. ¿Te gustaría ir a ver el lago?

Me encogí de hombros, y él pareció molesto ante mi falta de interés. Pero no me dijo nada, y en cosa de un minuto la familia entera caminaba por un sendero de nieve, entre los árboles, hacia el lago.

Había un embarcadero de madera, pero no había ningún bote. El agua del borde se veía congelada. Edward caminó por el embarcadero, y Bella lo siguió. Y creo que estaba cubierto de hielo, porque ella como que se resbaló en un momento dado y su marido la agarró de un codo. Comenzaron a reírse, y él le dijo algo al oído y ella se enojó un poco pero como en broma. No entendí lo que decían, pero me quedó claro que él se había burlado de ella.

-.-

Al día siguiente, los seis hijos desaparecieron temprano, llevándose el vehículo. Los vi alejarse, por la ventana de mi cuarto, donde me habían dejado sin el bloque parte de la noche. Por unos segundos consideré la posibilidad de escapar, aprovechando que los brujos no estaban en la casa, pero recordé que tanto Carlisle como Esme corrían más rápido que yo, y podía oírlos en su cuarto. Por el ruido, supe que no estaban haciendo el amor, así que me atreví a subir la escalera para preguntar dónde habían ido los otros.

Ellos me oyeron acercarme, porque cuando recién pisaba el segundo peldaño ya habían abierto la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa tesoro? –Me preguntó Esme sonriendo.

-¿Adonde fueron los otros? –Le pregunté.

Carlisle también se asomó a la puerta.

-Fueron a Estados Unidos, a buscar nuestros coches –respondió Esme-. Deberían estar de vuelta el jueves, a más tardar el viernes.

- Alice dijo jueves por la noche –aclaró Carlisle.

-¿Cuántos vehículos tienen? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

Ya había llegado arriba, y me hicieron pasar a su dormitorio, que seguía tan vacío como el resto de la casa.

-Tenemos siete, en bodegas –respondió Carlisle. Sonrió al ver la cara de asombro que no pude evitar poner-. Más el todoterreno nuevo. Pero sólo volverán con ese y cinco de los otros.

-Espero que hagan caso y no hagan carreras –comentó Esme preocupada.

-Los caminos son buenos amor –la tranquilizó Carlisle-. No les pasará nada.

-¿No como el camino a los lobos? –Me burlé.

-Exacto –respondió Carlisle-. Jamás debimos dejar ese camino en tan mal estado.

-A los niños les gustaba así –comentó Esme.

-¿Tipo Rally? –Pregunté.

-Sí. Pero yo debí haber insistido en aplanarlo –dijo Carlisle-. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarlo. Sólo queda agradecer que las dos estén bien –agregó besándole una mano a su esposa. Esme lo miró con dulzura, y al verlos acaramelándose me sentí de más.

-Ok, bueno. Esa era mi duda. Gracias –les dije, y me dirigí a la puerta. Pero Carlisle me agarró un mechón de pelo. No me dolió, pero igual me detuve para que me soltara.

-Espera ahí –me dijo riendo-. ¿Adónde crees que vas?

-De vuelta a mi cuarto –le dije incómoda, volviéndome para mirarlos nuevamente-. No quiero verlos besuqueándose. Ya bastante tengo con tener que oírlos.

-No nos "besuqueamos" –aclaró Carlisle, sonriendo nuevamente-. Nos besamos, que es lo más natural del mundo cuando dos personas se aman.

-Como sea, no quiero verlos. Aunque sea lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Tus padres no se besaban tesoro? –Me preguntó Esme.

-Sí. Pero yo no podía oírlo todo, como ahora que soy vampiro. Y de todos modos eran mis padres. No me daba tanta cosa.

-¿Te sentirías más cómoda si no nos besáramos en la casa? –Preguntó Carlisle.

Me sentí todavía más incómoda al escucharlo decir eso. Mal que mal era su casa. ¿Acaso se iban a turnar para ir a acaramelarse afuera sólo para hacerme sentir mejor?

-No. Está bien. Perdónenme. No necesitan esforzarse tanto. Aunque me dieran una casa para mí sola, forrada en oro, igual me sentiría como una prisionera y extrañaría a mí familia.

-No eres una prisionera –Aclaró Carlisle-. Ya hemos hablado de eso Daniela.

-Sí sé, sí sé –recité aburrida-: Soy un vampiro. No hay remedio. No puedo decírselo a los humanos. Y como soy muy joven sólo puedo vivir con un aquelarre. Y, como me mordió Jasper, ustedes son ese aquelarre. Acostúmbrate o Acostúmbrate. ¡Ah! Y por lo chica es posible que los demás vampiros quieran matarte a ti y tu aquelarre. Así que hay que esconder a la Daniela. Aunque en teoría está todo bien, porque los super-poderosos Vulturis también tienen un par de vampiros igual de chicos.

-Podrías ser feliz si lo intentaras –razonó Carlisle-. Pero tú estás decidida a no intentarlo.

-No tengo ganas. Me da lo mismo.

-Ok. Asumamos que te da lo mismo –concedió Carlisle-. Entonces, ¿Por qué no me dejas a mí decidir qué harás cada día? Yo te garantizo que podría hacer que te sintieras mucho más feliz que dejándote enfurruñarte día tras día.

-No. Ya me tienen vigilada todo el tiempo. No me va a decir más encima qué hacer como si fuera su robot.

-Ok, por ahora seguiré dejándolo a tu criterio –dijo Carlisle dándose por vencido-. Pero a cambio me gustaría que me mostraras que al menos lo intentas.

-¿Quiere que finja estar muy feliz para hacerlos sentir mejor?

-No. Lo que quiero es que _seas_ feliz –respondió Carlisle con paciencia.

-Yo tengo ganas de ir a dar un paseo al bosque –interrumpió Esme-. Los camiones no llegarán hasta mañana.

Carlisle, como siempre, le dijo que sí a su esposa. Y, como no me podía quedar sola, tuve que ir con ellos.

Caminamos por el borde del lago un buen rato, hasta que llegamos a un cerco de madera. No sentí olor a humano en ningún momento.

-¿Qué hay más allá? –Pregunté.

-Otra propiedad –dijo Carlisle-. Emmett me dijo que la casa más cercana estaba lejísimo, pero no sabía dónde ni los nombres de nuestros vecinos.

-¿Tenemos vecinos? –Pregunté, intentando que no se notara mi entusiasmo. Vecinos, si conseguía no matarlos, podría significar acceso a tecnología no supervisada. Y esos vecinos podrían también escuchar la historia de una niña chilena secuestrada y sacada ilegalmente de su país…

-Siempre hay vecinos, si te alejas lo suficiente –respondió Carlisle-. La cosa, cuando eres un vampiro, es no tenerlos demasiado cerca.

-O ser discreto, si no queda más remedio que tenerlos cerca –agregó Esme.

-¿Ustedes nunca interactúan con sus vecinos?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

-A veces nos tocan vecinos más curiosos, de esos que lo visitan a uno. En esos casos sólo queda actuar humano, y esperar a que se vayan.

-Si llegan vecinos a la casa no podrás acercarte –me explicó Esme-. Todavía estás demasiado sensible a la sangre humana, y de todos modos tus ojos aún están rojos.

-En la saga salía que Bella usaba lentes de contacto.

-Las cosas no ocurrieron exactamente como en los libros. Pero sí, es verdad, ella usó lentes de contacto en una ocasión –concedió Carlisle.

-¿No veía a su padre como en los libros, luego de transformada?

-Sí. Pero no usó lentes de contacto para eso.

-¿Y por qué a ella sí la dejaron ver a su padre y que supiera que era un vampiro?

Esme miró el piso. Carlisle continuó.

-Bella fue una neonata muy particular, Daniela. Ella tuvo un autocontrol asombroso desde el primer día.

-¿Y lo del secreto y todo eso? –pregunté picada.

-Sus circunstancias fueron muy particulares –respondió Carlisle, sin entrar en detalles-. Y, como te dije, ella tenía un asombroso autocontrol.

-¿Ella no hubiera atacado a los carabineros?

-No. Ni en su primer día.

-Pero todos los demás fuimos como tú –agregó Esme-. No eres alguien malvado por haber tenido ese accidente. Nada hubiera ocurrido si yo no te hubiera quitado el bloque de los pies.

-Yo te pedí que lo hicieras –le recordé.

-Y yo tenía la obligación de no escucharte en ese momento tan crítico –argumentó Esme-. No fue tu culpa.

-No fue culpa de nadie –puntualizó Carlisle como para que no siguiéramos-. A veces las cosas no salen bien, y hay que aprender a vivir con lo que nos toca.

Esme y yo no seguimos discutiendo, y los tres dimos media vuelta y caminamos lentamente por la orilla del lago en el sentido opuesto. Mucho más tarde, llegamos a otro cerco. Tampoco tenía olor a humanos.

-¿Más vecinos? –Pregunté. Al igual que en el otro límite, no se veían más que árboles.

-Supongo –respondió Carlisle-. Ya nos enteraremos.

Carlisle fijó la vista en la otra orilla del lago. Yo, a pesar de mi vista vampira, no veía más que bosque.

-Anoche vi luces del otro lado del lago –continuó-, así que podemos asumir que tenemos vecinos ahí.

-Pero están lejos –dijo Esme restándole importancia.

Yo me pregunté cuánto tiempo me tardaría en atravesar el lago a nado. Si pudiera sacarles ventaja a los vampiros, a lo mejor tendría una chance de llegar a esa casa sin que me alcanzaran.

-Casi puedo escuchar como Daniela hace planes de fuga –se burló Carlisle, adivinando por dónde iban mis pensamientos.

-¿No haría usted lo mismo si estuviera en mi lugar? –Pregunté.

-No. Asumiría la irreversibilidad de mi nueva situación e intentaría ser feliz a pesar de eso.

-En los libros salía que usted había intentado matarse de varias maneras cuando recién se convirtió. ¿Eso fue verdad o no?

-Fue verdad –reconoció-. Pero yo estaba completamente solo. No hubo nadie cerca para explicarme las cosas. No hubo nadie cerca para mostrarme desde el primer día que podría existir sin hacerles daño a las personas. Y, cuando lo descubrí por mí mismo, ya nunca más intenté destruirme.

-Ok, lo admito –me burlé-. Usted es un santo y un optimista sin remedio. No puedo competir con eso.

-Existen muchas cosas que puedes hacer para pasarlo bien, en vez de estar todo el tiempo pensando en el pasado –insistió Carlisle-. Si nos dejaras ayudarte…

-Bueno –lo interrumpí, para que la cortara con su discurso-, puede partir por comprarme otros lápices, porque los míos quedaron todos torcidos con el agua del mar. Y otro cuaderno, porque al que tenía se le pegaron todas las páginas cuando lo sequé.

-¿Dónde lo secaste? –Preguntó Esme.

-En la cocina, ayer, cuando estaba con Rosalie.

-Te he dicho que no te acerques a la cocina –respondió Esme, molesta.

-Rosalie no me dijo que no podía, cuando le mostré el cuaderno mojado.

-¿No te dijo nada? –Preguntó Carlisle extrañado.

-Bueno, no es castellano al menos –confesé. Me miraron ambos con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Pero lo sequé delante de ella y no me lo impidió! Así que asumo que lo que sea que me haya dicho no fue "no lo hagas".

-Podrías haberte hecho daño –insistió Carlisle-. O haber provocado un incendio.

-¡No lo puse _encima_ de las llamas! –Insistí-. Nunca tan bruta. Sólo lo mantuve donde estaba calentito, para que se evaporara el agua. Y no sirvió de nada, porque quedó todo torcido, con las páginas tiesas y pegadas.

-De todos modos no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar al fuego –insistió Esme-. Y cuando lleguen conversaré con tus hermanos para que te cuiden mejor.

-No son mis hermanos. Y usted no es mi madre –le dije, cabreada. ¿Cómo, después de tantos meses, todavía no les quedaba claro?

-Ok –dijo Carlisle, cabreado también-. Yo te ordeno, como jefe del aquelarre, que no te acerques al fuego. Y te ordeno que le obedezcas en todo a Esme, mi segunda al mando. ¿Así lo prefieres?

-Así es más honesto –murmuré.

-Como quieras –dijo levantando las manos y dándose por vencido-. Me hubiera gustado que esta mudanza fuera para ti un nuevo comienzo. Pero ante tu actitud me declaro incompetente. Volvamos.

Y volvimos caminando rápido a la casa, en silencio. Carlisle iba adelante, sin volverse a mirarme. Y empecé a cachar que la había embarrado. "Se casan más moscas con miel que con hiel" decía una compañera en el colegio. Pero yo siempre lo olvidaba. Esme parecía descompuesta, así que le tomé la mano discretamente e intenté sonreírle de modo que me perdonara, sin necesidad de decirle nada. Me devolvió una sonrisa algo triste, y no me soltó la mano, así que asumí que sí me había perdonado. Si Carlisle vio nuestro intercambio, no sé. Pero no dijo nada.

-Ve a tu cuarto si quieres –me dijo bajito Esme cuando llegamos a la casa-. Pero no intentes escapar. Ya sabes que te oiremos, e iremos tras de ti, y te alcanzaremos.

-Lo sé –murmuré-. Aunque no seas mi madre, siento habértelo dicho de mala manera.

-Lo sé tesoro. Y lamento que no tengas nada para hacer y que te aburras. Ten paciencia por favor.

-No hay problema –le respondí encogiéndome de hombros-. Es fácil no hacer nada siendo vampiro.

Subí al segundo piso, entré a mi cuarto, y cerré la puerta. Ellos se quedaron abajo, podía oír sus murmullos en la biblioteca. Intenté escuchar qué decían, pero hablaban en su idioma.

Me tendí en el piso de madera, cerré los ojos, y esperé a que el tiempo pasara.

-.-


	4. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Afuera anocheció. Y luego amaneció. Y entró el sol por mi ventana como Carlisle había prometido. Vi como la luz rebotaba en mí e iluminaba débilmente el techo. Intenté encontrarle forma de algo a la luz en el techo. Luego comencé a moverme de a poco, a ver qué nuevas figuras se formaban.

Pero pronto se nubló, el rectángulo de luz desapareció, y yo me volví a aburrir. Y volví a cerrar los ojos y a esperar.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido de motor en el camino por el que se llegaba a la casa, aunque todavía estaba lejos. Iba a pararme para mirar por la ventana cuando Esme entró en mi cuarto.

-Vienen los camiones de mudanza, tesoro –me dijo-. Me gustaría que te quedaras en mi cuarto, e intentaras no respirar, ya que los conductores son humanos. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

Recordé el olor a la sangre de los policías, y el solo recordarlo hizo que la boca se me llenara de líquido.

-Francamente Esme, no tengo idea –confesé, tras tragar el veneno.

Esme pareció entender mi problema.

-Ok, ven conmigo –me dijo y me agarró la mano.

Subimos a su cuarto, y me puso el bloque. Luego agarró cinta de embalar y cortó un pedazo. Cuando entendí que me iba a tapar la boca y la nariz con eso alejé la cara todo lo que pude.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Le dije enojada-. ¡Ahora si va a parecer un secuestro!

-¿Puedes contener la respiración? –Me preguntó insegura.

-Lo intentaré, si me prometes no ponerme eso en la cara –aseguré.

Sentimos pasos en la escalera, y Carlisle se asomó.

-Quédate con ella amor –le dijo a Esme-. Yo puedo recibir las cosas solo.

-Pero es más fácil si somos dos –insistió ella.

Tuvieron un duelo de miradas, aunque no en onda violenta. Me sentí mal de que discutieran por mi causa.

-Ok, Esme –acepté resignada, para que no pelearan-. Ponme la dichosa cinta adhesiva. No quiero ponerme a babear como un engendro aquí arriba cuando esos tipos lleguen.

-¿Estarás bien? –Me preguntó insegura.

-Si te aseguras de que no me llegue ningún efluvio, probablemente –murmuré.

Me puso varios pedazos de cinta, para asegurar que no quedaba ningún resquicio por el que entrara aire. Me miró insegura.

-¿Nos puedes oler a nosotros? –Preguntó.

Asentí. Aún con la cinta adhesiva lograba olerlos a ellos.

-Estará bien –dijo Carlisle-. Y si no lo consigue, de todos modos sentiremos moverse el bloque y podemos subir a verla.

No sé por qué en ese momento sentí que me hubiera gustado que Carlisle me dijera algo a mí. No me estaba mirando feo ni nada, pero sentí como si al hablar de mí estuviera hablando del perro que un vecino les encargó cuidar.

Me dejaron lejos de las ventanas, que cerraron cuidadosamente, y luego desaparecieron cerrando la puerta.

Y ahí me quedé. Parada con un bloque de hierro en los pies y un montón de cinta adhesiva en la cara. Debía parecer una idiota.

A los pocos minutos el primero de los camiones llegó a la casa. Pude oír el corazón de dos humanos y, a pesar de no poder oler su sangre, se me volvió a llenar la boca de veneno. Fue una tortura, escuchar latir esos corazones. Y, cuando comenzaron a descargar cosas y a amontonarlas en la sala, se les aceleraron y fue todavía peor. Y luego de ese camión llegó el segundo. Y luego el tercero. Seis camiones llenos de cosas y muebles y hasta un piano. Escuché cómo sonó cuando lo apoyaron en el piso de madera. Yo ya estaba que me golpeaba la cabeza contra el muro con tal de tapar el ruido de los latidos de tanto corazón humano entrando y saliendo de la casa, tan sólo dos pisos más abajo. Pero conseguí quedarme quieta. Intenté concentrarme en las voces de Carlisle y Esme que parecían estarles diciendo dónde ir dejando todas las cosas, ya que aparentemente no cabían todas en la sala.

Cuando por fin se fueron, llevándose sus bum-bum-bum de tortura, me dejé caer en el suelo. Me sentía mareada, a pesar de ser un vampiro.

Esme y Carlisle subieron de inmediato. Al verme en el suelo, se preocuparon. Esme me comenzó a sacar la cinta adhesiva de la cara, pero apenas pude inspirar el olor a humano me golpeó la cara. Y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba cayendo escalera abajo, de cabeza, con todo y bloque en los pies. Era tanta la sed que me provocó el olor que sin pensarlo estaba dispuesta a perseguir los camiones como fuera.

Carlisle alcanzó a agarrarme antes de que aterrizara en el segundo piso y me sujetó contra la escalera. Volvió a ponerme la cinta en la cara. Luego me agarró impidiendo que me moviera, me llevó a la terraza a través de su cuarto, y saltó conmigo al exterior. Corrió rumbo al lago, lejos del olor que habían dejado los trabajadores. Esme nos siguió.

Cuando ya estuvimos a muchos metros de la casa, me quitó la cinta adhesiva de la cara. Inspiré el aire limpio, en forma instintiva. Ya no había un fuerte olor a humano, aunque la ropa de Esme y Carlisle todavía despedía un ligero aroma.

-Hasta ustedes huelen a ellos –murmuré. Me seguía sintiendo mareada, a pesar del alivio que suponía el aire fresco.

-Lo siento tanto –murmuró Carlisle-. Debimos haber previsto que sería demasiado para ti. Ni siquiera Alice lo supo, habríamos podido tener una muda de ropa limpia para cambiarnos luego de que se fueran.

-Alice vio que los trabajadores abandonaban todos vivos la casa, y que no podía verte cerca de ellos. Dijo que si te manteníamos arriba todo saldría bien –agregó Esme, como disculpándose también.

-Supongo que no podía ver lo mal que yo lo pasaría, sólo que me quedaba quieta.

Se miraron, tristes.

-Bueno, las visiones de Alice no son perfectas –respondió Carlisle.

-No hay problema –respondí-. Pero aunque el olor sobre ustedes es suave, prefiero no entrar a la casa. Lo poco que pude oler en el tercer piso fue una tortura.

-Nos quedaremos aquí esta noche –prometió Carlisle.

-Yo iré a ventilar la casa y vuelvo –agregó Esme-. El olor debería irse de a poco.

-De todos modos es un buen entrenamiento para que te comiences a acostumbrar –me dijo Carlisle en forma práctica, mientras veía desaparecer a su esposa.

-¿Cómo lo soportan? –Pregunté-. A mí como que se me apaga la tele cuando siento olor a humano. Te lo juro: soy incapaz de pensar. Cuando olí a los policías ni siquiera supe cómo los ataqué. Fue como si saltara en el tiempo. En un momento me llegó el olor, al siguiente estaba sosteniendo un cadáver ya seco.

-Eso es normal, al principio –me aseguró Carlisle-. Lleva tiempo y práctica conseguir el control. Y, aun después de años, siempre existe la posibilidad de tener un accidente.

Me quedé unos segundos pensando en Jasper y en mi propio "accidente".

-¿Cómo lo hizo Jasper para dejar de beber mi sangre? –Pregunté, dándome cuenta de cuánto esfuerzo le debía haber costado.

-Lo consiguió con mucha dificultad, y con la ayuda de Alice –confesó Carlisle.

-¿Qué hago, Carlisle? –Pregunté cansada. No hubo necesidad de explicar de qué estaba hablando.

Él me abrazó, y no respondió por unos segundos.

-Tendrás que tener paciencia, e irte acostumbrando al olor de a poco. Pero te ayudaremos. No dejaremos que tengas otro accidente –me prometió-. Por ahora el olor que dejaron ayudará, ya que podrás exponerte sin el peligro de atacar a nadie.

-No quiero volver a oler eso. Fue una tortura.

-Lo sé. Pasaremos esta noche aquí –me prometió-. Para mañana el olor será mucho más débil, y podrás pasar el día acostumbrándote.

-¿Y a los otros no los afectará cuando lleguen, en la noche?

-No, ellos ya están acostumbrados.

-¿Cómo lo hizo Bella, para tener control desde su primer día?

-Un don natural, supongo –confesó Carlisle.

-Tú nunca atacaste a nadie tampoco, ¿no? –Pregunté.

-No. Pero fue muy muy difícil. Y me tuve que alejar de las personas al principio o jamás lo hubiera conseguido.

-¿Y es normal eso de no recordar cómo los ataqué? ¿Sólo el olor y luego los hechos consumados?

Carlisle se rio.

-Deberías decir "primero el olor y luego los hechos _consumidos_".

Me reí.

-Está buena esa. Pero, hablando en serio, ¿por qué pasa eso?

-Porque al sentir el olor de la presa comienzas a actuar en forma instintiva. Es más fácil controlarse cuando la presa no es humana, ya que al ser menos apetitosa el instinto de caza es más débil. ¿Recuerdas cuando cazaste ratones?

Asentí.

-¿Podrías no haberlos cazado si hubieras querido?

-Sí. Fácilmente de hecho.

-Es por eso. De hecho, a ti se te da más mal que a nosotros lo de cazar animales. Tienes que tener la sangre goteando frente a ti para que se te active el instinto de caza.

-¿Y por qué tengo tan mala suerte? –Gruñí.

-Creo que, en parte, se debe a lo joven que eres. Aunque varía de una persona a otra, los vampiros convertidos a mayor edad tienden a tener un autocontrol mayor en todo orden de cosas.

-¿O sea que estoy condenada?

-No, claro que no. Sólo te costará un poco más que al resto de la familia –aseguró-. Y te ayudaremos. Lo conseguirás, aunque te demores muchos años.

Nos quedamos callados un rato. Yo intentaba encontrar alguna solución que no involucrara años de tortura.

-Carlisle… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo sin que te enojes? –le dije finalmente.

-Es raro que yo me enoje por una pregunta, Daniela –respondió con su calma habitual-. Pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de que me cambie a otro aquelarre? Uno no tan… Vegetariano.

Se quedó callado un buen rato. Me pregunté si me contestaría. También me pregunté por qué diablos Esme no volvía. ¿Tanto tiempo tomaba abrir las putas ventanas? Aunque igual, si lo pensaba, prefería que no hubiera escuchado _esa_ pregunta en particular.

-No es imposible –respondió Carlisle finalmente-. Pero sería muy difícil por varias razones. La primera es el rechazo natural que los vampiros jóvenes inspiran. Los únicos que te aceptarían sin muchas preguntas son los aquelarres del sur, que te usarían para pelear contra sus aquelarres enemigos. No durarías mucho. E, incluso esos aquelarres, prefieren escoger a los humanos que convierten. Así que tampoco es seguro que te aceptaran. Y, si lo hicieran, no te considerarían un miembro valioso.

-Triste panorama… -resoplé.

-Lo siento, pero ante una pregunta como esa prefiero responderte sin tratar de suavizar la verdad. La mayoría de los vampiros viajan solos, o en pareja. Los grupos más grandes son escasos, y los que tratan a sus miembros con respeto son todavía menos.

-¿Existe algún grupo como el de ustedes, pero que no sea vegetariano?

-Los Vulturis. Pero ellos jamás te aceptarían. Al ser tan joven serías una molestia, y no tienes un don que les sirva como para justificar que se tomen el trabajo de entrenarte para que les seas útil. Conozco a otros aquelarres, pero tampoco querrían hacerse cargo de ti, por lo joven.

Me quedé pensando.

-¿Y si encontrara una pareja vampiro que viajara conmigo?

Carlisle pareció incómodo con la pregunta.

-Si hubiera un vampiro lo suficientemente mayor como para viajar contigo sin llamar la atención, y que te pudiera considerar una potencial pareja con tus 14 años, probablemente sería un degenerado Daniela. Y, si algún día te enamoras de algún vampiro tan joven como para ser tu pareja, probablemente tendrían dificultades para viajar los dos solos sin llamar la atención de los humanos.

-¿O sea que mis opciones se reducen a ser vegetariana con ustedes, o carne de cañón, o viajar con un degenerado?

Carlisle sonrió en forma amarga.

-Sí, se puede resumir así.

No contesté. Y Carlisle me abrazó.

-No es tan complicado ser vegetariano –me aseguró-. Llevas meses alimentándote así. Y al olor de los humanos te terminarás acostumbrando con el tiempo.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo?

-Años probablemente. Pero iremos de a poco. Un día a la vez. No te agobies.

-.-

Pasamos la noche en el bosque. Ellos se sentaron juntos, y casi no hablaron. Parecían simplemente conformes y contentos de estar juntos.

Yo me senté un poco más lejos, mirando en otra dirección. Desde la conversación con Carlisle me sentía como si tuviera que construir un muro con palitos de fósforo. Y, aunque Carlisle me aseguraba que la locura por la sangre humana pasaba, yo sentía que estaba siendo todavía más ingenuo y optimista que de costumbre.

Cuando amaneció, me llevaron de vuelta a la casa. Todo estaba bañado de esa luz gris oscuro que viene antes de que el sol se asome.

Ya a metros de la casa me asaltó el olor. Era menos intenso que el del día anterior, pero de todos modos se me llenó nuevamente la boca de veneno y me ardió la garganta. Carlisle, que me cargaba porque yo seguía con el bloque, me apretó un poco como para darme ánimo.

-Pase lo que pase, recuerda que no hay nadie cerca para que ataques. Sólo tienes que respirar, y soportar la incomodidad y la sed.

-Ok.

Dentro de la casa, junto a los bultos, el aroma era todavía más intenso. Imaginé cómo hubiera sido si la casa no hubiera pasado toda la noche con las ventanas abiertas, y el sólo pensarlo ya me mareaba.

Carlisle y Esme se dedicaron a repartir cajas y muebles en las distintas habitaciones de la casa. Y, con eso, la casa entera quedó con olor a humano. Luego la tortura fue habitación por habitación, donde ellos desembalaban y ordenaban a gran velocidad, mientras yo los miraba y soportaba. En algunos momentos intenté hacer trampa, y dejar de respirar, pero Carlisle lo notó de inmediato y me pidió que siguiera respirando. Fue una tortura. Intenté distraerme apretando las burbujitas del plástico de embalar que iban desechando, pero no sirvió de nada.

Para cuando llego la tarde, ya habían ordenado todo. Los montones de embalajes ya estaban compactados y esperaban en contenedores el retiro de la basura. Esme dijo que ya sólo quedaba hacer aseo, pero Carlisle dijo que eso podía esperar, y que fuéramos a cazar para que yo me aliviara un poco.

Al alejarse del lago resultó que se podía acceder a una gran zona de bosque sin casas ni parcelas. Temí sentir olor a humano cuando atravesamos la carretera, y contuve instintivamente la respiración. Carlisle me dijo que podía respirar tranquila, que no percibía olor a humanos.

Cuando sentimos un olor a herbívoro grande, ellos decidieron que bastaría con eso. Me quedé con Esme, que por fin me puso en el suelo. Esperamos. Ambas nos reímos cuando Carlisle volvió con tres animales con cuernos, medio muertos, apilados en sus brazos. Me recordó a eso que dicen de las hormigas, que pueden cargar cincuenta veces su peso. Carlisle, a pesar de lo alto, se veía ridículo cargando los tres ejemplares.

-Es como pedir pizza –me burlé-. Pero en vez de tres cajas apiladas Carlisle llega con esto.

-¿Prefieres una pizza? –Me preguntó desde atrás de su carga.

-No, claro que no –le respondí-. Era una broma.

-Lo sé tesoro –me dijo. No le vi la cara, pero entendí que estaba sonriendo por el tono.

Nos bebimos los cornudos animales. Era decepcionante, sobre todo después de haber pasado el día con la garganta al rojo, recordando la sangre de los carabineros. Pero Carlisle había tenido razón, y me sentí un poco mejor.

-.-

Cuando volvimos a la casa, los seis ya habían vuelto. Se veían cinco vehículos caros junto a la casa, además del todoterreno, al aire libre.

-Tendremos que construir un garaje –comentó Carlisle.

-Ya habrá tiempo –respondió Esme-. Los niños podrán levantar uno en un par de días.

Esme me depositó en la sala grande del primer piso, donde sus hijos estaban sentados frente a la tele que sus padres habían puesto ahí. Me asombré de que no estuvieran arriba, aprovechando de hacer el amor.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? –Preguntó Carlisle.

Jasper respondió algo que supuse sería "sin novedad" o algún equivalente, ya que parecían todos relajados. Luego Alice agregó algo, aplaudiendo con las manos con entusiasmo. Bella miró para abajo y pareció divertida. Emmett dijo algo que sonó a burla en buena onda, y le dio un codazo a Alice. Ella se defendió diciendo algo, y todos se rieron.

Me sentí ajena. Como si ellos estuvieran dentro de la televisión. Me dieron ganas de cambiar de canal, pero no le puedes cambiar el canal a la realidad. Cerré los ojos, e intenté imaginar qué estarían haciendo mis padres y mi hermana. Al menos, eso aún podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era en Chile, pero escogí imaginarlos tomando once, en la mesa de la cocina. Mi mamá habría hecho un queque. Queque de vainilla. Queque de yogurt de vainilla. Ese siempre quedaba perfecto. Lo habría cubierto con azúcar en polvo. También habrían tostado pan. Marraqueta. La cocina estaría llena del olor de las tostadas y del queque. Mi papá habría molido un par de paltas, y en la mesa habría un frasco de mermelada de mora. Mi hermana estaría sentada tranquila, contándoles alguna anécdota del colegio, o tal vez hablando del libro que estaban leyendo en clases de castellano, o del último que habría comenzado a leer por cuenta propia. Seguramente estaría haciendo un origami con su servilleta de papel. Un sapo. O una gruya. Ella nunca tenía las manos quietas. De pronto vi una torta sobre la mesa. Torta de piña. La favorita de mi papá. Recordé que había estado de cumpleaños. Lo había olvidado. Pero cuando comenzaron a cantarle "Feliz Cumpleaños" me imaginé ahí, con ellos, cantándole también.

Esme me sacó de mi ensoñación, tomándome y llevándome a uno de los sillones con ella. Me sentó entre ella y Carlisle. Y, aunque eso no era desagradable, me daba vergüenza porque me hacía parecer el bebé de mamá. Y yo odiaba ser ese personaje en esa casa.

-Vamos a ver una película tesoro –me dijo Esme-. Relájate e intenta entender todo lo que puedas.

Pusieron una película de animación. Reconocí el oso obeso de "kunfu panda". Nunca había visto esas películas (no me interesaban), pero recordaba que mi hermana había visto la primera en casa de una amiga.

Aunque no tenía subtítulos, intenté hacerle caso a Esme durante un buen rato. No era difícil entender la trama, al ver las imágenes, las expresiones, y las entonaciones. Pero me aburrí rápido e intenté imaginar qué cosas comentaría mi hermanita si estuviera mirando la misma película. Probablemente le gustarían las escenas divertidas, donde los monitos ponían caras chistosas. De pronto noté que Edward miró fugazmente a Carlisle, junto a mí, y negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Tuve la desagradable sensación de que eso tenía algo que ver conmigo. Aunque tal vez sólo me estaba volviendo paranoica.

Sentí una mano en la cabeza. Sin necesidad de mirar supe que Carlisle me estaba rascando suavemente la nuca. No reclamé, pero me sentí un poco culpable e intenté volver a concentrarme en la película.

-.-


	5. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Los siguientes días fueron adquisitivos. Los seis retoños de los Cullen parecían deseosos de hacer compras, y no pararon de ir y volver. Yo temía que volvieran con algún olor a humano, pero fue como cuando volvían de la escuela, en Chile, ya "ventilados".

Nunca me invitaron a salir. Eso me molestaba un poquito. Una pequeña parte de mí hubiera querido salir también de esa casa, pero la otra gran parte no quería volver a vivir la tortura de tener un humano cerca. Al menos no uno que no me pudiera comer. Por más que intentaba no pensar en eso, la idea de cambiar de dieta me seducía cada vez más. Aunque sabía que era imposible. Carlisle y Esme jamás aceptarían que yo no fuera vegetariana.

Esme se sentó conmigo y con su notebook y me mostró un sitio en internet en el que podríamos escoger muebles, cortinas y ropa de cama para mi cuarto. Me prometió que quienes lo despacharan no llegarían cerca de la casa. En realidad, lo único que me preocupaba era eso, los muebles en sí me daban igual. Así que le dije que escogiera ella. No me hizo caso, e insistió en que escogiera yo. No sé por qué me piqué. Tal vez fue su insistencia, mi mal humor, o una combinación de ambos. Pero empecé a jugar al "cape-nane-tene-tú" escogiendo todo con esa técnica. Ahí se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo, y comenzó a escoger ella.

Pusieron harta ropa en mi armario. No era fea. Y habían comprado pantalones además de faldas. Esme me preguntó si quería escoger ropa por internet, y me encogí de hombros. Le dije que lo que sus hijas me habían traído estaba bien. Por su expresión supe que no me había creído. Me preguntó si me gustaría que ella me cosiera algo, y le dije que no, que gracias, que con lo que ya tenía me bastaba y me sobraba. Pareció decepcionada con mi falta de entusiasmo, pero no insistió.

Carlisle se había tomado en serio mi pedido, y me compró una caja de lápices gigante, de los lápices más fabulosos que había visto en toda mi vida. Tenía como 10 verdes diferentes. También me trajo un cuaderno grande, de hojas gruesas. Le di las gracias, y pareció contento. Aproveché el impulso y le pregunté si podían comprarme un computador. Dudó, pero al final me dijo que tendría que ser uno "arreglado" para que jamás se pudiera conectar a Internet. Me dio rabia, y le dije que entonces olvidara lo del computador. Se puso algo triste, y me dejó para que dibujara en paz.

Al rato llegó Jasper a mi cuarto. Se sentó en el suelo junto a mí (todavía no llegaban mis muebles) y sentí esa cosa que él hacía, un relajo totalmente antinatural. Se quedó mirando lo que pintaba, pero yo no había dibujado nada todavía. Sólo estaba probando cada uno de los colores.

-Tenemos un juego en una consola antigua que te puede gustar –me dijo.

Me sorprendió tanto que me volviera a hablar en castellano, que no pude dejar de quedarlo mirando. Todos salvo Carlisle y Esme habían dejado de hacerlo.

-¿Tengo que matar monos? –Pregunté.

-No –dijo riendo-. Son unos monitos, como personas, que fingen ir a trabajar, hacen amigos, construyen casas, compran cosas… Se llaman "Sims" y parecen humanos. Aunque también hay algunos que son extraterrestres.

Me sonaba haber visto algo de eso, en internet, cuando todavía era humana.

-¿Unos del Facebook? –Pregunté.

-No, nada que ver Facebook –aseguró-. Para jugar a esto no necesitas Internet. Sólo la consola.

-Ah.

-¿Quieres probar? –Me invitó.

-Bueno.

Nada perdía con probar, y sentía curiosidad.

No había nadie en la sala de estar del segundo piso cuando me sacó de mi cuarto. Busqué por sonidos dónde estaban, y me sorprendió que todos estuvieran afuera en la faena de construir el garaje para los autos. Me relajé.

Jasper me dejó en un sillón frente a la tele y a la consola. Me mostró cómo prenderla y cómo poner el juego.

Jugué un rato, con sus indicaciones. No era tan aburrido como intentar matar monos. De hecho, me gustó bastante. Y, aunque no entendía ni palote de las instrucciones (estaban en inglés) memoricé rápidamente lo que Jasper me explicó para poder manejar los distintos menús. Me gustó que los monitos no hablaran en inglés, sino en una especie de jerigonza.

Ni me di cuenta de cómo pasaron las horas. Cuando Esme me puso una mano en un hombro me sobresalté. Noté que había oscurecido. Había pasado gran parte del día pegada al sillón jugando a esa huevada.

-.-

Jugué mucho a los Sims por algunos días. Mi personaje se llamaba "Juanito Caresapo". Era verde, alienígena por parte de padre y madre, tenía un montón de dinero, una casa gigante llena de cosas (que se incendiaban constantemente), muchos amigos, y se había relacionado amorosamente con un tercio de ellos. También había hecho enemigos, pero eso me daba lo mismo.

Hasta que un día, escuchando a Esme en el cuarto de Rosalie, entendí que estaban planeando dónde poner una cómoda. Y eso que estaban hablando en inglés. Pero había reconocido la palabra "dresser". Y deduje que esa palabra me debía haber quedado grabada comprando tonterías para mi sim. Yo escogía los objetos del menú por la foto, sin leer el texto. Pero, de alguna forma, parte del texto se debía haber grabado en mi cerebro. ¡Yo no quería que su idioma se metiera en mi cabeza! Sentí una ira tan grande que tuve el impulso de agarrar el puto juego y estamparlo contra el muro. Pero eso hubiera llamado la atención de todos. Así que lo apagué, y nunca volví a jugar. Y decidí que me fijaría más en hacerle el quite a esas "trampas". ¿Ellos tenían derecho a hablar en su idioma? ¡Pues yo también tenía el derecho a hablar en el mío!

-.-

Hubo una discusión familiar un día, durante el periodo en el que yo me embrutecía jugando Sims. Sólo supe de qué se trataba porque, como yo estaba presente, Carlisle tuvo la deferencia de hablar en castellano.

Básicamente, Carlisle quería que sus hijos ingresaran a la secundaria del pueblo más cercano, dónde él ya había conseguido que lo contrataran para suplir algunos turnos en el hospital. Y los retoños no querían. Como escuché la palabra "Chile" en la conversación, asumí que ellos reclamaban que ya habían tenido que ir a la escuela cuando estaban en Chile. Y sentí un poco de compasión por ellos ya que, de haber seguido en Chile, ya estarían empezando las vacaciones de verano.

Carlisle argumentaba que en su trabajo ya sabían que tenía siete hijos (tuve ganas de recordarle que sólo tenía seis, pero me limité a mirarlo feo y no me vio), y que les parecería curioso que ninguno fuera a la escuela. Les recordó la importancia de no llamar la atención ni dar cabida a rumores. Ellos dijeron muchas cosas, hablando a la vez, y Carlisle puso cara de dolor. Finalmente Rosalie habló por todos ellos, argumentando y moviendo sus brazos. Carlisle le respondió que las clases sólo habían empezado hace poco más de tres meses, y que aunque hubieran terminado el año escolar en Chile eso no era argumento para tener que esperar hasta septiembre para retomar. Todos pusieron sus ojos en blanco. Rosalie puso sus manos en la cintura, y dijo algo que me sonó a rebelión. Carlisle cerró los ojos un momento, y le dijo a Rosalie que no, que no podían fingir que ella y Emmett ya estaban graduados, porque según las nuevas identidades sólo tenían 17 años.

No pude evitar preguntarme qué edades fingían tener los otros. ¿Y qué edad se suponía que tenía yo? Salvo por la noche que llegamos a Canadá, no había vuelto a ver ninguna identificación. Me dio risa no saber ni cómo se supone que me llamaba para la gente del pueblo. Y, como no podía acercarme a los humanos, sentí curiosidad por saber qué historia habrían inventado para justificar que yo no fuera al colegio. De pronto me sentí muy contenta. ¡Los seis idiotas tendrían que ir al colegio, y yo no! Me dieron ganas de pararme y sacarles pica, pero me limité a sonreír y a seguir jugando con mi Juanito.

En un momento dado Rosalie dio una patada de rabia, y le quebró la pata a una mesita. Esme llegó, enojada, tanto así que la retó en inglés a pesar de que yo estaba presente. Más ganas me dieron de reírme. Pero sentí una pequeña patada en el sillón en el que estaba sentada, y al mirar al lado vi que había sido Alice. Me miró seria y negó discretamente con la cabeza. Entonces me di cuenta de que Rosalie me miraba con cara de posesa y sentí un miedo similar al que sentí la primera vez que me dirigió la palabra.

-Perdóname Rosalie –dije de inmediato.

-¿Te parece gracioso, pendeja autista? –me gritó.

-Rosalie, sin palabrotas –le recordó Carlisle.

-No. Lo siento Rosalie –insistí. Vi que se calmó un poco.

-¿Y por qué ella puede pasar por autista y nosotros no? –Reclamó Rosalie-. ¿No puedes decir que todos somos autistas y ya?

Hasta Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nadie creería que tengo siete hijos autistas –razonó Carlisle.

-¿Se supone que soy autista? –Pregunté. No sabía si reírme o patear a Carlisle.

-Sí tesoro –respondió Esme-. Teníamos que inventar algo para que si alguien viniera pudieras esconderte, o contener la respiración y no hablar, y para que nadie se extrañara de que te quedaras en casa.

-Ah. Ok. –Respondí. En realidad, no era una historia tan estúpida. Seguí jugando Sims.

Rosalie no se dio por vencida, y la discusión parecía no terminar, a pesar de que hasta Emmett parecía medio resignado. Al final Carlisle perdió la paciencia y le dijo algo en inglés que no entendí. Pero, por el silencio que se produjo a continuación, asumí que debía haber sido o un golpe bajo, o algo muy feo y muy poco propio de Carlisle. Rosalie dio un alarido, se fue a su cuarto, y dio un portazo tan fuerte que las bisagras se separaron del marco de la puerta. Pero Emmett la reparó esa misma tarde, junto con la pata de la mesita, y el asunto no pasó a mayores.

Al final Carlisle ganó, y los seis comenzaron a ir a clases unos días después del año nuevo.

-.-


	6. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Con la llegada del nuevo año, todo se volvió una rutina. Otra vez. Como en Chile. Salvo que ahora en vez de llover nevaba. Y en vez de estar rodeados de barro estábamos tapados de nieve. Tenían que estar constantemente quitándola del camino, y escuchar la máquina que lo hacía en la carretera era algo habitual. Ni supe para qué habían traído tantos autos, si con suerte podían usar el todoterreno y el jeep de Emmett. Tal vez el volvo de Edward hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad con la nieve, pero los autos de Rosalie, Alice y Bella eran ridículamente bajos como para andar en carreteras con nieve, una vez que esta comenzaba a caer otra vez. Así que los cuatros autos más cuicos quedaron en el flamante garaje, a la espera de la llegada de un clima más benevolente.

Por varios meses de eterno invierno, no ocurrió nada que merezca la pena ser contado. Alimentarse era más agradable que en Chile, ya que había más lugares a los que ir a cazar, y las presas disponibles no ponían de mal humor a los seis. A mí siempre me llevaban cerca, a pie. Y yo siempre me alimentaba de lo que sea que Carlisle me ponía por delante, sin reclamar. Los otros seis a veces se iban en auto a cazar, vaya uno a saber dónde.

Como no cometieron ningún error durante ese tiempo, no tuve ocasión de contactar a mi familia. Nunca dejaron a mi alcance un teléfono, ni un computador sin supervisión. Y nunca me dejaron ver sus contraseñas para desbloquearlos, así que tampoco intenté sacárselos sin permiso. Tampoco hubiera podido escapar ya que, aunque muchas veces estuve sola en una habitación y sin el bloque puesto, siempre había alguien de la familia "a la escucha". Y a ese paso yo ya sabía que no sacaba nada con salir corriendo, ya que todos corrían más rápidamente que yo.

Así que me resigné a la rutina, a oír a Esme revolotear por la casa haciendo sus cosas, a escuchar cómo caía la nieve, y a esperar que el tiempo pasara. No sé para qué. Pero como el tiempo pasaba igual, daba lo mismo.

Esme siguió insistiendo en que aprendiera inglés, y yo seguí insistiendo que escogía usar mi propio idioma. Y ella insistía en que una cosa no quitaba la otra, y que aprender su idioma no iba a hacer que olvidara el mío. Y yo insistía en que me dejara en paz. Y ella siempre cedía, aunque triste.

Dibujé mucho. Carlisle me traía regalitos, a veces, cuando volvía a la casa. Otro cuaderno, gomas de borrar, sacapuntas, algún lápiz especial… Igual eso era agradable. Cuando se me empezaron a juntar, Esme cosió un estuche para mí en su máquina, para que los guardara.

Con Esme armamos un rompecabezas grande. Ella cumplió su promesa y escogimos uno de un paisaje, por internet, y Carlisle lo trajo con el correo unos días más tarde. También encontré un canal latino con telenovelas en la tele, y comencé a verlo con frecuencia, a pesar de que nunca me habían gustado mucho las telenovelas. Lo que me gustaba era más la sensación de tener una razón para esperar el día siguiente.

A petición de Esme cocinamos también, algunas veces. Un día incluso acepté que me sentara frente a su máquina de coser y le hice un pañito bordado para que ella se pusiera contenta. Como era chiquitito, comenzó a usarlo de marca-páginas.

No encontré ningún canal de televisión chileno entre los disponibles. Pero me consolé pensando que probablemente ya nadie me buscaba. Aunque encontrara un noticiario de mi país, no iban a estar hablando de una niña desaparecida hace un año.

No llegó ningún vecino en todo ese tiempo. De hecho, no se volvió a acercar ningún humano a la casa. La basura la recolectaban en un contenedor que estaba en la carretera, y las cartas nunca llegaban directamente a la casa sino a una casilla del pueblo que Carlisle revisaba periódicamente.

Afuera todavía parecía invierno cuando llegaron las vacaciones de verano. Todos eran felices, menos yo. Luego volvió a llegar el otoño, los otros volvieron a la escuela, y al largo invierno le siguió otro verano.

Para ese entonces yo había entrado en una especie de letargo activo, una resignación pacífica. Mis dos cumpleaños en Canadá (en los que no llovió como había sido tradición) habían sido celebrados, y me habían regalado cosas. Pinturas, ropa, otros juegos para la consola, libros. Pero yo sabía que seguía teniendo 14, y no le veía el sentido. Nunca tendría los 17 que se suponía tendría que haber cumplido de haber vivido en un mundo normal sin vampiros. ¿Y mi familia? ¿Y mi hermana? Ya no me hacía muchas ilusiones. Debían creerme muerta. A veces intentaba imaginarme cómo se vería mi hermanita con 13 años. Cuando pensaba en ella, y en cómo comenzaría a hacerse mayor que yo, sentía una especia de vértigo.

Rosalie y Emmett ya se habían graduado y se habían ido "a la universidad" cuando comenzó el siguiente otoño. En realidad se habían ido a viajar juntos, felices de librar del tedio de la secundaria por un par de años. Jasper ingresó a una universidad local, sin gran interés, sólo para no alejarse de Alice que seguía clavada en la escuela junto con Bella y Edward por un último año.

Fue recién durante el tercer invierno en Canadá que tuve una oportunidad real de fuga. Desgraciadamente la aproveché, y en los días que siguieron me arrepentí amargamente por haberme dejado llevar.

Yo me encontraba en la sala de estar del segundo piso viendo tele, y Esme se encontraba arriba en su taller. Por el chacachacachaca de su máquina asumí que estaría cosiendo alguna cosa. Me daba igual. De pronto se oyó un chirrido a lo lejos, y un estruendo. Alguien parecía haber tenido un accidente en la carretera, cerca del desvío a la casa. Pero no me llegó olor a sangre, por suerte. Bueno, estaba lejos la carretera. Pero la posibilidad de oler sangre siempre está presente en la cabeza de un vampiro, aunque esté haciendo otra cosa.

Esme bajó rápido, y me dijo que iría a ver si esa pobre gente necesitaba ayuda. Me dijo que no me podía llevar porque podría haber sangre. Yo le dije que fuera, que me daba lo mismo.

Supongo que para ese entonces ella ya confiaba demasiado en mí, ya que me dejó sola sin siquiera ponerme el bloque. Yo dudé unos segundos, luego de que la oí alejarse en el volvo. ¿Sería posible que nadara hacia las luces del otro lado del lago, buscara un teléfono, llamara a mi casa, les dijera que estaba bien, pero que no me buscaran? Era primera vez que me encontraba completamente sola en la casa.

Si hubiera tenido corazón, habría estado latiendo con furia. Me llené de un entusiasmo que no había sentido en años.

Abrí una de las ventanas, salté, y corrí al lago. No tuve dificultades para romper la gruesa capa de hielo. Nadé en el agua helada del lago, por primera vez. A mis espaldas sentí devolverse el volvo a toda velocidad, y ya me lo esperaba cuando oí a Esme saltar al agua helada. De todos modos seguí nadando, ya que le llevaba una gran ventaja. Pero me atrapó, antes de que consiguiera llegar ni cerca de la otra orilla. Cuando comenzó a arrastrarme de vuelta, me resigné y cooperé no oponiendo resistencia.

Esme no se enojó. Pero parecía muy decepcionada mientras caminábamos por la nieve de vuelta a la casa.

-Lo siento –le dije.

Negó con la cabeza, a hizo un signo con la mano como de "no importa". Me sentí podrida.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme de ropa, con ella al lado por primera vez en un año (desde el invierno anterior que ya nadie me vigilaba cuando me vestía o me duchaba), me volvió a poner el bloque. Estaba muy oxidado, aunque seguía siendo sólido. Ya casi nunca lo usaba. Me cargó a su cuarto, donde se cambió ella, y luego a la sala de estar, donde me sentó a ver televisión. Me pasó el control remoto, y se sentó en otro sillón.

Puse un canal de cocina, decoración y manualidades, uno que sabía que a ella le gustaba. Pero las dos terminamos mirando la pantalla sin ver nada en realidad. Sonó su celular. Reconocí la voz de Alice preguntando. Esme la tranquilizó, diciendo algo que tampoco entendí. Luego volvió a sonar. Reconocí la voz de Carlisle. Fue más o menos lo mismo, aunque él parecía querer reconfortarla. Se susurraron cosas con voz tierna antes de que ella colgara.

Seguimos viendo tele, sin verla. Y ella no me miraba ni me hablaba.

En un momento dado creí que me pondría a llorar. Me di cuenta de que en esos años de letargo nunca había llorado. Ni siquiera cuando recordaba a mi hermana. Cuando ya creí que no me iba a poder contener más me desplacé como pude con el bloque y me senté junto a Esme. Ella me miró, me sonrió débilmente, pero luego volvió a fijar la vista en la televisión. Tentativamente me apoyé en su brazo. Pero ella no me abrazó como hubiera esperado. Me esforcé en contener el llanto. Quería su perdón, no su lástima.

-Perdóname por favor –le dije al final, cuando pude abrir la boca sin temor a ponerme a tiritar.

-Bueno tesoro –me dijo. Pero siguió viendo la televisión.

Pasamos un buen rato, yo apoyada en su brazo concentrada en no romper el dique, y ella mirando la pantalla sin verla. No me atrevía a decir nada más. No sabía qué decir en realidad.

Al final, pareció darse por vencida porque se estiró para agarrar el control remoto y apagó la tele. Por fin.

-Tengo ganas de tocar el piano –me dijo.

Me agarró y me cargó a la sala gigante del primer piso, donde estaba el piano. Me plantó al lado y comenzó a tocar. Y a ignorarme otra vez.

Tocaba bonito, no tan bien como Rosalie o Edward, pero era agradable. Y tocó hasta que se oyó el jeep acercarse. Oí a los tres escolares bajarse del vehículo, y sentí vergüenza de estar ahí parada como una estatua. Pero si me ponía a romper el piso saltando a lo pitufo con el bloque molestaría todavía más a Esme, así que me resigné a quedarme donde estaba y que me vieran.

Los tres entraron a la sala e, ignorándome, fueron a abrazar y a darle besitos a Esme. Edward fue el más efusivo, la abrazó tres veces y luego se sentó con ella en el piano. Alice y Bella se sentaron cerca, y ellos comenzaron a tocar algo juntos. Al rato, Esme parecía mucho más animada.

¿Y yo? Pues yo me sentía podrida. Aunque estaba a un metro de ellos, era como si no existiera.

Un par de horas más tarde llegaron Carlisle y Jasper, en el todoterreno. Fue un poco lo mismo, con la única diferencia de que Carlisle no me ignoró. Cuando pasó al lado mío, y me puso la mano en la cabeza, ya no aguanté más y me puse a tiritar. Los demás me miraron brevemente, pero luego siguieron en lo de ellos. Jasper se fue a sentar con su esposa y Esme comenzó a hablar con ellos en inglés.

Carlisle fue a besar a su esposa, le dijo algo al oído, y luego volvió donde yo estaba y me levantó. Me cargó con él afuera, y nos alejamos de la casa.

-¿Adónde vamos? –le pregunté, cuando conseguí dejar de tiritar tanto.

-A dar una vuelta –me dijo-. Necesitamos conversar tranquilos.

Conversar. Eso no sonaba tan malo. Aunque nunca había vuelto a pegarme, igual siempre había tenido miedo de que un día volviera a hacerlo. Tampoco era muy de Carlisle retarme a mí. Rara vez perdía el control, y generalmente era Rosalie la que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Así que probablemente al decir "conversar" sólo se refería a eso. Pero igual lo noté raro. ¿Por qué nos alejábamos tanto de la casa? ¿Había decidido tal vez acabar conmigo de una vez? De pronto me di cuenta de que, aunque me sentía podrida, no quería que me mataran esa noche.

Él debe haber sentido mi miedo, porque me puso la mano libre en la espalda y me la frotó un poco. Eso me tranquilizó mucho, y me bajó considerablemente la tiritona.

Cuando atravesamos la carretera comencé a preocuparme.

-¿Vamos a cazar? –Pregunté.

-Sí. Tengo sed –dijo simplemente.

Era primera vez que yo salía de cacería acompañada de sólo un vampiro. ¿Cómo se las iba a arreglar para cazar y vigilarme a mí a la vez?

Cuando sentimos olor a cornudo herbívoro, me puso en el suelo.

-¿Me puedes esperar unos minutos? –Me preguntó.

Lo quedé mirando.

-¿No teme que salga saltando con bloque y todo? –Le pregunté extrañada.

-Responde a mi pregunta Daniela. ¿Puedes o no esperarme sola unos minutos?

Parecía serio.

-Sí, puedo –respondí mirando al piso.

-Ok. Gracias.

Y salió corriendo tras el olor de los cornudos. Y me quedé sola, sintiéndome rara. Hubiera querido sentarme y hacerme bolita, pero había nieve y ya se me había pegado en los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Por suerte, como yo era helada, la nieve no se derretiría llenándome de agua las botas. El bloque probablemente se oxidaría todavía más eso sí.

Carlisle volvió, con los ojos claritos y cargando un cornudo para mí. Le mordí el cogote sin reclamar, a pesar de que no tenía sed.

Carlisle enterró la carcasa cuando terminé. Luego miró alrededor, y me llevó a un tronco inclinado que había. Me fijé que el árbol era un pino, y que no estaba muerto a pesar de lo inclinado. No sé por qué cuando estaba tensa tendía a fijarme en detalles estúpidos.

Me sentó en el pino, de modo que mis ojos quedaron a su altura.

-Daniela, esto es importante, y necesito que me respondas con toda la franqueza que puedas.

-¿Qué? –Lo interrumpí-. ¿Qué necesita que responda? –agregué, para que no creyera que le quería faltar el respeto, y que entendiera que sólo lo había interrumpido porque estaba ansiosa.

-¿Sigues esperando poder volver con tu familia?

Me quedé callada.

-Se honesta, me dijo. No te voy a hacer nada me digas lo que me digas. Pero necesito saber qué pasa por tu cabeza para poder ayudarte.

-Sí.

-¿Todavía esperas que se presente la oportunidad?

-Sí. Lo siento.

Y me puse a tiritar. Otra vez.

-Ok Daniela. ¿Piensas que podrías intentar conformarte con tu suerte y conseguirlo por tu cuenta?

-No entiendo.

-¿Crees que podrías intentar no escapar, y conseguirlo, aunque te dejáramos sola en una estación de policía?

-Me comería a los policías Carlisle. No pueden hacer eso.

-Ok, tienes razón –reconoció sonriendo a pesar de que seguía serio-. ¿Crees que podrías intentar no llamar por teléfono a tu casa, si te dejáramos sola con un teléfono a mano?

Lo pensé unos segundos.

-No. Si eso ocurriera llamaría a mi casa, y les diría que estoy bien, y que no puedo volver, pero les pediría que no me buscaran y que evitaran llamar la atención.

-¿Y tú crees, francamente, que ellos te harían caso? –Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-No, supongo que no -admití.

-Si volviéramos a Chile, y te dejáramos en el auto sola, en tu pueblo, ¿podrías controlarte y no salir corriendo hacia la casa de tus padres?

-No –respondí, absolutamente segura-. Si hubiera alguna manera de volver a verlos no lo pensaría. Aunque tuviera que dejar de respirar por cien años y taparme la cara entera con cinta adhesiva, igual me acercaría a ellos.

-Ok Daniela. Gracias por tu honestidad.

Carlisle parecía triste.

-¿Me vas a matar al fin?

-¡No! –Respondió escandalizado-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Bueno, como el problema no tiene solución, pensé que por fin te resignarías a cumplirme la promesa.

Suspiró, y cerró los ojos un momento.

-Sé que aquella vez en la que te escapaste nadando, en el sur, planeabas saltar dentro del volcán ese, el Chaitén –me dijo-. Edward lo oyó en tu mente mientras nadabas, y me lo dijo. Así que nuestro trato quedó inválido ese mismo día.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –pregunté enojada.

-Porque tú no fuiste honesta. Debiste decírmelo.

Me quedé callada unos segundos, juntando rabia. Pero ya no me quedaba rabia, sólo pena.

-Ok, perdóname por no habértelo dicho –le dije al fin.

-Perdonada –me dijo, y me pasó una mano por la mejilla.

-Y, entonces, ¿ya no puedo contar con que en 7 años más esta pesadilla se acabe? –Pregunté, aunque tampoco tenía ya tantas ganas de morir.

-No. Te acabo de decir que ese mismo día dejó de haber trato –insistió-. Fin del tema. No quiero que vuelvas a mencionarlo.

-Ok. Fin del tema -acepté.

Sentí un poco de alivio, la verdad. Carlisle no pensaba matarme, no me estaba retando, ni me estaba amenazando con las mil penas del infierno. Y sólo me había llevado lejos porque quería cazar.

-Bien, Daniela. Esto es lo que haremos –dijo después de unos minutos en los que se mantuvo en silencio-. Te daré una última oportunidad para que intentes controlarte. Y, si lo consigues, me harás muy feliz. Y, si no lo consigues, yo te ayudaré.

-Ya me ayudas –le aseguré-. El bloque este ha impedido que salga arrancando por tres años –expliqué, levantando los pies para que viera de qué hablaba.

-No entiendes –me dijo, negando con la cabeza. En un rápido movimiento me lo sacó de los pies, lo rompió en pedacitos, y los molió con las manos como si fuera tiza. Sobre la nieve quedó esparcido un montón de partículas color óxido-. Se acabó el bloque. De ahora en adelante, sólo te controlarás tú misma. Y, si no lo consigues, entonces tendré que invertir más tiempo en ayudarte yo.

No supe si alegrarme o preocuparme. De pronto me volvió a la mente todo lo que Bella y Edward me habían contado, sobre el "entrenamiento" de los vampiros no tan maduros. Pero Carlisle no tenía idea que ellos me lo habían contado, ¿o sí? Bella me había hecho prometer que no contaría lo que habíamos hablado. Y yo había mantenido mi boca cerrada.

-Ok, volvamos a casa –continuó, al ver que yo no decía nada.

Se volvió y comenzó a caminar, dándome la espalda. Me quedé un segundo estupefacta, pero como no se devolvía a buscarme salté del árbol y corrí detrás de él.

Caminamos un buen rato en silencio. Lo miré, intentando que no se diera cuenta. Parecía tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó finalmente.

Al parecer se había dado cuenta de que lo había mirado. Pero me daba nervio preguntarle lo que de verdad me preocupaba, así que disimulé y pregunté otra cosa.

-¿Cómo hiciste polvo el bloque?

Se rio.

-Haciendo fuerza –me dijo simplemente-. Tengo mucha.

-¡Pero lo hiciste polvo! ¡Y yo ni siquiera había podido separar las partes!

-Estaba oxidado. Y de todos modos soy más fuerte que tú.

-¿Se puede conseguir ser más fuerte de lo que uno es? Siendo vampiro me refiero –Le pregunté.

-Sólo bebiendo sangre humana –reconoció.

-Pero yo no me sentí más fuerte cuando me bebí a los policías.

-Si fuiste más fuerte por un tiempo. Esme y yo lo notamos, cuando tuvimos que sujetarte para nadar hasta acá.

-¿O sea que hubiera podido soltarme, sacarme el bloque, y nadar de vuelta? –Pregunté, sintiéndome el ser más estúpido de la tierra. ¿Hubiera podido escapar ese mismo día, y no lo había hecho solamente porque no me die cuenta lo fuerte que era?

-No. Tú, aún con sangre humana, no eres más fuerte que ninguno de nosotros –confesó Carlisle-. Sólo habríamos tenido que esforzarnos más para que no te escaparas, si de verdad lo hubieras intentado.

De pronto llegamos a la carretera, y vimos unas luces blancas que se acercaban a lo lejos.

-Deja de respirar y corre a la casa –me dijo Carlisle con calma.

Le hice caso. No tenía ganas de atacar a un conductor y embarrarla en mi primer día de libertad.

Cuando íbamos llegando a la casa me detuve. Adentro ya no sonaba el piano, y no sabía con qué me encontraría. Carlisle se paró a mi lado y me puso una mano en el hombro. Inspiré muy poquito, tentativamente, y no sentí olor a humano así que me atreví a llenarme los pulmones para poder hablar.

-¿Está muy enojada Esme? –Le pregunté.

-No.

-¿Qué le digo?

-La verdad.

Lo miré esperando que me diera algunas luces, pero se rio y cerró los ojos.

-¿Te da miedo Esme? –Me preguntó incrédulo.

-No me da miedo _ella_ –expliqué-. Sólo quiero saber qué decirle para no embarrarla más.

-Sólo se franca, pero intentando ponerte en su lugar.

-Ok… ¿Y los otros?

-¿Qué pasa con "los otros"? –Preguntó, haciendo signo de comillas cuando dijo lo último.

-¿Están muy enojados?

-Un poco. Pero lo superarán.

-¿Les digo algo? –Le pregunté.

-Puedes decirles lo que quieras –respondió Carlisle-. Siempre que no uses palabrotas.

-¿Pero qué les digo para que no me odien?

-Daniela… -Dijo Carlisle, y se rio-. Estamos al lado de la casa. Todos han escuchado todo lo que me has dicho.

No sé por qué todavía se me olvidaban esas cosas, a pesar de mis tres años de vampiro. Me dio mucha vergüenza.

-Vamos –me dijo Carlisle, riéndose todavía.

Lo seguí un poco reacia, y miré mi ventana sin luz. Tal vez podía evitar que todos me quedaran mirando… Antes de que Carlisle pudiera agarrarme ya estaba trepando y entrando por ahí.

Casi se me escapa un grito de sorpresa. Los cinco que buscaba evitar estaban en mi cuarto, en la oscuridad. Me miraban, aunque me relajé un poco al ver que me sonreían.

-Te odio Alice –le dije en broma, adivinando de quién había sido la idea.

-¿Creíste de verdad que podías evitarnos? –Preguntó ella, en castellano.

Hace tanto tiempo que Alice no me hablaba en castellano que me llené de una intensa emoción. No supe qué decir. Carlisle se asomó a la puerta, cagado de la risa. Él había subido silenciosamente por la escalera.

-Me dio mucha risa verte trepando el muro como una araña –me dijo, y se paró detrás de su esposa.

Todos se quedaron callados. Y me sentí observada.

-Ok. Perdóname por favor Esme por haber intentado escapar –dije al final, esperando que con eso bastara para que dejaran de mirarme y se dispersaran.

-¿Intentarás controlarte de ahora en adelante? –Me preguntó ella.

-Intentaré intentarlo –le dije insegura. La verdad, no estaba muy segura de ser capaz de renunciar para siempre a contactar a mi familia.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? –Preguntó Bella.

Me sorprendió también escuchar su voz en castellano.

-No sé –reconocí-. Voy a tratar. Supongo que eso quise decir.

-Ok, tesoro –dijo Esme, y se acercó a mí-. Estoy segura de que, si lo intentas de verdad, lo vas a conseguir.

Me abrazó. Y me puse a tiritar. Como una magdalena. Hubiera deseado que no hubiera tanto público.

Edward murmuró algo bajito, y todos los otros salieron. Antes de que cerraran la puerta, sentí esa cosa que hacía Jasper y me sentí más tranquila.

-.-


	7. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Pasé todo el resto de la noche con Esme. Ella se tendió conmigo en mi cama, y me acompañó hasta que dejé de tiritar. No me dijo nada más sobre lo que había pasado, y se lo agradecí. Me acarició mucho la cabeza, y eso también me gustó. Me hubiera gustado poder dormir para descansar un rato. Pero ya no podía.

-Cierra los ojos tesoro –me dijo Esme después de un rato-. Intenta no pensar en nada y vas a relajarte.

Le hice caso, y es cierto que algo descansé. Podía oír a los otros, siguiendo con sus vidas en la casa, pero eso no me sacó de mi estado de relajo.

Cuando el día comenzaba recién a aclarar, Carlisle llamó a la puerta despacito y entró.

-Ya son las siete y media –nos dijo-. Los que trabajamos debemos irnos.

Esme agarró un cojín de mi cama y se lo reventó en la cara a su esposo. Volaron las plumas. Carlisle se rio con ganas, y comenzó a sacudírselas cubriéndonos a nosotras con buen parte de ellas.

-¿Cómo que "los que trabajamos"? –Lo retó Esme, indignada pero de broma-. ¿Y mantener esta casa limpia te parece poco?

-Era broma amor –le dijo, e inclinándose le dio un beso en la boca. Al lado de mí. Qué asco. Intenté escapar.

Carlisle resopló divertido y me agarró antes de que consiguiera bajarme de la cama.

-Aunque conozco a una floja a la que no le haría ningún mal hacer algo durante el día –agregó.

No había que ser un genio para ver que se refería a mí.

-Alguna ventaja que tenga ser la menor –me defendí-. Porque el resto son puras desventajas.

Carlisle me dejó sobre la cama cubierta de plumas. Miró a su esposa, que asintió levemente y salió cerrando la puerta. Cuando nos quedamos solos, él hizo a un lado unas plumas con la mano y se sentó a mi lado.

-Daniela, te he dejado escoger qué hacer con tu tiempo por tres años. Pero últimamente pasas la mayor parte del día viendo telenovelas.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Me defendí-. ¡También dibujo! Y hago otras cosas, con su esposa. ¡Pregúntele a ella si no me cree!

-¿Cuántas telenovelas estás siguiendo en este momento? –Me preguntó con calma.

-Un par… -Respondí, evasivamente.

-¿Estás segura de que no son cinco? –Me preguntó sonriendo un poco.

Conté rápidamente en mi mente.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –Respondí, picada. Me molestaba mucho que él tuviera razón.

-¿Y de verdad te gusta pasar día tras días viendo telenovelas? –Me preguntó sin responder a mi pregunta.

-Sí –le aseguré-. ¿Y a usted qué le importa, por lo demás?

Carlisle me agarró una oreja y me tiró un poco el lóbulo. No fue fuerte, pero la amenaza estaba ahí.

-Ok, lo siento -le dije, intentando que no se notara lo asustada que me sentí de pronto-. Veo telenovelas porque me gusta escuchar gente hablando en español, aunque no sean chilenos.

Carlisle asintió una vez, y me soltó la oreja. No me dolía, pero me dejó en todo el cuerpo una sensación de tensión.

-Puedes escoger una y seguirla viendo -me dijo-. Pero no quiero que veas más televisión que eso. ¿Entendido?

-Sí –murmuré-. Lo que usted ordene, mi líder.

Carlisle suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos. De pronto me agarró, me sentó sobre sus piernas, y me abrazó brevemente. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Llevas tres años torturándote a ti misma –me dijo-. Pensé que si te dejaba encontrarías tú misma un equilibrio. Pero está claro que no sabes cómo. Y ya no te dejaré intentarlo sola.

-Me siento feliz cuando estoy viendo telenovelas –argumenté.

-No eres feliz, sólo te evades. De ahora en adelante mi esposa y yo te guiaremos. Harás lo que te ordenemos, y te puedo prometer que, aunque al principio nos odies, al final vas a sentirte mucho mejor.

-No soy su perrito. No quiero andar todo el día obedeciendo órdenes y moviéndoles la cola.

-No se trata de obedecer como un perrito, Daniela, sino de intentar vivir una vida lo más normal y equilibrada posible.

-Ok, lo que usted diga –le respondí en tono frío-. Déjeme la lista de lo que quiera que haga y terminemos con esto. Ambos sabemos que es imposible que yo gane.

Carlisle no me contestó, volvió a cerrar los ojos, y me comenzó a pasar la mano por la espalda. Pasó un minuto. Otro minuto.

-¿Me va a dar una lista escrita o me la va a decir antes de irse a trabajar? –Le pregunté al final.

-No soy tu enemigo, Daniela –me dijo.

-Lo sé –le respondí en forma práctica-. Es el líder del aquelarre, y como soy el único miembro improductivo piensa remediar eso. No quiere flojos en su grupo.

-Siento haberte llamado floja, perdóname por favor.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Es verdad que no hago nada –le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-No debí dejarte sola todos estos años. Es culpa mía que te encuentres en este estado.

-Pues yo preferiría que usted se fuera a su trabajo y nos dejara a mi estado y a mí en paz. Ya debe estar comenzando una de mis telenovelas y por su culpa me la estoy perdiendo.

-Eres imposible -me dijo serio, y me puso de pie frente a él-. Te castigaría aquí y ahora por tu falta de respeto, si no fuera porque yo mismo dejé que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto. Pero esto se acabó, Daniela. Si vuelves a faltarme el respeto te voy a pegar.

Admito que en ese momento sentí un mareo, como si me hubieran movido las tablas del piso bajo mis pies. Los murmullos de los otros en la casa me parecieron muy muy lejanos. No sé con qué cara lo miré, pero calmó su expresión al verme.

-No puedes ir a la escuela todavía, pero vas a estudiar con mi esposa todos los días. Vas a aprender inglés aunque no te guste, y leerás todo lo que te pida que leas, y escribirás todo lo que te pida que escribas, y harás todos los ejercicios que te indique, y te aprenderás todo lo que te ordene. Ni ella ni yo vamos a castigarte ni a premiarte en base a tus avances pero, si me entero de que no le obedeces, lo vas a lamentar. ¿Entendido Daniela?

No me sentí capaz de articular palabra, pero asentí. Debo confesar que me sentía aterrada en ese momento, y con ganas de estar a kilómetros de ahí.

-Respóndeme Daniela.

-Si Carlisle –murmuré. Y me puse a llorar. Como una maldita cobarde.

-No tengas miedo –me dijo, y me puso una mano en la mejilla-. Si esto no es el fin del mundo. Estoy haciendo esto por tu bien, para que logres ser feliz. Sólo necesito que admitas que no estabas intentándolo, y que nos dejes ayudarte. Sé que no te gusta leer, menos estudiar, pero necesitamos darle un poco de orden y sentido a tu vida.

-No tiene sentido que estudie –le dije, sin conseguir dejar de tiritar-. Nunca voy a llegar a una edad en la que pueda trabajar, o seguir una carrera. Y nunca me gustó el colegio de todas formas, estaba contenta de al menos haberme librado de eso. ¡Pero ahora ni eso me dejas!

-Confía en mí, Daniela. Esto será lo mejor, aunque ahora no logres verlo. Y volveremos a concentrarnos en tu control frente a los humanos. Te he dejado a tu suerte por demasiado tiempo, y ya es tiempo de que te adaptes. Y, si todo sale bien, tal vez cuando nos mudemos hasta seas capaz de ir a la escuela con los demás.

-No quiero ir –murmuré-. Por favor Carlisle. Odié el colegio toda mi vida humana, pero al menos sabía que en unos años se acabaría. No me tortures por el resto de mi existencia.

Carlisle pareció dudar. Se puso de pie junto a mí y me abrazó.

-Confío en que, cuando vuelvas a estar lista, te guste un poco más. Por tu edad es lo que deberías estar haciendo. Ha sido cruel de mi parte mantenerte encerrada en casa por tres años con tu madre.

-Esme no es m…

-Lo sé, tesoro –me interrumpió, y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza-. Y yo no soy tu padre. Ambos lo sabemos. Pero, te guste o no, cumplimos ese rol en esta familia. E intentaremos hacer las cosas correctamente de ahora en adelante, en lo que se refiere a ti.

-¿Es un castigo por haberme escapado ayer? –Le pregunté.

-No, claro que no –aseguró-. Pero el hecho de que todavía quisieras escapar me obligó a dejar de hacer la vista gorda. Es evidente que has estado todo este tiempo sin encontrarle sentido a tu nueva vida, y asumo mi error al permitirlo. Pero ya no volveré a dejarte sola.

-¿Dejarás de trabajar? –Le pregunté asombrada.

Hizo una mueca.

-Sólo si no consigues auto-controlarte e intentas escapar o contactar a tu familia. Pero confío en que lo conseguirás, y en que no tendremos que llegar a esos extremos.

¿Extremos? Me separé de su abrazo.

-Tú sólo inténtalo de verdad –insistió-. Quédate cerca de Esme si crees que puedes caer en la tentación. No volveré a restringir tus movimientos. Pero te pido que en serio, _realmente_ en serio, lo intentes. Y también te pido que no nos vuelvas a faltar el respeto, incluyendo no decir palabrotas, y que confíes en nosotros que lo que estamos haciendo es para que seas feliz.

-Te obedeceré en todo, porque no me queda otra Carlisle –le aseguré-. Espero que tengas razón. Me gusta poder moverme con libertad, y eso te lo agradezco. Pero te odiaré por el resto de mi existencia por obligarme a ser una estudiante, sabiendo cuánto me desagrada.

Carlisle pareció triste.

-Bueno, espero que en la medida que te vayas sintiendo mejor también comiences a odiarme menos.

-.-

Cuando desaparecieron el jeep con los tres escolares y el todoterreno con Jasper y Carlisle, me quedé con una sensación de miedo y vértigo en el estómago. Por casi un minuto fui incapaz de despegarme de la ventana de mi cuarto, ni de despegar la vista del camino.

Sentí los pasos de Esme subir desde el primer piso, acercarse por el pasillo a mi cuarto, y dudar unos segundos frente a mi puerta. Sabía que desde ese día en adelante las cosas no serían lo mismo, y estaba aterrada. Recordé cuando recién me había despertado en la casa del bosque, en el sur, y el temor que sentí esos primeros días. Desde entonces mi vida con los vampiros había sido más o menos una rutina conocida, incluso luego de venirnos a Canadá. Y me daba miedo que esa rutina cambiara.

Esme finalmente se decidió y entró a mi cuarto. Se acercó a mí casi sin hacer ruido. No me volví a mirarla, pero sentí su mano en mi hombro. No me atreví a girarme. No quería que se diera cuenta de lo asustada que estaba.

Después de unos segundos avanzó, se paró frente a mí, y se agachó.

-¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó. Parecía genuinamente preocupada, y no logré odiarla a pesar de que me lo había propuesto cuando Carlisle salió de mi cuarto tras leer su sentencia.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes pena? –Preguntó.

Le hice un signo de más o menos con la mano.

-¿Miedo? –Preguntó insegura.

Le iba a hacer un signo de más o menos otra vez, pero me puse a tiritar. La triste verdad era que hace mucho que no sentía el tipo de miedo que estaba sintiendo, concretamente desde los primeros días de mi cautiverio. Había sentido miedo al fuego, junto al jeep, miedo al rechazo, cuando había metido las patas, miedo al castigo, cuando había sacado de sus casillas a Carlisle. Pero el terror que sentía en ese momento era diferente. Algo había cambiado, y le tenía miedo al futuro.

A pesar de que ya no tenía el bloque, por lo que ya no era necesario, Esme me tomó en brazos. Me cargó hasta el primer piso, hasta la biblioteca, y se acercó a una estantería. Agarró un libro, y me llevó al comedor. Ahí me dejó en el suelo.

-No necesitas tener miedo –me dijo-. Sólo vamos a leer un rato. ¿Te parece?

-¿Tengo elección? –Le pregunté evitando su mirada.

-Confía en mí –me dijo sin responder-. Siéntate.

Nos sentamos, y me mostró el libro. Era de cuentos. Y estaba en castellano.

-Vamos a leer por turnos, para relajarnos –me dijo-. Una página tú, una página yo. ¿De acuerdo?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ok, partiré yo –respondió sonriendo. Abrió el libro con su mano izquierda y con la otra me tomó una mano. Y comenzó a leer.

No resultó tan desagradable. Esme tenía una voz dulce, agradable, como la de todos los vampiros en realidad. Cuando se detuvo, deseé que hubiera continuado leyendo ella. Dio vuelta la página hábilmente con su única mano libre y acercó el libro a mi mano derecha.

-Sigue tú –me dijo-. Retoma en la frase que yo no terminé.

No me soltó la mano izquierda, la que me tenía tomada, y me la apretó para darme ánimos. Le hice caso. Resultó más agradable leer con ella sola en la casa que cuando Carlisle me obligaba y estaban los otros cerca.

Cuando terminé mi página me sentí un poco más tranquila, y empujé el libro hacia ella. Lo tomó hábilmente y continuó leyendo. Y seguimos así, hasta que se terminó el primer cuento. Me apretó la mano, que seguía sin soltarme.

-¿Otro? –Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no? –Le pregunté, aunque sonriendo para que viera que no buscaba ser pesada con ella.

-No pasa nada, sólo dejaremos este libro de vuelta en su estantería, tomaremos otro que tengo listo para ti, y comenzaremos por fin a aprender inglés –me dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces escojo leer otro cuento –le respondí con más seguridad.

-Está bien, leeremos un segundo cuento –me respondió-. Pero después de ese, de todas maneras, comenzaremos a trabajar en forma más seria.

Le puse mala cara. No pude evitarlo. Me sonrió algo triste, me soltó la mano, y volvió a abrir el libro de cuentos en el segundo cuento.

-Toma, tu turno para comenzar –me dijo.

Comencé a leer, y no me volvió a tomar la mano. Nos fuimos pasando el libro, pero no fue tan relajante como el primero, ahora que sabía lo que venía después. Cuando terminó ella la última página, sentí algo desagradable en la guata.

-¿Otro? –Le pregunté, riendo en forma un poco nerviosa.

-Mañana si quieres –me dijo.

Se puso de pie, agarró el libro de cuentos y caminó hacia la puerta. No me pidió que la siguiera, pero cuando sentí que atravesaba el vestíbulo me sentí ridícula y me fui tras ella.

De un cajoncito de un mueble de la biblioteca sacó un libro de esos para aprender inglés. Tenía muchos monitos en la tapa. No era el que me habían regalado cuando cumplí 15, ya que ese yo misma lo había roto, página por página, en Chile. Carlisle y Esme no me habían retado por eso. De hecho, se habían hecho los tontos. Me sentí un poco mal al recordarlo.

En el mismo cajoncito había un cuaderno en blanco, un lápiz mina, una goma, y un diccionario pequeño.

-Tenías todo listo, ¿no? –Le pregunté resignada.

-Fueron algunas de las primeras cosas que compré cuando llegamos aquí –admitió.

-¿Tienes esto aquí hace dos años? -Le pregunté sorprendida.

Asintió.

-¿Sólo por si yo decía que bueno?

-Sí –admitió.

-Ok, admiro tu paciencia Esme… –Le dije riendo-. Y pensar que si no hubiera habido un accidente en la carretera ayer, yo podría estar ahora feliz viendo mis telenovelas.

Esme soltó una carcajada.

-Bendito coche –dijo contenta-. Sólo necesitó chocar contra un pino. Ni siquiera hubo heridos. Al final llamaron una grúa ellos mismos.

-Arrancaré ese árbol a patadas –Le dije.

-Y yo tomaré cada una de sus piñas y las plantaré, para asegurar su descendencia, como muestra de gratitud –aseguró ella, aunque en tono de broma.

Nos quedamos calladas unos segundos. Esme, aún sonriendo, agarró el contenido del cajón y salió de la biblioteca. Pensé un momento en hacerme la difícil y no seguirla, pero al final sabía que vendría a buscarme. Y no encontré en mí la energía ni las ganas de seguir luchando contra ella. Se había comportado de forma bastante decente. La oí entrando al comedor y fui hacia allá.

Cuando entré estaba sonriendo, seguramente contenta de que yo no estuviera atornillando al revés.

-.-


	8. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Esme había tenido razón, los vampiros aprendemos rápido. A medida que pasábamos las páginas, y ella me iba explicando cada nueva información, todo me iba quedando pegado en el cerebro como por arte de magia. Hasta en las partes en que tuve que escribir, los ejercicios del libro me parecieron absurdamente fáciles. Lo único que me costaba un poco era repetir en voz alta lo que iba aprendiendo. Sentía una inexplicable vergüenza, a pesar de que Esme en ningún momento se rio de mí cuando pronunciaba algo mal, y me repetía todo cuantas veces yo necesitara.

Pasamos varias horas así, y me sorprendió cuando marcó la página, cerró el libro, y vi que habíamos llegado casi hasta la mitad.

-Vamos a descansar un rato –me dijo-. Creo que es hora de esa telenovela brasileña que te gusta tanto.

Esme se paró, y dejó todo en una parte vacía de la estantería que había en el comedor. Yo me paré mientras tanto, y subí rápidamente a prender la tele de la sala de estar antes de que Esme cambiara de idea o se le ocurriera sacar otro libro.

Ella había tenido razón, y una de mis telenovelas favoritas había empezado. Me puse un poco tensa cuando la oí subir la escalera, pero continuó escalera arriba y la oí entrar a su taller. Luego oí cómo manipulaba unos papeles, y volví a relajarme.

Me resultó un poco curioso que Esme no hubiera hecho nada de aseo en toda la mañana. Ella tenía una especie de obsesión con la limpieza, a pesar de que a los demás no parecía preocuparles y de que nunca nos visitaba ningún humano.

Durante unos comerciales, me distraje. Afuera cantaba un pajarito, en las ramas de un árbol, justo frente a una ventana abierta. Pude sentir su corazoncito latir, pero no estaba sedienta y no me atrajo. A pesar de eso, el pajarito pareció darse cuenta de que un vampiro lo observaba, porque voló a perderse. Me quedé con la vista pegada en la ventana. Me habían dado libertad de movimiento. Los otros vampiros entraban y salían de la casa a su antojo todo el día. En teoría, yo también podría salir. ¿O no? Carlisle me había dicho que esperaba que no escapara y que no contactara a mi familia. Pero nunca me había dicho si tenía permiso para salir, valga la redundancia, sin permiso. En teoría no habría nada de malo si salía al jardín, daba una vuelta, y volvía, ¿o sí?

Me quedé unos buenos minutos como hipnotizada por la ventana. Casi hubiera preferido tener el bloque puesto, para no tener que tomar ninguna decisión y poder concentrarme en la teleserie en paz. Habían terminado los comerciales, e intenté no pensar en nada más que en la trama. Pero mi mente volvía irremediablemente a la ventana. ¿Y si fingía que salía a dar un paseo? Si Esme salía detrás de mí podía decirle la verdad, que no pensaba escapar. Y si me pedía que volviera a entrar, la seguiría sin reclamar. Pero, ¿y si no salía detrás de mí? ¿Y si me acercaba al borde del lago y nadaba con todas mis fuerzas hacia las luces que se encendían por la noche del otro lado del lago?

Confieso que cuando sentí el sonido de mensaje entrante del celular de Esme en el tercer piso casi me da un infarto. Figurativamente hablando. No tenía idea de si el hecho estaría relacionado o no con mi momentáneo pensamiento de fuga. Esperé sin hacer ruido a ver si Esme bajaba. Pude escuchar perfectamente como tecleaba una respuesta, y el sonido al enviar el mensaje. Esperé, completamente quieta. Pero ella no bajó, y luego de un minuto me obligué a mirar la teleserie nuevamente e ignorar la ventana. Me consolé de mi cobardía pensando que, de todos modos, aunque lo hubiera intentado, Esme me hubiera alcanzado. Ella nadaba mucho más rápido que yo.

Cuando terminó la teleserie no supe qué hacer. Carlisle me había dicho que tenía permiso para ver sólo una teleserie al día, y ya había visto la que Esme me había autorizado a ver. Pero ella tampoco me había dado una orden específica para cuando el capítulo terminara.

Dudé unos segundos, esperando que ella tomara la iniciativa y bajara. No podía escuchar ningún sonido viniendo desde su taller, a pesar de que estaba segura de no haberla oído abandonarlo. Apagué la televisión y dejé el control remoto en la mesita. Seguía sin oír nada. Casi se podían escuchar los grillos. De pronto sentí cómo ella apoyaba algo en una superficie. Una revista, por el sonido. Efectivamente seguía en su taller. Decidí no ser cobarde, me paré, y subí al tercer piso. No abrió la puerta, y dudé un instante frente a ella.

-Pasa Daniela –me dijo, por fin.

Abrí la puerta, y ella estaba en su gran mesa, con una revista abierta frente a ella. Me acerqué y vi que no era de decoración como la mayoría de las revistas que Carlisle le traía todo el tiempo, o las que ella misma traía cuando iba a comprar. Era de manualidades. A ella también le gustaban esas cosas. En la foto había un montón de monitos hechos en telas de colores.

-¿Te gustaría hacer alguno de estos monitos? –Me preguntó.

Le puse mala cara, sin querer. La verdad, no me gustaba hacer ese tipo de estupideces. Odiaba fabricar objetos destinados a ocupar espacio y a acumular tierra. Y ella lo sabía. ¿Para qué me preguntaba eso si sabía cuánto me desagradaban esas cosas? Me miraba expectante, y me sentí mal. Pero no pensaba mentirle.

-No. A mí no me gusta coser Esme.

Puso cara triste, pero pareció entender.

-Pero si quieres puedes hacer uno tú –le propuse-, y yo me siento aquí al lado a pintar y te acompaño igual.

-No tesoro, no es necesario. Estaba intentando encontrar algo que a ti te pudiera divertir hacer.

-Bueno, ver teleseries me divierte –le dije en broma.

-No, ya viste tu teleserie –me contestó cerrando la revista-. Y me alegro de que tú misma hayas tomado la decisión de apagar la televisión.

-¿Si no la hubiera apagado qué hubieras hecho? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Te iba a dar cinco minutos para que tomaras la decisión tú misma, y si no lo hacías iba a bajar a apagarla yo misma, y te habrías quedado sin televisión mañana.

-Ah… –parecía hablar en serio, y eso me perturbó un poco-. Bueno, me alegro de haberla apagado entonces.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti –me dijo.

La forma con la que me miró me hizo sentir incómoda, y miré para otro lado. Acercó las manos a mi cara y me giró la cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti –repitió.

-Ya dijiste eso –le recordé.

-¿Por qué te incomoda que te lo diga? –Me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Es cursi. Creo.

Soltó una risa, e intentó besarme la frente. Corrí la cabeza y me solté, incómoda.

-¡No empieces a besuquearme Esme! –Me quejé-. Después tus hijos andan diciendo que soy el bebé de mamá.

-Hace años que no dicen eso tesoro –me recordó-. Y a ellos les doy besos y abrazos todo el tiempo.

-Y te aguantan para no ofenderte –le espeté sin pensar. Me arrepentí apenas las palabras salieron de mi boca-. Lo siento Esme. Olvida eso que acabo de decir por favor.

-Bueno tesoro.

Se produjo un silencio algo incómodo. Ella se paró y dejó la revista sobre una pila de revistas.

-Vamos –me dijo-, y sin volverse salió de su taller.

La seguí hasta el primer piso, y me sorprendí de que se dirigiera a la biblioteca en vez del comedor. Había asumido que seguiríamos con el libro. La acompañé, y me sorprendí otra vez cuando agarró una especie de comic.

-Toma, quiero que lo leas, y luego me cuentes de qué se trata.

Lo hojeé, y tenía hartas páginas. Y estaba en inglés.

-No creo que entienda mucho –le dije con dudas-. Aunque reconozco unas pocas cosas de las que me explicaste en la mañana, no sé lo suficiente como para traducirlo.

-No te pedí que lo tradujeras. Sólo quiero que lo leas, y entiendas todo lo que puedas. Puedes ayudarte mirando los dibujos, y puedes también buscar las palabras que no conozcas en el diccionario.

-Las palabras que no entiendo son prácticamente todas Esme –me quejé-. Acabo de comenzar hoy. No me puedes pedir que lea una revista entera el primer día.

-Es una historieta Daniela –me respondió algo impaciente-. Poco más de 40 páginas, de casi puros dibujos. Seguro que aunque no te hubiera enseñado nada podrías mirarla en un rato y decirme de qué se trata.

La abrí en una página cualquiera y me fijé en los dibujos. Tenía unos vaqueros, unos caballos, unos chinos con cara de enojados, y un perro con cara de huevón.

-No me gustan los vaqueros –argumenté.

Esme me quitó la revista de las manos con gesto exasperado-, y la volvió a poner junto a otras del mismo estilo que había en la estantería. Al parecer tenían una colección de esas.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer? –Me preguntó con calma, aunque se veía tostada todavía.

Tenía la guata apretada, y me encogí de hombros. Eso pareció exasperarla más.

-Ok Daniela. No quieres hacer manualidades, no quieres leer historietas. Al menos hazme el favor de pensar unos segundos y decirme qué cosa sí te gustaría hacer.

-¿Ver tele? –murmuré sin mirarla.

Suspiró resignada.

-Ok, vamos a ver la televisión. Pero yo escogeré lo que veremos, y luego me tendrás que explicar qué entendiste.

Se me arrugó la cara sin querer.

-¿Vamos a estar todo el día en esto del idioma? –Le pregunté.

-¿Estás cansada?

-No. Estoy aburrida.

-Mientras antes aprendas el idioma, antes te puedo enseñar lo necesario para nivelarte para la escuela –razonó.

No pude evitar que se me arrugara todavía más la cara. Era peor de lo que imaginaba.

-No quiero pasar la eternidad yendo al colegio como tus hijos –me quejé.

-Pasar la eternidad frente a la televisión tampoco te hará ningún bien –argumentó con paciencia.

-No le hago daño a nadie viendo tele –contraataqué.

-Te deprimes, y eso te hace daño a ti.

No supe qué responderle por algunos segundos, hasta que por fin se me iluminó la ampolleta.

-¿Podríamos comprar otro rompecabezas y armarlo juntas? –Propuse.

Puso cara de pena.

-Está bien, pero sólo lo armaremos cuando esté satisfecha con tu trabajo del día.

-Entonces no lo compres –le contesté enojada-. La idea era hacer algo que nos gustara a ambas. Y yo pensé que a ti también te gustaba armar rompecabezas.

-Sí me gusta tesoro –respondió con expresión de cansancio-. Pero, en este momento, necesito ayudarte a conectar con la realidad. Íbamos tan bien hasta hace un rato. ¿Qué fue lo que te molestó?

-Es que no quiero estar todo el día con lo del idioma –le expliqué-. No es que esté cansada, es que aunque no sea difícil me da lata. Y tampoco tengo ganas de que me niveles. No quiero que Carlisle y tú me obliguen a ir al colegio como hacen con sus hijos. Ellos lo odian, los he visto cómo se quejan. Y si tratan de obligarme voy a morder a los que haga falta hasta que me saquen de ahí.

-Oh, no… No lo harás… –me aseguró Esme. Parecía indignada.

-Yo sólo te aviso –le dije con decisión-. Tal vez tus hijos no tienen las agallas para decir lo que piensan. Pero a mí no me van a arrastrar como al ganado. No soy una oveja.

Esme cerró los ojos un momento, parecía contar. Me preocupé, era Carlisle el que solía hacer eso.

-¿Y no te gustaría ver a otros jóvenes? ¿Tener amigos? –Me preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Para qué? De todos modos dejaría de verlos cuando nos cambiemos de ciudad –Le respondí con calma, para que entendiera. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que era su plan de ir de escuela en escuela fingiendo ser estudiante?

-Pero podrías pasarlo bien con ellos, durante unos años. Y luego, cuando fueras a otra escuela, podrías hacer nuevos amigos, y pasarlo bien también.

-No quiero volver a querer a más personas que nunca podré volver a ver –le respondí con rotundidad-. Eso es puro masoquismo. Además, no creo que tus hijos se dediquen precisamente a hacer amigos en la escuela.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque nunca han traído amigos a la casa –expliqué.

-No pueden traer humanos a la casa.

-Tampoco los llama nunca nadie de afuera por teléfono. Me he fijado. Al único que llaman por teléfono los humanos es a Carlisle, y siempre es del trabajo.

-Ok, tienes razón en eso –concedió Esme-. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema.

-No, no nos estamos desviando del tema –le dije, tostada-. Te he estado exponiendo argumentos perfectamente válidos de por qué no iré al colegio.

-Irás, aunque no quieras –me respondió, con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces mejor no te encariñes mucho con la casa en la que nos vayamos a instalar cuando intentes obligarme, porque tendremos que huir rápidamente cuando me haya comido a un compañero.

-¿Serías capaz de matar a alguien, a un niño inocente, sólo por salirte con la tuya? –Me preguntó con gesto asqueado.

Debo reconocer que no le había dado muchas vueltas a mi plan, y que su pregunta me dejó con dudas.

-Buscaría al tipo más desagradable de la clase –decidí al fin-. En todo curso hay un matón. Y la gente siempre es más feliz cuando el matón desaparece.

Esme se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Haré como que no escuché eso –me dijo. Luego me agarró una mano sin preguntarme y me arrastró con ella.

-¿Adónde vamos? –Le pregunté algo tensa.

No me contestó, pero entramos al comedor y volvió a sacar el libro de inglés. Pensé en quejarme, pero al verle la cara sentí que ya la había presionado demasiado. Me senté resignada.

-Quiero que leas en voz alta todo lo que vimos en la mañana.

-Todo… ¿todo? –Le pregunté.

-Todo –insistió-. Desde la primera página.

Iba a protestar pero me miró de una forma que casi parecía un desafío y me tragué lo que iba a decirle. Ok: había perdido esta batalla. Pero no la guerra. Por ahora le seguiría el juego, pero pobres de ellos si alguna vez intentaban obligarme a convivir con los humanos…

Comencé a leer. Esme se relajó visiblemente. Sólo me interrumpió algunas veces, para indicarme cuando había pronunciado algo demasiado mal, o cuando yo misma tenía dudas. No era cómo leer un cuento, pero igual me sirvió para soltar un poco la lengua.

Cuando llegué a la última página que habíamos visto me detuve.

-Muy bien, tesoro –me dijo sonriendo-. ¿Te animas a seguir?

-¿No deberíamos dejar algo para los otros días? -Le pregunté-. Ya nos acabamos la mitad de tu libro en sólo una mañana.

-No te preocupes por eso. Carlisle traerá los siguientes esta tarde.

-¿Cuántos más hay? –Pregunté inquieta.

-Doce, creo –me dijo-. Cuando hayamos terminado con ellos, y sepas lo básico, seguiremos aprendiendo por nuestra cuenta. Ahí se va a poner todo más entretenido, porque podremos ir estudiando un montón de cosas diferentes.

Puso cara de contenta, aunque no consiguió pegarme su entusiasmo. Yo intenté mantener una cara de neutralidad, que con suerte conduciría a una tarde sin discusiones haciendo algo un poco más entretenido.

-¿Podemos salir a dar una vuelta? –Le pregunté, antes de que se le ocurriera alguna actividad latera.

-¿Tienes sed? –Me preguntó.

-No. Me comí un cornudo anoche con Carlisle. Pero tengo un pino que echar abajo.

-Déjalo ya… Que no es culpa del pobre pino… -Se burló Esme.

-Ok, dejemos en paz el pino –concedí-. Pero, ¿podríamos simplemente salir a ventilarnos un rato?

-Ok, pero si me dejas enseñarte una canción –propuso contenta.

-No… Por favor no te vas a poner a cantar Esme… -Me quejé con horror-. _Eso_ sí que es cursi.

-Tú encuentras todo cursi –dijo, resoplando divertida-. Eres una de las personas más vergonzosas que he conocido. ¿No puedes relajarte un poco y dejar de preocuparte de lo que otros podrían pensar de ti si te vieran?

-No es eso… -Me quejé.

-Sí, es eso –continuó ella-. Crees que alguien te va a quedar mirando y va a decir "¡Oh! Miren a esa niña cantando con su madre. ¿Habéis visto cosa más cursi?" –dijo imitando una voz de hombre grave.

-Tú no eres…

-…Tu madre –me interrumpió, levantando los brazos con gesto exasperado-. Lo sé. Me lo has dicho muchas veces, y no soy estúpida Daniela. Sólo estaba diciendo lo que podría pensar un vecino si nos viera caminando juntas y cantando una canción.

Parecía enojada. Y me sentí cansada. No quería más guerra por hoy.

-¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto un rato? –Pregunté-. Tengo ganas de pintar un rato y relajarme.

-Terminamos por hoy –me dijo, agarrando el libro y dejándolo con algo de brusquedad en la estantería-. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, salvo salir de la casa, ver televisión, intentar comunicarte con quien sea, y acercarte al fuego o a cualquier cosa que te pueda hacer daño.

Salí con la guata apretada, pero sin mirar atrás. No me atreví a dar un portazo, sino que cerré la puerta suavemente. Me hubiera gustado tener un cartel de no molestar para pegar en la puerta, y pensé en pintar uno. Pero eso sería como una declaración de guerra. Y vivía con ocho vampiros más grandes que yo.

Agarré todas las plumas que había en el suelo y en mi cama, y las tiré para afuera por la ventana. Luego agarré el cojín roto, lo lancé lo más lejos que pude, y cerré la ventana. Luego cerré la cortina, para tener una ilusión de privacidad, aunque sabía que Esme oiría todo lo que yo hiciera, sin importar qué fuera. Y luego llegarían los otros tres, y ni mis pensamientos serían privados.

Intenté dibujar, para relajarme. Pero al final sólo había hecho rallas sin sentido en la página. Sin un plan mejor, cerré los ojos y seguí llenando la página de rallas. Abajo oí como Esme entraba a la sala grande, levantaba la tapa del piano, y se ponía a tocar.

Me concentré en lo que tocaba, y seguí haciendo rallas.

-.-


	9. Capítulo 13

AN: Gracias Lyz! Tienes razón, Daniela saca de sus casillas a los que lo rodean. Es muy inmadura, y está muy molesta con todo lo que le ha ocurrido (después y antes del secuestro). Es afortunada de haber quedado con vampiros tan compasivos. Sino la habrían matado el primer día y no habría historia. :)

Capítulo 13

Cuando los otros llegaron, Esme dejó de tocar y salió a recibirlos. Abrí los ojos, y vi que la página del cuaderno estaba ploma de tantas rallas, y que el lápiz no tenía punta. Arranqué la página, la hice bolita, y la lancé al papelero. Luego le saqué punta al lápiz hasta que lo dejé muy puntudo, cerré los ojos, y seguí haciendo rallas en una página limpia.

Los tres retoños parecían animados. Capté algunas palabras, y entendí más que otras veces. Le habían dicho "hola mamá". Algo había estado bien. Algo con la escuela. Bella se burló, y había un señor algo en su frase. Hizo una voz rara, diciendo algo que sonaba como en francés. Sus hermanos se rieron.

Dejé el cuaderno y el lápiz a mi lado sobre la cama, y me tapé los oídos con fuerza. Y me puse a cantar el himno nacional de Chile con todas mis fuerzas en mi mente. No me sabía las seis estrofas, pero con las dos que conocía bastaría. Y seguí bloqueando los sonidos y los pensamientos de esa manera hasta que alguien me tocó la frente.

Salté asustada, fuera de la cama. Era sólo Carlisle. No lo había sentido entrar a mi cuarto. Que mierda… Ni siquiera lo había oído llegar a la casa. ¿Cuánto rato había pasado?

-Siento haberte asustado –se disculpó-. Llamé a la puerta, pero no contestabas.

-No hay problema. Hola Carlisle –lo saludé, sin ánimo, cuando me repuse del susto.

-Hola tesoro. ¿Qué tal tu día? –Me dijo, y se sentó en mi cama sin esperar que lo invitara. Al menos había cerrado la puerta. Aunque, en una casa llena de vampiros, eso no servía de mucho.

-Una mierda. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

-Interesante –contestó-. ¿Quieres conversar conmigo sobre eso?

Encontré ridículo eso del día "interesante". El tipo llevaba siglos haciendo las mismas huevadas día tras día. ¿Qué podría resultar interesante en su mierda de vida?

-No, no quiero. De hecho, me gustaría disfrutar el resto de la noche en la intimidad de mi cuarto. Sola de ser posible. A lo mejor así podré estar preparada para la mierda de día que seguro me espera mañana.

-Ya has dicho "mierda" dos veces Daniela –me dijo con calma.

Cerré los ojos. ¿Acaso me pensaba golpear más encima? ¿La guinda de la torta?

-Perdóname Carlisle. No tuve un buen día. Y no siento deseos de sociabilizar.

-Esme me contó que tuviste algunos cambios de humor hoy.

-Con todo respeto señor, pero todos en su familia son unos chismosos. Aquí no existe la privacidad. Y eso es un montón de excremento.

-Daniela… -Se quejó.

-Excremento no es una palabrota –argumenté.

-Ok. Tuviste un mal día. Pero yo de todos modos pasaré tiempo contigo, aunque no digas nada.

Me dieron ganas de tener el poder de patearlo fuera de mi cuarto. Y cuando vi que agarraba mi cuaderno, y miraba el montó de rallas que había alcanzado a dibujar, me dieron ganas de arrancárselo de las manos. Apreté los nudillos, mientras él giraba la página como para encontrarle el sentido.

-¿Arte abstracto? –Me preguntó finalmente. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sí claro… Se llama "que pena mi vida".

Suspiró, cerró el cuaderno, y lo dejó junto con el lápiz en el velador. Luego se levantó, y comenzó a estirar la cama. No la había estirado ese día, y me dio vergüenza. Aunque nunca la abría, siempre la dejaba toda arrugada cuando me tiraba arriba.

-Déjeme, yo la hago –le dije intentando quitarle el cobertor de las manos.

-Ayúdame, me dijo sin soltarlo.

Lo ayudé a hacer mi cama, entera, y quedó estiradita. Hasta un elefante habría rebotado.

-Así está mejor –dijo, tendiéndose a lo largo casi sin arrugarla-. No consigo encontrarle sentido a nada cuando estoy en un chiquero.

-Mi cuarto no es un chiquero –me quejé, mirando alrededor. Yo nunca tenía ropa por todas partes como Alice, ni libros y CDs por todas las superficies como Bella, ni la cama como si hubiese explotado una bomba, como Rosalie cuando aún vivía en la casa.

-Sólo me refería a tu cama –me dijo, y tocó el espacio junto a él en una clara invitación a que me tendiera a su lado.

-Le dije que quería estar sola –insistí, y me senté en la cama lo más lejos de él que pude.

-Alice me dijo que hoy estuviste a punto de tratar de atravesar el lago a nado, pero que te abstuviste. Te quería decir que estoy orgulloso de ti por haberlo conseguido.

-¿Pueden cortarla? Su esposa ya me lo dijo la misma frase dos veces. Y, para que sepa, no lo hice sólo porque sabía que ella nada más rápido que yo.

-De todas formas, no lo intentaste. Y eso cuenta –insistió contento-. Esme me dijo también que completaron la mitad del primer libro.

-Sí –gruñí-. Y me gustaría poder pasar el resto de la noche sin tener que pensar en eso.

-De todas formas te quería felicitar también por haber conseguido hacer tanto en tu primer día.

-Ok –admití-. Soy un genio y todos deberían arrodillarse y besarme los pies. ¿Ahora puedo seguir descansando?

-Eres muy terca –se rio.

-Mire quien habla…

-Mi esposa también me contó que…

-Ok, ya basta –lo interrumpí-. No me interesa saber qué le contó su esposa. No me interesa nada de lo que hable, piense, haga, o piense hablar, o piense hacer con su esposa.

-Daniela… -Comenzó a decirme.

Pero no lo escuché. Me tapé los oídos y comencé a cantar el himno de mi país en voz alta, lo más fuerte que pude para bloquearlo.

Sentí que me agarraba, y por un instante sentí pánico pero no paré de cantar. Pero sólo corrió la cortina, abrió la ventana, y me lanzó fuera.

-¡¿Qué mier…?! –Alcancé a gritar. Caí en la terraza de piedra, sin hacerme daño. Obviamente, ya que era un vampiro. Sentí risitas en el primer piso.

Carlisle aterrizó a mi lado.

-¿Más tranquila? –Me preguntó burlón.

La verdad, me había dejado sin palabras.

-Silencio al fin –continuó burlándose-. No cantas mal, pero gritas demasiado.

-Púdrete Carlisle –murmuré.

Alcancé a percibir que me iba a agarrar la oreja, y salté hacia atrás. Avanzó hacia mí, y retrocedí. Comenzó a perseguirme, y admito que corrí por mi vida creyendo que había terminado de cabrearlo. Pero al ver que me perseguía, me perseguía, y no me alcanzaba, me cayó la teja de que no iba en serio. ¿Estaba jugando al pillarse conmigo el huevón?

Me hubiera detenido, pero no quería descubrir qué me haría cuando me pillara, así que seguí corriendo. Cuando llegué a un cerco, lo salté sin pensarlo. Ahí me pilló, como por arte de magia, y corrió conmigo hasta que estuvimos de vuelta en nuestra propiedad.

-¿Intentaste escapar delante de mí? –Preguntó.

Tuve un segundo de pánico, e intenté que me soltara.

-Para Daniela… Para… -Me dijo-. Sólo estaba bromeando.

Me dejó en el suelo por fin.

-¿Más tranquila? –Me pregunto.

Asentí.

-No intentaba escapar en el sentido de irme se su casa –le expliqué-. Intentaba que usted no me atrapara y salté el cerco sin pensar.

-Lo sé tesoro, estaba bromeando.

-Lo sé Carlisle, estaba hablando en serio –lo remedé.

-Bueno, ya te torturé. Ahora te dejaré de vuelta en tu cuarto para que refunfuñes en paz hasta mañana –me dijo serio, y me giró y me empujó un hombro para que caminara.

En la casa nadie me dijo nada cuando entré, y tampoco los escuché burlarse. Podía oír ruido en la sala, y asumí que los cinco estarían adentro. Subí la escalera, pero Carlisle se quedó en el vestíbulo. Recién cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto pude oír sus pasos. Me extrañó que fuera hacia el comedor. Pero no quise seguir escuchando, me tiré en mi cama, me tapé los oídos, y comencé a cantar, en mi mente, la canción en mapudungún que había aprendido cuando era chica en el colegio, en Chile. A pesar de no recordar qué significaba, me la había aprendido tan bien que casi diez años más tarde era capaz de reproducir cada uno de los sonidos dentro de mi cabeza.

Al otro día, descubrí qué había estado haciendo Carlisle en el comedor. En la mitad del libro, en la página siguiente a la última que habíamos llenado, el tipo había escrito "Ánimo hijita, ¡estoy orgulloso de ti!". Intenté borrarlo en cuanto lo vi, pero el desgraciado lo había escrito con bolígrafo.

-.-


	10. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Los siguientes días intenté no darle mucha guerra a Esme. Le obedecía callada, sin sonreírle ni nada, como un autómata. Resistencia pacífica. Le di lo que quería, pero dejándole claro que lo hacía porque estaban obligándome. Y cuando me preguntaba si quería seguir, aprovechaba de responder que no.

Más tarde, cuando sus hijos llegaban, me tapaba los oídos y me ponía a cantar. El himno nacional, el de la victoria de Yungay, la canción en mapudungún… Incluso conté muchísimos elefantes que se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña. Para no aburrirme, probé incluso con caballito blanco, los pollitos dicen, cumpleaños feliz y hasta un par de villancicos.

Pero, cuando ya íbamos en el quinto libro con Esme, no sabía qué más cantar así que practiqué visualizar colores y formas. Pensé en volarme imaginando a mi familia, pero sabía que eso me amargaría, y haría que el soplón de Edward les fuera con el chisme a sus padres, y el par comenzarían a hincharme con el rollo de "sólo queremos que seas feliz". Pura mierda.

Imaginar colores fue complicado al principio, pero de a poco fluyó. Imaginé una pantalla como un papel lustre. Verde. Verde claro. Y comencé a imaginarla mientras se iba volviendo amarilla, como un degradé. Anaranjado, lentamente volviéndose rojo, lentamente adquiriendo azul, hasta que no quedaba nada de rojo. Ahí volvía a entrar el amarillo, de a poco, todo verde de nuevo, se iba aclarando, vuelta a empezar.

Y di un montón de vueltas por los colores esa tarde. Y pude oír cuando el pelotudo de Edward le decía a Carlisle al llegar algo que mencionaba la palabra "colores" y "solamente". Asumí que me estaba acusando. Sólo para amargarle la vida imaginé una mano azul, en el fondo amarillo que estaba visualizando, con el dedo central bien parado. Y luego, mentalmente, escribí "púdrete Edward" en cursiva, en rosado chillón, varias veces, alrededor de la mano.

Carlisle, como era de esperar, llegó a tocarme la puerta.

-Pasa Carlisle –le dije resignada.

Me paré, y estiré la cama todo lo que pude. Para que no me dijera que parecía un chiquero. Pero entonces abrió un frasco que traía en la mano y rápidamente dejé de respirar cuando sentí el olor. Me llevé una mano a la boca e intenté taparme la nariz. El problema es que entonces no le puse preguntar qué diablos pretendía. En el frasco había un pequeño algodón con unas gotitas de sangre.

-No te asustes -me dijo, cerrando la puerta-. Sólo quiero que comencemos a trabajar en tu autocontrol.

"¡La puta que lo parió!" Fue lo único que pensé. ¿Cómo traía sangre humana a mi pieza el desgraciado?

Negué con la cabeza, y me dirigí a la ventana, pero él llegó más rápido que yo. Entonces salté por sobre la cama e intenté llegar a la puerta, pero no pude abrirla con mi mano libre. Alice me dijo que lo sentía, en inglés, desde el otro lado. Reconocí la frase entera. Deseé poder hablar, pero eso hubiera implicado respirar. Y deseé conocer un amplio vocabulario de palabrotas que pudiera expresar lo que sentía por ella en ese momento.

-Lo pagarás –Le dije, con el poco aire que me quedaba, y volví a taparme la boca y la nariz cuando el olor a sangre humana me quemó la garganta.

Carlisle dejó el frasco abierto en una esquina de mi cuarto, y se acercó a mí. Intenté alejarme, pero sólo me abrazó.

-Cálmate -me dijo-. No hay nadie a quién le puedas hacer daño cerca. Sólo necesito que respires. Será difícil al principio, pero cada vez irá siendo un poquito menos duro.

Por mí se podía ir a la mierda con su discurso, no pensaba volver a respirar mientras ese frasco estuviera donde yo pudiera olerlo.

Estuvimos parados mucho rato, pero al final me llevó hasta la cama y me sentó. Mareada como estaba, no opuse mucha resistencia. La sed era como una pesadilla. Con calma comenzó a tirar de la mano con la que me tapaba la nariz. Me forcé a no respirar, cerré los ojos, e intenté cantar el himno nacional. Pero sólo conseguí visualizar brevemente dos carabineros, los que yo había matado, y luego mi mente sólo pudo pensar en sed y sangre humana.

-Respira Daniela –insistió Carlisle-. Sólo será desagradable. Pero no hay nada que te pueda hacer daño aquí, ni nadie a quién tú le puedas hacer daño.

Sólo las ganas de matarlo hicieron que inspirara al fin.

-¡Hijo de puta! –Le grité, con el poco aire que pude tragar. Me lancé hacia la ventana, ya no para escapar del olor, sino dispuesta a correr cuantos kilómetros fueran necesarios para encontrar a alguien para beber. Con mis sentidos agudizados, sentí un vehículo en la carretera, a lo lejos. Los autos no se manejaban solos, con un conductor cualquiera me bastaría.

Carlisle me sujetó, impidiéndome saltar por la ventana. Alguien entró en mi cuarto, y sentí una calma antinatural. Me volví y le lancé una patada a Jasper, que tenía los ojos inusualmente oscuros, e intenté que Carlisle me soltara para correr hacia el otro lado de la casa. Si lograba llegar al lago, podría nadar hacia las luces. Donde había luces tendría que haber personas.

Edward gritó algo, mencionando la palabra ventanas. Sentí los rápidos pasos de Alice abajo, en el patio, como esperando para atajarme si saltaba por una ventana. Pero podría con ella. Sólo tenía que noquearla para llegar al lago.

Esme se asomó a la puerta con aire compungido y Carlisle le dijo algo que no entendí. Ella entró a mi cuarto, tapó el frasco, y se lo llevó al primer piso. Pude oír como prendía la chimenea de la sala, como abría el frasco, como se lo llevaba a la cocina, y cómo lo lavaba en forma compulsiva, varias veces seguidas.

Jasper seguía proyectando su calma, y seguía con sus ojos oscuros. Esta vez dejé que esa sensación me llenara. De a poco comencé a pensar en lo que me rodeaba, y olvidé las luces de la otra orilla y los autos en la carretera.

No me había dado cuenta de que había vuelto a dejar de respirar hasta que Carlisle me tocó tentativamente la cara, cerca de la nariz. No sé si esperaba que lo mordiera, o qué. Respiré. Sólo quedaba un levísimo olor en mi cuarto, en el aire. Por suerte no habían manchado nada. Pude sentir el olor a algodón quemado que venía del primer piso.

Me moví para que Carlisle me soltara. Me sentía todavía un poco mareada, incluso podía jurar que me tiritaban las piernas. Me acerqué a mi ventana, y respiré el aire exterior. Sentí a Carlisle poner una mano en mi hombro, pero me sacudí para que me soltara.

-Lo volveremos a intentar con olores humanos más suaves –me prometió.

-No se vuelva a acercar a mí –le contesté sin mirarlo.

-Es necesario que te vayas insensibilizando al olor. Aunque me odies lo seguiremos intentando.

-¿Y necesitaba traer _sangre_? –Le grité, volviéndome.

-Quería ver cómo reaccionarías en el peor de los escenarios –reconoció con calma.

-¿Y cómo esperaba que reaccionara? –le volví a gritar, indicándole con un dedo en la cabeza lo loco que él estaba.

-De la forma que lo hiciste. Y lo bueno es que ya sabemos de qué piso partimos. Cada día vas a reaccionar un poco menos mal.

-¿Piensa hacer esto mismo cada día? –Le pregunté con asco.

-Sí, pero no siempre con sangre –admitió, sin ninguna vergüenza el desgraciado.

En ese momento vi todo rojo, y me abalancé sobre él. Nunca, en los años que llevaba con él, había sentido tanto odio hacia Carlisle. Tal vez me iba a matar por esto, pero le arrancaría por lo menos un pedazo al desgraciado antes de que lo lograra.

Alice, que ya estaba de vuelta, Edward y Jasper me sujetaron. Intenté morderlos, pero Jasper me aplastó como a un gusano en una fracción de segundo.

-Cálmate Daniela –me dijo con voz suave-. En realidad no lo odias. Sólo es una rabia pasajera. Relájate, y volverás a sentir con claridad.

Estuve mucho rato aplastada en el suelo de madera, con Jasper mandando sus ondas de calma en forma constante. Al final, después de mucho rato, dejé de ver todo rojo. Y me sentí vacía y deprimida. Me moví un poco para indicarle que me soltara, y lo hizo.

-Gracias Jasper –Le dije, parándome.

-De nada –me dijo sonriendo-. Yo sé todo lo que sientes, todo el tiempo, y sé que no nos odias en realidad. Por eso te aseguro que sería un error intentar vengarte. Sólo conseguirías sentirte peor contigo misma después.

-Ok –le dije, agotada. No me sentía como para matar a nadie de todas formas. Sólo tenía ganas de estar sola y cerrar los ojos, aunque no pudiera dormir.

Se fueron todos. Salvo Carlisle. El hijo de puta no me iba a dar un respiro.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –Le pregunté-. Ya hiciste tu experimento. ¿No me puedes dejar en paz?

Se acercó a mí, y yo retrocedí.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar abrazarme.

Volvió a dar otro paso, y retrocedí. Quedé pegada al muro. Me di por vencida y resbalé hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Y el testarudo se acuclilló frente a mí y me abrazó igual. Me di por vencida nuevamente. Lo que fuera, con tal de que me dejara en paz después. No le devolví el abrazo. Oí como abrían mi puerta. Por el olor supe que era Esme, aunque venía hedionda a cloro.

-Quiero estar tranquila –murmuré-. ¿Por qué no pueden desaparecer y ya?

-Porque te quedarías toda la noche pensando cosas que te deprimirían –me dijo Esme, acuclillándose junto a su esposo-. ¿Confías en mi tesoro? –Me preguntó.

Me hubiera gustado gritarle que no, pero hubiera sido mentira. Sí confiaba en ella, aunque no me dejara en paz con su puto idioma y deseara abrazarme y besuquearme todo el tiempo. Asentí resignada, y Carlisle al fin me soltó.

Esme me tomó en brazos, y me llevó con ella. Carlisle nos siguió. Aunque estaba colgando de Esme, intenté lanzarle una patada a él. Pero el traidor me agarró la pierna y fingió que me la iba a morder. La sacudí para que me la soltara, y se rio. Pero me la soltó al menos.

Esme me llevó a su cuarto, y me tendió en su cama. Al medio. Ahí entendí sus planes. Era como un déjà-vu. "Ahora nos vamos a relajar" recordé. Como esa vez, hace tres años, en la casa del sur. Me parecía que había sido en otra vida. En una donde todavía tenía esperanza de que todo mejoraría, de alguna manera. Se me apretó la guata.

Se tendió a mi lado. Carlisle se tendió al otro lado. Cerré los ojos. Oí como Carlisle tomaba algo de su mesita. Pude oler papel. Olor a libro nuevo. Oí crujir la encuadernación cuando lo abrió. Comenzó a leer. En inglés. No entendía casi nada, pero su blahblah no resultaba desagradable como cuando leía sus revistas técnicas. Comencé a relajarme. Al rato oí unos pasos subir la escalera. Reconocí a Alice. Abrió la puerta, y efectivamente sentí su olor. Cerró la puerta suavemente y la oí como se acercaba. Me sorprendí un poco cuando se subió a la cama y se tendió al lado mío, haciéndose espacio entre Esme y yo. Carlisle dejó de leer un segundo y sentí como estiraba una mano por encima de mí y le acariciaba la cabeza a Alice. Casi pude _oírla_ sonriendo. Luego Carlisle volvió la mano al libro, volví a oír crujir la encuadernación, y continuó leyendo.

Recordé cómo Alice había impedido que pudiera escapar por la puerta de mi cuarto esa tarde, y pensé un segundo en aprovechar que estaba al lado para mandarle el combo de su vida y dejarle la cabeza enterrada en el colchón.

-Sé que no lo harás –murmuró despacito en mi oído. No parecía estarse burlando. Mi resolución flaqueó, y me rendí. No le contesté.

-.-


	11. Capítulo 15

AN: gracias Lys!

Capítulo 15

Como al día siguiente era sábado, nadie fue a la escuela ni a la universidad. Ni siquiera Carlisle tenía turno ese día. Meses antes, eso solía deprimirme. Prefería los días de semana, cuando todos se iban y me quedaba sola con Esme en la casa, dueña de mis pensamientos y del control remoto. Pero, desde que Esme había comenzado a torturarme de lunes a viernes, había comenzado a apreciar los fines de semana. Al menos esos dos días no me obligaba a sentarme con ella y sus libritos en el comedor.

Carlisle hizo algo que no había hecho en todo el tiempo que llevábamos en esa casa: me metió al todoterreno. La familia entera iba a ir a un parque con muchos pumas para cazar. Edward y Jasper parecían los más entusiastas. Alice también, contagiada por su marido. Y Bella… Se llevó un libro para el viaje.

Me sentí rara de vuelta en un auto, después de tanto tiempo confinada a la casa y sus alrededores. Me di cuenta que el tiempo para un vampiro transcurre en forma diferente. El concepto "perder el tiempo" es diferente cuando no se envejece. Aunque había pasado un par de años en esa casa, no me había hecho más vieja. Aunque me quedara una década parada en la nieve mirando al sudeste, nada cambiaría para mí.

Cuando paramos en medio de una carretera desierta, rodeada de árboles, y todos comenzaron a bajarse, me extrañó un poco.

-¿Ya llegamos al parque? –Pregunté. Ahí no había nada, ningún cartel que dijera "parque algo".

-No podemos pasar por la garita –explicó Alice, hablando en español-. Te comerías al guarda-parque y a su asistente.

Instintivamente olí, pero no me llegó ningún olor a humano.

-No dejaremos que te cruces con ningún rastro humano –me tranquilizó Carlisle pasándome un brazo por el hombro-. No te preocupes.

Pasamos en forma muy ilegal por un cerco, pero a nadie pareció importarle. Nos alejamos de la carretera. Luego los cuatro se fueron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, y nos quedamos parados con Esme y Carlisle.

Cuando ya había pasado más de media hora comencé a apestarme. Ellos estaban muy tortolitos, y ya estaba aburrida de estar ahí, parada, intentando fingir que no existían. Comencé a caminar de vuelta al auto.

-¿Adónde vas? –Me preguntó Carlisle.

-De vuelta al auto –murmuré-. No estoy intentando escapar.

-No puedes, podría pasar otro vehículo –me recordó.

-¿Podemos movernos un poco al menos?

-Los niños se están asegurando de que no haya humanos cerca –me explicó Esme-. Para dejarte probar cazar por tu cuenta.

-¿Me van a dejar cazar yo misma? –Pregunté asombrada.

-Sí, aunque nosotros iremos junto a ti –respondió Carlisle-. Por si algo sale mal.

-¿O sea por si algún incauto se cruza en mi camino? –Me reí.

-Nunca está de más asegurarse –admitió Carlisle.

-¿Y qué se puede cazar aquí? –Pregunté más animada-. ¿Aparte de guarda-parque y asistente de guarda-parque?

-Ellos no son presas posibles, Daniela –me respondió Carlisle, muy serio-. No quiero que lo consideres ni siquiera en broma.

-A la orden, mi líder –le respondí, aunque en buena onda-. ¿Qué cosas sí podría cazar aquí?

-Hay varios herbívoros, pumas, y osos -contestó Carlisle.

-Y ratas –bromeó Esme.

-Y ratas –reconoció Carlisle-. Pero preferiría que cazaras algo más grande.

Olí el aire, a ver si me llegaba algún efluvio. Me llegó algo… Inesperado… Aunque era un rastro antiguo y medio lavado por la nieve.

-¿Caballo? ¿Caballo de guarda-parque? –Pregunté, mitad en serio, mitad en broma.

Carlisle y Esme olieron de inmediato.

-Tiene razón, amor –Se inquietó Esme.

-Deberás ignorar ese rastro, Daniela –indicó Carlisle.

No le contesté. No me apetecía para nada el caballo, pero pensar en el jinete se me hizo agua la boca. ¿Sería muy antiguo el rastro? A lo mejor podía seguirlo, disfrutar, y luego pedir perdón.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver al carro –dijo Esme preocupada.

-No –dijo Carlisle-. Sólo debe aprender a ignorar la tentación. Y nosotros la acompañaremos.

Tragué el veneno de la boca.

-Ok. Lo intentaré –respondí. Aunque no estaba tan segura de si quería intentarlo o no. No tenía mucha sed, pero al pensar en el guarda-parque sí me daba sed. Era una sensación confusa.

-Lo intentarás. Y lo conseguirás –replicó Carlisle. Parecía un poco molesto-. Si es necesario, te sujetaremos. Pero la idea del ejercicio es que aprendas a hacer algo tan vital como cazar, de una forma responsable.

-Ya te dije que lo intentaría Carlisle –le contesté mosqueada-. Relájate un poco.

-No seguirás ningún rastro de caballo, o de humano, o de mascota de humano –insistió él-. Es una orden Daniela. Estoy hablando muy en serio.

-¡Que ya te oí, Carlisle! –Le grité, levantando los brazos.

En ese momento sonó su celular, por suerte, ya que cuando bajé los brazos estaba temiendo haberlo cabreado. Parecía muy enojado cuando contestó. Era Alice, y aunque le habló en inglés muy rápido entendí una advertencia que contenía mi nombre y algo con un perro. Carlisle colgó, con el ceño fruncido.

-Alice dice que si sigues gritando tan fuerte los perros del guarda-parque comenzarán a aullar, y él podría decidir acercarse a investigar.

-Ok, perdón –murmuré bajito.

Carlisle se guardó el celular en el bolsillo, y miró el piso un par de segundos. Luego se acercó a mí, y retrocedí un paso en forma instintiva.

-Hace tiempo que estás probando límites, Daniela. Y te he advertido varias veces que no quiero faltas de respeto. Esta fue la última vez que me levantas la voz. ¿Entendido?

-Sí Carlisle –le contesté, bajito.

-Tú sabes que no quiero pegarte. Y sabes que te lo habrías ganado en varias oportunidades. He intentado ser paciente contigo, y tú has abusado. Pero acabaste con mi paciencia. Desde ahora, me faltas el respeto a mí o a cualquiera de la familia, y el castigo va a ser sin advertencia previa. ¿Está claro?

-Y si los otros me faltan el respeto a mí, ¿también los golpeará a ellos? –Le pregunté intentando que no sonara a rebelión sino a duda legítima.

-Los demás no te faltan el respeto –puntualizó Carlisle.

-¡Sí lo hacen!

-Dame un ejemplo… -ordenó, cruzando los brazos.

Intenté recordar, pero estaba tan nerviosa que parecía haberme quedado sin ideas.

-Rose… Me llamó "pendeja autista" una vez –argumenté, feliz de haber encontrado un ejemplo.

Carlisle cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Tienes razón. La llamaré cuando lleguemos a casa, y le ordenaré que no se vuelva a repetir. Cuando vuelva, no volverá a hacerlo.

-¿Y no la va a castigar a ella por habérmelo dicho? –Le pregunté.

-¿Quieres que te castigue a ti por cada una de las veces que me has faltado el respeto a mí, a mi esposa, o a mis hijos en estos tres años? –Me preguntó descruzando los brazos.

-No. Claro que no. Lo siento –respondí de inmediato, asustada.

-Ok. ¿Recuerdas alguna otra ocasión en que alguno de nosotros te haya faltado el respeto?

Intenté recordar. Pero no recordé casi nada.

-Ellos se burlaron de mí porque puse "asesinos" mal en el Scrabble, y me llamaron "reina del drama".

-Ok Daniela. Pero ya los reté por eso en su ocasión, y no volvieron a hacerlo.

Me quedé callada.

-De ahora en adelante –continuó, al ver que ya no le decía nada-, vas a tratar a todos los miembros de la familia con respeto. Y, si no lo haces, te voy a castigar. Siempre puedes hablarnos, y quejarte, y argumentar, y continuar quejándote. Pero lo harás de una forma no ofensiva. ¿Cómo te sentirías si todos nosotros estuviéramos todo el tiempo diciéndote palabrotas, insultándote, gritándote, culpándote de nuestras desgracias, y buscando que te sintieras mal?

No supe qué decir.

-Contéstame Daniela –insistió.

-Mal. Supongo. Lo siento. No me pegues por favor –murmuré mirando el piso. La idea de volver al auto me parecía más atractiva a cada segundo que pasaba. Hasta las ganas de cazar se me habían pasado.

-Muy bien Daniela –me contestó. Y volvió junto a su esposa.

Debe haber estado muy tostado, porque rara vez era tan frio conmigo. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Esme estaba muy callada, con cara de preocupada. Cuando me di cuenta de que me había visto mirándola, desvié rápidamente la vista. Aunque sentía mucha vergüenza, no tenía ganas de que se acercara. O tal vez tenía muchas ganas de que se acercara. En realidad no sabía qué quería. Lo más agradable hubiera sido que me tragara la tierra.

Me quedé muy quieta. Y a cada segundo que pasaba estaba más convencida de que no tenía ninguna gana de cazar. Miré insegura en la dirección de Carlisle. No me miraba, y no parecía alterado. Y no me había prohibido que me acercara. Caminé hacia ellos, esperando no estarla embarrando más.

-¿Carlisle? –Le pregunté cuando estuve cerca.

-¿Si Daniela? –Me preguntó con calma.

-No… Ya no tengo deseos de cazar –expliqué-. ¿Sería posible que volviera al auto y pudiera esperarlos adentro? No intento escapar –aseguré.

-No Daniela –me dijo serio-. Entiendo que te sientas incómoda porque te haya llamado la atención. Pero es mejor que demos vuelta la página y sigamos con nuestros planes. No se acabó el mundo.

-Ok –contesté sin mirarlo, y me alejé.

No me siguieron y me apoyé en un árbol, lo suficientemente lejos para no tenerlos encima, pero no tan lejos como para que imaginaran cosas y se sintieran ofendidos.

Los otros por suerte llegaron poco después. Todos venían contentos, incluso Bella. Sólo Alice me miró levemente y cuando vio que la había visto desvió la mirada rápidamente. Edward me miró enseguida, y yo comencé a cantar en mi cabeza para no recordar el vergonzoso reto de Carlisle. Aunque tal vez lo oiría igual en la cabeza de sus padres, si ellos lo recordaban.

-Vamos Daniela –me dijo Carlisle.

Los seguí callada, a él y a Esme. A mi espalda oí como los otros cuatro murmuraban bajito. Hablaban rápido, y no entendí nada de lo que decían. Me puse todavía más tensa.

Cuando ya nos habíamos alejado bastante, nos detuvimos. Olí a ver si habíamos encontrado un rastro de algo. Olía a herbívoro.

-¿Sientes el olor, tesoro? –Me preguntó Esme.

-Sí. –Le contesté sin mirarla.

-Bueno, aunque no sientas deseos, nos gustaría que siguieras el rastro.

-Está bien –le respondí.

Me puse a correr, tras el rastro, con ganas de alejarme de ahí. Pero podía sentirlos mientras corrían, a unos pocos metros de mí, a pesar de que prácticamente no hacían ruido.

Llegué al borde de un claro irregular, atravesado por un río. En la zona alrededor del agua había poca nieve, y unos animales con cuernos pastaban, haciendo a un lado la nieve con sus hocicos. Me dio mucha pena. Yo ni siquiera tenía ganas de comérmelos. Se me había pasado la poca sed que sentía. Pero no tenía alternativa, los dos vampiros que estaban detrás de mí esperaban que lo hiciera. Y no quería que sintieran que los estaba desobedeciendo.

Les pedí perdón mentalmente a los animalitos, y me acerqué sin hacer ruido. Me vieron, pero alcancé a saltar sobre uno que se tardó más que el resto en reaccionar. Lo sentí debatirse en mis brazos, y cerré los ojos para no verle la cara. Lo mordí, con asco, y bebí lo más rápidamente que pude. Por suerte murió rápido.

No me volví a mirar si Carlisle y Esme estaban cerca o lejos. Hice a un lado un buen montón de nieve, cavé un agujero grande, y enterré el cadáver. Luego dispersé nieve sobre la tierra para que no se notara nada. Recién ahí me volví. Me estaban mirando.

-Muy bien Daniela –me dijo Carlisle-. Espero que las próximas veces llegues a disfrutarlo.

-Probablemente cuando tenga más sed –le respondí con neutralidad-. ¿Ustedes irán a cazar?

-Sí. Yo me quedaré contigo mientras Esme caza, y luego ella se quedará contigo.

-Puedo esperarlos aquí si quieren –le contesté. No tenía ganas de quedarme a solas con Carlisle-. No escaparé.

Se miraron unos segundos. Esme parecía querer darme el voto de confianza.

-Está bien. Volveremos pronto –dijo Carlisle.

Me senté en una roca del río. Esme se volvió antes de desaparecer entre los árboles. Parecía inquieta. Le sonreí para que no se arrepintiera, y eso la decidió.

Cuando me quedé sola me sentí más en paz. Mire la nieve donde casi no se notaba que había enterrado al pobre animal. Me hubiera gustado estar en su lugar.

No sé por qué me dieron ganas de meterme al agua. Pero seguí mi instinto. Me metí al rio, me tendí de espaldas, y dejé que el agua pasara sobre mí. Fue agradable no sentir ningún olor, y no oír más que el sonido del agua helada al correr. Cerré los ojos, y me relajé mucho más. Hubiera podido quedarme ahí por horas.

Pero Carlisle y Esme la hicieron cortita, y demasiado pronto sentí el sonido de una mano meterse al agua. Abrí los ojos, y a través del flujo vi distorsionada la cara de Carlisle. Me agarró una mano, y tiró de ella, aunque no fuerte. No luché, y salí rápidamente del agua.

-¿Por qué te metiste al río? –Me preguntó Carlisle. No parecía enojado.

-Para evitar sentir olor a cualquier cosa –inventé-. No quería meter las patas.

Me miró unos segundos. Parecía indeciso.

-No intentaba ofenderlos, ni asustarlos, ni nada –insistí-. Puedo viajar en el maletero para no mojarles el tapiz del auto.

Carlisle se acercó, y me abrazó. Me forcé a no reaccionar. No tenía miedo. No tenía pena. Me da lo mismo. Me da lo mismo. Me da lo mismo.

-No es necesario, se secará –aseguró-. Vamos.

Seguimos nuestro rastro de vuelta, y luego continuamos siguiéndolo hasta el auto. Los otros ya estaban adentro, callados. Jasper estaba en el asiento del piloto, y Alice junto a él. Carlisle le pasó las llaves sin decir nada, y los tres nos sentamos detrás de Edward y de Bella.

El viaje fue rarísimo. Nadie decía nada, y Bella pasó un minuto entero en la misma página del libro antes de que se decidiera a cerrarlo. Jasper miraba fijo adelante, mientras que los otros tres parecían hipnotizados por el paisaje.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa, me bajé con ganas del auto.

-¿Puedo ir a cambiarme de ropa? –Le pregunté a Esme.

-Claro tesoro –me dijo sonriendo.

Escapé hacia mi cuarto sin correr, y sentí un alivio inmenso cuando cerré la puerta. Tuve la tentación de poner el pestillo. Pero intuí que eso mosquearía a Carlisle, y lo que menos quería era interactuar de cualquier forma con él.

Saqué ropa seca del armario y me metí al baño. Ahí tuve una inspiración, cerré despacito la puerta con pestillo, y llené la bañera. Yo siempre me duchaba rápido no más, con agua fría, cuando había cazado, me había ensuciado, o cuando ya tenía muchas pelusas en el pelo. Pero ahora tenía ganas de relajarme.

Me sumergí con cuidado en el agua, y experimenté un alivio inmenso a pesar de que la sentía muy caliente. Y me relajé. No podía oírlos, y de pronto me dio lo mismo que Edward pudiera saber en qué pensaba. No estaba haciendo nada malo.

Qué bueno era ser baja. Cabía entera en la bañera.

Recordé los cornudos del rio. Y me imaginé dibujándolos.

Mucho más tarde, sentí un ruido. Eran unos golpecitos en la puerta. El agua se había helado. Saqué resignada mi cara del agua y respiré.

-Me estoy dando un baño –dije.

-Lo sé –dijo Esme-. Sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

-Sí, me estoy relajando. No te preocupes.

-¿Pudo pasar? –Insistió.

No había caso.

-Espera un momento.

Me salí de la bañera, y me envolví en la toalla. Intenté quitarle el pestillo a la puerta sin que se notara, pero un resorte interno sonó. Saqué la cabeza por la puerta. Esme parecía angustiada.

-Ya salgo, le dije. Espera unos segundos.

Vacié el agua, me vestí rápido y salí. Ella estaba sobre mi cama. Me la había hecho y estaba estiradita. Apenas la había arrugado al sentarse.

-¿Estás bien? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Sí Esme –insistí-. Sólo necesitaba estar sola un rato y relajarme.

Asintió, pero seguía preocupada.

-No pensarás que estaba intentando cortarme las venas… -Bromeé.

Conseguí que se riera, aunque seguía triste. Me hizo signo de que me acercara, y me fui a sentar con ella.

-De verdad estoy bien, le dije. Quedé medio tensa después de hablar con tu esposo. Pero ya se me pasó. No volveré a mosquearlo, y todos felices –le prometí.

-Él no quería llegar a eso –me prometió.

-El _partió_ con eso Esme –le recordé-. Prácticamente desde que abrí los ojos rojos. Sólo decidió olvidarlo por tres años y acaba de recordarlo.

-Él no quiere… -insistió.

-Sé que no quiere –la interrumpí-. Sé que es buena gente y que yo lo saqué de quicio. No te preocupes, evitaré las palabrotas y responderles de forma que pudiera resultar ofensiva.

-Sé que lo harás –me aseguró Esme, y me pasó la mano por el pelo mojado-. Pero no quiero que te quedes con la sensación de que estamos en tu contra.

Me dieron ganas de tener una varita mágica para hacer desaparecer a todos los que se rehusaban a dejarme en paz. Pero mantuve el rostro sereno. Esme no tenía mala intención. A su manera, sabía que me quería.

-No están en mi contra, lo sé perfectamente. Sé que quieren ayudarme, y que sea feliz, y que me integre, y que todos seamos felices para siempre.

Me forcé a sonreírle, y me llegó a doler la cara.

-No me muestres los dientes por favor –se rio Esme, algo tensa.

Dejé de intentar sonreír.

-No te voy a mentir, porque sé que te darías cuenta –le dije-. No me gusta estar con ustedes. Aunque sean amables, y aunque sé que mi familia es el pasado y que ese pasado quedó enterrado, no logro sentir que ustedes sean mi familia. No los odio. Jasper lo sabe. Pero tampoco voy a fingir que los quiero. Lo que sí puedo hacer, y lo haré, es hacerles caso e intentar no mosquear a tu esposo.

Esme me pasó el brazo por la espalda, y me acercó a ella.

-De todos ellos eres la que mejor me cae, Esme –le aseguré-. A pesar de lo de las clases. Te seguiré haciendo caso, aunque no me guste. Te lo prometo.

-Me gustaría tanto que te sintieras bien –respondió.

-Tal vez con el tiempo –me encogí de hombros-. Carlisle asegura que algún día seré feliz. Espero que tenga razón en eso.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche con nosotros? –me propuso.

-¿Es una orden o una sugerencia? –Le pregunté con suavidad, pero igual puso cara de tragarse un limón.

-Una sugerencia. Pero de verdad creo que ayudaría –aseguró.

-Está bien, te sigo –le dije poniéndome de pie.

-Pero ¿tú quieres? –Preguntó insegura.

-En este momento siento más deseos de quedarme sola. Pero sé que, tarde o temprano, tendré que pasar por el bochorno de mirar a la cara a todos, sabiendo que saben que Carlisle me leyó la cartilla.

-Vamos –respondió Esme, poniéndose de pie. Parecía resignada.

Estaban todos en la sala grande de abajo. Edward y Bella estaban en el piano, y cuando entré me miraron y me sonrieron. Se veían algo tensos. Les sonreí de vuelta, aunque supongo que debe haber parecido un poco forzado. Jasper y Alice estaban jugando a las cartas con Carlisle, sentados en el piso, alrededor de una mesita pequeña. No reconocí el juego. Esme se sentó junto a Alice, y cuando vi que sólo me dejaba el espacio entre ella y Carlisle me dieron ganas de matarla. ¿Tenía que obligarme a sentarme junto a él? ¿No podría haberse sentado junto a su esposo, para que yo pudiera quedar entre ella y Alice? Jasper me dio unas palmaditas en la pantorrilla y se apretujó contra Carlisle. Con eso me dejó un espacio entre él y Alice, y me senté aliviada. Aunque mi alivio duró sólo hasta que me di cuenta que con eso quedaba al frente de Carlisle. Bajé la vista hacia las cartas.

-¿A qué juegan? –Pregunté para disimular.

Me dijeron un nombre que no entendí. Alice comenzó a explicar las reglas, y al final siguieron su partido para que yo entendiera cómo era. Yo asentí como una idiota, a cada rato, aunque no estaba entendiendo nada. Mi cerebro estaba como bloqueado. A pesar de fingir naturalidad, e interés en lo que hacían y me decían, yo lo único que quería era que el tiempo pasara rápido. Hubiera deseado que fuera domingo y no sábado, para que al menos se fueran todos en unas cuantas horas. Cuando terminó la partida, Bella y Edward dejaron el piano y se acercaron.

-Estábamos pensando en ver una maratón de Los Simpson –propuso Bella.

"Si fue tu idea, gracias Edward. Y si fue idea de Bella, dale las gracias por mí luego" pensé. Ver una maratón de lo que fuera parecía más simple que admitir que no había conseguido entender el juego. El tipo no me contestó de ninguna forma. Pero no me importó, de todos modos estaba agradecida.

-Yo adhiero –dijo Jasper.

-Vamos –dijo Alice.

No dije nada, y me puse de pie. Carlisle guardó las cartas en la caja, y se paró también junto con Esme.

-.-

Nos instalamos en la salita de arriba. Carlisle y Esme se sentaron en el mismo sofá, y dejaron un espacio entre ellos. Capté la sonrisa tentativa de Esme, y me acerqué a ella, pero me apretujé entre el brazo del sillón y ella. Vi que Bella miró para la ventana, y alcancé a ver que intentaba disimular la risa. Pero Carlisle se paró, y el desgraciado se las arregló para apretujarse entre mí y el brazo de sillón. Casi me aplasta. Entonces me paré, e intenté irme hacia el otro brazo del sofá, pero Carlisle me tomó una mano.

-Me gustaría mucho si te sentaras al lado mío –me dijo.

Todos se quedaron callados. Bella ya no se reía, y se acercó al reproductor simulando que le ayudaba a su marido a escoger una de las temporadas que tenían en una caja.

-Claro –le contesté como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Me volví a sentar entre ellos, y Esme se corrió para dejarme más espacio. Me corrí para no quedar pegada a su esposo, y él se acomodó también. Cuando levanté la vista, los otros cuatro estaban quietos, pero retomaron sus movimientos rápidamente.

Cuando vi que empezaba el capítulo uno de la primera temporada, me di cuenta que sería una larga noche.

-.-

Carlisle, por suerte, no intentó más acercamiento que ese durante la eterna maratón. Esme en cambio me tomó la mano y no me la soltó hasta bien avanzada la mañana del día siguiente, cuando por fin Alice recordó que tenía algo que terminar de leer para francés y se paró. Bella y Edward dijeron que era buena idea, que ellos tampoco habían terminado los deberes.

-¿Les dejo el siguiente disco puesto? –Nos preguntó Jasper, claramente deseoso de escapar detrás de los otros.

-A mí me gustaría ir a dibujar –dije como que no quiere la cosa, parándome. Pero Esme me volvió a agarrar la mano que acababa de soltarme un minuto antes y me tuve que volver a sentar.

-Voy a estar leyendo en la terraza de arriba –dijo Carlisle poniéndose de pie-. Si quieres puedes subir y dibujar ahí.

Levanté la vista. Me miraba con calma. No supe qué decirle.

-Yo justo quería pedirle a Daniela que me ayudara con un dibujo –dijo Esme-. Vamos a buscar tus cosas –agregó, parándose y llevándome de la mano.

-Las espero –dijo Carlisle.

Me dieron ganas de matar a Esme. ¿Cómo me hacía eso? De pronto sentí una calma poco natural, y Jasper me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al pasar junto a mí.

-Relájate –murmuró bajito, y luego se nos adelantó y se metió a su cuarto rápidamente.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Esme? –Le pregunté cuando cerró la puerta de mi cuarto-. Yo no tengo ganas de pasar más tiempo con él.

No necesitaba decir a quién me refería.

-Carlisle quiere hacer las paces contigo –murmuró bajito-. Dale una oportunidad. Aunque te haya llamado la atención, ¿no puedes intentar quererlo un poquito?

-Me siento incómoda con él –le contesté lo más bajo que pude-. No sé cómo hacerlo. Se me hizo eterna la maratón de Los Simpson, a pesar de que me gustaban. Ya sé que no sigue enojado, y se lo agradezco. Pero preferiría que mantuviéramos más distancia de ahora en adelante.

-Te quiere como a todos sus otros hijos Daniela –me dijo Esme.

-A los otros no los amenazó con pegarles –le recordé, lo más bajo que pude.

-Ellos saben hasta donde pueden llegar y no le faltan el respeto –murmuró ella.

-Eso no es verdad –le recordé-. He visto como pelean él y Rosalie. Cada vez que ella se enoja le grita a Carlisle y él no le dice nada.

-Su situación es un poco diferente –dijo Esme. Parecía resignada-. Rosalie es casi una mujer. Un padre no tiene la misma forma de relacionarse con los hijos cuando ya son tan mayores.

-¿O sea que cualquiera le puede gritar, pero a mí me puede pegar sólo porque soy más chica que los otros? –Le pregunté, asqueada.

-Sé que te cuesta entenderlo –me dijo Esme-. Pero intenta ponerte en su lugar por un momento.

-¿Tú crees que yo, en su lugar, golpearía a otro más pequeño que yo por no estar de acuerdo conmigo?

-Sólo te está pidiendo que no le vuelvas a faltar el respeto Daniela –me recordó Esme-. No es tan complicado. Puedes estar en desacuerdo, puedes hablarle de prácticamente cualquier cosa, sólo te pide que sea en forma respetuosa.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras que, si Alice le gritara, él no le tocaría un pelo –murmuré-. Ni a ella, ni a Bella. Y no son tanto más grandes que yo.

Esme cerró los ojos un momento.

-Es verdad –admitió-. Tienes razón en eso último. Y, si tuvieras un par de años más, probablemente te quitaría el coche y te enviaría a tu cuarto si llegaras a gritarle.

-No me gusta tener esta edad –murmuré.

-Lo sé. Pero no hay forma de cambiar eso tesoro.

No quedamos calladas un momento. No se oía ningún ruido. Me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que habíamos hablado bajito, tal vez todos debían haber escuchado todo lo que habíamos conversado.

-Odio que todos siempre oigan todo –le dije lo más bajo que pude.

Ella asintió, dándome a entender que entendía a qué me refería.

-Eso tampoco tiene arreglo, aunque nos mudáramos a una casa más grande.

Nada tenía arreglo. Eso estaba claro. Sólo tenía que procurar no mosquear al líder ni a su familia. Me fui al armario y saqué mis lápices y mi cuaderno.

-¿Qué es eso en lo que necesitas mi ayuda? –Le pregunté.

-Ah, eso –dijo sonriendo-. Estaba pensando en pintar algo bonito en las cortinas nuevas que hice para la cocina, y pensé que podías proponer algo.

-Ok. ¿Y tiene que ser en la terraza con Carlisle? –Le pregunté, tostada.

Me miró ladeando la cabeza.

-Dale una oportunidad…

-Lo perdonaría si se arrepintiera. Pero él no está arrepentido –le aseguré.

-No. Y yo lo apoyo –me aseguró.

Sentí como si me hubiera lanzado un cubo con agua.

-Le estabas faltando el respeto cada vez con más frecuencia –continuó con calma-. Y ya no hacías caso cuando te lo recordaba de buena manera. Pero eso no significa que no te quiera, o que esté en tu contra.

Me quedé callada, deseando que la partiera un rayo. Y yo que había asumido que ella estaba de mi parte…

-Esme. Me gustaría mucho si pudiera pasar un tiempo a solas –le pedí con toda la calma que pude. Pero en vez de irse se acercó.

-Por favor no me toques –le rogué.

Me abrazó igual. Y me apretó.

-No estoy en tu contra –me dijo suavecito-. Y no se ha acabado el mundo. No te abrumes. Sólo tienes que poner más cuidado en cómo tratas a los demás.

Me quedé callada. No me atreví a pedirle que me soltara. Y tampoco encontré en mí la suficiente energía para odiarla por ponerse de su lado.

Después de un rato ella misma me soltó, y tomó los lápices y el cuaderno que yo todavía tenía abrazados. No me había dado cuenta de cómo los estaba apretando. Pero no los había destrozado, por suerte.

-Vamos –me animó.

-No quiero Esme –murmuré.

-Confía en mí –insistió, me agarró con la mano que le quedaba libre y tiró. La seguí resignada.

Carlisle estaba sentado en una de las sillas del juego de terraza, y tenía un libro cerrado sobre sus piernas. Pero él estaba con los ojos cerrados como descansando.

Esme puso mis cosas en la mesa, se sentó, y separó una silla junto a ella para mí. Y me tiró un poco la mano para que atinara a sentarme. Obedecí.

Ella abrió mi cuaderno y con uno de los lápices me comenzó a explicar cómo eran las cortinas. Pero me costó concentrarme. Carlisle parecía un cadáver junto a nosotras y no se le movía ni un músculo.

-Iré a buscar las cortinas mejor, para que entiendas lo que quiero decir –dijo Esme parándose. Le agarré la mano para intentar que no se fuera. Pero me la volvió a poner sobre la mesa y agregó-: Vuelvo enseguida.

Miré nerviosa a Carlisle, pero como no se movía ni abría los ojos me relajé. Me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla, y cerré los ojos también. Esme volvió rápidamente con unas cortinitas blancas, dobladas. Las estiró con cuidado sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué te parece que podríamos pintar en ellas? –Preguntó.

-Frutas –respondí encogiéndome de hombros-. Pero podrías pintarles dinosaurios y nadie lo notaría. Nadie usa la cocina de todas formas.

-¿Qué frutas te gustaban? –Me preguntó.

Hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en eso.

-Todas, salvo los caquis –respondí-. Al menos de las que alcancé a probar antes de…

Me quedé callada.

-No llegaba mucha variedad de fruta a mi pueblo –continué-. En la zona había más bien pesca, y algo de ganadería.

-¿Qué tal unas manzanitas? –Propuso Esme.

La miré molesta. ¿De verdad me necesitaba para que le dibujara unas manzanitas?

-Seguro que entre tus cerros de revistas hay dibujos de manzanas –le dije con calma-. Y, si no, busca "manzanas" en el Google Imágenes y selecciona las que son de tipo dibujo.

-Yo quiero hacer esto contigo tesoro –me dijo con calma.

-¿Tienes las pinturas? –Pregunté resignada.

-Sí, las traeré –dijo animada, y desapareció.

Carlisle seguía cadáver, por suerte. Igual se lo agradecí internamente. Esme volvió rápidamente, con una caja de pinturas, unos pinceles, un rollo de toalla absorbente, y un vasito de agua.

Discutimos unos minutos mirando una de las cortinas, decidiendo en qué puntos pintaríamos las manzanitas. Y luego nos pusimos a pintar. Y estuvimos en eso hasta bien entrada la tarde, ya que la cocina tenía tres ventanas grandes además de la ventanita de la puerta que salía al jardín. De hecho, les pintamos uvas, naranjas, limones, piñas, melones, sandías, y unas frutas que yo no conocía pero que Esme sí. Supongo que, de haberlo planificado mejor, habríamos podido no repetir ninguna fruta. Pero Esme estaba contenta, y eso era al final lo que importaba.

Y a Carlisle no se le movió un músculo en todas esas horas.

Cuando terminamos las dejamos secando sobre las sillas, y Esme les puso unas piñas de pino para que no se volaran con el viento.

-¿No nevará? –Pregunté, inquieta de que el clima echara a perder nuestro trabajo.

-No –gritó Alice desde su cuarto.

-Ninguna privacidad –murmuré bajito.

-Sólo intenta ayudar –me recordó Esme.

-Sí –gritó Alice, y pudimos oír cómo se reía. Incluso pude ver que a Carlisle se le movía ligeramente un músculo en la mandíbula.

Temiendo que el cadáver "despertara", le ayudé rápido a Esme a guardar todo y agarré mis cosas, que al final casi no habíamos usado.

-Permiso Esme –le dije-, y corrí de vuelta adentro antes de que pudiera atajarme u objetar.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, respiré aliviada intentando no hacer ruido. Temí que el cadáver bajara a mi cuarto a intentar interactuar, pero sólo lo escuché entrar con Esme al cuarto de ellos y cerrar el ventanal. Luego los escuché besarse, y me tapé los oídos y comencé a cantar mentalmente la canción de los elefantes

-.-


	12. Capítulo 16

AN: Gracias Lys! Aunque es difícil que los vampiros cambien mucho, Daniela irá pensando, sintiendo y reaccionando en forma diferente con los años y las experiencias vividas. Todavía queda mucha historia, y en el próximo capítulo ya se viene un pequeño cambio.

Capítulo 16

Fue un alivio cuando llegó el lunes, y me volví a quedar sola con Esme. Incluso pasar el día estudiando con ella me pareció un paraíso comparándolo con el fin de semana. En un puro día avanzamos un montón. Eso pareció animarla y, cuando me pasó una poesía para que me la aprendiera, no se la tiré por la cabeza como hubiera hecho normalmente. La poesía era una de las tonterías más cursis que el ser humano había inventado, y aunque antes yo había estado en campaña de obedecer a Esme, igual hubiera intentado zafar de aprenderme esa cosa. Pero, estaba tan contenta de volver a estar sola con ella, que se la acepté sin decir ni mu.

La semana pasó como una seda. Aunque toda la familia intentaba obligarme a pasar tiempo con Carlisle, sin que se notara (pero se notaba), Carlisle no intentaba obligarme a acercarme. Seguía bastante "cadáver", y aunque no se lo dije le estaba gradecida.

De todas formas, cuando llegó el viernes en la noche, y sentí acercarse el todoterreno por el camino, me deprimí un poco. No tenía ganas de pasar dos días completos con la familia. Pero Esme me tenía prisionera en el comedor jugando Scrabble (en inglés, a petición de ella). Y yo, por experiencia, ya sabía que Carlisle jamás pasaría de largo sin saludar a su esposa. Y, probablemente, se nos pegaría para jugar con nosotras.

-Tú planeaste estar jugando a esto cuando llegaran –la acusé bajito. Me miró con cara de culpable, e inclinó la cabeza. Siempre hacía eso cuando quería que le siguiera la corriente.

-Le encantará verte poniendo palabras en inglés –me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Se consideraría una falta de respeto que te dijera cuanto te odio en este momento, Esme? –Le pregunté con calma.

Esme se rio.

-Has sido un amor toda la semana Daniela, no lo eches a perder por favor.

Sentimos como se abría la puerta automática del garaje.

-Esme… -Pregunté algo insegura-. ¿Puedo ir a cazar sólo contigo este fin de semana?

Eso la puso triste.

-No necesita ser algo elaborado –me apuré en decirle, para que me contestara antes de que Jasper y su esposo se acercaran a la casa-. Cruzamos la carretera, cojo lo que sea, y volvemos.

-Esperaba que fuéramos en familia –me explicó-. Y si tú no quieres ir alguien de la familia tendrá que quedarse contigo.

-Puedes _enterrarme_ en un cubo de hierro si quieres. No escaparé –juré.

-No saldremos sin ti –negó con la cabeza-. Y no se trata de que escapes o no. Simplemente, no te haremos a un lado.

-Yo me quedaría feliz viendo tele.

-Dije que no Daniela.

-¿Y si me quedo estudiando? –Rogué-. Lo que sea menos tener que volver a salir como el sábado pasado.

Pareció pensarlo.

-No tienes por qué pasarlo mal cuando salgamos –me aseguró-. Tal vez tu primera cacería por tu cuenta no salió muy bien. Pero no tiene por qué ser siempre igual.

-No me gustó cazar, Esme –confesé-. Preferiría salir al patio a buscar ratas.

-Que Carlisle no te oiga hablar de cazar ratas –me dijo bajito.

Sentimos los pasos de Jasper y Carlisle sobre la nieve, y luego sobre la terraza. Entraron y, como no, Carlisle se metió de inmediato al comedor. Era tan obvio.

-Hola amor –le dijo a Esme y le dio un beso en la boca. Luego se acercó a mí, pero la mirada que le dirigí lo disuadió de intentar besarme la cabeza. Vi como Esme suspiraba-. Hola Daniela –me dijo finalmente-. Iré a saludar a los niños y vuelvo. No se les ocurra guardar el tablero.

-Por favor Daniela –me dijo Esme bajito, cuando él ya subía la escalera-. Deja de hacerlo a un lado.

-No quiero.

Del segundo piso nos llegó el sonido de los tres menores de sus hijos, que lo saludaban entusiastas. Estaban de buen humor. Era viernes. Oí como Carlisle los besaba a los tres, incluido Edward. Se me arrugó la cara en forma involuntaria. Jasper también se oía animado.

-Te quiere tanto como a ellos –me aseguró Esme.

-Pues yo no –contesté con seguridad-. Y no me pueden obligar a quererlo.

No seguimos conversando, porque sentimos a tres vampiros bajar la escalera como una estampida.

-¡Sin echarme abajo la escalera! –Les gritó Esme. Se escucharon risitas, y pasos todavía más fuertes en los peldaños. Y luego, más risitas.

Esme se puso de pie y salió al vestíbulo. Aunque no entendí todas las palabras, capté que les estaba preguntando algo así como quién era el porfiado que quería demolerle la escalera. O eso asumí. Oí las risas de Jasper, Alice, y Carlisle pidiéndole perdón.

Ella se rio con ellos, y bajaron a paso normal. Los escuché acercarse, y los cuatro entraron en el comedor.

Esme les preguntó si querían jugar (cómo no…), y todos accedieron entusiastas, a pesar de que el juego en teoría era sólo para cuatro. Y Carlisle se sentó al lado mío antes de que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Pensé en cambiarme de asiento yo, pero hubiera resultado demasiado evidente que le quería hacer el vacío, así que me quedé donde estaba. Tampoco me atreví a pararme e irme, por la misma razón.

Esme vació el tablero, sin recordarme la enormidad de puntos por los cuales yo iba perdiendo. Y comenzamos otro partido los cinco. Poco a poco fui perdiendo otra vez, pero ni Jasper ni Alice se burlaron de las palabras demasiado simples que yo iba agregando.

En un momento dado, aún después de un minuto entero pensando, no tenía idea qué palabra poner. Tenía apenas una vocal, y era una U. De pronto Carlisle acercó su cabeza y miró qué letras tenía. Intenté tapar mi juego, pero me sorprendió acercando velozmente una mano a mi guata y me enterró un dedo. Me dio como un espasmo de cosquilla que me hizo sacar la mano de mis letras. Y el muy traidor, en una fracción de segundo, ya había formado una palabra con mis letras. ¿URR? ¿Esa mierda era una palabra? Lo miré dudosa, y el tipo me indicó un espacio en el tablero donde había una P libre. ¿PURR? ¿URRP? ¿UPRR? No entendí. El tipo corrió una de mis dos R dejando sólo "UR" y me indicó otro espacio en el tablero donde había una F libre. ¿FUR, UFR o URF? Lo miré impotente.

Carlisle se dio vuelta, agarró el cuaderno y el lápiz de las cosas que Esme dejaba en la estantería, lo abrió y escribió "Purr=ronroneo, Fur=pelaje".

-Ok… Gracias. Pero no puedo usarlas porque sería hacer trampa –le dije.

-No importa -dijo Alice, restándole importancia.

-A mí sí me importa –le contesté molesta-. Una cosa es perder, pero perder haciendo trampa es todavía más humillante.

Sentí la oleada de calma de Jasper, y dejé que me calmara. Agarré las tres letras y las puse junto a la P. Y el juego continuó, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y, obviamente, perdí. Y Carlisle, como siempre, ganó. Y yo ni siquiera había conseguido usar la X o la J que me habían salido desde el principio.

-¡Juguemos otro! –Dijo Jasper.

-Jueguen ustedes –les dije, parándome-. Yo llevo un buen rato jugando a esto y no quiero más.

Esme me miró con la cara inclinada pero no le hice caso. Cuando la oí que había salido detrás de mí me apesté y corrí a mi pieza y cerré con pestillo. La oí cuando intentó abrir la puerta, y temí que decidiera forzar la chapa u ordenarme que le abriera. Pero tras quedarse unos segundos parada afuera se dio media vuelta y subió a su cuarto. Me sentí un poco culpable, pero no tanto como para arriesgarme a abrir la puerta y que se colara alguien a darme la lata. Así que me tendí e intenté relajarme.

Oí como abajo, en el comedor, guardaban el juego. Oí como Carlisle subía a su cuarto. Y oí como Alice y Jasper se metían al de ellos.

Cuando comencé a oír cómo se acaramelaban arriba intenté taparme los oídos. Pero lo que quería de verdad era poder abstraerme un rato. Así que me fui al baño, llené la bañera, tiré mi ropa lejos y me sumergí. Dejé que la llave goteara lentamente sobre el agua, y con el plic plic tapé el resto de los ruidos de la casa.

-.-

Pasó la noche, pasó toda la mañana del sábado, y pasado el mediodía sentí ruido y abrí los ojos. Vi la imagen distorsionada de Esme entrando por la ventana de mi baño. Rápidamente me salí de la bañera y me tapé con la toalla.

-Hola tesoro –me dijo como si nada, volviendo a cerrar la ventana.

-¿Por qué te cuelas en mi baño? –Le reproché.

-Porque no quería forzar la chapa de la puerta, y no oías cuando llamaba –me dijo.

-Perdona, olvidé que había cerrado con pestillo –reconocí.

-Preferiría que no volvieras a hacerlo –dijo Esme.

-Ok. No volveré a cerrar con pestillo. Sólo quería que me dejaran en paz.

-Lo entendimos, tesoro. Y te dejamos. Pero vamos a salir así que te vine a buscar.

-¿Vamos a cazar? –Pregunté amargada.

-Sí. No has cazado nada desde el sábado pasado. ¿No tienes sed?

-No –mentí.

-Daniela…

-Un poco –admití a regañadientes-. Pero no tengo ganas de pasar todo el día con la familia. Y me dan pena los animales. Es más fácil cerrar los ojos y matar cuando tengo mucha sed.

-Haz un esfuerzo. Estar sediento es un riesgo –insistió.

No me moví.

-Vístete –me dijo, te esperaré en tu cuarto.

Salió, cerré el goteo, vacié la bañera a regañadientes, y me vestí con lo mismo que llevaba el día anterior. Total, no estaba sucio. Y no tenía ganas de volver en toalla a mi cuarto.

Cuando bajamos ya estaban todos muy contentos instalados en el todoterreno, Carlisle al volante. Me metí en la última corrida de asientos, que estaba vacía. No me lo impidieron.

Nos fuimos por otro camino. Al parecer, íbamos mucho más lejos que el fin de semana anterior. Igual eso me animó. No tenía ganas de volver a ese lugar.

Volvimos a parar en una carretera vacía, y esta vez no tuvimos que pasar ningún cerco ilegalmente. No había cerco. Como la vez anterior, los otros cuatro se alejaron primero, seguramente para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún humano cerca. Yo me alejé de Esme y de Carlisle de inmediato, apenas nos quedamos solos. Fingí que me interesaban unos hongos que crecían entre las agujas de pino, en un lugar en el que los árboles estaban tan pegados que no había nieve. Luego me trepé a uno de los árboles, para mirar alrededor.

-No subas demasiado alto –me advirtió Carlisle-, siempre hay que tener cuidado de que ningún humano nos pueda ver demasiado arriba.

-Se supone que no hay humanos cerca –le recordé.

-De todas formas, siempre hay que tener esa precaución por si acaso –insistió.

-Ok –le dije-. Sólo quería mirar un poco.

Él no respondió, y me quedé arriba del árbol. Era agradable ya no poder ver a nadie, aunque todavía podía oírlos. Cuando los otros volvieron, me causó curiosidad que sólo llegaran tres. ¿Dónde estaba Jasper? Me extrañó que Esme y Carlisle no preguntaran.

De pronto sentí un golpe en la nuca, e instintivamente agarré lo que me había golpeado. Era una piña de pino. Miré hacia atrás, pero no vi a nadie. Inspiré, y sentí el olor de Jasper. Pero no podía oírlo ni verlo. Estaba por bajar cuando me llegó un proyectil sobre la cabeza. Levanté la vista, y Jasper estaba más arriba, en un árbol contiguo. Se rio cuando lo vi, y me lanzó una tercera piña, que hizo una parábola, y hubiera caído sobre mi cabeza si yo no la hubiera agarrado. Se la lancé con todas mis fuerzas pero él la esquivó ágilmente. Iba a lanzarle la primera piña, que tenía en la otra mano, cuando recibí un bombardeo de piñas de más abajo. Intenté irlas agarrando para lanzárselas de vuelta. Vi que también bombardeaban a Jasper. Alice trepó otro árbol, como un mono, y se nos unió. Y volaron las piñas por varios minutos. Pero pronto la mayoría de las piñas quedaron hechas pedazos producto de los fuertes impactos. Cuando Alice y Jasper se rindieron, y saltaron a tierra, salté detrás de ellos. Todos parecían encantados. Carlisle intentó pasarme un brazo por los hombros, pero lo esquivé y me fui a parar al otro lado de Esme. Vi que Bella me quedaba mirando, no enojada, pero en claro desacuerdo. Miré para otro lado.

-Ok, vamos tesoro –me dijo Esme, empujándome un poco la espalda con una mano.

Nos alejamos, y me concentré en los olores. Podía sentir a Esme y Carlisle detrás, a varios metros. Me estaban dando espacio. Intenté olvidar que me seguían y pensar sólo en los olores. Sentí olor a algún roedor, aunque no era rata. Me dio curiosidad. Debe haber sido una liebre, o un conejo, ya que olía a herbívoro. Lo pensé por un instante, pero decidí seguir a ver qué más se olía.

En un momento sentí un olor diferente, un olor fuerte. Había sentido ese olor antes, en los otros, cuando volvían de cazar. ¿Sería ese un oso? ¿O un puma? Carlisle nunca había cazado ninguno de esos para mí. Seguí el rastro con cuidado, hasta que vi al oso. A los osos. Era uno grande y dos pequeños. Una osa con sus oseznos. Me dio un poco de sed, pero me dio más pena que sed. Me tragué el veneno. No tuve corazón para matarla, ni para comerme a uno de sus hijitos. Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo en otra dirección.

Al final sentí olor a algo desconocido, y me dio lo mismo. Lo agarré con los ojos cerrados. Era pequeño, y lo maté sin mirarlo. Se acabó rápido, y abrí los ojos. Me acababa de beber un mapache. Me dio menos pena que la osa, pero igual me dio un poco. Hice un agujero y lo enterré rápido. Olí de nuevo, pero sólo sentí el olor del mapache que ya me había bebido.

Sentí pasos muy cerca de mí y me volví. Eran Carlisle y Esme, obviamente. Por un segundo había olvidado que me seguían.

-Hay un rastro de alces más al sur –me dijo Carlisle.

-Ya estoy bien –mentí.

-No puedes haber quedado satisfecha con un mapache –insistió Carlisle.

-No estoy intentando desafiarte Carlisle –le dije-, es sólo que no tengo ganas de seguir cazando.

-¿Te dieron pena los osos? –Me preguntó.

-Sí. Por favor no vayan a matarlos –le rogué.

-Seguiremos el rastro de los alces –se resignó Carlisle-. ¿Nos quieres acompañar?

-No. Gracias.

-¿Quieres esperar aquí?

-Sí, por favor.

-Ok.

Se fueron, sin recordarme que no escapara, y se los agradecí. Me senté en un tronco muerto. Corrió una brisa, y sentí olor a alguna especie de rata. Eso me dio menos pena, y la agarré con facilidad. Me la bebí al seco y enterré el cadáver rápidamente. Olí de nuevo, esperanzada, pero al parecer era una rata solitaria. ¿Por qué no podía haber una forma más simple de alimentarse? ¿Por qué a los otros no les daba pena matar a una osa con sus ositos? A mí me daba más pena eso que beberme a un guarda-parque.

Evité seguir pensando en humanos, porque eso me daría más sed. Me alejé unos pocos pasos para distraerme, y pronto sentí el mismo tipo de olor que había ignorado al principio. Lo seguí, no muy segura de beberme o no lo que encontraría. El rastro conducía a un agujero en una pared baja de tierra. Debía ser una liebre, o algo así. Pero el olor me daba tan poca sed que me devolví al tronco y volví a sentarme.

Carlisle y Esme se tardaron un poco más que la vez anterior, o puede ser que en el agua no se me había hecho tan larga la espera. Carlisle venía cargando un alce aturdido, y me lo pasó sin decir nada.

-Gracias –le dije con algo de vergüenza.

-De nada –me dijo.

Me sentí mejor después de terminarme el alce, y fui a enterrar el cuerpo a un lugar con nieve, donde los árboles no crecían tan juntos. Esme y Carlisle se acercaron. Carlisle apoyó un brazo tentativamente sobre mis hombros, y no me atreví a hacerlo a un lado.

-¿Cazaste una rata? –Me preguntó. El olor debía haberme delatado.

-Pasó cerca. Lo siento.

-A veces las ratas han comido veneno –me dijo.

-¿Un vampiro se muere si come ratas envenenadas? –Pregunté.

-No. Pero sufre mucho hasta que logra vomitar todo el veneno.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –Pregunté.

-Experiencia propia –murmuró.

-¿Tú también bebiste ratas?

-No me apetecía, pero estaba experimentando. Una olía ligeramente diferente, y sentí curiosidad. No supe que el olor se debía al veneno hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¿Y me enseñarías a distinguir una rata envenenada de una limpia?

-Las ratas comen toda clase de cosas –me dijo-. Es difícil predecir cuál ha comido qué veneno, y en qué cantidad. Prefiero que no vuelvas a cazar ratas, por si acaso.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste, esa vez en Chile?

-Porque esas ratas vivían en los alrededores de la casa, y nosotros no usábamos veneno. Podía asumir que estarían razonablemente limpias. Y de todos modos no te hubiera dejado cazarlas si les hubiera sentido un olor sospechoso.

-Ah… Bueno, gracias por contarme –le dije.

Me empujó un poco los hombros con el brazo, y comenzamos a caminar de vuelta donde los otros. Esme parecía contenta, supuse que porque el brazo de Carlisle seguía sobre mis hombros sin que yo hubiera tratado de zafarme.

Pero ya no me importaba tanto que Carlisle se hubiera acercado. Eso que acababa de contar me había dado una idea.

-¿Carlisle? –Pregunté tentativamente.

-¿Sí Daniela? –Me dijo.

-¿Podría criar ratas para consumo personal?

Hizo una mueca, pero fue su esposa la que contestó.

-No –respondió con rotundidad-. Nadie criará ratas en mi casa.

-Ya escuchaste a la señora –se rio Carlisle.

-¿Te da mucho asco, Esme? –Le pregunté.

-Muchísimo. No está abierto a discusión.

-Ok. Lo siento. Era sólo una idea.

Preferí no insistir. Esme rara vez era tan tajante en algo, y en general trataba de darme en el gusto. Tenían que desagradarle mucho la idea para que reaccionara así.

Cuando llegamos donde los otros, estaban un poco cubiertos de nieve y de pedacitos de madera. Cuando nos habíamos ido, habían seguido lanzándose piñas, y luego habían seguido con bolas de nieve. Pero Carlisle y Esme sólo les sonrieron, y ellos se sacudieron bien antes de entrar al auto.

-.-

Después de ese día, volví a sentirme un poco más cómoda en torno a Carlisle. No totalmente relajada, pero sí lo suficiente como para que pareciera una relación normal. Y me cuidé mucho de no decirle nada ofensivo ni a él ni a nadie. En general, me relajaba un poco más con Esme. Pero cuando estaba obligada a convivir con el resto de la familia, me limitaba a hablar lo menos posible para no correr riesgos innecesarios.

El lunes siguiente, Carlisle retomó los ejercicios de "desensibilización" al olor a humano. Aunque me había prometido probar con otros olores, al final decidió que lo haríamos sólo con sangre. Dijo que sería más práctico entrenarme directamente para el peor de los casos. Y ya no intentó agarrarme por sorpresa. En vez de eso, me llevaba a la terraza de arriba y se sentaba conmigo sujetándome como una araña de acero. Entonces Esme dejaba el frasco abierto a algunos metros de nosotros y se iba. Y nos quedábamos así, por varias horas. Y, cuando yo intentaba no respirar, me enterraba un dedo en las costillas. Y, con el espasmo de cosquilla, me costaba mucho no inspirar.

Al principio fue una tortura, aunque el hecho de estar al aire libre algo aliviaba. De todas formas las primeras semanas pasaba todo el tiempo intentando que me soltara, para poder ir a la carretera o a las luces del otro lado del lago. Pero nunca conseguí soltarme. Y, para cuando llegó el verano, ya conseguía dejar de luchar a ratos. No era un completo triunfo, ya que de no haberme sujetado seguro que hubiera corrido hasta atacar a quien fuera. Pero tuve que aceptar que él había tenido razón y que la desesperación disminuía con la exposición sistemática.

Durante todas esas semanas, cuando íbamos a cazar, no me obligaron realmente a hacerlo por mi cuenta. La mayor parte del tiempo, si no conseguía hacerme el ánimo de matar algo, Carlisle proveía. Y se limitó a traerme cornudos variados, ya aturdidos, que no me daban tanta pena.

Con Esme también hicimos progresos. Para cuando los tres escolares se graduaron, ya hace rato que habíamos terminado con sus libritos y ya era capaz de leer otros textos, aunque siempre terminaba necesitando el diccionario a cada rato. Y al final me aburrí de intentar no escuchar cuando los otros hablaban. Me resigné, y cada día entendía más lo que decían.

Pero yo seguí hablando en castellano, y Esme y Carlisle seguían hablando en castellano también cuando yo estaba presente, la mayor parte del tiempo. Los otros a veces me hablaban en mi idioma, sobre todo cuando les interesaba que entendiera lo que me decían. Pero cuando hablaban entre ellos no lo hacían.

No me quisieron llevar a la graduación de los tres, obviamente. Así que Esme se quedó conmigo en la casa, igual que cuando los otros tres se habían graduado el año anterior. Me dio pena que se la perdiera otra vez, pero me aseguró que había ido a muchas, y que habría muchas otras en el futuro.

Ese verano, todos estaban particularmente animados. El plan era seguir en esa casa por otros dos inviernos, y Alice, Bella y Edward estaban felices de no volver a la secundaria por un buen tiempo. Habría una especie de recambio de vampiros, ya que Rose y Emmett habían vuelto a pasar el verano en familia, y los otros cuatro se irían a Europa en otoño, a dos universidades de allá. Estaban muy entusiasmados, porque las dos parejas vivirían cerca, aunque no juntas, como adultos, por un año. No estaban todavía seguros de sí estudiarían dos años o sólo ese. Pero ambas posibilidades estaban abiertas, y eso los tenía eufóricos.

Carlisle y Esme también estaban contentos de verlos tan animados. Aunque Esme intentó hasta el final convencerlos de que pasaran aunque sea un invierno en la casa, o que al menos estudiaran en una universidad más cercana. Ella estaba triste de ver partir por tantos meses a cuatro de sus hijos. Y creo que a Carlisle también le daba pena. Pero él fingía que estaba contento por ellos, y los animaba.

Para mi cumpleaños de 18 años, en el que seguía teniendo 14, todos estaban en la casa. Me trataron muy bien, y parecían felices de que yo pareciera haberme adaptado. Intenté disfrutarlo, y no recordar que un mes antes mi hermana debía haber cumplido 14 años. Eso me daba una sensación de irreversibilidad espantosa. Ya nunca sería mi hermanita. Aunque pudiera volver a verla, sería mayor que yo en cosa de meses. Ese pensamiento me había estado volviendo constantemente a la mente, como si lo tuviera atado a la cabeza con un elástico, durante casi un mes cuando llegó mi cumpleaños. Pero me esforcé en disimular. Las cosas estaban tranquilas con los vampiros, y yo no quería drama. Había conseguido estar meses sin el bloque, sin escapar, obedeciendo en todo, intentando no darle motivos a Carlisle para saltarme a la yugular.

Cuando terminaba el verano, y llegó el día de la partida de los cuatro, hasta a mí me dio pena. A Esme le venían tiritones periódicos. Y cuando los cuatro la rodeaban, la abrazaban, la besaban, y le prometían que volverían para las vacaciones de invierno, más tiritaba. Y a mí me daba mucha pena con sólo mirar a Esme. Empecé a entender por qué Carlisle insistía tanto en que sus hijos aparentaran ser tan jóvenes, cuando llegaban a vivir a un lugar. Él, al igual que Esme, disfrutaba teniendo a sus hijos en casa. A ambos les gustaban esos años en que todos vivían juntos.

Rosalie y Emmett se quedaron conmigo mientras Carlisle y Esme llevaron a sus hijos a la ciudad, al aeropuerto. Nos quedamos los tres en la terraza mirando el auto desaparecer entre los árboles.

Cuando volvieron, Esme todavía tiritaba. Ambos se sentaron con nosotros frente a la tele, donde Emmett veía un partido. Carlisle la abrazaba y le hacía cariño, murmurándole en el oído. Ella dejaba de tiritar a ratos, pero luego volvía a tiritar.

En ese momento entendí otra cosa. Emmett y Rosalie habían vuelto para que Esme no se volviera loca. Probablemente, si se les ocurría desaparecer a los seis, Esme sería incapaz de parar de tiritar por meses.

Seguí un impulso y me fui a sentar al otro lado de ella. Le di un beso en la mejilla, cosa que no había hecho jamás, y le agarré la mano que no le tenía tomada Carlisle. Y se puso a tiritar todavía más. Asustada de haberla cagado en grande, la solté e intenté volver a mi puesto, pero ella me agarró, me sentó sobre ella y me apretujó con el brazo libre (el otro seguía con su esposo).

-Gracias tesoro –me dijo toda tiritona.

Y no me soltó más. Quedé prisionera por toda esa noche, por todo el día siguiente, y parte de la noche que siguió. Carlisle también, aunque él no estaba prisionero sino voluntario. Al final Rosalie se acuclilló frente a ella, le tomó delicadamente la mano que me aferraba a mí, luego la que le tomaba Carlisle, y la ayudó a soltarnos.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a cazar amor? –Le dijo Carlisle al oído.

Ella asintió.

-Perdónenme –dijo, a nadie en particular-. Ya se me va a pasar.

-Está bien, mamá –le dijo Emmett abrazándola desde atrás, parado detrás del sillón, inclinándose sobre ella. Le dio un beso muy fuerte en la cabeza, inclinándosela en varios centímetros. Eso la hizo reír.

Finalmente, y un poco ayudada por Rosalie, Esme se paró. Nos paramos también Carlisle y yo. Recién al mirarla de frente me di cuenta que tenía los ojos completamente negros, y me asusté tanto que di un paso involuntariamente hacia atrás. Nunca le había visto ese color de ojos a Esme.

-No te asustes, tesoro –me dijo Carlisle-. No está enojada, sólo muy sedienta.

Asentí, y me obligué a sonreírle a Esme a pesar de que su cara me seguía dando nervio.

Fue una cacería de emergencia. Fuimos rapidito todos a la zona frente a la carretera, y Carlisle se llevó a Esme muy rápido dejándome con Emmett y Rosalie.

-¿Siempre le pasa eso a Esme? –Les pregunté apenas estuve segura de que sus padres no podrían oírme.

-En general intentamos irnos sólo dos a la vez –me explicó Rosalie-. Pero siempre la afecta mucho, cuando nos alejamos.

-No se ofendan –les rogué-. Pero no la vi tan mal cuando ustedes dos se fueron.

-Somos mayores –dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Le es más fácil aceptarlo con naturalidad. Yo me alegro, ya que así podemos irnos con mayor frecuencia.

-Pero a ustedes les gusta vivir con sus padres, ¿no?

-¡Me encanta! –Aseguró Emmett-. Pero también me gusta viajar con mi Rose –agregó, besándola sonoramente en la boca. Ella se rio y le devolvió el beso por varios segundos. Intenté no poner cara de asco.

-A mí también me encanta estar en casa –aseguró Rosalie sonriéndome-. Pero también me gusta pasar tiempo con mi marido, los dos solos, libres, sin tener que soportar profesores ignorantes, y compañeros tarados.

-A lo mejor podrían hacer un trato con Carlisle –propuse-. Quedarse más años en casa, pero sin ir a la escuela.

-No se puede –respondió Emmett con pesar-. Si partimos diciendo que somos mayores, y nos quedamos por varios años, la gente comienza a preguntarse por qué seguimos teniendo caras de niño.

-No te ofendas Emmett, pero tú no tienes cara de niño –le aseguré.

-Pero mi esposa tiene el dulce rostro de la eterna reina del baile –aseguró, apretando a la susodicha contra él-. Y si ella está obligada a soportar la escuela, ahí estaré yo también asegurando que ningún baboso la mire demasiado.

Rosalie arrugó la cara divertida, y le murmuró al oído algo en inglés. Entendí que le había preguntado, en tono coqueto, si estaba celoso. Y él le murmuró al oído que tal vez. Y comenzaron a acaramelarse como si yo no estuviera a escasos dos metros de ellos.

Me hice la tonta, y me alejé unos metros para darles un mínimo de privacidad. Aunque no los miraba, podía oír cómo se besaban. Me puse a cantar en mi mente, rogando que no se olvidaran completamente de mi presencia y se pusieran a hacer algo más. Estuvieron una eternidad besándose. Esme debía estar atacando la mitad del bosque a juzgar por lo que se demoraban.

Por suerte los tórtolos no hicieron nada más escandaloso, y se despegaron cuando oyeron los pasos de Carlisle y Esme. Me volví aliviada. Y le sonreí a Esme, contenta de que volviera a tener los ojos claritos. Carlisle traía una presa para mí, así que Rosalie y Emmett se fueron solos a cazar. O a hacer algo más. Prefería no pensar en eso.

-.-


	13. Capítulo 17

AN:

Gracias Lys! :) Daniela tendrá altos y bajos. Iba a subir los dos capítulos juntos, ayer, pero tuve que salir y subir el segundo a la vuelta jajaja. Este capítulo espero te gustará, ya que la cosa se mueve un poco.

Gracias Guest. Me alegro que disfrutes el comienzo de la historia. Yo también la he leído varias veces, ya que en un principio la escribí para leerla yo (¡aunque me salto el primer capítulo, porque me carga!). Y los finales alternativos salieron luego (son dos), pero disfruté un montón escribiéndolos.

Gracias Cclarcy. No hay peligro de que no siga la historia, ya que está escrita. Sólo releo mucho antes de subir, porque _siempre_ encuentro nuevos errores. Para Daniela no es fácil adaptarse (para los vampiros tampoco, pero ellos son más). En realidad, creo que para cualquier persona secuestrada debe ser difícil darse por vencida. Debe ser horrible, brrrrr.

Capítulo 17

Las semanas que siguieron fueron muy tranquilas. Sólo Carlisle dejaba la casa para sus turnos, y Rosalie y Emmett intentaban pasar todo el tiempo que podían con nosotras. Igual se iban solos a pasear, más o menos día por medio, pero volvían en unas horas. Y Esme volvió a ser feliz, aunque llamaba a los cuatro que le faltaban por celular todos los fines de semana.

Carlisle cambió un poco su actitud conmigo luego de la partida de los cuatro, llamándome "hija" de vez en cuando, como que no quiere la cosa. Al principio eso me irritó. Pero como estaba decidida a no pelear con él no le dije nada. Y cuando Esme comenzó a imitarlo, ya tiré la esponja. No les dije nada, pero los seguí llamando por sus nombres. Me sentía más cómoda cuando me decían Daniela, o incluso tesoro. Pero no se puede tener todo en la vida.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron para las vacaciones de invierno, Esme pareció iluminarse. Estaba tan contenta que incluso adornó la casa con cosas navideñas. Eso me extrañó, ya que nunca los había visto celebrar la navidad. Pero Esme parecía dispuesta a celebrar, y si ella quería celebrar, entonces Carlisle ordenaba celebrar.

Hubiera podido sonar a final feliz. Pero para mí no fue más que el último periodo de paz que tuve antes de un año más bien oscuro. Y lo peor es que todo lo que pasó después de esa navidad fue mi culpa, y arrastré a los demás en mi desgracia.

Pocos días después de que los cuatro volvieran a Europa, prometiéndole a Esme una y otra vez que volverían para las vacaciones de pascua, quedó la cagada.

Todo comenzó con Carlisle y uno de sus ataques de optimismo. Y con mi propia estupidez, claro está. Como yo había conseguido pasar una noche entera en presencia de un algodoncito con sangre sin intentar arrancarle los brazos a Carlisle, este había decidido que ya estaba preparada para la fase dos: acercarme a humanos que no estuvieran sangrando.

En mi favor puedo decir que intenté disuadirlo, asegurándole que una noche sin atacarlo a él para que me soltara no significaba que no me fuera a abalanzar sobre el primer incauto que me pusieran por delante. Pero él me aseguró que tenía completa confianza en mí. Estaba seguro de que conseguiría acercarme a las personas y no atacar, aunque tuviera que dejar de respirar y no decir nada. De hecho, me recordó que se suponía que yo era autista, así que era preferible si guardaba silencio y no me despegaba de él.

Y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que meterme al auto un domingo, y llevarme al pueblo. Los dos solos.

Esme había estado muy emocionada, me había cubierto de besos, y me había asegurado que todo saldría bien, que confiara en "mi padre". Iba a abrir la boca para recordarle que Carlisle no era mi padre, pero antes de que pudiera empezar ya me había apretado los labios firmemente con sus dedos. No me dolió, pero me molestó.

-Recuerda que, para las personas del pueblo, sí lo es –me dijo.

Como no podía contestarle con los labios apretados, me limité a fruncirle el ceño. Me sonrió. Me di por vencida y asentí. Me soltó la boca.

-¡Pero no lo es! –Le dije rápido.

Se rio con más ganas, y me plantó otro beso en la cabeza.

-Lo sé hijita.

-No tienes remedio Esme –me burle, aunque en buena onda. Sabía que no lo hacía de mala persona.

Cuando nos alejamos de la casa, yo en el asiento del copiloto, estaba algo tensa. Intenté cerrar la ventana, pero Carlisle volvió a abrirla.

-Deja que entre el aire –me dijo con calma. Y, si sientes olor a humano, sólo concéntrate. Recuerda que eres Daniela, que vives con nosotros, y si es necesario dejas de respirar y me aprietas la mano. Si veo que tienes demasiadas dificultades te prometo que te tomaré en brazos y te sacaré de donde estemos de inmediato.

-Ok. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento Carlisle.

-Tonterías -me dijo-. Está todo bajo control. Estás preparada para esto, sino no te expondría jamás.

Respiré profundamente.

-Ok.

Pasaron unos segundos, y seguía tensa.

-Carlisle… -Recordé de pronto-. ¡No me has dicho cómo se supone que me llamo, ni qué edad se supone que tengo!

-Ah, eso –resopló aliviado-. No es muy difícil. No te cambiamos de nombre, sólo te pusimos nuestro apellido falso. Y tienes quince años, porque cuando llegamos se suponía que tenías doce.

-¿Doce? –Le pregunté asombrada y un poquito ofendida-. ¿Y no te preocupaba que me vieran y dijeran que era imposible que fuera tan chica?

-Si queríamos quedarnos aquí varios años, teníamos que escogerte un rango de edad creíble –explicó-. Y por tu estatura, tu peso, y tu carita, pasas más por niña de entre 11 y 15 que por una de entre 13 y 17. En realidad, aunque técnicamente tienes casi 15, estás muy poco desarrollada. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal Daniela?

-Bueno –contesté, con un poco de recelo.

-¿A qué edad te llegó tu primera menstruación?

Miré para afuera, deseando que me tragara la tierra.

-No te ofendas ni te avergüences, tesoro, por favor –me rogó, y me tomó una mano-. Te lo pregunto como médico, porque de verdad eres muy bajita. Aunque ya no podamos hacer nada para remediar eso, me interesa de verdad conocer esa parte de tu historia.

No le contesté, ni lo miré, y deseé estar de vuelta con Esme. Si ella me hubiera preguntado eso no me habría dado tanta vergüenza.

-Por favor –insistió.

-A los 10. Y luego se me cortó y no me llegó más. ¿Contento? –Le dije, sacudiendo mi mano para que me la soltara.

-¿Y creciste muy poquito después de eso? –Preguntó luego de unos segundos.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Carlisle, no te quiero faltar el respeto. Por favor no insistas.

-Ok, perdóname por favor –dijo bajito. Y no insistió, gracias a Dios.

Guardamos silencio hasta que los primeros olores humanos comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, a medida que nos acercábamos a las primeras casas. Carlisle me miró inquieto, y se estacionó junto a los árboles.

-¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó preocupado.

Negué con la cabeza, ya que no tenía casi aire en los pulmones. Había dejado de respirar en forma automática. El entendió de inmediato, y me agarró una mano.

-Ok Daniela. No te voy a soltar. Y si es necesario daremos la vuelta aquí mismo y volveremos a casa ¿está bien? Pero quiero que inspires con calma, e intentes controlarte.

Me resigné e inspiré. Me quemó la garganta, y mi cerebro comenzó de inmediato a buscar de qué dirección venía el olor. Pero conseguí no moverme, por varios minutos. Estaba tan concentrada que casi grito cuando un auto paró detrás del nuestro y un tipo se bajó. Miré a Carlisle con pánico, pero él me apretó la mano y me dio ánimo con la mirada.

El tipo se asomó al auto, y dejé de respirar. Carlisle me acercó con el brazo, de modo que pudiera apoyar mi cara en él. Lo hice por algunos segundos.

El tipo conocía a Carlisle, y le preguntó si necesitábamos ayuda. Carlisle le explicó, con toda calma, que había traído a su hija menor a pasear al pueblo, pero que tendía a asustarme con los extraños. El tipo se asomó más para mirarme, y dijo mi nombre en forma de pregunta. Carlisle se lo confirmó, y me hizo cariño en la mejilla que no tenía pegada a su camisa. Carlisle me preguntó, en inglés, si quería saludar al señor. Así que inspiré lo más cerca de Carlisle que pude, para que su olor tapara el del pobre tipo, y me resigné a despegarme de él.

-Hola –le dije, intentando que no se notara lo mal que me encontraba.

-Hola Daniela –me saludó el tipo-. Gusto en conocerte.

No le contesté, pero tampoco le salté encima. A lo mejor el tipo creería que era una retrasada, pero que mierda… Al menos seguiría vivo.

Carlisle me apretó el brazo y le dijo que teníamos algunas cosas que comprar en el pueblo, y que su esposa nos esperaba a tiempo para el almuerzo. Tuve que apretar los dientes todavía más para disimular la risa que me había dado la mentira descarada de Carlisle.

Cuando nos alejamos del tipo, y el aire del auto se limpió ligeramente, logré inspirar más aliviada.

-¿A tiempo para almorzar? –Me burlé, todavía medio tiritona.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros y se rio.

-¿Y qué querías que inventara? Estaba a punto de invitarnos a almorzar a su casa –explicó haciendo una mueca-. Vive diciéndome cuánto le gustaría que mi familia y yo fuéramos a comer el estofado que prepara su esposa.

Hice una mueca.

-Ok. Bien pensado –admití.

Respiré. A pesar de que seguía habiendo un poco de olor a humano, resultaba casi agradable si lo comparaba con tener a un tipo a un metro de mí.

-Lo hiciste muy bien –me aseguró Carlisle.

-Gracias por dejarme pegar mi cara a tu camisa –admití-. Tu olor me ayudó a no sentir tanto el de él.

-De nada –respondió contento.

En la medida que aparecieron las casas, el olor se fue poniendo cada vez más molesto. Comencé a inquietarme. Iba a apretar el botón para subir el vidrio de mi lado aunque fuera, pero Carlisle me lo impidió.

-Intenta respirar –insistió-. Esa es la idea. Te prometo que no dejaré que nada malo pase.

-Ok –respondí nerviosa.

Cuando paró en la estación de servicio, y se bajó dejando la puerta abierta, creí que me volvería loca. ¡El bombero estaba a escasos tres metros de mí, y ni siquiera me tenía agarrada por si acaso! Podía sentir cómo le latía el corazón. Su corazón lleno de sangre… Me agarré del manubrio, y lo apreté. Crujió un poco, y lo solté de inmediato.

En ese momento el tipo se despidió del cliente anterior y se acercó a atender a Carlisle. Lo saludó con cordialidad, y Carlisle le preguntó cómo estaban su esposa y sus hijas. El tipo le contestó que estaban todos bien, con la gracia de Dios, y se asomó a través del parabrisas y me quedó mirando. Me hizo hola con la mano y me sonrió. Le sonreí levemente y le hice hola con la mano. Para ese entonces yo ya no estaba respirando.

Se me hizo eterno el tiempo mientras llenaban el estanque, y Carlisle le explicaba que era la menor de sus hijas, y que era tímida, y que me costaba acercarme a los extraños. El tipo le preguntó cómo estaban sus otros hijos, y Carlisle le contó con toda calma que cuatro de ellos habían ido a estudiar un año a Europa, y que los dos mayores estaban tomando un año sabático en casa. Carlisle pagó, y siguió conversando trivialidades. No había nadie esperando para ser atendido detrás de nosotros.

Yo estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar, pero no podía ya que para gritar se necesitaba aire. En un momento dado iba a salir del auto y dejarme llevar, y ocupé mi último poquito de conciencia para golpear la bocina con la cabeza.

Carlisle se disculpó de inmediato, diciendo que yo no me había estado sintiendo muy bien, y que era mejor que me llevara a casa.

Cuando se subió alzó los dos vidrios de inmediato y rápidamente puso el motor en marcha y me sacó de ahí. Dio una vuelta, y se detuvo en una calle donde sólo había árboles por varios metros. Abrió las ventanas, y el aire con olor a empleado de estación de servicio se diluyó con aire limpio. Inspiré aliviada.

-Perdona tesoro –me dijo-. No debí tardarme tanto.

-No, no debiste –murmuré cerrando los ojos-. ¿Les puede dar infartos a los vampiros?

-No –me respondió riendo.

-Es que siento que algo se va a reventar dentro de mí. Estuve a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y saltarle encima.

-Pero no lo hiciste –respondió Carlisle radiante.

-Estuve a un pelo Carlisle –reconocí-. Ni sé cómo logré golpear la bocina en vez de arrancar la puerta.

-Estuviste perfecta –insistió-. Sabía que lo conseguirías.

-Volvamos a casa –murmuré, sin conseguir levantar los párpados.

-Tengo un último recado que hacer –respondió con entusiasmo.

-Carlisle, no… -le rogué-. De verdad que tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Tonterías, si lo estás haciendo muy bien –insistió-. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te tranquilices, y luego iremos a comprar un regalo para Esme.

Respiré profundamente, aún con los ojos cerrados, con una sensación de pánico en la guata. No podía olvidar al tipo de la estación de servicio, que tenía dos hijas. Recordé a mi hermana. Ya debía tener la edad que yo tenía cuando Jasper me mordió. Pensar en ella hizo que me calmara mucho, y que me deprimiera en forma brutal. ¿Por qué tenía ese bajón de pronto? Apoyé la cabeza en el marco de la ventana y abrí los ojos por fin. Y me encontré con mi mirada en el espejo retrovisor de mi puerta. Los tenía muy oscuros, a pesar de que habíamos cazado la tarde anterior. Me sobresalté.

-No te asustes, es la sed –me dijo Carlisle notando lo que me había asustado-. Iremos a cazar antes de volver a casa.

-¿Siempre se ponen así? –Pregunté.

-No. En la medida que vayas controlándote notarás que ya no te cambian de color.

-Ah… -murmuré. Me sentía menos sedienta, pero el bajón por mi hermana no pasaba.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Preguntó, un poco preocupado.

-Sí –mentí-. Ya no me siento loca de sed –aseguré. Al menos eso último era verdad.

-Ok –dijo tomándome la mano y apretándomela-. Entonces me ayudarás a escogerle un regalo a tu madre.

Lo miré, resoplé, y negué con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, lo sé –aseguró riendo-. No necesitas repetirlo. Lo sé.

Condujo hasta una tienda más grande que las demás. Sentí algo raro cuando nos bajamos en el estacionamiento. Aunque éramos los únicos en ese momento, había otros autos estacionados y por las puertas de vidrio se veían algunos clientes adentro.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea Carlisle? –Pregunté.

-Claro que sí, tesoro –me aseguró tomándome la mano y tirando-. Puedes hacer esto.

Lo seguí, tensa pero resignada. En el peor de los casos podía correr como una posesa hacia afuera. O, en el _más_ peor de los casos, me comía a alguien y luego teníamos que escapar todos.

Era una mezcla entre supermercado y tienda de departamentos, aunque tenía un puro piso muy amplio. Apenas entramos el olor a humano era tan intenso que dejé de respirar, y miré al piso para disimular. Carlisle lo notó, y me apretó la mano. Se la apreté de vuelta. Me llevó hasta un lugar en el que había libros, y se centró por un rato en los de decoración. Levanté la vista levemente, y los reconocí todos. Esme ya los tenía. Carlisle me miró, y apuntó la estantería con la mano. Miré alrededor, y le apunté a los de paisajismo y me encogí de hombros.

-Más allá por este mismo pasillo hay artículos de escritorio –me animó-. Me gustaría mucho que te animaras a ir hacia allá. Fíjate, no hay nadie. Y yo estaré aquí por si te veo flaquear.

Me soltó la mano y me empujó ligeramente en esa dirección.

-Respira –me animó-. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Inspiré. Había olor a humano. A muchos humanos. Pero no había olor a sangre. Sí. Podía. Estaba mucho más deprimida que sedienta.

-Elige lo que quieras y te lo compro –prometió.

-Ok.

Me alejé, y fui agarrando un poco de confianza. Me paré delante de los cuadernos. Había unos de "My Little Pony". A mi hermana le gustaban. Aunque ya tenía casi quince, así que probablemente le gustarían otras cosas. La niñita que yo recordaba ya no existía. Apoyé la cabeza en la estantería un momento. ¿Por qué tenía tanto bajón?

De pronto sentí una voz, que venía de un pasillo más adelante, en diagonal, alejándose de Carlisle. Una señora de edad tenía un celular en su oído. Pude escuchar la voz que le hablaba. No la reconocí, pero el acento sí. ¡Esa señora hablaba con un chileno! Me quedé unos segundos perpleja. La voz del teléfono le decía a la viejita que ya había nacido el bebé, y que lo llevarían para que ella lo conociera. Ella le contestó en un español no muy bueno, que no podía esperar de la impaciencia, y que le mandaba muchos besos a todos, sobre todo al bebé. Y colgó. Y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Miré disimuladamente a Carlisle, pero él parecía estar leyendo uno de los libros de paisajismo. Volví la vista hacia la viejita, y vi que intentaba alcanzar una toalla azul de las que estaban más arriba. En ese momento tuve un impulso, y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Le ayudo señora? –Le ofrecí. Sentía sed, pero no era eso lo que me tenía nerviosa en ese momento.

-Es que quiero una de las azules –Me dijo con una sonrisa-. Y están arriba.

Me trepé un poco en las estanterías, cogí una de las toallas azules, y bajé de un saltito. Se la puse en sus manos, y velozmente le saqué el celular del bolsillo y me lo guardé en el mío. Me acababa de robar un celular, Dios. Acaba de robar un puto teléfono. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

-Gracias –me dijo-. Eres un amor.

Le sonreí en forma mecánica y volví al pasillo de los artículos de escritorio. Carlisle me miró con cara de pregunta, pero le sonreí y le mostré un pulgar hacia arriba. Me sonrió de oreja a oreja, orgulloso de que hubiera podido interactuar con la señora sin atacarla.

Pobre. Si supiera que acababa de robarme algo… Se avergonzaría. Y si supiera que acababa de robarme un _teléfono_… No quería ni imaginarlo.

Aunque, vergüenza aparte, en realidad no planeaba hacer nada tan malo. Llamaría a mi casa, escucharía la voz de quien me contestara, y no diría nada. Sólo necesitaba encontrar un momento a solas. Y, de momento, cruzaría los dedos para que el teléfono no sonara. No me atrevía a apagarlo, ya que seguro emitiría un sonido al apagarse. Dudaba que la viejita lo tuviera en modo silencioso.

Escogí una caja de acuarelas. Y me acerqué a Carlisle.

-¿Me puedes dar dinero para esto? Me gustaría comprarlo yo misma e irte a esperar afuera –le dije, rogando que me creyera.

-Claro tesoro –me dijo, y me pasó la mano por la cabeza.

Parecía tan orgulloso que me sentí todavía más culpable. Sacó su billetera y me pasó un billete. Dentro de lo extraño de la situación, me sorprendió no haber tenido dinero en mis manos por tantos años. Me dio una risa nerviosa. Pero Carlisle sólo me sonrió, se metió la mano al bolsillo, y me pasó el llavero del auto.

-Espérame en el auto si quieres –me dijo.

Caminé a velocidad humana hacia las cajas, deseando poder correr. Tragué el veneno cuando me acerqué a la cajera, pero me di cuenta de que la sed había pasado a segundo plano. Le pagué, me dio el cambio. Hice como que lo revisaba, pero ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuánto valían las acuarelas.

Por suerte no había un empaquetador, ya que no tenía idea cuánto se suponía que había que darles de propina. No tenía idea del valor de la moneda en ese país. ¿Cómo había podido vivir tan alejada de todo?

Cuando llegué al auto me encerré adentro. Miré inquieta hacia la tienda, pero Carlisle no se veía. Debía seguir escogiendo un libro, o tal vez me estaba dando espacio.

Miré alrededor mío, pero estaba completamente sola. Saqué el celular, y vi las llamadas recientes. Reconocí el código 56 de Chile en varios números. Edité uno, borrando lo necesario hasta el 56, agregué el código de zona, y el teléfono de mi casa. No tenía idea qué hora sería en Chile. Pero América del Norte no podía tener un horario tan diferente al de América del Sur. ¿O sí? No sabía en qué lugar de Canadá me encontraba, pero asumía que, si aquí era casi mediodía, en Chile serían algunas horas más tarde o más temprano. En cualquier caso sería de día. Y domingo. Esperaba que no estuvieran en la iglesia…

Escuché un ring. Otro ring. El tercero.

Antes de que sonara el cuarto contestaron.

-¿Aló?

¡Era la voz de mi hermana! Sonaba mayor, un poco más grave, un poco menos tierna. Pero era ella.

-¿Aló? –insistió.

Comencé a respirar más agitadamente, a pesar de no necesitarlo. No podía hablar con ella. No podía. Sólo debía oír su voz. Después de tanto tiempo. Pude oír, de pronto, como jadeaba.

-¿¡Daniela?! –gritó.

Pude oír como comenzaba a hiperventilar.

-G… Gaby… -Le respondí. No conseguí callar.

-Daniela –me dijo llorando-. Sabía. ¡Sabía que no podías estar muerta! ¿Dónde estás?

-Escúchame Gaby, por favor –le rogué-. Sólo quería decirte que los amo, que tuve que irme, que no puedo volver, y que por favor no me busquen.

-¿Qué te pasa Daniela? –Gritó-. Tu voz… -Pareció dudar-. ¡Dime dónde estás! ¿Qué pasó?

En ese momento oí la puerta de la tienda. Levanté la vista. Carlisle me vio, con un celular en la oreja.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡No me busquen! ¡Los amo! –le dije rápidamente.

No alcancé a decir nada más. Carlisle estaba sentado al lado mío, y acababa de aplastar el celular con una mano. No logré mirarlo a la cara. Y por unos segundos él tampoco articuló palabra.

-Sólo iba a escuchar su voz –confesé finalmente-. Sólo quería eso. Pero no sé cómo adivinó que era yo, y se puso a gritar mi nombre. Y no conseguí permanecer en silencio.

Carlisle se fue hacia adelante, y apoyó la cabeza en el volante por un momento.

-Perdóname por favor –murmuré.

-Perdóname tú, Daniela –me dijo sin mirarme-. El que te fallé fui yo.

Me quedé callada.

De pronto comenzó a sonar su celular, y se lo llevó al oído sin levantar la cabeza. Era Alice, y estaba histérica. Pude oírla gritar que había tenido una visión de una foto mía y una foto de él en una campaña de Facebook. Que la de él no se notaba mucho, porque era como de una cámara de seguridad. Que le parecía que era de la tienda del pueblo.

Carlisle comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Daniela consiguió llamar a su hermana –dijo finalmente-. Intenta ver qué hará por favor. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Alice guardó silencio un momento.

-Creo… Creo que no está decidida todavía… Está confusa. Pero creo que está bastante decidida a pedirle ayuda a una amiga, que tiene un primo en una compañía de telecomunicaciones. La veo averiguando el número del cual fue hecha la llamada, y creo que contactará con alguien, una mujer.

-¿Una mujer de edad? –Preguntó Carlisle con voz sombría.

-Sí, bajita. Y creo que así llegarán a las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad. La viejita recordará que tenía su celular hasta que Daniela se acercó a ella.

Me eché para atrás en el asiento, y deseé morirme.

-Carlisle, ¿puedo llamar a mi hermana y pedirle que no haga nada? –Le rogué.

Carlisle me quedó mirando, y se lo preguntó a Alice.

-Eso sólo le dará a su hermana más información –le respondió Alice-. No le hará caso. No la dejes que vuelva a llamar.

-Ok. Gracias Alice –le dijo Carlisle resignado-. ¿Cuánto tiempo? –Volvió a preguntar.

-No está claro, pero es posible que en un par de semanas ya hayan comenzado la campaña.

-Dos semanas… -murmuró Carlisle-. ¿Logras ver a dónde iremos?

Alice se quedó callada un rato.

-Es horrible, dijo. Hay unos árboles pelados, y está todo casi congelado-. No conozco el lugar Carlisle-. Pero hay dos casas. No me gustan…

-¿Algún detalle? –Insistió Carlisle.

-Me concentraré y encontraremos el lugar papá –le dijo con firmeza-. Te llamaré pronto.

-Bien hija. Gracias. Te amo.

Carlisle colgó, y me acercó su mano abierta. No entendí.

-Las llaves del auto por favor.

Se las pasé de inmediato y, aunque no me lo pidió, dejé el vuelto de las acuarelas en un espacio bajo el tablero donde había unas monedas. Carlisle no comentó nada. Puso el auto a andar, y nos alejamos en un silencio pesado del pueblo. No me atrevía ni a moverme. Y, a pesar de que había escuchado a mi hermana, no me sentía más animada. Para nada. De hecho, sospechaba que no le había hecho ningún favor llamándola. ¿Qué sentiría por haberme escuchado, después de años de creerme muerta? ¿La había consolado el saber que estaba "viva", o sólo le amargaría la vida, centrando sus esfuerzos en una campaña sin sentido?

-Desearía volver atrás y no haberla llamado –le dije bajito a Carlisle, cuando ya estábamos a mitad de camino.

-Yo debí haber aceptado que no lo conseguirías sola –me contestó-. Pero no quise admitirlo. Fui un cobarde.

-No eres cobarde –le dije, y me puse a llorar-. Yo soy una tarada.

Detuvo el auto de pronto, cuando casi íbamos a llegar al desvío hacia la casa. Me asusté.

-Necesitas cazar –me dijo-. Y yo también. Vamos.

Se puso a correr, y lo seguí. En un momento dado me fijé en el rastro que él había percibido. Fue rápido. Mató a dos cornudos casi simultáneamente, y me hizo signo de que bebiera.

-.-

Cuando llegamos a la casa, la noticia ya había llegado. Reinaba un ambiente de funeral. Esme estaba en la terraza, esperándonos.

-Jasper me llamó –dijo Esme-. Dijo que tendremos que mudarnos rápido. Emmett y Rose están revisando fotos de propiedades en internet, buscando una que coincida con el lugar donde Alice nos ve yéndonos.

Carlisle la besó, y la abrazó. Luego se puso a tiritar. Esme le devolvió el abrazo, insegura, y me miró a mí como buscando una explicación.

-Yo la embarré –confesé avergonzada-. Lo siento Esme. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Le robé el celular a una señora y llamé a casa.

Esme cerró los ojos.

-Algo así explicó Jasper -admitió-. Y hablaste con tu hermanita ¿no?

En ese momento exploté, producto de la culpa.

-No iba hablarle, ¡te lo juro! ¡Sólo quería escuchar su voz! –Le expliqué desesperada-. Cuando el tipo de la bencina dijo que tenía dos hijas, no conseguí sacarme a mi hermana de la cabeza. Y sentía mucha sed, y luego me sentí aturdida, y se me quitó un poco la sed. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en mi hermana. Y luego fuimos a la tienda, y los cuadernos tenían los monitos que le gustaban a ella. Y luego la viejita de la tienda estaba hablando con un chileno en su celular. Y necesitaba ayuda para bajar la toalla azul. Y no sé por qué pensé que sería una buena idea. Pero se lo robé. Y la llamé. Y mi hermana me contestó. Y se puso a respirar fuerte. Y adivinó que era yo. Y se puso a gritar. Y le dije que los quería. Que no podía volver. Y que no me buscaran. Y luego llegó Carlisle y lo aplastó. Y… ¡Lo siento tanto Esme!

No podía parar de tiritar.

-Ok, tesoro –me dijo Esme con calma-. Te entiendo. Te entendemos.

-Carlisle –dijo Rosalie desde la puerta de entrada-. Alice y Jasper creen haber encontrado el lugar. Ven por favor.

Carlisle se separó de su esposa, y corrió detrás de Rosalie.

-Perdóname por favor Esme –le rogué-. Te juro que nunca más los llamaré.

Esme me sonrió débilmente, y me abrazó. Pero no me contestó.

-¿No me crees? –Pregunté.

-Sí tesoro –me dijo-. Pero creo que ambas sabemos que eso puede ser cierto ahora, y no en el futuro.

-No me crees…

-Sí. Te creo –me dijo con calma-. Sé que me estás diciendo la verdad. Pero es posible que dentro de un tiempo vuelvas a recordarlos, vuelvas a extrañarlos, y vuelvas a intentar contactarlos.

-¡No! ¡Te juro que no!

-Está bien tesoro, te creo –me dijo, soltándome del abrazo, y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

Me llevó medio empujándome dentro de la casa, aunque no fue brusca. Oí a Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett en el comedor.

-Alice dijo que iríamos a vivir a un lugar horrible –comenté.

-No creo que sea tan terrible –me tranquilizó Esme-. Alice tiende a exagerar. Y, de todos modos, no será para siempre.

-Dijo que había puros árboles pelados y hielo. ¿Qué vamos a cazar?

La pregunta hizo sonreír a Esme.

-Lo que sea. Ratas si es necesario. Ya veremos.

-Tú no comerías ratas –le recordé-. Y Carlisle tampoco.

-Estaba exagerando –explicó-. Si no hay qué cazar cerca sólo tendremos que desplazarnos un poquito más. No te asustes.

-Carlisle está asustado.

-No está asustado. Está preocupado.

-Tú no lo viste en el auto Esme –dije lo más bajo que pude.

Esme me llevó a la sala grande, y cerró la puerta.

-No está asustado –insistió-. Cuando lo viste probablemente estaba… -pareció buscar las palabras-. Muy sorprendido. No esperaba que cayeras en tentación. Lo habías hecho tan bien hasta hoy, que no esperaba que pudieras cometer un error.

-Él piensa que fue su culpa. Pero no es verdad. Se lo dije, y no me creyó. Díselo tú, por favor Esme –le rogué-. A ti sí te va a creer.

-Bueno tesoro. Te lo prometo.

-Alice dijo que mi hermana haría una campaña por Facebook con mi foto y la de Carlisle –le expliqué, con mucha vergüenza-. Le pregunté a Carlisle si podía llamar a mi hermana y pedirle que no lo hiciera. Pero Alice vio que no serviría, y que sería peor.

Esme negó con la cabeza.

-Ponte en el lugar de tu hermana. Lleva años creyendo que estás muerta, y de pronto recibe una llamada tuya. ¿Crees que algo la convencería de no buscarte?

-No –admití derrotada-. Hará todo lo que pueda.

-Todos hemos cometido errores –me dijo Esme. Me pasó una mano por el pelo, y acercó mi cabeza hacia ella abrazándome-. No es el fin del mundo. Sólo tendremos que escondernos mejor, hasta que Alice vea que pasó el peligro.

-Pero todos los que vean la campaña creerán que Carlisle me secuestró –le dije inquieta.

-Jasper dijo que Alice vio una foto borrosa de Carlisle, tomada desde arriba en una tienda –dijo Esme restándole importancia-. Nos esconderemos, y en unos años más nadie lo reconocerá.

-Lo siento tanto Esme –le dije, poniéndome a tiritar de nuevo.

-Sí sé, tesoro. Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien –insistió ella con calma.

-.-

Una vez que lograron localizar la propiedad adecuada, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Era una isla, perdida entre otras islas, muchísimo más al norte. Estaba a la venta, y tenía dos casas. No había escuela. No había hospital. No había habitantes. No había nadie cerca que hiciera preguntas. Alice aseguró que nos podía veía ahí, aburridos pero seguros. Carlisle la compró sin dudar, aunque a nombre de Rosalie. Me sentí podrida de que tuviera que comprar una mierda de isla, cerca del polo, por mi culpa.

Carlisle renunció a su trabajo, y parecía amargarle un poco que la gente pudiera pensar que era un secuestrador, si alguna vez les llegaba el rumor. Pero Emmett le aseguro que, aunque alguien del pueblo se enterara, casi nadie me había visto a mí por lo que sería imposible que me reconocieran. Pero yo no estaba tan segura. Me había visto el tipo del auto, el tipo de la estación de servicio, la cajera del supermercado y, sobre todo, la viejita. Me consolaba pensando en que ella tal vez no conociera a Carlisle, de modo que cuando mi hermana la contactara, no tendría cómo decirle con quien yo estaba cuando le robé el celular.

Carlisle les dijo a los cuatro que estaban en Europa que no era necesario que volvieran. Que no quería que se fueran a exiliar con nosotros. Pero ellos no quisieron ni oír hablar de eso, y volvieron rápido. Carlisle incluso les propuso a Rosalie y Emmett que, si querían, ellos podían ir a vivir a otra parte por algunos años. Pero ellos le respondieron que no fuera ridículo.

Así que embalaron todo en un par de días, dejando fuera unas pocas cosas que nos llevaríamos. Vinieron unos camiones, y se llevaron todo a unas bodegas. Esme, Rosalie y Emmett trataron con los tipos de los camiones, porque era mejor que no recordaran habernos visto a Carlisle y a mí. Ya no me molestó el olor a humano. Eso me consoló cuando la casa volvió a quedar vacía.

Hubo una discusión sobre lo que harían con los autos. No fue una pelea, sino una conversación de estrategias. Como no sabían cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que volviéramos a vivir en un lugar con calles, no tenía sentido llevarlos a la isla. Entonces estaban decidiendo si convenía guardarlos o venderlos. Mal que mal, iban a pasar de moda y se iban a deteriorar. Pero al final decidieron conservarlos, en bodegas, ya que podrían servir para desplazarse en una emergencia, o incluso para simular un accidente.

Al final, sólo nos quedamos con el todoterreno. Y llegó el triste día en que nos apilamos dentro y partimos rumbo al norte.

-.-


	14. Capítulo 18

AN: Este capítulo tiene una escena que sugiere violencia. Y los lugares que describo sólo los imaginé, así que si suenan poco realistas es por eso. Espero que quienes lean este capítulo lo disfruten a pesar de eso.

Capítulo 18

Avanzamos todo lo posible en el auto, hasta que llegamos a las afueras de un pueblo pequeño y feo, junto al mar. Ahí recién me di cuenta de que el viaje lo haríamos por separado. Carlisle se bajó del auto conmigo, y se me apretó la guata cuando los vi alejarse.

-¿Por qué no vamos con ellos? –Le pregunté a Carlisle.

-Nosotros viajaremos sin que nos vean los humanos –me dijo, y me sonrió tranquilizadoramente-. Sólo por precaución. Ellos serán los que en teoría habitarán esa isla, porque son un montón de hippies chiflados.

Me reí, y él se rio también y me apretó la mano.

-No te preocupes. Saldremos de esto juntos.

Y nos metimos al agua casi congelada. Carlisle no me agarró como cuando viajamos desde Chile, pero nadó a una velocidad tal que pudiera seguirlo. En un momento dado distinguimos unas especies de foca y me miró. Me encogí de hombros y lo seguí. No eran desagradables, ni me dieron demasiada pena.

Llegamos en un día y medio. Era de noche cuando Carlisle nadó hacia la superficie y asomamos la cabeza al aire. Él pareció inseguro. Pero después de un rato vimos un rápido rayo de luz verde. Carlisle sonrió aliviado y nadamos hasta ese punto.

Los otros nos esperaban en la orilla de una isla, junto a un muelle muy largo, de madera, medio destartalado. Estaba todo a oscuras, pero podía ver bien. Había una lancha amarrada. Salimos del agua, y noté que la ropa mojada me quedaba medio tiesa. Esme me abrazó de inmediato, tiritando. Y los demás también me abrazaron. Me conmovió que no parecieran detestarme por haber ido a parar ahí por mi culpa.

Al final la luz verde era un puntero láser. Habían estado mandando señales periódicamente, imaginando que podríamos no dar con el lugar correcto. Bueno, imaginando no. Alice debió habernos visto perdidos.

Caminamos en el hielo, que hacía crunch crunch. No era blandito como la nieve. Miré inquieta a Bella, recordando cuando había resbalado en el muelle de la casa del lago, pero no parecía tener dificultades.

Al alejarse de la orilla había árboles, pero eran rectos, como postes. Y el terreno ascendía en pendiente. La isla parecía ser un cerro algo irregular que salía del mar, con la pendiente menos pronunciada en la medida que se acercaba al borde del agua. Y era más grande de lo que había imaginado, noté, cuando me di cuenta que llevábamos un buen rato caminando.

De pronto llegamos a una bifurcación, y nos detuvimos. Por entre los árboles alcancé a distinguir una casa más allá, en el camino de la izquierda. Y se distinguía otra, más pequeña, por entre los árboles del sendero de la derecha.

Al principio, cuando oí que había dos casas en la isla, había asumido que Rosalie y Emmett querían vivir solos. Pero resultó que no. Luego de detenernos, Carlisle miró unos segundos a su esposa, y esta bajó la vista y se fue con los otros por el camino de la izquierda. Carlisle me tomó la mano, y me llevó por el camino de la derecha.

-¿Por qué no vamos con los otros? –Le pregunté, inquieta. Era rarísimo que Esme no se hubiera venido con Carlisle.

-Viviremos solos por un tiempo –me dijo.

-¿Y Esme?

-Ella vendrá seguido.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Es demasiado chica la otra casa?

Carlisle se detuvo, y me tomó en brazos. No sé por qué de pronto sentí miedo. Tuve una sospecha desagradable. Y de pronto el miedo se transformó en pánico.

-Yo te quiero mucho, lo sabes ¿verdad? –Me dijo.

-Déjate de leseras Carlisle –lo increpé, intentando ocultar mi miedo-, y dime por qué no podemos vivir todos juntos como en las casas anteriores.

-Necesito ayudarte, y para eso necesito estar todo el tiempo contigo –explicó-. ¿Recuerdas cuando conversamos en el bosque, cerca de la casa del lago, cuando intentaste cruzar el lago nadando?

-Sí –le dije, y me estaba costando cada vez más ocultar mi miedo.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que, si no conseguías controlar tu impulso de escapar, o el deseo de contactar a tu familia, necesitaría dejar mi trabajo y dedicarte más tiempo?

-Sí, te dije que me acordaba –insistí-. Pero podemos hacer todo a la vez. Vivir con los otros y estar juntos.

-Es mejor así –me dijo.

Se notaba que quería decir algo más. Pero parecía inseguro, como si no consiguiera encontrar las palabras. Pero yo, dentro del pánico que sentía, ya había entendido. Era eso del entrenamiento. Eso que Bella y Edward me habían mencionado al principio. Eso que se supone que los Vulturis habían hecho con Jane y Alec para que pudieran usarlos. Carlisle había llegado a la conclusión, finalmente, de que no era lo suficientemente madura como para decidir sola.

-Ya lo entendí –le dije-. No te atragantes.

Me miró, inquieto.

-¿Vas a entrenarme? ¿Cómo los Vulturis hicieron con Jane y Alec? –Le pregunté yendo al grano.

-¿Quién te contó?

-Prometí no delatarlos.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace mucho –respondí evasivamente-. Pero no les había querido creer.

Carlisle parecía triste.

-Ok. No sé qué te contaron. Pero te explicaré qué haremos. La puerta de la casa estará siempre abierta. Y dejaré el celular siempre a mano, encendido, disponible. Y dejaré también una computadora siempre encendida, lista para usarse. Pero deberás controlarte para no usarlos. Y, si no lo consigues, te voy a tener que castigar. Pero no quiero que pienses que lo hago porque no te quiero. ¿Está bien tesoro? Es sólo que, para que tu cabeza pueda dejar de tomar la decisión incorrecta, tenemos que convencerla. Como crear un reflejo. Para que luego puedas vivir feliz sin correr el riesgo de volver a hacerlo. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí. Como los animales del circo, para que no se arranquen, porque no son lo suficientemente inteligentes para pensar "mejor no escapo".

-No tesoro… -Insistió Carlisle-. No eres un animal de circo. Sólo eres una persona demasiado joven.

-Es lo mismo –insistí-. Desearía no haber robado ese teléfono.

-Lo habrías hecho tarde o temprano, y no es tu culpa –me aseguró apesadumbrado-. Pero mira, aunque lo pasemos mal por unos años, quiero que siempre tengas en mente que te quiero mucho, que este periodo va a pasar, y que después vas a estar mucho mejor, y vamos a ser muy felices una vez que pase. Es posible que haya momentos en los que creas que me odias. Pero te prometo que va a pasar.

-No te odio Carlisle –le aseguré-. Pero no veo por qué tenemos que exiliarnos de la familia.

-Porque los demás, aunque entienden que ya no queda otra opción, de todos modos quieren dejarnos tranquilos. Te aseguro que esto es muy difícil para mí. Y lo sería todavía más si tuviera que hacerlo frente a toda la familia. Además, están seguros de que tú tampoco querrías que te vieran. Y estoy de acuerdo con ellos.

-¿Y Esme?

-Vendrá a vernos, te lo prometo. Pero alguien tiene que mantener el orden entre los hippies chiflados, ¿recuerdas?

No le contesté, y al final Carlisle siguió caminando rumbo a la casa, aunque sin ponerme en el suelo.

La casa era fea, y estaba un poco deteriorada. Y aunque tenía algunos muebles, eran viejos. En el piso de abajo había una zona grande que era sala, comedor y cocina a la vez. Y por una escalera se llegaba al segundo piso, donde sólo había un baño y dos dormitorios con una cama y un armario chico cada uno.

-¿Cuál dormitorio te gusta más? –Me preguntó, poniéndome finalmente en el piso.

-Escoge tú Carlisle. En realidad, nunca me ha importado demasiado. Y estos dos dormitorios son igualmente inhóspitos.

-Sí, lo son –reconoció-. Pero estoy seguro de que Esme nos ayudará a hacerlos agradables.

Me reí, aunque sin muchas ganas.

-¿Va a comprar cortinitas en el centro comercial de la isla? –me burlé.

-Irán a comprar lo necesario a un pueblo, que está en una isla más grande –me aseguró-. Compraron una lancha. ¿La viste?

-Sí, en el muelle.

-Y, si es necesario –continuó Carlisle-, irán en lancha al pueblo en el que nos separamos, y tomarán el vehículo que dejaron guardado ahí, y viajarán a comprar a otra parte.

-La media logística…

-Será un poco sacrificado –reconoció-. Pero sólo serán algunos años.

-Por mi culpa. Porque le robé el celular a una vieja.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-Era cosa de tiempo. Daniela –aseguró apesadumbrado-. Yo no había querido reconocerlo pero, tarde o temprano, lo ibas a intentar. No te sientas culpable. Para eso estamos aquí. Y, cuando nos vayamos, nunca volverá a ser un problema te lo prometo.

-.-

Y nos instalamos en esa casa. Esme nos trajo las cosas que había traído desde la casa del lago para nosotros. Le agradecí mucho que hubiera traído mis lápices y el último cuaderno que había usado. Irónicamente, había traído también las acuarelas que había comprado en la tienda, para disimular el robo del celular. Cuando Carlisle las vio resopló, y me dio un coscacho con ellas en la nuca. Pero era de broma, y no me asusté. Ni siquiera se trizó la caja de plástico.

Esme también nos había traído un poco de ropa a cada uno. Dijo que en la otra casa había lavadora, y que funcionaba, así que no debíamos preocuparnos. Y agregó que Alice planeaba ir a comprar con regularidad aprovechando que tendría años sin ir a la escuela.

-Los niños están animados de pasar un tiempo sin escuela, viviendo como hippies –aseguró Esme, sonriendo.

-Me alegro de que estén contentos con la novedad –dijo Carlisle, aliviado.

-Estarán bien –le aseguró Esme.

Carlisle le tomó la mano, y ella se acercó.

-¿Puedo salir a dar una vuelta? –Pregunté-. Sólo para explorar un poco, aprovechando que no hay vecinos que devorar.

-Y no los devorarías aunque los hubiera –me aseguró Carlisle-. Lo hiciste perfectamente en el pueblo.

Lo quedé mirando.

-Carlisle… No estaríamos en este agujero infernal si lo hubiera hecho perfectamente… -expliqué.

-No atacaste a nadie –insistió contento-. Y si no hubiera sido el celular ese día habría sido la computadora otro día, o el Tablet en un año, o un autobús en cinco.

-Tu optimismo me resulta empalagoso, y creo que tu esposa vino a verte –le dije intentando no reírme-. ¿Trajeron un violín para mí?

-Podemos comprarte uno si quieres –me dijo, completamente serio.

-¿Y agregarle a este antro una música deprimente? –Me burlé-. Ni loca. En serio, ¿puedo ir a dar una vuelta?

-Tienes permiso para alejarte cien metros de la casa, en la dirección que sea –dijo Carlisle poniéndose serio-. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

Sentí como si me hubiera tragado un cubo de hielo.

-Sí. Pero no sé cómo medir cien metros –respondí.

-Ok, tienes permiso para alejarte veinte árboles en cualquier dirección. De hecho, te sugiero que comiences a contarlos, y marques los árboles límite.

-¿Sin arrancar árboles?

-Sin hacer ninguna clase de trampa –insistió-. Entiendes que esto es serio, ¿verdad?

-Sí Carlisle. Lo siento. ¿Cómo quieres que marque los árboles?

-Puedes marcarlos con una cruz en el tronco si quieres. Pero basta con que no pases más allá. Tu propio rastro te indicará luego hasta dónde puedes llegar.

-Ok. Bueno, ¿tengo que estar de vuelta a alguna hora? Porque no tengo reloj.

-Saldré a buscarte dentro de un rato. Pero si no quieres esperar para volver puedes hacerlo cuando gustes.

-Sí Carlisle. Ok.

Bajé la escalera, y salí de la casa. Y caminé de árbol en árbol intentando seguir una línea recta. Marqué una cruz en el árbol número veinte, por si mi olor lo borraba la lluvia, o la nieve, o lo que fuera. Luego me devolví. Me concentré en no oír qué hablaban o hacían dentro de la casa, y rápidamente me alejé contando árboles en otra dirección.

No fue complicado, y fue más rápido de lo que imaginé. Para cuando oí la voz de Carlisle llamándome, mi rastro estaba por todas partes en un disco casi perfecto alrededor de la casa. Supuse que por eso me había llamado. Me dio risa que no pudiera seguirme el rastro entre tanto rastro.

-¿Te divertiste? –Me preguntó.

-No tanto como ustedes, asumo –le dije riendo.

-Creo que esta niña está agarrando demasiada confianza –le dijo Carlisle a Esme-. ¿Qué hacemos con ella esposa mía?

Esme se rio.

-Oblígala a leer el libro del gato –se burló Esme.

-No, todo menos eso –rogué, simulando terror.

-Es broma –me aseguró Carlisle-. Aunque Esme trajo algunos libros para que puedas seguir avanzando.

-Ok –respondí resignada-. ¿No te puedes quedar Esme?

-Me vendré a quedar de vez en cuando -me prometió-. Pero será todo más rápido y más simple si te quedas sola con Carlisle.

-¿Por qué? ¿No podemos ir a vivir con ustedes y venirnos si la cosa se pone fea?

Se miraron.

-Puede que te suene poco práctico, o poco lógico, pero la idea es que te expongas a la tentación. Mientras menos testigos haya, es más fácil que te tientes –explicó Esme.

-Es como si me estuvieran tendiendo una trampa, deseando que caiga en ella –reclamé-. Eso me parece cruel.

-Confía en nosotros, por favor. No es crueldad –me prometió Carlisle.

-No pienso caer en la tentación –le aseguré, sonriendo con seguridad-. No te daré oportunidad de que me pongas las manos encima Carlisle. Y, cuando hayamos pasado veinte años miserables en este agujero, y yo haya sido una santa todo ese tiempo, tendrás que reconocer tu derrota y tragarte tus amenazas.

-Que Dios te oiga –dijo Carlisle. Y parecía hablar en serio.

-Eso sería fabuloso –aseguró Esme.

-¿Hablan en serio? ¿No nos vamos a quedar eternamente aquí esperando que meta las patas?

-Bueno, tu familia no vivirá eternamente, así que técnicamente no –dijo Carlisle.

-Eso no es gracioso –le contesté- ¿En serio viviremos aquí hasta que mi familia haya muerto?

-No, claro que no –me dijo-. Perdóname por favor hija, lo que te dije fue de mal gusto.

-Ok, perdonado. ¿Cuántos años planean que pasaremos aquí? –Pregunté, pasando por alto que me hubiera llamado hija.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad –explicó Esme-. Supongo que hasta que Alice vea que no hay peligro, cuando la campaña que iniciará tu hermana se pierda en el tiempo y ya nadie pueda verlos a ustedes dos y asociarlos a un secuestro.

-¿No quedaron fotos de todos ustedes en mi pueblo? –Pregunté-. ¿Es posible que mi hermana meta fotos de los demás en la campaña?

-Alice vio que sólo usarán las fotos de la cámara de seguridad de la tienda –me aseguró Esme-. Aunque tu hermana agregará otras fotos tuyas.

-Pero serán fotos de mi vida humana. Se supone que envejecí cuatro años, que ya tengo dieciocho. Al verme a mí, los humanos tenderán a no creer que pueda ser la misma persona.

-Sí ese es un problema –dijo Carlisle, inquieto.

-No, al contrario –dije-. Creo que yo podría pasearme por ahí tranquilamente en un par de años. Aunque alguien me viera, no creería que sea la misma persona. No sólo me veo chica, sino que estoy más pálida y con ojos medio amarillos. Los míos eran café oscuro.

-En realidad, estaba preocupado por lo que podrían pensar los de nuestra especie –reconoció Carlisle.

-No creo que estén pendientes de cada persona que desaparece para verificar si es un vampiro –le respondí en forma práctica-. Las personas desaparecen todo el tiempo. Ellos mismos se las comen.

-Pero, si me reconocen a mí, probablemente se fijen –indicó Carlisle.

En ese momento me di cuenta de las implicancias que podía tener la cagada que me había mandado con el celular.

-¿Los Vulturis usan Facebook? –Pregunté.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

-Los antiguos, no creo. Pero si alguien les llega con el rumor averiguarán.

-Pero es posible que todo se diluya en unos años y que no pase nada –aseguró Esme-. Alice ha estado pendiente, y dice que no ha visto a los Vulturis enterándose.

-O sea que no se van a enterar –respondí, aliviada.

-No por el momento –contestó Carlisle-. Pero el futuro está sujeto a las decisiones de muchas personas, por lo que puede cambiar en cualquier momento.

-Pero Alice lo verá si ocurre –aseguró Esme-. Y, aunque llegaran a descubrir que tenemos a Daniela, no nos pueden acusar de nada, ya que está claro que no representa un peligro.

Carlisle sonrió, y le tomó la mano a su esposa. Aunque sus argumentos me parecían tranquilizadores, me quedé un poco inquieta. Igual los humanos podrían comenzar a hacerse preguntas si en la cámara de seguridad salía una Daniela igual de baja que a los catorce, cuatro años más tarde. Aunque no pensaba que nadie mirara tan de cerca. Y, aunque alguien creyera que éramos la misma persona, no tenían cómo saber que seguía siendo bajita porque era un vampiro. Eso ya sería hilar muy fino.

-.-

Los días en la casa chica no fueron tan horribles como me los había imaginado al principio, y el terror que sentí en el sendero cuando llegamos pronto desapareció.

Carlisle efectivamente dejaba todas las puertas abiertas, y su teléfono y su computadora en la sala, encendidos y listos, pero yo opté por fingir que no existían. Estaba decidida a demostrarle que no volvería a caer. Y estaba decidida a impedir a toda costa que me pegara. No me lo había dicho explícitamente. Pero yo sabía. Y él sabía que yo sabía. Aunque ambos hubiéramos escogido hacernos los huevones y no mencionarlo. Estaba casi segura de que la idea le horrorizaba más a él que a mí, como me habían contado Bella y Edward. Y eso era decir bastante, porque yo pensaba evitarlo a toda costa.

Esme venía todos los días un rato, y se quedaba algunas noches. Carlisle había tenido razón, y su esposa se transformó rápidamente en una máquina de remodelación. Y dos casas deterioradas eran un desafío para ella.

También nosotros visitamos a los otros en la casa grande, que tampoco era tan grande. Tenía apenas tres dormitorios arriba, y uno pequeño abajo, además de una sala-comedor y una cocina con lavadora. Y un baño. Emmett se veía desproporcionado en la salita comedor. Pero no parecía desanimado. Nadie parecía muy molesto, ni me odiaron más y más a medida que pasaban los días, como yo había temido en un principio. Me desconcertaba un poco, pero me alegraba mucho.

Pintamos ambas casas, y digo pintamos porque yo también pinté. Y ayudé a lijar los pisos, y a encerarlos luego hasta que brillaron tanto como los de la casa del lago. Y dejamos las ventanas como nuevas, sacando manchas y pintura vieja, a pesar de que Carlisle era más de la idea de cambiarlas y ya. Pero Esme decía que teníamos tiempo de sobra, que no era necesario.

Alice y los demás, pero sobre todo ella, se encargaron de ir y venir en lancha, comprando insumos. No había mucho donde escoger, se quejaba con frecuencia. Pero ir hasta el pueblo donde estaba el auto era engorroso, así que sólo lo dejaban como una opción para cuando algo era indispensable y no estaba en el pueblo de la isla grande.

Aunque yo no participé en eso, también arreglaron los techos. Y clavaron lo que había que clavar, pegaron lo que había que pegar, atornillaron lo que había que atornillar, y hueviaron cuando había que hueviar. Los vampiros eran una fuerza imparable. Y parecían decididos a pasarlo bien, como unos hippies chiflados.

En pocas semanas ambas casas estaban mucho más bonitas. Seguían siendo chicas, y seguíamos estando apretados y separados. Pero ya no parecían sacadas de una película de terror. Obviando la isla, que debió haber sido una pesadilla para los humanos que construyeron y habitaron aquellas casas, y obviando los árboles, que eran feos y monótonos, no estaba tan mal.

La cacería dio más lugar a controversia, ya que en la isla ni las ratas querían vivir. Y tampoco podíamos comprar muchos animales en el pueblo, porque llamaríamos la atención de los humanos. Así que sólo quedaba el mar y, como era muy helado, tampoco había una gran variedad de animales. Había unas especies de focas grandotas, y por suerte había muchas. Y osos polares, aunque se veían rara vez y estaban protegidos. Carlisle nos pidió a todos que no los tocáramos. También había peces, pero tenían muy poquita sangre y estaba fría por lo que no servían para nada. Así que nos las arreglábamos con las focas esas. Yo comía y callaba, al igual que Esme, Carlisle, y Bella. Pero los otros, sobre todo Emmett, muchas veces agarraron la lancha y desaparecieron por un par de días.

Vivir sola con Carlisle resultó un poco aburrido, cuando se acabaron las faenas de remodelación y decoración. Aunque ambas casas tenían generador, Carlisle pensó que era totalmente innecesario tener televisión, así que en la casa chica no hubo tele. Estaba el computador, y supongo que le hubiera podido pedir si podía intentar ver películas o series ahí. Pero estaba decidida a ignorar el aparato, para no llegar a caer en tentación. Estaba segura de que no caería. Casi. Pero me pasaba por la mente a veces la idea de mandarle un mensaje por Facebook, o por Messenger, o por email a mi hermana rogándole que olvidara todo, que confiara en mí. Pero, cuando empezaba a pensar en eso, rápidamente me ponía a hacer lo que fuera para distraerme. Además, no sabía su e-mail ni si tendría cuenta de Messenger, porque cuando dejé de verla todavía no usaba esas cosas. Suponía que, si hubiese querido contactarla, habría tenido que buscar su cuenta de Facebook. Seguro que tenía Facebook. Por algo iba a iniciar una campaña por Facebook… Pero yo no debía pensar en eso. No debía.

Jugamos mucho Scrabble, y de a poco fui teniendo puntajes no tan indecentes. Pero Carlisle siempre me ganaba, claro está. Yo no sé si le gustaba mucho ese juego, o si le gustaba mucho ganar, pero quería jugar a eso con frecuencia. Y Esme se nos unía cuando venía. Aunque los otros, no sé por qué, evitaban venir a la casa chica. Así que nunca éramos más de tres jugadores. Y en la casa grande no había Scrabble, suertudos ellos.

Esme no había abandonado el proyecto de nivelarme, así que también pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo libros escolares de distintos años, incluso de cursos muy chicos, de distintas materias. Esme decía que era para que adquiriera una base general parecida a la que tendrían mis futuros compañeros. Yo le insistía en que le hacía caso porque la quería mucho y porque no me quedaba otra, pero que no contara con que iría a la escuela porque en _eso_ yo no pensaba ceder. Y ella insistía en que sí, que sí iría. Entonces yo insistía en que no, que no iría, que esperara y viera. Entonces generalmente intervenía Carlisle asegurando que sí, que sí iría. Y ahí perdía la discusión dos contra uno. Pero yo tenía la certeza de que no iría, aunque tuviera que comerme a la clase entera, o gritar al medio del patio que era un vampiro. Y estaba segura que no tendría que llegar a ese extremo, ya que seguro que Alice les diría antes, y ellos decidirían que no valía la pena correr el riesgo.

-.-

A medida que pasaron los meses, fue habiendo más sol. Los primeros días habían sido muy cortos, y las noches muy largas. Pero de a poco los días se fueron alargando, y el sol daba vueltas alrededor de nosotros como queriendo confundirnos. Resultaba un poco desconcertante.

Fue en uno de esos días desconcertantes que llegó mi cumpleaños número 19. Y yo seguía teniendo 14 años. Habían pasado cinco años. Llevaba prácticamente un cuarto de mi vida con los vampiros. No hubo globitos, ni grandes regalos. Carlisle llegó incluso al extremo de la maldad, y me regaló una copia del libro del gato. Y me obligó a leerlo en los días que siguieron. En voz alta. Y él se sentó a disfrutar de mi miseria, con los ojos cerrados, en el sillón de al lado. Esme también nos acompañó, durante la mayoría de los capítulos, como para completar mi humillación. Y resultó que la puta gata había vivido en Canadá un buen tiempo, y no le había gustado. Y cuando por fin se fueron de Canadá, murió. Así de triste. Cuando lo terminé, se lo lancé a Carlisle a la cabeza.

-Terminé tu puto libro, Carlisle –le dije en broma-. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

-Mucho hija, aunque preferiría que no dijeras palabrotas –me dijo sonriendo.

-Ok. Terminé tu odioso libro, Carlisle –le dije más seria-. ¿Estás feliz ahora?

-Muy feliz hija –repitió.

-No soy…

-…tu hija –dijeron Carlisle y Esme a la vez, y se rieron.

-¿Puedo ir ahora a disfrutar de los regalos decentes? –Pregunté picada.

-¿El jueguito ese? –Se burló Carlisle.

-El Tetris no es tan tonto –le aseguré-, deberías probarlo.

-Lo he probado –me aseguró-. Por eso sé que es una excelente forma de perder el tiempo.

-Si hay algo que le _sobra_ a un vampiro es tiempo –me burlé.

-¿Te sobra el tiempo tesoro? –Me preguntó con voz inocente.

Capté la pregunta con trampa. Si le respondía que sí me embutiría otro libro.

-No. De hecho tengo el tiempo justo para jugar Tetris –le asegure.

Se rio.

-Tienes permiso para embrutecerte un rato con tu jueguito. Pero si lo dejas con sonido te quito las pilas -me amenazó.

-No pensaba hacer eso –le aseguré-. Voy a ir a jugar afuera, para que ustedes gasten sus pilas un rato si quieren.

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto, antes de que pidiera lanzarme algo, agarré el juego y salté por la ventana. Pero cuando me estaba alejando de la casa me llegó un pedrusco de hielo en la nuca, y escuché como Carlisle se reía.

-.-


	15. Capítulo 19

AN:

Gracias Lyz :) No te preocupes, Daniela irá cambiando en la medida que vaya viviendo más.

Gracias Lau! No intento que odien al personaje, aunque reconozco que es un poco odiosa, egoísta, floja y egocéntrica. Rosalie la hubiera matado al principio (como acto humanitario y de seguridad), pero los líderes del clan impusieron su decisión. Fue, de su parte, más un "yo me lavo las manos".

Gracias Sid! Sí, admito que Carlisle parece un poco OOC en algunas partes, en particular al comienzo de la historia. ¡Gracias por el pulgar!

Gracias Jen yamato :) ¡Me alegro de que te hayas animado a leer el final alternativo y que disfrutes leyendo esta historia!

Capítulo 19

Llegó el otoño, y luego la casi permanente oscuridad del invierno. El sol se asomaba apenas unas horitas, parecía sacarnos la lengua, y se volvía a esconder por largas horas. Y lo más ridículo es que ninguno de los seis hijos iba a la escuela, a pesar de que casi no había sol que se los impidiera. En el pueblito de la isla grande no había escuela, y el pueblo más grande donde estaba el auto quedaba demasiado lejos como para que fuera posible ir a diario. Así que Esme y sus seis retoños siguieron fingiendo ser un grupo de hippies locos, y Carlisle y yo seguimos fingiendo que no existíamos.

En todo el tiempo que llevábamos en la isla no había caído ni una sola vez en la tentación de salir sin permiso de mi radio de veinte árboles, ni toqué la computadora, ni toqué el teléfono. Y Carlisle, no sé si porque confiaba mucho en mí, o porque quería tentarme, comenzó a ausentarse y a dejarme sola en la casa. Tenía la puerta abierta, la tecnología a mano, y la teórica soledad. Pero yo sospechaba que estaba intentando probarme. Y me contuve.

Y Alice, cuando evaluaban la posibilidad de volver, siempre se concentraba y decía que todavía podía ver nuestras fotos en la red. Y cuando sus hermanos se metían a Internet para ver si seguía habiendo peligro, averiguando contraseñas de gente o creando cuentas falsas, siempre terminaban descubriendo que algún tipo por ahí seguía poniendo en su muro, o comentando, la foto doble de Carlisle en la tienda y de mí en mi colegio en Chile.

Hasta que pasó algo que nadie esperaba. Ni yo me lo esperaba. Y mi vida se fue a la mierda por un buen tiempo.

Ese día llegó Rosalie a la casa chica, con su notebook bajo el brazo. Vimos por la ventana como Esme la seguía rogándole que se devolviera. Pero ella caminaba decidida, con pintura de guerra. Figurativamente hablando.

Carlisle se inquietó, y salió ordenándome que subiera a mi cuarto. Obedecí. Para ese entonces, le hacía caso prácticamente siempre.

Los oí discutir afuera. Entendí todo. Hace tiempo que ya entendía casi todo, aunque hablaran en su idioma. Rosalie quería contarme algo, dijo que necesitaba saberlo. Esme le decía que no. Y Carlisle le decía que él hablaría conmigo, pero que por favor se devolviera. Al final me apesté, abrí la ventana, y les grité en su idioma que no estaba sorda, que podía oírlos, y que dejaran hablar a Rosalie.

-Rose no –le rogaron Carlisle y Esme.

-¿Y hasta cuándo se lo van a ocultar? –les gritó ella-. Se enterará tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué? –Les grité-. ¡Córtenla con los rodeos!

-¡Se mató tu hermana! –Me gritó Rosalie.

-.-

Cuando volví a la conciencia estaba en mi cama. Estaba muy sedienta. Anormalmente sedienta. Y estaba convencida de que algo andaba mal, aunque no podía recordar qué.

Esme y Carlisle estaban conmigo, tendidos en mi cama. Estábamos muy apretados. Intenté levantarme, y Esme me abrazó de inmediato.

-Tengo sed –les dije, un poco confusa.

-Vamos –me dijo Carlisle de inmediato.

Cuando salí al exterior, y vi el punto en el que Rosalie había estado parada, recordé que mi hermana había muerto. De pronto creí que me iba a volver loca, pero Carlisle me agarró y corrió a la playa. Nos metimos al mar, aunque debería decir que me metieron. Yo me sentía como en una pesadilla, y no sabía si me estaba volviendo loca por mi hermana o por la sed.

Esme me puso una foca por delante, y me abalancé sobre ella sin pensarlo. Me sentí mejor. Marginalmente. Luego vi más focas lejos, me solté de Carlisle, y cacé. A la tercera ya me sentí loca sólo de pena.

Carlisle y Esme me acompañaron hasta la orilla, y Esme me abrazó apenas estuvimos fuera. Nuestras ropas mojadas se habían congelado rápido, y crujieron de forma desagradable.

-Lo siento tanto tesoro –me dijo.

-¿Cuándo murió? –Pregunté.

-Hace nueve días –me dijo.

-¿Hace cuando que Rose…?

-Cuatro días –Respondió Carlisle-. Te bloqueaste el miércoles. Hoy es domingo. Tu hermana falleció el viernes 11 de enero.

-¿Y cuando supieron ustedes?

Esme y Carlisle se miraron.

-El martes tesoro –reconoció Carlisle.

-Estábamos buscando alguna manera de decírtelo –agregó Esme-. Rosalie no debió habértelo contado de esa forma.

-No es culpa de ella. ¿Es verdad lo que me gritó? ¿Qué se mató?

-Sí –murmuró Carlisle.

Ahí no logré aguantar más y me puse a tiritar como una motosierra. Comenzaron a caer los pedacitos de hielo de mi ropa. No podía parar.

-El lunes… El lunes se cumplía un año desde que la llamé –recordé.

Carlisle se acercó, y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda. Se sentía raro, como cuando uno le quitaba la escarcha al parabrisas del auto.

-Nos estamos congelando –noté.

-Vamos –dijo Carlisle, y sin preguntarme me separó de Esme, me tomó y corrió de vuelta a la casa chica.

Cuando llegamos estaban los seis ahí con cara de funeral. Habían prendido la chimenea de la cocina, que no habíamos usado nunca ya que no habíamos necesitado incinerar nada. Carlisle subió directamente a mi pieza. Esme nos siguió.

-Cámbiate de ropa –me dijo él, poniéndome en el suelo-. Aunque no nos resfriemos, es verdad que estamos cubiertos de hielo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Me ofreció Esme.

Negué con la cabeza. Podía vestirme sola. Estaba loca de pena, pero seguía mínimamente operativa. O eso suponía.

Ellos se fueron y juntaron la puerta. No la cerraron. Sentí como abrían el armario de Carlisle, donde también había ropa de ella, ya que se quedaba con frecuencia.

Me quedé unos segundos perdida, hasta que atiné a abrir mi armario. Contemplé la ropa que tenía, y nada me pareció decente. ¿No se suponía que uno se vestía de negro para estas cosas? Aunque yo me había muerto, nunca antes se me había muerto nadie a mí. Mis tres abuelos se habían muerto antes que naciera yo, y el que seguía vivo no la había visto nunca.

Aunque tampoco importaba. No es como si fuera a ir al funeral. O a la cremación. Probablemente mi hermana ya era sólo ceniza. Ahí no aguanté más, y nuevamente me puse a llorar. Esme estuvo a mi lado como en un zumbido.

-Ya la tienen que haber cremado –le expliqué.

No me contestó, pero me abrazó fuerte y comenzó a hacerme cariño en la espalda, soltando más hielo sobre el piso.

-No sé qué ponerme –agregué.

Esme comenzó a buscar con una mano, y sacó un pantalón jeans normal, y un sweater azul oscuro con unas grecas. Sacó ropa interior y calcetines del cajón y dejó todo sobre la cama.

-Esto está bonito –me dijo-. ¿Te parece?

-Gracias.

Me lo puse sin pensar mucho si era lindo o no, o si era adecuado o no. Me puse el otro par de botas, porque las que llevaba estaban llenas de hielo.

Me quedé sentada sobre la cama.

-¿Quieres bajar? –Me preguntó Esme.

-No sé. No sé qué quiero. No sé qué hacer –le dije-. Me quiero morir.

Oí como Carlisle bajaba la escalera, y los otros se fueron.

-.-

Pasé el resto del invierno como en una noche eterna. Esme se vino a vivir con nosotros. Incluso Alice, Bella y Rosalie empezaron con la costumbre de venir a pasar algunas noches a la sala de abajo. Se los agradecí, porque a pesar de la pena, me hacían sentir un poco mejor. Hasta Edward me habló de la pena que había sentido por la muerte de sus padres, cuando recién se había despertado como vampiro. Y Emmett trataba de animarme, en su estilo medio brutal, y Jasper a veces se quedaba conmigo un rato intentando transmitirme un poco de paz. Pero no servía de mucho, ya que apenas se alejaba volvía a hundirme.

No quise mirar el obituario en el computador, ni los mensajes de Facebook por los que se habían enterado de la muerte de mi hermana los vampiros. Me contaron que se habían encontrado con la noticia de su muerte así, por casualidad, buscando a ver si la campaña se había apagado. Y luego lo habían confirmado al buscar el obituario. Pero no quise mirar. Sabía que era verdad. No necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos y volverme loca de pena y de culpa. No podía parar de pensar si, de haber caído en la tentación, de haberle mandado un mensaje a tiempo, podría haber evitado su muerte. Ese pensamiento volvía constantemente, pero no quise comentarlo con Carlisle o Esme. No quería que sintieran que los estaba culpando de la muerte de mi hermana, al no dejarme comunicarme con ella. La culpa era mía. Por haberla llamado por teléfono.

Para cuando llegó mi cumpleaños número 20, seguía teniendo 14. Nunca llegaría a tener los 15 que tenía mi hermana cuando se colgó. Intentaron celebrármelo igual, pero todavía no conseguía encontrarle sentido a nada. Carlisle y Esme incluso me habían comprado una tele de regalo. Se los agradecí. Debían estar con muchas ganas de darme algo que de verdad me gustara, ya que era primera vez en todos esos años que no me regalaban un libro para mi cumpleaños.

Un jueves, casi seis semanas después de mi cumpleaños, cuando creía que las cosas no podían estar peor, la vida se las arregló para sorprenderme. Aunque no fue tan sorpresa, ya que todos nos habíamos planteado la posibilidad más de alguna vez. Estábamos con Esme, Alice, Jasper y Carlisle viendo mi tele en la sala de la casa chica cuando Alice pegó un jadeo y agarró a Carlisle del brazo. Todos nos sobresaltamos.

-Aro. Aro te llamará por teléfono –le dijo muy rápido-. Vio tu foto, junto a la de Daniela.

-¿Y a qué conclusión llegó? –Preguntó Carlisle, tenso.

-Cree… Cree… Que la convertiste –agregó nerviosa-. Alguien te reconoció a ti, le llevó la información, indagaron, y llegaron a la conclusión de que la niña con la que te vieron en la tienda era la misma que desapareció cuando vivíamos en Chile.

-Cree que es una niña inmortal –Preguntó Carlisle, resignado.

-Creo… Sí, eso teme.

-¿Puedes ver cuándo llamará?

-No está completamente decidido cuándo todavía, pero lo hará. Y está indeciso entre venir él mismo a arreglarlo, o mandarla buscar.

-¿Tengo que ir donde ellos? –Pregunté.

-No creo tesoro –aseguró Esme-. Encontraremos una solución.

-Ya sabe que estamos aquí –agregó Alice-. Pero creo que tiene cierta disposición a escucharte. Si decidimos escapar… No… No escaparemos –dijo Alice con seguridad.

Carlisle cerró los ojos, y se frotó la frente.

-¿Y si yo muriera los dejarían en paz? –Propuse.

-¡No! –Me dijeron Carlisle, Jasper y Esme a la vez. Parecían enojados con mi sugerencia. Alice pareció evaluarlo.

-Sería peor –aseguró-. Asumirían que somos culpables y nos freirían a todos.

-Ok, no. Ya entendí –aseguré.

-¿Qué haremos? -Preguntó Esme.

-Esperar a que llame Aro, y decir la verdad –dijo Carlisle, con tranquilidad-. No nos queda otra alternativa, y de todos modos no hemos hecho nada malo.

Jasper pareció incómodo, y todos percibimos su sensación de culpa.

-No es tu culpa –le aseguré-. Sólo tuviste la desgracia de cruzarte conmigo. Y ahora sé cuánto te costó no dejarme seca. Aunque no aprecio el resultado, te agradezco el gesto.

Se rio, aunque parecía amargado.

-Tú no tendrás ese problema –me aseguró optimista, aunque noté cierta amargura en su voz.

-Perdóname hijo –le dijo Carlisle con pesar, tomándole la mano-. Debí haberme dado el tiempo de haberlos entrenado a los seis, a tiempo. Bueno, a los cinco. Bella no lo hubiera necesitado. De haberlo hecho no habrían tenido accidentes que lamentar.

-Yo nunca lamentaré este hermoso accidente –dijo Esme, tomándome y abrazándome.

-Esme, deberías lamentarlo –le expliqué-. Por el accidente puede que acabemos todos muertos. Muertos bien muertos.

-Nadie morirá –aseguró Carlisle-. Todo el problema de los niños inmortales radica en que representan un peligro, al matar humanos sin control y exponernos. Y Daniela, con suerte, es capaz de matar una rata. Aunque Aro venga, o tengamos que ir allá, él verá la verdad y no podrá más que concluir que no hicimos nada malo.

-Por supuesto –dijo Esme.

Todos sonrieron, aunque vi que Alice seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-.-

Aro llamó a Carlisle unos días más tarde, el lunes. Alice llegó corriendo, unos minutos antes, seguida por sus cinco hermanos, asegurando que Aro había sentido que ya era el momento.

-Aro tiene la voluntad de creer que eres inocente –le aseguró Alice a Carlisle, hablando muy rápido-. Aunque hay algo que tengo que hablar en privado contigo, y tiene que ser _ahora_.

Carlisle no la cuestionó, y salieron corriendo de la casa los dos, rumbo al bosque. Volvieron corriendo luego de un minuto, Apurados. Noté que Carlisle parecía preocupado. Lo que sea que Alice no había querido decir delante de los demás parecía no ser una buena noticia.

Casi por reflejo miramos todos a Edward, a ver si él, al verle los pensamientos a Alice y a su padre podría soltar algo. Pero los dos lo miraron urgidos y Edward sólo puso cara de neutralidad y miró al piso.

Cuando sonó el celular de Carlisle, todos saltamos y contuvimos la respiración. Esme me abrazó por atrás, me besó en la cabeza, y me susurró al oído que guardara silencio. Y se aseguró tapándome la boca con la mano de todas formas. Eso me molestó. ¿Acaso creía que no era capaz de quedarme callada?

Carlisle contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Buenos días, Aro –lo saludó.

-Buenas tardes, Carlisle, mi amigo querido –lo saludó una voz un poco amanerada-. ¿Qué tal están tú, tu encantadora esposa y tus numerosos hijos? –Preguntó yendo al grano. Vi a Carlisle cerrar los ojos un segundo.

-Bien, estamos todos sin novedad, gracias a Dios –le aseguró Carlisle-. ¿Y qué tal todo por el viejo mundo?

-No me cambies de tema –se rio dulcemente-. Aquí todos estamos fabulosos, como siempre, para siempre. Pero me han llegado rumores de que creció tu familia. ¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí –respondió Carlisle con tranquilidad-. Tenemos una cuarta hija.

-¿Hijita?

-Hija –repitió Carlisle.

-¿Será una enanita morena, cuya foto anda circulando en la Internet asociada a un escándalo de secuestro?

Carlisle cerró los ojos otra vez.

-Sí, nos enteramos de eso. Tiene casi 15 años, y tuvo algunos problemas de desarrollo en su vida humana.

-Ah… Pobrecita. Cuánto lo siento –dijo.

A pesar de sus palabras, a mí no me dio la sensación de que lo lamentara realmente. Más bien parecía una respuesta diplomática.

-Sí, pero eso no ha impedido que se adapte perfectamente a nuestra forma de vida –informó Carlisle-, y ha traído tanta alegría a nuestra familia como todos sus hermanos.

-Tienes un verdadero batallón de hijitos –se rio Aro condescendientemente.

-No más de lo usual en mi siglo de nacimiento –puntualizó Carlisle-. Las familias pequeñas son una moda reciente.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto –dijo Aro, restándole importancia-. Pero entenderás que nos cause cierta curiosidad conocerla, verdad Carlisle.

-Claro, cuando quieras serás bienvenido en nuestra casa. Como siempre –le aseguró Carlisle.

-En realidad, dada la juventud de la criatura, necesitaríamos conocerla lejos de tu benéfica influencia. Espero que lo entiendas. ¿Está por ahí? –Preguntó.

-Sí, está aquí, junto a mí –aseguró Carlisle. Luego se dirigió a mí-. Ven Daniela.

Esme me soltó de inmediato, y me apretó un hombro como dándome ánimo. Miré asustada a Carlisle. Pero Alice me susurró al oído "Sólo sé tú misma y di la verdad, aunque estemos todos aquí escuchándote".

La miré insegura, pero Carlisle me pasó el teléfono.

-¿Daniela? –dijo Aro.

Me puse el teléfono en la oreja, resignada. Le haría caso a Alice, aunque luego quedara la cagada. Cerré los ojos, e imaginé que estaba sola.

-Hola Aro. Habla Daniela –le dije.

-¿Qué edad tienes tesoro? –Me dijo con voz dulce.

-Tenía 14 años y 9 meses cuando me mordieron. Aunque ya cumplí 20. Pero claro, sigo teniendo 14 años y 9 meses en la práctica. Nací el 16 de junio de 1999, y me mordieron el 18 de marzo del 2014, cuando habían empezado las clases hace poco.

-¡Tanta información querida! –Me dijo con fingida admiración-. ¿Tu padre Carlisle te pidió que me dijeras eso?

-¡No! –Le contesté indignada, y abrí los ojos-. Puede ir a Chile y buscar mi acta de nacimiento. De hecho, creo que se pueden sacar certificados por Internet. Y seguro que también puede averiguar el día en que supuestamente desaparecí.

-Está bien querida, no pretendía ofenderte –me aseguró con dulzura-. Sólo necesito establecer los hechos, y de todas formas necesitaré que vengas a verme. El barco debería estar llegando mañana a la encantadora isla donde viven.

-¿Mañana? –Pregunté, asustada a pesar de que intenté que no se notara.

-Sí, Daniela. Pero no tengas miedo, es sólo una formalidad.

Vi que Alice apretaba la mandíbula, pero cuando vio que la había quedado mirando me sonrió.

-Ok. ¿Y me traerán de vuelta cuándo? –Le pregunté.

-Oh, será cosa de unos pocos días –me aseguró-. En un par de semanas deberías estar de vuelta, si todo va bien.

-¿Dos semanas? –Pregunté alarmada-. ¿Qué tanto tiene que preguntarme?

-Formalidades… Cuando llegues veremos los detalles –me dijo, restándole importancia.

-Ok. ¿Y puedo llevar a alguien?

-No, lo siento. Es mejor que vengas solita, con la completa libertad de ser tú misma.

-Ok, no hay problema –mentí, cabreada-. ¿Y? ¿Sabe qué? Si quiere matarme hágalo. Mi vida es una mierda de todas formas. Le paso a Carlisle.

Le lancé el teléfono a Carlisle, que lo atajó sin problemas. Todos pudieron oír como Aro se reía.

-Bueno, ya hablé con tu fiera –se burló-. Esto promete ser interesante.

-Ok Aro –respondió Carlisle, resignado-. ¿Algo más?

-Oh, no –aseguró-. Ya te llamaré para irte contando cómo va la cosa.

-Es mi hija, Aro –le recordó Carlisle.

-Claro, claro –aseguró-. Pero si sabes que es sólo una forma de hablar. Ni te vas a dar cuenta cuando la tengas de vuelta, y se te cuelgue del cuello como un monito.

-¿Algo más Aro? –Preguntó Carlisle cabreado, ya sin intentar ser diplomático.

-Mientras más hijos tienes, más enojón te vuelves –lo retó Aro-. Si no fuéramos lo que somos te arrugarías rápidamente.

Carlisle no le contestó, y eso pareció disuadir a Aro de seguirlo mosqueando.

-Ok, querido Carlisle. Estamos al habla.

Y colgó.

-Con todo respeto Carlisle, no busco ofenderte, pero tu amigo es un estúpido –le dije.

-Intenta hablar en forma respetuosa Daniela –me dijo Carlisle. Parecía tenso, pero intentaba disimular.

-¡Ese tipo prácticamente me trató de mono! ¿Y me hablas a mí de respeto?

-No dejes que te provoque.

-¿Algún otro consejo útil? –Pregunté resignada.

-Sólo se tú misma –insistió Alice-. No mientas, y todo saldrá bien. Y ahora vete al muelle.

-¿Ahora? –Pregunté-. ¡Pero si dijo que llegaban mañana!

-Tú sólo vete de inmediato –insistió Alice.

Los miré a todos.

-¿Y no me van a hacer ni una despedida? –Pregunté enojada-. Puede que me maten, y ustedes me mandan a esperar un día entero al muelle.

-Te amamos –dijo Carlisle-. Pero debes ir al muelle ahora. Te prometo que cuando vuelvas te explicaré todo.

-Más te vale Carlisle –murmuré-. Bueno, adiós familia de piedras. Yo también los quiero.

De pronto vi a Esme tiritando, y me sentí mal.

-Perdóname Esme –le dije, y me acerqué. Le di un beso en la mejilla-. Te quiero mucho, y te prometo que saldré de ahí de alguna forma.

-Sí sé, hija –me aseguró-. Estamos orgullosos de ti.

-Deja de llorar, _mamá_ –le dije, enfatizando la palabra para que se pusiera contenta y no me hiciera llorar a mí-. Pero sólo te lo diré esta vez. No se te ocurra acostumbrarte.

-No. No se me ocurriría –me aseguró riendo, aunque seguía tiritando.

-Ok, me largo antes de que me tenga que despegar lo empalagoso con espátula. Y si me muero, alégrense por mí porque voy a estar con mi hermana.

Salí corriendo, antes de que me diera la tiritona, y no paré hasta que llegué al muelle. Y me lancé al agua. No para arrancar, sino para cazar. Si me tenía que enfrentar a un montón de vampiros, mejor lo hacía con el estanque lleno.

-.-

AN: Sé que en la historia original mencioné que no aparecerían los Vulturis, pero es que en la historia que había escrito de verdad no aparecían. Pero al imaginar a Daniela sobreviviendo era inevitable imaginar que algún día se los toparía.


	16. Capítulo 20

AN: Nunca he estado en Italia, y nunca he estado en un barco. Así que si algo suena poro realista es por eso. Y este capítulo tiene un poco de violencia. Lo siento.

Capítulo 20

Cuando vi aproximarse una embarcación moderna, muy veloz y razonablemente grande, me sorprendí. Esperaba una especie de barco pirata, no sé por qué. Algo o muy anticuado, o muy tétrico. Aunque yo no sabía nada de barcos, me dio la sensación de que estos tipos viajaban con clase.

Yo estaba sentada en el muelle, sola, cuando vi asomarse el barco por el perfil de la isla. Nadie de la familia había venido a despedirme. Confiaba en que debían tener una buena razón para haberme echado de una forma tan brutal. Ellos normalmente no actuaban así.

Me paré, y moví el brazo como una tarada para que me vieran. Luego recordé que eran vampiros. Y que sabían, de algún modo, dónde vivíamos. No necesitaba hacer señas. Habían ido por mí, y probablemente me habrían subido al barco aunque yo no hubiera querido.

Cuando llegaron al extremo del muelle, me di cuenta de que parecía un montón de palitos deslucidos al lado de la pintura blanca y flamante del barco.

-¿Daniela? –Preguntó un tipo grandote de ojos rojos, asomándose.

-No, Madonna –Le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Quién más va a ser? ¿No se supone que vieron mi foto?

El tipo frunció el ceño, y vi que se asomó otra persona, mujer, mucho más baja, también de ojos rojos.

-¿La civilizo un poco para ti? –le propuso al tipo.

-No Jane –le respondió él, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Y córtala que yo estoy a cargo.

-¿Me van a tirar una escalera o los convido a comer focas? –Les dije.

-Trepa –Me dijo el tipo.

Trepé. Mire alrededor. El barco era bonito. Y los cuatro vampiros que me miraban tenían los ojos rojos. Y no vestían capas, como en los libros, aunque sus ropas se veían elegantes sin ser llamativas. Me sentí un poco incómoda porque mi ropa, aunque ya se había secado, era mucho más sencilla.

La que había ofrecido "civilizarme" era sólo unos centímetros más alta que yo. Debía ser la famosa Jane. Me dio lata ser más baja que ella.

-Soy Daniela, encantada de conocerlos –dije estirando la mano.

Nadie me la tomó. Se miraron. Bajé mi mano.

-Hola Daniela –dijo el tipo-. Soy Demetri. Ella es Jane –agregó indicando a la chica-, el de allá es Santiago, y el moreno que está detrás de la ventana es Felix.

-Hola a todos –les dije levantando ligeramente la mano-. ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Permíteme… -Insistió Jane, mirando a Demetri. Pero este negó con la cabeza.

-No busco provocarlos, ni ofenderlos –expliqué resignada-. Sólo quiero que esto acabe lo más rápidamente posible.

-Claro, puedes pararte, o sentarte donde quieras –indicó Demetri-. Sólo te pediré que, si necesitas descender a tierra o al mar para alimentarte, me avises y no desaparezcas. Te encontraría, no te quepa la menor duda.

-¿Te parece que quiero escapar? –Le pregunté ofendida.

-No. Pero me corresponde avisarte –respondió diplomáticamente.

-Ok. Gracias por el aviso Demetri –respondí en forma diplomática también.

Miré alrededor, y vi una especie de asiento largo cerca del borde.

-¿Me puedo sentar ahí? –Indiqué.

-Sí, no hay problema –respondió.

Me fui a sentar, sintiéndome como si acabara de caer en otro planeta. Esos vampiros eran muy extraños. Y me daba la sensación de que ellos me encontraban extraña a mí. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer es evitar cualquier enfrentamiento. De hecho, evitaría hablarles si era posible.

-.-

Como la familia no me había dado un celular, no tenía idea de cómo seguirían las cosas en la isla. Esperaba que Esme no estuviera tiritando. Aunque me consolaba pensando que estaría rodeada de sus seis hijos y de su esposo.

El barco avanzaba muy rápido, y los cuatro pronto dejaron de mirarme como a un bicho raro y comenzaron a ignorarme. La única que me miraba de vez en cuando, con el ceño un poco fruncido, como si yo fuera una especie de alienígena, era Jane. Pero, si era como el personaje de los libros, más me valía evitarla. Preferí ignorarla. Me volví hacia el mar, y me dediqué a disfrutar del paisaje. Durante ese día y parte del siguiente siempre hubo tierra a la vista, pero cuando llegaba la segunda noche por fin salimos a mar abierto. Y ahí comenzamos a avanzar mucho más rápido.

Esa noche y todo el día siguiente estuvimos rodeados de mar. Me sentí inexplicablemente optimista cuando me di cuenta que estaba atravesando el Atlántico. Sola. O bueno, con vampiros desconocidos. Pero yo nunca, en toda mi vida, había estado sin alguien que cuidara de mí. Y, en vez de sentir miedo, me sentí bien. Comencé a reírme sola.

-¿De qué se ríe? –Preguntó Jane. Parecía molesta. Parecía no entender por qué yo estaba contenta. Decidí no ser tan antisocial y me volví.

-Porque todo esto es muy bonito –le dije, indicando el océano y el barco-. Y porque estar aquí, rodeada de vampiros desconocidos, en un barco, rumbo a un lugar que no conozco, es como una aventura.

Mi respuesta molestó más a Jane. ¿Qué clase de bicho raro era ella? Hizo una mueca como si algo oliera mal.

Me di por vencida, y volví a mirar el mar. Y creo que ella debió interpretarlo como algo ofensivo, porque de pronto me ardía todo el cuerpo. Duró apenas un segundo, y oí el sonido de un bofetón y la voz enojada de Demetri que le decía "contrólate" a Jane.

Cuando me volví a sentar, la vi enfurruñada, sentada donde mismo estaba antes. Pero ya no me miraba. Me sentí mal por ella, entendiendo que Demetri acababa de pegarle por atacarme. No tenía idea donde, pero por el sonido me imaginé que le había dejado la cabeza giratoria. Figurativamente hablando. Me volví lentamente, para que no se volviera a ofender. No quería seguirla mirando tampoco. Probablemente eso le molestaría todavía más. ¿Por qué ella no se defendía? Podría estarlo friendo, perfectamente, como había hecho conmigo.

Ese mismo día, un poco más tarde, vi una especie de tiburón. Pensé en pedirle a Demetri que me dejara bajar a cazar, pero no estaba sedienta y no tenía ganas de remover las aguas. Hasta ese momento, aparte del incidente con Jane, me habían dejado en paz.

Al siguiente día volvimos a ver tierra, y comenzamos a ir marginalmente más lento. Comenzaron a volar unos pájaros sobre nosotros y sentí curiosidad. Debían ser gaviotas, o algo así. Yo nunca había bebido sangre de gaviota, y me dieron ganas de probar. Podría cazarlas sin siquiera salir del barco. No podían molestarse demasiado por eso ¿o sí? Preferí asegurarme, y me acerqué a Demetri.

-Demetri…

-¿Qué? –Me dijo.

-¿Existe algún problema en que cace uno de esos pájaros? ¿Podría verme un humano o algo así?

-No, no hay nadie tan cerca como para eso. Tienes mi autorización –me dijo simplemente.

-Gracias.

Apenas pasó volando uno lo suficientemente cerca salté, y lo atrapé. No olía mal. Le mordí el cuello y succioné. No tenía mucha sangre, pero era comestible. Era raro. Me di cuenta de que era primera vez que bebía sangre de un ave.

No tenía dónde enterrarlo, así que decidí hacer como hacía Carlisle cuando cazábamos en el mar. Lo trituré hasta que no fueran nada más que pedazos irreconocibles, y los lancé al mar. Me fijé en mis manos. Habían quedado pegajosas. Miré alrededor para ver si había una puertecita de "baño de damas", pero no vi ni una.

-Por el pasillo al fondo –Me gritó Santiago. Parecía divertido. Los otros tres me miraban con expresiones que variaban entre la repugnancia y la incredulidad.

Santiago había acertado a mi necesidad, y me lavé las manos en el inmaculado baño. Era muy bonito, seguro a Esme le habría gustado. Lamenté no tener cómo sacar fotos.

Cuando salí de nuevo a cubierta, y seguía habiendo pájaros, me dieron ganas de seguir cazando. Pero me dio miedo que se lo tomaran a mal. Me fui a mi asiento, resignada.

-Si necesitas seguir cazando gaviotas estás autorizada –me recordó Demetri.

Miré a los otros, que me miraban a mí como si fuera el rinoceronte albino de dos cabezas del zoológico. En fin, supuse que si Carlisle estuviera en el barco me habría dejado que cazara gaviotas si quería. Así que intenté olvidarme de los otros y me dediqué a la faena.

Al final quedé muy satisfecha con las doce gaviotas que cacé y las dos focas que había bebido antes de irme de la isla. El problema es que mi ropa, que ya había quedado un poco tiesa luego de las focas, ahora tenía plumas pegadas. Por suerte no me había manchado con sangre. Cuando me lavé las manos nuevamente, intenté peinarme y lavarme la cara lo mejor que pude. Pero seguía viéndome un poco sucia, y yo no había traído más ropa. Lamenté no haber pensado en eso. Y me dio rabia que a nadie de la familia se le hubiera ocurrido tampoco. ¿Cuánto tiempo de viaje nos quedaría? Asumía que ya debíamos estar en Europa, ya que había tierra a la vista. Y esos tipos, al menos según los libros, vivían en Italia. No se me había ocurrido preguntarle a Carlisle si eso era verdad o no.

Cuando salí a cubierta me fui directamente donde Demetri.

-¿Demetri? –Le dije tentativamente.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó.

-¿Adónde vamos exactamente?

-Cecina –Contestó.

Lo quedé mirando. ¿Cecina? ¿Los Vulturis vivían en un lugar con nombre de salchicha? Intenté no reaccionar pero a pesar de mis intentos se me salió una risotada.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso, pequeña salvaje? –Preguntó Jane de mal modo, metiéndose en nuestra conversación.

-Jane… -Dijo Demetri con tono de advertencia-. ¿Quieres que llame a Aro?

Jane cambió la cara de inmediato, y pareció muy seria.

-No. Iré a ver si Santiago necesita ayuda.

Y desapareció. Como si pudiera tele-transportarse. De pronto me inquieté, y me dieron ganas de nunca conocer a Aro.

-Vamos al puerto de Cecina –informó Demetri, como si nada hubiera pasado-. Desde ahí un coche nos llevará a Volterra. ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Poco. Esta noche habremos llegado –me dijo con neutralidad.

-Ok, gracias –contesté. De pronto sentí miedo. El viaje en el mar había sido novedoso, y hasta relajante. Pero no tenía idea qué ocurriría una vez que llegáramos a destino.

-Cuando estemos en tierra te recomiendo no intentar escapar –agregó Demetri, en tono informativo-. No funcionará.

-No pensaba escapar –aseguré.

Me volví y me alejé lo más que pude. Encontré un lugar un poco menos expuesto y me senté en el suelo a mirar el paisaje. Esa noche llegaría donde los famosos vampiros a los que todos temían. Y pasaría varios días con ellos. Y había comenzado a sentir como una piedra en el estómago cada vez que imaginaba a Aro.

Cerré los ojos, e intenté pensar en Esme y los otros para relajarme. Pero descubrí que pensar en ellos me ponía todavía más tensa. Tal vez nunca los volvería a ver. Tal vez, una vez que me hubieran freído a mí, irían a por ellos. Me sentí culpable, y tuve miedo de meter las patas en Volterra.

Como sentí que me pondría a tiritar, y no quería hacer el loco en el barco donde todos podrían verme, me forcé a pensar en otra cosa. Y mi mente viajó hacia mi primera familia. Recordé que mi hermana estaba muerta. Con el susto y la emoción del viaje repentino había dejado de pensar en ella constantemente. La pena volvió a invadirme, como en los meses anteriores. Pero, si no consideraba la pena que sentía, pensar en mi hermana me traía un poco de alivio. Tal vez, si los vampiros me mataban, podría estar con ella en cosa de días. En el cielo, el purgatorio, o donde fuera que los muertos iban a parar luego de muertos.

¿Irían las almas de los humanos a parar al mismo lugar que las almas de los vampiros cuando eran quemados? Eso me inquietó. Cuando iba a la iglesia con mi familia, obligada (porque no me gustaba), nunca me habían preocupado esas cosas. Pero en ese momento sí me preocuparon.

Bueno, como fuera. Si me mataban, prefería creer que vería a mi hermana. Y, si no me mataban, entonces volvería con la familia y todo volvería a la normalidad.

-.-

Ya era de noche cuando llegamos al puerto. Fue un trámite corto. Nos esperaban dos autos con vidrios polarizados. Jane y Santiago se subieron en la parte de atrás del primero, y yo me tuve que sentar entre Felix y Demetri en la parte de atrás del segundo.

A pesar de mi vista de vampiro, no pude ver mucho del paisaje. Los otros dos estaban junto a las ventanas, y sus cuerpos tapaban gran parte del vidrio oscuro. E íbamos a gran velocidad. Intenté mirar el paisaje por el parabrisas, pero cuando vi los ojos rojos del conductor en el espejo retrovisor del medio me puse nerviosa y bajé la vista. Y pasé el resto del viaje cantando en mi mente todas las canciones que me sabía.

-.-

Lo poco que pude ver de Volterra no me sorprendió tanto. Era como me la había imaginado, a partir de los libros. Poco moderno, sin edificios, todo más bien antiguo. Los autos se metieron a un garaje con puerta automática en una especie de castillo, y cuando nos bajamos me llevaron caminando por uno montón de pasillos viejos hasta una sala circular. Era alta. También era como me la había imaginado, antigua y con eco.

Jane, que caminaba al frente de nosotros junto con Santiago, corrió hacia un lado de la sala donde abrazó a otro vampiro igual de bajo que ella. Asumí que debía ser el famoso Alec. Ambos parecían aliviados y contentos de verse. De pronto recordé un detalle de lo que Bella y Edward me habían contado. A los vampiros medio maduros no sólo les asustaba que los torturaran. También los asustaba que torturaran a sus seres queridos. Al entender su punto débil, sentí pena por Jane. Ella debía querer mucho a su hermano, y debía tener miedo de que le hicieran daño. Tal vez por eso no se había defendido de Demetri.

De pronto me sentí observada, y caí en cuenta de que varios pares de ojos rojos me miraban. Y me di cuenta de que ya no tenía a Felix y a Demetri a ambos lados de mí.

Y un par de ojos me asustaron más que el resto, porque estaban más cerca. El vampiro frente a mí era muy alto, casi como Emmett, aunque era más delgado.

-Hola querida –me saludó. Reconocí la voz, y la piedra en mi estómago pareció hacerse más pesada.

-Hola Aro –respondí, intentando controlar mi miedo.

Vi que me sonreía, pero eso no me tranquilizó para nada. Estiró su mano hacia mí, y se la tomé en forma mecánica para saludarlo. Me puse tensa cuando no me la soltó luego del apretón.

Estuvo un buen rato con mi mano tomada. Nadie decía nada. Miré disimuladamente alrededor, pero nadie ponía cara de nada. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Jane y Alec estaban de la mano, y ella ya no me pareció tan desagradable. Miré a Demetri, que no estaba tan lejos de ellos. Él me había tratado razonablemente bien. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos no me miró feo ni me sonrió. Tuve la desagradable sensación de ser simplemente la prisionera que había que transportar sin escándalo.

De pronto Aro resopló, y volví a mirarlo. Por fin me soltó la mano. Me la limpié mecánicamente en el pantalón.

-Ah… Un cloncito de Carlisle… -dijo burlón, como para que todos lo oyeran-. Enternecedor.

Oí varios resoplidos de burla, y me desagradó que se burlaran de Carlisle.

-Carlisle es una buena persona –alegué.

-Claro, claro –dijo Aro e hizo signo como de si no tuviera importancia-. Si yo _adoro_ a Carlisle.

-Se nota… -Respondí con sarcasmo-. ¿Me va a preguntar algo o ya me puedo ir? –Agregué de mal modo.

Sentí como el ambiente de la sala cambió bruscamente. Miré discretamente alrededor. Nadie me miraba, pero los mellizos me parecieron algo tensos.

-Felix… -Dijo simplemente Aro, e hizo un signo con la mano.

De pronto Felix me agarró como si fuera un bulto, me llevó a velocidad vampiro fuera de la sala, y por otros pasillos diferentes de los que llevaban al garaje. Luego bajó una escalera, abrió una puerta de hierro, y me lanzó adentro de un lugar sin luz. Cerró la puerta, y todo quedó completamente oscuro. Oí varios cerrojos, y sus pasos que se alejaban por la escalera.

No veía nada. Nada de nada. A pesar de tener vista de vampiro. Había olor a piedra. A Humedad. A vampiro. Y a humano, aunque no era un olor apetitoso. Y a ratas, aunque no pude oír ninguna rata cerca.

Estaba sobre un suelo de piedra. Estaba seco, a pesar del olor a humedad. Me puse de pie. Estiré los brazos, pero no tenía un muro cerca. Sentí un poco de miedo, pero recordé que era un vampiro. No me tenía por qué dar miedo la oscuridad. Caminé hasta donde había visto y oído la puerta. La encontré sin problema. El eco de mis pasos me indicó que el lugar era más amplio de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Comencé a recorrer el muro en forma sistemática. Encontré un ángulo, y parecía ser recto. Recorrí un muro sin encontrar nada más que piedra, y llegué a otro ángulo. En ese tercer muro el olor desagradable a humano se intensificó. El suelo tampoco se sentía tan liso y limpio como antes. Sentí un asco y un miedo intensos. No quise agacharme a tocar con la mano, pero moví mis botas y verifiqué que el piso ahí sí parecía más pegajoso. Pero, por más que tanteé, no me topé con un cadáver como había temido.

Continué avanzando, y casi de inmediato me topé con una irregularidad en el muro. Una argolla. En ese momento sentí angustia, y tuve la certeza de que había habido humanos amarrados ahí. Era como un calabozo sacado de una pesadilla. Continué avanzando, y a un par de pasos pude palpar otra puerta de hierro. Intenté empujarla, incluso la golpeé un poco con mis hombros, pero era firme. Me pregunté si alguien como Emmett o Carlisle podrían derribarla. No supe. Tal vez. Pero ellos no estaban, y yo no podía. No se oía nada a través de la puerta. Continué.

Me topé finalmente con otro ángulo, y un cuarto muro. No había nada en ese muro, aunque el olor desagradable era mucho menos intenso, y el suelo volvía a ser piedra limpia. Bueno, no sé si limpia. Pero al menos piedra no pegajosa.

Volví a toparme con un ángulo, y comprendí que mi celda era grande y rectangular. Y, efectivamente, pronto me volví a encontrar con mi propio rastro en la puerta inicial.

Me senté, y me apoyé en la puerta. La empuje un poco con la espalda, aunque sabía que sería inútil. Los Vulturis no me iban a encerrar en un lugar del que fuera capaz de escapar. Me tapé la cara con las manos. No iba a llorar. No les iba a dar en el gusto.

Me tendí en el suelo. Sólo tenía que esperar. A lo mejor Aro no había mentido y en un par de semanas estaría de vuelta en la isla. A lo mejor era verdad que sentía algo de afecto por Carlisle y me devolvería. Dos semanas. Podía soportar. Era capaz. Tenía que ser capaz. Me puse a cantar en mi mente, para pasar el tiempo.

-.-


	17. Capítulo 21

AN:

Gracias Lyz. No sabía lo de tu pérdida, o no te hubiera escrito lo del pañuelo (lo saqué, perdóname por favor). Espero que logres irte sintiendo mejor, y que algún día se vuelvan a encontrar en este mundo o en otro.

Gracias Cclarcy, Jen y Lau, espero que este capítulo les guste, y no haber dejado demasiado mal a los Vulturis…

Gracias MC, yo lloré escribiendo el final original (no es broma, quedé mal por bastante rato, y creo que por eso comencé a darle vueltas a lo de un final alternativo), y lloré más todavía escribiendo el que esta historia tiene (porque al pensar en un final alternativo, me di cuenta de que no había forma de que la historia terminara bien). De hecho, para que se me pasara la pena después de escribir el segundo final, le escribí el tercer final, que creo que es el que dejaré al final (feliz… pero poco realista).

Bueno, espero que este capítulo no resulte demasiado perturbador. Si alguien piensa que debería subirle el rating a la historia, hágamelo saber por favor y lo haré.

Capítulo 21

Cuando por fin sentí ruido había pasado mucho tiempo. No tenía idea de cuantas horas, pero por la cantidad de veces que había repetido las canciones calculaba que más de un día entero. Tal vez hasta dos. No había llevado la cuenta. Tal vez debí haberlo hecho. Me sentí estúpida.

El olor me distrajo cuando sentí abrirse la otra puerta. No entró nada de luz, por desgracia. Pero el olor era intenso. Olor a humano. Olor a humano herido. Olor a humano con miedo. Hombre. Olor a vampiro. A vampiro desconocido.

-¿Hola? –Saludé en forma tentativa, parándome.

Nadie me contestó, pero sentí gemir al humano. Pude oír una cadena en la argolla del otro muro. Me dio mucha pena. ¿Acaso esos desgraciados me estaban sirviendo el almuerzo? ¿De verdad creían que me lo iba a comer?

El vampiro volvió a cerrar la puerta, y sentí sus pasos alejarse.

Volví a concentrarme en el humano. Sentí sed, y su sangre ciertamente olía perfectamente comestible. Pero no tuve el impulso de abalanzarme sobre él. Me sorprendió. No sabía que mi control era tan fuerte. O tal vez no estaba lo suficientemente sedienta. O tal vez me daba demasiada pena el pobre tipo.

Me senté. Y luego me volví a tender en el piso. Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a seguir matando el tiempo.

El tipo gemía de vez en cuando, y me distraía. También sentí sus otros olores humanos, olores que ya había olvidado. Me imaginé por lo que debía estar pasando, y sentí todavía más pena por él. Pero no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Ni siquiera un pañuelo.

En un momento dado dijo algo, sonaba como un ruego, llorando. Pero no entendí sus palabras.

-¿Qué dice? –Le pregunté.

El tipo repitió lo que había dicho, en su idioma. Supuse que sería italiano. Repetí mi pregunta, en inglés esta vez, y ahí me entendió él a mí y me rogó en inglés que lo matara. Le dije que no lo iba a matar, que yo no bebía sangre humana. Pareció sorprendido, pero me rogó que lo matara igual.

Lo pensé por un momento. Me daba pena, y dudaba que los Vulturis lo dejaran marchar a su casa sólo porque yo no me lo comiera. Me dio mucha sed, y me quemó la garganta, al imaginarme matándolo y bebiendo su sangre. Me obligué a no pensar en beber. Pero no podía matarlo simplemente. Tenía la casi certeza de que si lo mataba caería en la tentación de beber. Y no estaba dispuesta a caer en tentación. Le dije que lo sentía, que lamentaba su sufrimiento, pero que no sería yo quien lo matara.

Cerré los ojos, e intenté ignorar sus gemidos. En un momento dado repitió varias veces algo que me sonó a oración. El pobre tipo estaba rezando, y me dio todavía más pena.

Lo único que me decidió a acercarme a él fue el sonido y el olor de las ratas. En un momento apareció una, aunque no alcancé a captar de dónde. Se acercó al tipo, y este comenzó a gritar.

Caminé hacia el ruido, y por el sonido del corazoncito no tuve dificultad en localizar la rata, que le estaba mordiendo una pierna. La agarré. El olor a sangre humana fresca no mezclada con otros efluvios me quemó la garganta, así que me alejé lo más que pude a gran velocidad. Me bebí la rata, intentando no hacer ruido. No quería que el pobre tipo se pusiera a vomitar más encima.

Pasó más tiempo. Cuando me había bebido la tercera rata que le había quitado de encima volví a sentir pasos acercándose a la puerta del humano. Sentí las cadenas, y se lo llevaron. Estaba vivo aún, y le dije "lo siento" en inglés. Me consolé pensando que lo matarían rápido, y que dejaría de sufrir. Ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo se llamaba. Me sentí mal por eso. Aunque tal vez era menos triste así.

Pasó más tiempo, y tuve mucha sed. No habían llegado más ratas luego de que se llevaran al tipo.

Cuando volví a sentir pasos acercarse a la otra puerta ya me había aburrido de cantar, y estaba en una especie de letargo. Nuevamente sentí olor a humano, aunque este era mujer y no estaba herida. No gemía, pero podía oír cómo su corazón latía como si se le fuera a reventar. Casi perdí el control y me abalancé sobre ella, pero me acordé de cómo me apretaba Carlisle para que no saliera arrancando en la terraza de la casa del lago. Aunque no me estaba sujetando en ese momento, al recordar todo ese entrenamiento, y su confianza, conseguí abrazarme las rodillas y sujetarme a mí misma. Si conseguía no moverme, conseguiría no atacarla. Podía soportarlo. Era capaz. Tragué veneno. No respiré. Tampoco saludé. A esta tendría que ignorarla.

El vampiro que había traído a la humana volvió a irse sin decirme nada.

Volvió a pasar más o menos lo mismo. La mujer comenzó a gemir, a llorar, a emitir olores, su corazón fue latiendo con más dificultad, y finalmente comenzó a decir lo mismo que el otro tipo me había comenzado a decir en ese idioma que supuse sería italiano. Ahora ya sabía que ese ruego significaba "mátame".

En un momento dado me dio tanta pena seguirla ignorando que inspiré y le dije "no". Eso hizo que se callara por un rato.

Cuando sentimos pasos que se acercaban a su puerta me sentí agradecida, pensando que se la llevarían. Así podría relajarme un poco. Comencé a respirar de nuevo, adelantándome al alivio.

Pero, en vez de llevársela, le hicieron una herida. La mujer chilló, y el olor a sangre casi me volvió loca. Volví a dejar de respirar en forma instantánea. Hundí la cara entre las rodillas, me las abracé con fuerza y cerré los ojos a pesar de que no era necesario.

Podía oírla gemir, llorar y rogar con insistencia. Me hubiera gustado taparme los oídos, pero para eso hubiera tenido que soltarme las rodillas. Y no estaba segura de poder controlarme si comenzaba a moverme.

Cuando volvieron a aparecer ratas la mujer comenzó a chillar todavía más, y a gritar cosas que no entendí. Sentí algo de esperanza. Si conseguía pescar las ratas, sin comerme la carnada, todo estaría bien. Me paré un poco insegura, y a velocidad vampiro y sin respirar me acerqué, le saqué las dos ratas que tenía encima, y me alejé hasta una esquina. Me las bebí rápido, y las dejé sobre las carcasas de las otras, que ya comenzaban a descomponerse.

Por suerte para mí, y para desgracia de la humana, fueron apareciendo más ratas. Ya tenía más confianza en que no la atacaría, y se las quité de encima con más facilidad.

Las siete ratas que me alcancé a beber no saciaron completamente mi sed, pero me ayudaron a calmarme lo suficiente para no volverme loca.

Lo lamenté un poco cuando se llevaron a la mujer, ya que eso significaba que no habría más ratas por un tiempo. ¿Cuántos días más me pensaban dejar en ese agujero?

-¿Cuándo me dejarán ir? –Le pregunté al vampiro que se llevaba a la señora.

No me contestó, y cuando me quedé sola me puse a llorar. No tenía idea cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Sabía que habían pasado varios días, pero no sabía cuántos. Y lo peor es que no tenía cómo saber cuántos me quedaban. Y, si me traían a otra persona, ya no estaba segura de poder soportarlo. Me puse a tiritar más fuerte. A lo mejor si atacaba al siguiente humano por lo menos conseguiría que los Vulturis me mataran. Así se acabaría la pesadilla. Y estaría con mi hermana. Me dio pena pensar en que no volvería a ver a Esme, a Carlisle, a Alice, a Jasper, a Rosalie, a Bella, a Edward ni a Emmett. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediar eso.

Cuando oí pasos acercarse a mi puerta sentí algo de esperanza. Incluso si venían a matarme, no opondría resistencia.

Era Felix, lo supe apenas abrió la puerta y me llegó su olor. Me puse de pie de inmediato.

-Vamos –me dijo, dejándome salir.

La escalera se me antojó muy iluminada después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. Y el aire se me antojó muy limpio después de la peste de los humanos y las ratas muertas.

-¿Me van a matar? –Pregunté, entre esperanzada y resignada.

-No, si te abstienes de provocar a Aro –dijo Felix en tono práctico.

Me quedé callada. ¿Me habían tirado a ese calabozo inmundo sólo por mandar al diablo a Aro? Recordé que Carlisle me había dicho "no dejes que te provoque", y me sentí muy, pero que muy, estúpida. ¿Por qué no había podido contener mi lengua? Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida.

Me hubiera podido golpear la cabeza contra el muro de piedra de lo estúpida que me sentía.

Felix me ordenó que avanzara, y le obedecí de inmediato. Cuando terminó la escalera y llegamos al pasillo de arriba, había una bolsa en el suelo. La agarró, y seguimos caminando. Inhalé tentativamente para ver si era algo peligroso, pero sólo olía a algodón, a cuero y a plástico.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta entreabierta, y el olor hizo que se me llenara la boca de veneno. Ahí adentro había un cerdo.

-Adelante –me dijo.

No necesité una segunda invitación. Ni siquiera me dio pena el pobre animal. En menos de un minuto lo tenía seco. Respiré con alivio. Felix entró.

-¿Dónde me deshago de él? –Le pregunté, indicando al cerdo muerto.

-Nos encargaremos. Vamos –me respondió haciéndome salir.

Caminamos menos de un minuto, Felix abrió otra puerta y me empujó un poco la espalda para que entrara. Entré, y me pasó la bolsa.

-Lávate bien y vístete –me ordenó, y cerró la puerta por fuera.

Era un baño antiguo. Lo encontré tétrico. Por la única ventana con barrotes, muy alta, se veía un muro. La luz exterior me indicó que era de noche.

-Lávate bien y vístete –repitió en tono de advertencia, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

De inmediato abrí la llave de la ducha cuadrada que había en una esquina, para que no se enojara. Me desvestí rápido y me lavé bien. No había toalla en el baño, pero en la bolsa había una. Y una peineta. Y un vestido, unos zapatos, calcetines y unos calzones. Creí que moriría de vergüenza. Aunque al menos eran cosas nuevas. Qué mierda… Pero daba igual, sólo quería salir de ahí.

Me vestí rápido, y me peiné bien. Me vi en el espejo viejo, y parecía una tarada. Pero al menos no me veía como si viniera saliendo de un calabozo. Y mis ojos no estaban completamente negros como hubiera esperado, probablemente gracias al cerdo.

Metí mi ropa y botas sucias en la bolsa, agarré la toalla y la peineta, y salí.

Felix no dijo nada, pero tomó la bolsa, la toalla y la peineta y metió todo por una puertecita que había en el muro. Olía a chimenea y a combustible. Luego sacó una caja de fósforos de un bolsillo, prendió un fósforo, lo tiró sobre las cosas, y comenzaron a quemarse. Volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Vamos –me dijo.

Me llevó de vuelta a la sala redonda grande. Vi a Aro, y tuve miedo. Me concentré en mantener mi boca cerrada esta vez. Me dijera lo que me dijera, me limitaría a "sí", "no", "tal vez". Miré alrededor, ahí estaba Demetri, pero no estaba lleno de vampiros como cuando llegué. Ni siquiera estaban los mellizos. Había unos pocos vampiros cerca de unos sitiales del otro lado de la sala, pero aparte de eso nada.

-Buenas noches Daniela –me saludó Aro, sonriendo. Me vino como un tiritón en la espalda.

-Buenas noches Aro –respondí diplomáticamente.

-¿Te sientes más tranquila? –Preguntó con voz dulce.

-Sí –mentí.

Aro estiró su mano en gesto de invitación, y dudé. Eso lo hizo reír.

-Tenemos cámaras ahí abajo tesoro –me dijo-. Ya vimos todo de todas formas, aunque tú no vieras nada.

Se me hizo una mueca involuntaria en la cara. ¿Se habían dedicado a ver mi encierro, como una especie de reality show morboso? ¿Y cómo mierda funcionaban las cámaras, si no había luz? Aro insistió con la mano, y no me atreví a desafiarlo y le pasé la mía.

Se concentró un rato, y parecía estar confirmando sus sospechas. Supuse que mis recuerdos tenían más información que las simples imágenes.

-Asombroso… -Dijo finalmente, soltándome la mano-. Carlisle nunca acabará de sorprenderme…

Me hubiera gustado decirle que Carlisle era un buen tipo, y que me dejara ir de una puta vez, pero me mordí la lengua y bajé la vista para que la cara no me delatara.

-Bueno pequeña –continuó-, está claro que estás bajo control así que no veo la necesidad de prolongar tu estadía aquí. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en mejores circunstancias.

Me hubiera gustado decirle que pasaba feliz de volver a verlo, pero ya estaba tan cerca de que me soltaran que no pensaba meter las patas. Me obligué a levantar la vista y relajar la cara.

-Sí Aro –le contesté con neutralidad. El tipo sonrió.

-Un cloncito de Carlisle… Maravilloso… -dijo aplaudiendo una vez.

Me forcé a no poner cara de nada. El sínico sonrió todavía más, y aplaudió otra vez.

-Demetri, pueden llevarla de vuelta –le dijo al vampiro, que se acercó de inmediato. Luego volvió a mirarme y agregó-: Saluda por favor a tu padre de mi parte. ¿Lo harás?

-Sí Aro –contesté.

-Adiós Daniela.

-Adiós Aro.

Cuando salimos de la sala redonda me sentí muy ansiosa, y me dieron ganas de alejarme corriendo. Pero Demetri era el que marcaba el paso.

Pensaba que los mismos cuatro nos acompañarían de vuelta, pero Felix había desaparecido, y sólo se nos unió Santiago en el garaje, cuando nos subimos a uno de los autos con vidrio polarizado.

Supongo que podría haber aprovechado de intentar mirar el paisaje, ahora que por fin iba de vuelta a casa, pero lo único que atiné a hacer es a cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, agradeciendo mientras nos alejábamos de Volterra.

El viaje de vuelta en el barco fue más relajado, ya que sólo éramos tres. Ya no corría el riesgo de que Jane me friera si se le antojaba. Supuse que en el viaje de ida habían ido más vampiros por si yo intentaba escapar, o por si mi familia intentaba impedir que me llevaran. Pero ese viaje de vuelta era sólo un trámite.

No quise comer gaviotas, ni pedí permiso para cazar en el mar. Lo único que atiné a hacer es a sentarme, y mirar el paisaje esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido. Sólo quería llegar a la isla, y que el barco desapareciera de una vez, y nunca volver a saber de los vampiros italianos.

Intelectualmente, entendía que no pensaban devolverme a Volterra hiciera lo que yo hiciera. Pero una parte irracional de mí quería pasar lo más desapercibida posible para que Demetri y Santiago se olvidaran, dentro de lo posible, de que yo existía.

Cuando dejamos mar abierto y comenzamos a ver las islas, sentí un gran alivio. Casi deseé lanzarme al mar y nadar yo misma a casa. Pero me abracé las rodillas y me quedé muy quieta. No haría nada estúpido que pudiera provocar a los vampiros. Y, de todos modos, no conocía el camino de vuelta.

Cuando por fin reconocí mi isla, no pude evitar ponerme de pie. A pesar de que el barco avanzaba rápido, deseé que se apurara más.

Cuando vi el muelle, y vi a toda la familia parada ahí, ya no aguanté más e intenté saltar al mar. Pero no alcancé, Demetri me agarró.

-¿Quieres volver donde Aro? –Me preguntó.

-No –respondí aterrada.

-Contrólate entonces –me ordenó.

Me soltó y me quedé muy quieta unos segundos. Lo sentí alejarse, y me senté en el suelo y me abracé las rodillas.

Cuando nos detuvimos junto al muelle mire a Demetri.

-Adiós Daniela –me dijo, autorizándome por fin a irme.

-Adiós Demetri –le dije, y me despedí con la mano de Santiago, que me hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

Salté al muelle, aliviada, y luego salté sobre Esme y la abrace. Tiritábamos ambas, lo reconozco. Oí como Carlisle se acercaba a saludar a Demetri, pero no me volví a mirar. Ni siquiera me volví a mirar cuando escuché el barco ponerse en movimiento. Permanecí colgada de Esme mientras sentía que toda la familia me saludaba y me pasaba la mano por la espalda. Varios me dieron besos en la cabeza. Pero no despegué la cara del cuello de Esme, y su olor me pareció el más maravilloso de todo el mundo.

-.-


	18. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

Aunque suene cursi, confieso que no conseguí despegarme de Esme hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa chica se sentó en un sillón conmigo, y me pasó la mano por la espalda por horas. Pude oír a los otros quedarse un rato, pero Carlisle les dijo que era mejor que volvieran al día siguiente, que me dejaran descansar. Oí como se despedían de mí, pero no atiné a despedirme de ellos. Carlisle volvió junto a nosotras y se sentó al lado de Esme. Sentí su mano, en algunos momentos, rascándome la cabeza, y me pasó un dedo por la parte de la cara que no conseguí pegar al cuello de Esme. Pero no tenía ganas de moverme de donde estaba.

Pasó la noche, y llegó el sol.

-Hija –me dijo Carlisle en un momento dado, rascándome la cabeza con más energía que antes-. Vamos a cazar.

Moví el cuello, para que me soltara. No tenía ganas de ir a cazar. Tenía ganas de quedarme el resto de mi existencia ahí donde estaba.

-Esme ira con nosotros –insistió Carlisle.

-¿Vamos a cazar, hija? –Propuso Esme.

-Yo paso –murmuré en el cuello de Esme.

-No puedes pasar de cazar –respondió Carlisle-. Si quieres, después, puedes quedarte más tiempo con ella.

-No tengo sed –insistí.

-No mientas Daniela –me dijo Esme-. Todos te vimos los ojos cuando llegaste.

-No tengo tanta sed –argumenté-. Me dieron un cerdo antes de irme.

Sentí las manos de Carlisle cerca de mi espalda, y me enterró los dedos bajo las costillas. La cosquilla que me dio me obligó a moverme.

-Vamos –dijo poniéndose de pie.

Esme se paró conmigo, y muy a mi pesar me obligó a separarme de ella y me puso en el suelo.

-Vamos tesoro –me dijo-. Te hará bien nadar un rato.

Los seguí a regañadientes, ya que ellos salieron y no tenía ganas de quedarme sola. Por el sendero venían todos los otros, y me sonreían.

-Vimos que era el momento justo para ir a cazar focas –dijo Alice alegremente-. Lindo vestido, Daniela –agregó riendo.

En ese momento recordé la mierda de ropa que llevaba puesta, y me dio rabia y vergüenza. Iba a correr de vuelta a la casa para cambiarme y hacerla pedazos, pero Carlisle me agarró la mano y me lo impidió.

-Ya te cambiarás luego de cazar –me dijo.

-Parezco una tarada –me quejé-. Pero mi otra ropa estaba asquerosa y me la quemaron.

Todos se quedaron quietos y muy callados, y Carlisle me agarró la cabeza, me atrajo hacia él, y me abrazó. El silencio fue incómodo, y me pregunté si ellos sabrían lo que había pasado en Volterra. No tenía ganas de contarles.

-Vamos –dijo Carlisle, soltándome y tomándome en brazos.

Todos me miraban con pena, y me dio vergüenza. Esme me sonrió como dándome ánimo.

Fuimos hasta el mar, y por suerte nadie preguntó nada. Nos metimos al agua, y nos dispersamos, aunque Carlisle y Esme se mantuvieron cerca de mí.

Cuando volvimos a la isla, los otros no habían vuelto todavía.

-¿Me puedo ir a cambiar ahora? –Pregunté.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron. No entendí el intercambio de miradas, y comencé a impacientarme.

-Yo esperaré a los niños aquí –dijo Esme-. Carlisle ira contigo.

Iba a decir que prefería ir con Esme, pero temí que eso ofendiera a Carlisle.

-Ok –murmuré.

-Nos vemos en un rato –agregó Esme, sonriéndome.

Carlisle me tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar. Cuando llegamos a los árboles, me la apretó.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunté, intentando ir al grano-. Esme y tú están un poco raros.

-No pasa nada, tesoro –me dijo-. Sólo quería conversar contigo.

-¿De lo de Volterra?

-Sí. Pero primero, quería decirte lo orgullosos que estamos de ti.

Me quedé callada. ¿Cuánto sabían ellos de lo que me habían hecho?

-También quería explicarte por qué tuvimos que dejarte ir de esa manera. Fue muy duro para todos nosotros, e imaginamos lo difícil que tiene que haber sido para ti.

-Sí, se comportaron como unos desgraciados –le aseguré-. Me dejaron sola, me tiraron a los leones, y ni siquiera me avisaron qué podía pasar.

-Era la única manera –contestó Carlisle, con pesar.

-¿Fue sobre eso que hablaste con Alice, antes de que ese infeliz llamara? –Pregunté.

Carlisle hizo una mueca.

-Alice vio que la única manera de que salieras bien parada era que Aro pudiera ver que no intentábamos influenciar tus respuestas.

-¿Y no me podían avisar que era por eso?

-No podíamos. Sabíamos que estabas preparada, pero Aro debía ver que lo estabas sin que nosotros te presionáramos para que actuaras como si lo estuvieras –explicó Carlisle-. Si nos quedábamos más tiempo contigo comenzarías a hacer preguntas, y si te acompañábamos al muelle demostrarías menos seguridad durante tu viaje. La única manera de que llegaras allá actuando como la jovencita que eres era dejándote hacerlo por ti misma.

-El viaje de ida no estuvo tan mal, pero todo lo demás fue horrible.

-Lo sé, hija –dijo Carlisle. Me agarró, me levantó y me apretó. Comenzó a tiritar-. Lo lamento tanto. Pero no había forma de librarte de eso. Alice intentó imaginar otras salidas, pero todas terminaban con Aro desconfiando, y prefiriendo eliminarte por las dudas. No había forma de escapar de ellos. Y si impedíamos que te llevaran, o si intentábamos seguirte…

-Todos terminábamos muertos –concluí.

-Sí –confesó Carlisle-. Pero Alice estaba segura de que, si Aro veía al tocarte que actuábamos de buena fe, estaría dispuesto a creer que tu control era auténtico y no un esfuerzo puntual del momento. Sabíamos que Aro vería que habías estado completamente fuera de control, al principio, en Chile. No había cómo ocultárselo. Por eso era imprescindible que comprobara por sí mismo que ya no eras así.

-Me metieron en un calabozo por días –confesé-. Ni sé cuántos fueron. No había luz. Y metieron gente sangrando y fue horrible.

-Lo sé, hija –me dijo Carlisle apretándome más-. Si hubiera habido alguna manera de evitártelo habríamos hecho lo que fuera.

-¡Pero ellos eran cuatro! –Me quejé-. ¿No podíamos haberlos eliminado y ya? ¿Y luego haber huido?

-No –murmuró Carlisle-. Jane nos hubiera incapacitado a todos. Ella puede torturar en masa. Y si hubiéramos intentado huir antes nos habrían encontrado tarde o temprano. Huir es como declararse culpable. Una sentencia de muerte.

-¿Y Bella no se supone que hace eso del escudo? –Le recordé, todavía medio cabreada.

-Sólo funciona en ella –confesó Carlisle-. Ella no hubiera podido sola contra los cuatro.

-Ok –respondí resignada-. Entiendo. Hicieron lo que pudieron.

-Y tú fuiste tan valiente –continuó Carlisle-. Estamos tan orgullosos de ti, tesoro.

-Gracias.

Nos quedamos así un rato, con Carlisle estrujándome. De pronto tuve una duda.

-¿Carlisle?

-¿Sí tesoro?

-¿Cuántos días fueron?

Carlisle respiró profundo.

-Estuviste encerrada 11 días hija. Te llevaron el 30 de julio y hoy estamos a 20 de agosto.

Conté mentalmente.

-Aro es un mentiroso. Me había dicho dos semanas.

Carlisle soltó una risa, y luego se puso a tiritar otra vez.

-Debí haber insistido en que no lo provocaras.

-Sé que me lo dijiste. Pero cuando llegué allá, y comprobé que era un desgraciado, se me olvidó.

-No te culpes tanto, tesoro. Aunque te hubieses comportado, probablemente te habrían querido tener un tiempo largo igual para ver hasta qué punto podías llegar en tu control. Sintieron curiosidad al ver con qué facilidad conseguiste no atacar a las personas.

-¿O sea que aunque no hubiese puteado a Aro igual me hubieran encerrado todos esos días?

-No digas palabrotas Daniela –me retó Carlisle-. Y sí, es posible que igual te hubiesen dejado todo ese tiempo. Pero te habrían tratado un poco mejor.

-A todo esto… Aro me pidió que te mandara saludos –le dije con sarcasmo, recordando sus palabras al despedirse.

Carlisle se rio.

-Él es así, hija. Pero tiene mucho poder, y es mejor que evites ponerlo en tu contra.

-Es un cínico. E hizo que todos se rieran de ti, diciendo que yo era un clon que tú habías hecho de ti.

Carlisle se rio con más ganas.

-¿Eso dijo? –Preguntó, y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Sí. Y no es que me molestara que dijera que pudiera parecerme a ti. Fue la forma en la que hizo que todos se rieran la que me cabreó.

-Gracias hija –dijo con emoción-. Me gusta que te parezcas a mí. Y me encanta que te guste parecerte a mí.

-No dije que me gustara –me burlé-. Dije que no me molestaba. No es lo mismo.

-Claro hija… -me respondió, en forma condescendiente.

-Y no soy…

-¡Sí lo eres! –Me interrumpió.

-¡No! –me burlé, pero lo abracé para que viera que igual lo quería. Aunque no fuera.

-Bueno, algún día lo serás. No desistiré –dijo contento-. Al menos ya conseguí que te creyeran mi clon.

-Eso no me molesta –le dije sin soltarme.

Carlisle se puso a caminar nuevamente, y no intentó ponerme en el suelo. De pronto parecía mucho más animado. Se movía con paso marcial, y el hielo de su ropa comenzó a desprenderse en forma sonora y rítmica. Me apreté más contra él. No era Esme, pero era casi tan agradable. Me sentí contenta, y no sé por qué recordé que a Jane le había desagradado verme contenta, en el barco. Y me empezó a dar vueltas el recuerdo.

-Te quedaste tiesa –me dijo Carlisle, inquieto-. ¿Qué pasa hija?

-Estaba acordándome de Jane –le dije-. Cuando iba en el barco de ida, y el paisaje era lindo, y estaba contenta porque todavía no sabía lo que me esperaba, eso pareció molestarle.

Carlisle suspiró.

-Pobrecita. Ha tenido una existencia muy dura.

-Me hizo arder todo el cuerpo cuando se enojó –confesé-. Pero luego Demetri la golpeó y me dio mucha pena.

Carlisle me pasó la mano por la espalda.

-No podemos hacer nada por ella, tesoro. Su hermano y ella son de Aro.

-Se quieren mucho, ella y su hermano. Parecía aliviada cuando llegamos. Corrió a sus brazos.

-Se tienen el uno al otro, afortunadamente.

-¿A ella no le gusta estar ahí?

-A ella y a su hermano les gusta el poder, supongo. Pertenecer al grupo dominante –explicó Carlisle-. Pero, aunque no les gustara, jamás los dejarían ir con vida. Aunque son muy poderosos, son sólo dos y no son muy fuertes. Y Aro tiene un buen escudo, Jane no conseguiría neutralizarlo antes de que él la neutralizara a ella, aunque lo intentara.

-Cuando llegaron al muelle, ella le pidió a Demetri que la dejara "civilizarme" –me burlé.

-Puedo imaginarlo perfectamente –aseguró Carlisle-. Las personas que han sido tratadas con crueldad suelen volverse crueles también.

-Pero Demetri no la dejó. De hecho, fue bien decente conmigo. Incluso me dejó cazar gaviotas.

-Tesoro… Las gaviotas comen toda clase de suciedad… -dijo Carlisle con paciencia.

-No sabían mal –insistí-. Me comí una docena entera en el viaje de ida.

-¿Y te dejaron? –Preguntó Carlisle, con incredulidad.

-Mi miraron como si fuera un marciano, pero no me lo impidieron. Yo al principio sólo me había comido una, por curiosidad, pero Demetri dijo que si quería más, tenía su autorización.

-Bueno, Aro le ordenó que llegaras a Volterra en buenas condiciones –contestó Carlisle-. Supongo que por eso te dejó cazar eso, si eso es lo que querías.

-Y en el calabozo me comí varias ratas. No lo hubiera hecho, pero estaba sedienta y estaban atacando a los desgraciados que metieron conmigo.

Carlisle me apretó más fuerte.

-Me dieron mucha pena. Ambos terminaron rogándome que los matara. Pero si los mataba no estaba segura de no…

No pude seguir hablando.

-Entiendo tesoro –me aseguró Carlisle-. No había nada que pudieras hacer por ellos.

-Pero al menos atrajeron a las ratas –agregué-. Supongo que si no hubiera habido ratas habría terminado atacando a la señora que me llevaron al final.

-No, no la habrías atacado –me aseguró Carlisle-. Te habría sido mucho más difícil, pero no lo hubieras hecho.

-No estés tan seguro, Carlisle –murmuré-. Al final, estaba tan desesperada, que si me traían un tercer humano me lo iba a beber aunque fuera para que me mataran a mí de una vez.

Carlisle inspiró bruscamente, y contuvo la respiración un par de segundos.

-Yo creo que no lo habrías hecho –me aseguró finalmente.

-Tu optimismo me repugna, no tienes remedio –le dije en broma, y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda aprovechando que me llevaba en brazos. Se rio.

-.-

Los días que siguieron fueron bastante más felices. Aunque durante las horas de oscuridad, que se estaban alargando día tras día a medida que se acercaba el invierno, tendía a acordarme del calabozo, Esme y Carlisle me acompañaron siempre que comenzaba a angustiarme. No estaba muy segura de cómo lo hacían, pero se daban cuenta cuando comenzaba a sentirme mal y llegaban de inmediato a mi lado a acompañarme.

Todos sus hijos también parecían querer pasar más tiempo conmigo. Y eso era decir bastante, ya que antes de todo el incidente con los Vulturis ya me estaban apoyando mucho con el duelo de mi hermana.

Todavía pensaba con mucha frecuencia en ella, pero de una forma un poco irremediable estaba dejándola ir. Cada día que pasaba me sentía más ligada a los vampiros que me rodeaban día y noche expresándome su afecto, y pensaba en mi hermana y en mis padres como un recuerdo hermoso pero que no dejaba de ser eso. Un recuerdo. Algo que fue pero que jamás volvería a ser. Una imagen que cada día se hacía más pequeña en el horizonte que dejaba atrás, porque aunque no quisiera el tiempo estaba pasando. Ya no pensaba constantemente en volver, ni en llamar. Ya no le veía el sentido. Y no es que no los amara. Era que, simplemente, ese futuro con ellos había dejado de existir.

Suponía que, donde quiera que estuviese, mi hermana ya me habría perdonado. Y suponía también que, si podía verme, estaría feliz por mí al ver que estaba rodeada de afecto y que tenía la posibilidad de vivir razonablemente feliz.

Como los seis hijos ahora intentaban integrarme en sus juegos y actividades casi todo el tiempo, pasaba muchas horas al día con ellos. Le pedí a Carlisle y a Esme que pudiéramos volver a vivir todos juntos, asegurándoles que ya había asumido la completa irreversibilidad de mi situación. Incluso les confesé que había comenzado a sentirme auténticamente feliz con la vida que me había tocado. Y me creyeron. Y se alegraron mucho. Pero luego me dijeron que las casas seguían siendo demasiado pequeñas, así que esperaríamos a que pudiéramos mudarnos para eso.

El incidente con los Vulturis había terminado provocando otro cambio positivo en la familia. Ahora que ellos ya sabían de mi existencia, y ya habían "absuelto" a la familia, podían volver a sociabilizar con todos los vampiros amigos y aliados a los que habían estado haciendo el quite desde mi conversión. Había pasado de ser la hija que hay que ocultar a la hija que no temían mostrar.

En diciembre, cuando las noches eran muy largas, llegaron a visitarnos sus amigos de Denali. Eran como en los libros, aunque Irina no estaba muerta. Le pregunté qué se sentía haber sido asesinada en un libro, y sólo se rio. Eran todos encantadores, y me pareció que el afecto que sentían por la familia de Carlisle era sincero. Les dijeron en varias ocasiones cuánto los habían echado de menos todos esos años, y cuánto les había extrañado que hubieran dejado de dar señales de vida. Pero les aseguraron que sabían que debían tener un buen motivo, y que se habían limitado a esperar con paciencia que reaparecieran cuando pudieran hacerlo con tranquilidad.

A pesar de lo mucho que querían a la familia, las visitas se fueron pronto. Las casas eran pequeñas, y la caza era poco variada. Pero Carlisle les prometió que apenas pudiéramos mudarnos les avisarían y serían bienvenidos a quedarse cuanto tiempo quisieran.

No fue sino hasta marzo que Alice sonrió después de verificar cómo veía la situación de la campaña que había iniciado mi hermana. Aseguró, aliviada, que ya se había diluido lo suficiente, y que podríamos volver a ser vistos sin temor a que alguien nos reconociera a Carlisle o a mí y llamara a la policía.

Yo me sentía un poco mal de que hubiera tenido que morir mi hermana para que la campaña muriera. Cuando ella ya no estuvo para mantenerla viva, el interés murió poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

Para mí, eso fue un funeral simbólico de mi pasado. Imaginaba que, a medida que todas esas copias de mi foto humana iban siendo borradas de los equipos, la Daniela humana y toda su vida también iban siendo borradas. Era el fin de mi pasado. Pero también era el comienzo de mi futuro. Tal vez no lo había escogido. Pero era lo que había, y ya estaba más dispuesta a aceptarlo y disfrutarlo.

-.-


	19. Capítulo 23

AN: Gracias Lyz! Te mando un abrazo. Gracias MC! A mí también me dio pena Jane.

Bueno, este es el segundo final alternativo de la historia de Daniela. Es el final más feliz, aunque creo que es el más improbable. Lo escribí de todas formas, para quedarme con la idea de que la historia podría haber terminado bien, sin la niña muerta o "entrenada".

Este capítulo tiene violencia, aviso.

Capítulo 23

No podíamos ir a vivir a Estados Unidos, que era lo que los seis más querían, porque los lobos seguían vivos y poco dispuestos a olvidar. La familia de Denali había contado que sentían periódicamente olor a los hombres lobos cerca de su propiedad, señal clara de que todavía buscaban a los Cullen. Y, de todas formas, si hubieran sabido que Jasper me había mordido, los habrían vuelto a perseguir.

Pero a Carlisle y Esme eso no parecía amargarles demasiado, y me aseguraban que preferían mil veces tenerme a mí que conservar el tratado con los lobos. Y, de todas maneras, esos lobos algún día morirían y podrían volver.

Emmett agregó, en forma muy práctica, que arrendar esas propiedades a las que no podían ir a vivir generaba mucho dinero, así que no había gran pérdida.

Bella era la que más pena me daba, ya que ella quería volver a vivir cerca de su padre. Y algunos lobos habían sido sus amigos. Pero nunca lo mencionaba. Aguantaba callada. Se veía que era feliz de vivir con su marido, al que amaba tiernamente, y con eso se conformaba.

A mí me hubiera gustado poder volver a la casa del lago, pero Carlisle me recordó que tendríamos que esperar a que las personas que los conocieron hubieran muerto. Yo le dije que no era tarada, y que lo sabía perfectamente, y que sólo estaba diciendo que me gustaría. Y él me sonrió y me dijo que me prometía que algún día volveríamos.

Me dio pena cuando tuvimos que dejar las casas de la isla. A pesar de todas las cosas tristes que habían pasado, también había sido el primer lugar en el que me había sentido bien desde que era vampiro. Cuando me subí a la lancha con la familia, y la isla se fue viendo chiquitita, me puse a tiritar como una enferma. Esme me sentó sobre ella, y me abrazó mucho. Ya no me daba tanta vergüenza que hiciera eso. Me dijo que siempre era triste dejar un lugar, pero que había que dejar de mirar atrás y alegrarse de lo que venía por delante. Agregó que, al ser vampiros, nos mudaríamos muchas veces, que había que acostumbrarse a que ninguna casa era para siempre, y que donde sea que nos fuéramos a vivir esa sería nuestra casa, y que igual seriamos felices.

Nos mudamos al este de Canadá. A otra casa junto a un lago. Carlisle la había escogido él mismo. No era igual que la otra, y era un poco más pequeña, pero tenía un garaje muy grande y mucho terreno. Y, cómo no, también estaba rodeada de bosques y nevaba. El lago no tenía embarcadero, pero había varias rocas grandes que sobresalían en la orilla y uno se podía sentar arriba. Y, en el agua entre las rocas, se podían ver cardúmenes de diminutos pececitos. Además había ranas, y se las podía oír croar en la noche. Pensé en beberme una, para ver qué tal era, pero cuando la olí me pareció asquerosa así que la dejé donde la había encontrado.

Lo que más me gustó de la nueva casa fue que mi cuarto era el único que había en el tercer piso. No era más grande que los otros, de hecho seguía siendo el más pequeño, y los muros eran inclinados, pero era como si tuviera todo un piso para mí sola. Bueno, era casi un entretecho, aunque más alto. Y mi cuarto no tenía baño, pero yo sería la única que usaría el baño que había en el tercer piso, así que era lo mismo.

El dormitorio de Esme y Carlisle estaba en el primer piso, junto a otra habitación más pequeña que sería el escritorio de Carlisle. No había biblioteca, pero como la sala era muy grande, y tenía muchas estanterías, Esme me dijo que pondrían los libros ahí. También había un comedor, otro baño, una cocina, una logia y un sótano, aunque al sótano ya no se accedía por la logia sino por una puertecita junto a la escalera. Como en la otra casa del lago nunca me habían mostrado el sótano, le pregunté a Esme si podíamos bajar. Pero me dijo que no, que estaba sucio, y que no tenía permiso para bajar porque ahí estaba la caldera. Me dio un poco de rabia, pero que diablos. Apenas tuve la oportunidad intenté abrir la puerta, sólo para asomarme y echar una mirada, pero la habían dejado con llave. Y Edward me asustó, acercándose sin que lo sintiera, y susurrándome en la oreja "te dijeron que no".

En el segundo piso había cuatro dormitorios, todos más grandes que el mío, y tres de ellos se transformaron en los dormitorios de los seis hijos. El único que no tenía su baño se transformó en el taller de Esme. No había espacio para una sala de estar, pero a nadie le importó. Con la sala del primer piso tendría que bastar.

Cuando los seis se fueron a buscar los autos que habían guardado en bodegas cuando huimos a la isla lo pasé muy bien, ya que Carlisle y Esme arrendaron un auto y me llevaron a mí a buscar los dos que habían quedado guardados por años, y viajé con Esme de vuelta a la casa en el mercedes de Carlisle. Carlisle tuvo que viajar solo en el otro auto, que se veía de lo más pituco que hay. Lo único que no disfruté del viaje fue cuando cruzamos la frontera de ida, y luego de vuelta. Pero los nuevos documentos falsos deben haber sido muy buenos, ya que no tuvimos problemas para pasar, y nadie me quedó mirando raro como yo había temido. Según mi nueva identidad yo tenía casi 12 años (los cumpliría ese verano). Yo lo había encontrado un poco exagerado, pero Carlisle me aseguró que pasaba perfectamente por esa edad, que confiara en él. Y luego de que pudiera cruzar dos veces la frontera, sin que nadie cuestionara mi edad, tuve que admitir que había tenido razón. Aunque igual me perturbaba que me hicieran pasar por alguien tres años menor de lo que era en realidad.

Cuando llegaron los camiones de la mudanza (eran menos que para la otra mudanza) ya no me tuve que esconder, aunque igual Esme me pidió que fuera un rato al lago, para que no estuviera en medio. No sé ni por qué me piqué, pero apenas llegué a las rocas me metí al agua. No nadé, pero intenté explorar la tierra que había bajo el agua, con poco éxito. Había una especie de lodo que enturbiaba el agua apenas uno se movía un poco. Pero encontré un hueso muy grande, medio enterrado en el fondo, y decidí quedármelo.

Cuando sentí la voz de Esme llamándome salí de inmediato del agua, temiendo que hubiera creído que había intentado escapar o algo así.

-Perdóname Esme –le dije de inmediato con cara de disculpa-, no intentaba escapar, sólo quería ver cómo era el fondo. Te lo juro.

-Y era puro barro ¿verdad? –Me preguntó.

-Sí… ¿Cómo…? –Comencé a preguntar, pero vi que miraba mi ropa. Y vi que mi ropa no estaba sólo mojada, sino embarrada, con manchas medio verdosas incluso.

-Para otra vez avísame –Me pidió-. Sé que no intentabas nada malo, pero no quiero que desaparezcas simplemente. ¿Entendido?

-¡Pero tú me dijiste que viniera al lago! –Me quejé. Ella me miró feo y me sentí mal.

-Sí Esme, lo siento –le dije de inmediato.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano? –Me preguntó.

Recordé el hueso, y se lo pasé.

-Creo que es un hueso, aunque no sé de qué –le expliqué-. Lo encontré medio enterrado en el barro.

Ella lo agarró con dos dedos y lo giró, mirándolo con un poco de desagrado.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar? –Pregunté. Vi que hizo una mueca como de asco.

-No es humano, así que supongo que puedes –Me dijo resignada, y me lo pasó-. Pero lávalo bien por favor, y no quiero verlo dando vueltas por la casa.

-Ok. Decoraré mi cuarto con él –le dije riendo.

-Qué tétrico.

-Soy un vampiro, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Flores y mariposas? –Le pregunté con sarcasmo. Se rio.

-Como quieras. Vamos. Quiero que te duches y te cambies de ropa. Hueles pésimo -me dijo.

-.-

Cuando terminaron de desembalar y de poner todo en su lugar, la casa quedó un poco llena. Pero igual se veía bien. Y Esme nos obligó a todos ayudar a limpiar, así que terminamos rapidísimo. A Emmett le tocó la aspiradora, y nos molestó a todos aspirándonos la ropa cuando pasábamos cerca de él. Cuando se lo hizo a Bella, ella le respondió "madura…" en tono de broma, y él le respondió aspirándole el pelo. Ella gritó, y Edward llegó de inmediato. No se gruñeron, pero Edward se picó y le lanzó el trapo con el que estaba limpiando ventanas a la cara, y Emmett apagó la aspiradora y se lanzó sobre él para intentar ensuciarle la cara con el trapo.

Yo dejé de sacudir y me acerqué más para ver quién ganaría la pelea (apostaba por Emmett), pero Esme llegó rapidito y los mandó a los dos a limpiar ventanas afuera, y continuó pasando ella la aspiradora.

-.-

Mi cumpleaños ese verano fue más alegre que el anterior y, consecuentemente, Carlisle y Esme me volvieron a regalar un libro. Y se esmeraron en hacerme un regalo miserable: un diccionario guatón (mucho más grande que el chiquito inglés-español que había usado siempre) y que más encima no era de traducción sino de definiciones. Un asco. Me quejé, diciendo que necesitaría un diccionario para lograr leer ese diccionario. Pero Carlisle parecía feliz de ver cómo me quejaba. Pensé en usar el grueso tomo de proyectil, e imaginé sonriendo el sonido que haría contra la cabeza de Carlisle, pero desistí al ver la cara que Edward me puso cuando tuve la idea.

Ese cumpleaños también fue un poco raro, ya que a pesar de que cumplía 21 años, y según mi nueva identidad cumplía 12, en realidad seguía teniendo 14. Había vivido un tercio de mi vida con los vampiros. Pero preferí no darle muchas vueltas.

Hubiera podido ser muy feliz en la nueva casa, supongo, y lo fui por casi todo ese verano. Pero Carlisle y Esme se encargaron de amargarme la vida inscribiéndome en una escuela. En septiembre, iría al colegio "como todos mis hermanos". Como aparentaba tener 12 años, iría al primer año del mismo establecimiento que ellos.

Ese fue el inicio de una guerra, ya que ambos bandos sabíamos que el resultado de esa primera batalla sentaría un precedente para el futuro. Yo sabía que, si los dejaba salirse con la suya, quedaría condenada a pasar de escuela en escuela por toda la eternidad. Y eso, ni muerta. Estaba dispuesta a todo.

Ingenuamente, yo pensaba que tenía "la sartén por el mango", como se dice. Si intentaban llevarme a la fuerza, pensaba dejar la cagada y obligarlos a mudarse. Suponía que, si los obligaba a arrancar a otra ciudad cada vez que intentaran forzarme, terminarían concluyendo que mejor me dejaban en paz, para conseguir vivir en paz.

Bueno, no funcionó. Como se dice, "donde manda capitán no manda marinero". Y ese fue el inicio del fin de la vida como la había conocido. Aunque tuve una victoria, terminé perdiendo la guerra. Supongo que era inevitable. Y, al final, tampoco fue tan terrible a largo plazo.

La semana antes del inicio de las clases, yo había decidido no volver a dirigirles la palabra ni a Esme ni a Carlisle hasta que decidieran que me podía quedar en la casa, y me pasé el tiempo diseñando estrategias.

El sábado por la mañana, Alice asomó la cabeza por mi puerta.

-Daniela, ¿puedo pasar? –Me preguntó.

-Depende –le dije-. ¿Vienes a alegrarme la vida o a amargármela más?

Se quedó pensando.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro –me dijo entrando-. Sólo te quería decir que creo que es mejor que te resignes y no sigas peleando con Esme y Carlisle.

-O sea: vienes a amargarme la vida.

-No. Tú te la estás amargando –insistió, sentándose en mi cama-. Yo vengo a evitar que te la amargues.

-Alice –le dije-. Si tú quieres pasarte toda tu existencia yendo a clases, eso es asunto tuyo y no me meteré en tu vida. Pero yo no pienso dejar que me hagan eso. La eternidad es muy larga para pasársela haciendo algo que uno odia.

Alice suspiró.

-¿Estás consciente de que terminarán ganando ellos?

-No seas derrotista. Mejor únete al equipo ganador. ¿Por qué no hacen huelga conmigo? Si nos unimos, Carlisle y Esme tendrán que ceder. Podríamos fingir que somos todos educados en casa. Lo vi en la tele. Es perfectamente legal.

Alice se quedó pensando, y me alegró de que pareciera estar considerando la posibilidad seriamente. Tenerla de mi lado probablemente incitaría a los otros cinco a ponerse de mi lado también.

-No funcionará –dijo con rotundidad, al salir de un corto trance.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Carlisle dirá que no –dijo como si fuera obvio.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-De eso se tratan las huelgas, Alice. Para que los más débiles, mediante la unión, puedan evitar que los dominen los que ostentan el poder.

Se rio.

-Esto es una familia, Daniela. Las cosas no funcionan así.

-Si nos uniéramos los siete podría funcionar –aseguré-. No creo que Carlisle quiera estar en guerra con los siete al mismo tiempo.

Alice volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Esto no es una guerra Daniela. Carlisle, además de nuestro padre, es nuestro líder. Él se encarga de que estemos seguros, y de que todo funcione lo mejor posible. Y funciona, en la medida de que nosotros respetemos sus decisiones. Si él encuentra que estaremos más seguros yendo a la escuela, es porque de esa forma corremos menos riesgo de llamar la atención de los humanos.

-¿Y tú crees que faltando cada vez que hay sol llaman poco la atención? –Me burlé.

-Ha funcionado bien hasta ahora –aseguró.

-¿Y por qué mi plan no puede funcionar? –Le pregunté-. Ni siquiera han tratado.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Yo sólo sé que no funcionará. Y te vengo a avisar para evitarte malos ratos.

-Cobarde.

-No soy cobarde –aseguró-. Sólo sé mejor que tú cómo funcionan las cosas.

-Pues allá tú –le dije-. Y, cuando yo me quede en casa, y ustedes tengan que ir todos los días a aguantar a los humanos, te miraré irte y recordarás que no te uniste a la rebelión ganadora.

Se rio nuevamente.

-Bueno, suerte con eso –me dijo-. No he visto exactamente qué va a pasar, sólo sé que en mi futuro hay escuela haga lo que haga.

Salió, y yo seguí madurando mi plan.

Tenía varias ideas. La primera, obviamente, era simplemente no salir de la casa y no subirme al auto. Sospechaba que eso no funcionaría, ya que podían sacarme a la fuerza, y subirme a la fuerza al auto. Pero si intentaban meterme a la fuerza al colegio tenía pensado gritar, para que todos pudieran oír, que era un vampiro, y que quien intentaba forzarme a entrar al recinto también lo era. Sospechaba que los alumnos y apoderados podrían no creerme, y pensar que yo era sólo una pendeja malcriada. Pero pensaba desafiarlos a que me tocaran la piel y vieran que era fría. Seguro que algún niño tendría curiosidad, me tocaría, y podría dar fe de que hablaba en serio.

Si eso no funcionaba, y de alguna forma conseguían dejarme en el establecimiento, pensaba decirle a un adulto que me dolía la cabeza y que me llevaran a la enfermería. Bastaría con que verificaran que no tenía pulso para que quedara la embarrada.

Y siempre quedaba el plan B: recurrir a la violencia, aunque esperaba no tener que llegar a eso. Tal vez no era más fuerte que el resto de la familia, pero al menos sí era más fuerte que los humanos. Si hacía algo tipo Hulk, como sacar una puerta de las bisagras, o levantar el escritorio de alguien con una mano, iban a sospechar que algo raro pasaba. Y, si ni eso funcionaba, siempre le podía pegar a alguien o, en última instancia (y espera de corazón no tener que llegar a eso), beberme a alguien. Así me aseguraba de librar seguro, porque no podría ir al colegio con los ojos rojos.

Tener un plan me tranquilizaba, aunque también me hacía sentir incómoda. No tenía ganas de juntarme con la familia ahora que estaba en guerra con los dos líderes. Así que parte del plan también consistía en evitar a todo el mundo, dentro de lo posible.

Pero Esme tenía otros planes, y un poco antes de mediodía tocó mi puerta.

-Tesoro, ¿puedo pasar?

No le contesté. ¿Acaso olvidaba que no le hablaba? Para que le quedara claro que no era bienvenida, corrí mi cama y la pegué a la puerta para que no pudiera entrar. Cuando me oyó resopló molesta.

-Esto es ridículo, Daniela. Déjame pasar.

No le contesté. Y ella intentó abrir igual, empujando la cama con la puerta. Empujé la cama, para evitarlo, pero cuando comencé a escuchar que la madera comenzaba a crujir la solté. Tampoco quería romper mi cama.

Esme entró, y cerró la puerta.

-Daniela, no puedes seguir así, encerrada en tu cuarto sin hablarnos –dijo.

La ignoré. Resopló.

-Venía a invitarte a salir conmigo. Quería comprar algunas cosas para que llevaras a la escuela. ¿No te gustaría que saliéramos las dos a escoger cosas lindas?

Abrí la cortina, y le mostré que había sol. Chúpate esa Esme. ¡Tu plan apesta!

-Alice vio que se nublaría dentro de media hora. No habrá problema –insistió.

Para dejarle claro que hablaba en serio, corrí mi cama a su posición inicial, me recosté en ella, saqué una libreta y un lápiz de mi velador, y me puse a dibujar, dispuesta a ignorarla todo el fin de semana si era necesario.

Esme se acercó y, cuando vi que se iba a sentar en mi cama, puse mis pies ahí para que le quedara claro Que. No. Era. Bienvenida. Maldita. Sea.

Pero sólo me agarró los pies, los levantó, se sentó, y los volvió a apoyar sobre sus piernas.

Aunque por dentro hervía, continué ignorándola. Me concentré en mi dibujo, aunque estaba quedando horrible. No era más que diseños geométricos y las líneas me estaban quedando tiesas y demasiado marcadas.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando comenzamos a estudiar juntas?

No le contesté. Claro que me acordaba. Era un puto vampiro. ¿Cómo se me iba a olvidar?

-También estabas asustada, y enojada –continuó-. Y al final viste que no era nada del otro mundo. Lo pasamos bien, ¿no?

Que hablara por ella. Yo prefería ver tele. Siempre le había dejado bien en claro que le seguía la corriente sólo porque la quería y porque me obligaban.

-Sé que ahora no lo entiendes, y crees que lo hacemos porque no te queremos, o porque no nos importas. Pero es todo lo contrario. Relacionarte con otras personas te hará bien, y vas a ser mucho más feliz.

Me dieron ganas de preguntarle por qué no iba a la escuela ella misma si le gustaba tanto, pero no pensaba romper mi silencio.

-Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua Daniela –insistió Esme-. Lo estás pasando pésimo cuando podríamos pasar un rato espectacular juntas. A ti te gusta comprar lápices, cuadernos, y esas cosas. ¿Por qué no vamos?

No era por no ir a comprar. Era porque no pensaba dejarme sobornar. Me quería comprar cosas para la escuela, cuando yo no pensaba ir a la escuela. O no pensaba permanecer en ella si me obligaban. Eso me dio una idea para mejorar mi plan: el plan C sería, simplemente, salir de la escuela por donde fuera si me dejaban ahí. Si lo había conseguido siendo humana, siendo vampiro sería pan comido.

Esme suspiró, y comenzó a hacerme cariño en las pantorrillas. Me dio rabia, recogí mis piernas para que me soltara, e intenté botarla de mi cama empujándola con los pies.

Pero Esme se lo tomó a mal, me agarró un tobillo y me dio una palmada en la pierna. No fue muy fuerte, pero me dolió.

-No vuelvas a patearme Daniela –me dijo enojada, aunque parecía que se iba a poner a llorar.

Al instante sentí que me iba a venir la tiritona. Esme nunca me había pegado. No me di ni cuenta cuando ya había atravesado mi cuarto, el pasillo, y me había encerrado en el baño. Y luego oí pasos en la escalera, y la voz de Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasó amor? –Le preguntó Carlisle, alarmado. ¿Acaso no había oído?

Esme no le contestó, y tuve la certeza de que ella también estaba llorando. Me sentí peor. Pero ella se lo había buscado. Le había dejado bien en claro que no entrara a mi cuarto, y entró igual. Que no quería hablar con ella, y habló igual. Que no quería que se sentara, y se sentó igual. Y que no quería que me hiciera cariño en las pantorrillas…

Ahí me calló la teja de lo que acababa de hacer, y me sentí podrida. Esme me había hecho cariño, y yo le había respondido con patadas. Me sentí horrible.

Salí corriendo del baño, y volví a mi cuarto. Esme seguía sentada en mi cama, llorando, y Carlisle estaba sentado junto a ella intentando consolarla.

-Perdóname por favor Esme –le dije de inmediato, antes de que me bajara la cobardía y me arrepintiera.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Preguntó Carlisle, confundido.

-Intenté que se bajara de mi cama empujándola con los pies –confesé-. Pero no es que no la quiera. Sólo estaba muy molesta. Bueno, sigo molesta. Pero no debí patearla y no lo volveré a hacer. Perdóname Esme, por favor –le rogué, sinceramente arrepentida.

-Bueno tesoro –me dijo, aunque seguía tiritona.

-Amor, déjanos solos por favor –dijo Carlisle.

Esme pareció contrariada.

-Íbamos a salir de compras ahora –dijo Esme, intentando hacerlo desistir.

-Amor… -insistió Carlisle, serio.

Esme se puso a tiritar más, y se paró. Carlisle le tomó una mano y se la besó antes de que se alejara. Cuando paso junto a mí le tomé una mano y le pedí que me perdonara de nuevo.

-Sí tesoro –dijo, e intentó sonreírme pero sólo tiritó más. Y luego sus pasos se alejaron escalera abajo, hasta el primer piso. Y la sentí salir afuera. Tanto Carlisle como yo nos quedamos escuchando como se alejaba, rumbo al lago.

-Lo siento tanto Carlisle –le dije.

-Cierra la puerta –me dijo.

De pronto me cayó la teja de que probablemente él consideraría que una patada a Esme era una falta de respeto. Entré en pánico, y no conseguí moverme.

-Cierra la puerta Daniela –insistió Carlisle con calma.

En ese momento sólo quería que la tierra me tragara, y seguí sin poder moverme.

-Cómo quieras –dijo Carlisle-. Se paró, me agarró una mano y me obligó a acercarme a la cama. Se sentó, me puso boca abajo y comenzó a pegarme.

Aunque me dolió, y bastante, lo peor es que me sentía podrida. Cuando acabó me puso de pie frente a él y me agarró los brazos.

-Nunca más Daniela. ¿Entendido?

Como no conseguía decir nada, ni parar de tiritar, negué con la cabeza.

-Ok. Quiero que vayas donde ella, le pidas perdón por tratarla mal, y que le prometas que no lo volverás a hacer.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Y no irás de compras con Esme. Pero vas a ir a cazar con la familia más tarde, y nada de dar pelea. Irás, cazarás, y obedecerás. ¿Entendido?

Asentí.

-Ok, ve.

Me giró y me dio un empujoncito hacia la puerta. Pero no tenía ganas de pasar frente a todos después de que oyeran que me acababan de castigar, así que me dirigí a la ventana.

-Por la puerta Daniela –dijo Carlisle serio.

Bajé las dos escaleras lo más rápido que pude, y por suerte no me encontré con ninguno de los seis. Pero no volaba ni una mosca así que asumí que todos habían oído todo y se habían quedado para adentro.

Esme estaba al borde del lago, tiritando sola. Me dio mucha pena y me acerqué corriendo.

-Perdóname Esme, por favor –le dije abrazándola-. Te juro que no volveré a patearte, por muy enojada que esté.

-Bueno tesoro –me dijo, abrazándome también-. Todo se va a arreglar te lo prometo.

No le contesté, porque en realidad no estaba tan segura de que "todo" se arreglara. Yo no pensaba ceder en lo del colegio. Pero, por el momento, no quería seguir peleando. El lunes pasaría a los actos concretos, si ellos no cambiaban de idea. Pero eso era otra guerra.

-¿Y? ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? –Me preguntó, cuando sus tiritones pararon un poco.

-Carlisle dijo que no. Pero dijo que iríamos a cazar más tarde.

-Está bien tesoro –me dijo, y me dio un beso en la cabeza-. Vamos.

Miré el lago con ganas, pues lo que me hubiera gustado en ese momento era meterme al agua y desaparecer por un tiempo, un par de horas como mínimo. Pero no tenía ganas de decirle que no a Esme así que la seguí.

Cuando entramos se fue hacia la sala. Pensé unos segundos en subir a mi cuarto, pero imaginar que Carlisle podía seguir ahí me hizo optar por ir detrás de Esme mejor. Oí como ella comenzaba a tocar el piano y me fui a sentar en una de las sillas que había al lado.

Cuando escuché a Carlisle bajar la escalera me puse tensa. Pero lo oí entrar a su escritorio y volví a relajarme.

Cuando escuché abrirse la puerta del cuarto de Bella, y los oí a ambos bajar, me dio tanta vergüenza que me paré para irme. Sabía que era estúpido, que igual tendría que verlos a todos cuando saliéramos a cazar, pero en ese momento no me sentía valiente para nada.

Esme dejó de tocar cuando vio que me había parado.

-Quédate por favor, hija –me dijo-. Me encanta estar contigo.

Ante eso me quedé sin palabras, y me volví a sentar. ¿Cómo le podía decir que no?

Bella entró, se fue a sentar al lado mío, y me pasó un brazo por la espalda por unos segundos. Le murmuré "gracias". Ella no era muy dada a las muestras de afecto, y su solidaridad me conmovió.

Edward se fue a sentar con Esme al piano, y ella sonrió de inmediato y comenzaron a tocar juntos. Y ahí comenzó el show, porque bajaron los otros cuatro. Y los odie por eso, porque eso hizo que Carlisle viniera también a la sala.

Los cuatro no me dijeron nada, ni comentaron nada sobre lo que habían oído, por suerte. Pero Carlisle me miró directamente a mí y me hizo bajar la vista. ¿Acaso seguía enojado conmigo?

Me paré discretamente para irme, cuando nadie me prestaba atención, y me fui hacia el pasillo. Intenté pasar lo más lejos de Carlisle que pude, sin que se notara, pero me atajó igual y me empujó frente a él, abrazándome por detrás. Me frotó un poco un brazo, así que asumí que ya no seguía enojado. Me relajé un poco.

Cuando Esme y Edward dejaron de tocar, Rosalie le apretó el hombro a su hermano y este se paró del banquito. Entonces ella se sentó con Esme y se pusieron a tocar juntas, algo muy movido, y eso hizo reír a Esme. Me alegré de verla riendo, y me sentí culpable por mis planes. Pero luego recordé que de esos planes dependía si pasaría año tras año lateándome en una sala llena de compañeros odiosos, y dejé de sentirme culpable. Capté que Edward me miraba con expresión cansada, y movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza en gesto de negación.

"No me acuses, por favor" le rogué mentalmente. Vi que ponía los ojos en blanco sin mirarme. Estaba claro que no estaba de acuerdo con mi plan. Aunque sabía que igual todos se enterarían el lunes, no quería que intentaran aguármelo por adelantado.

Cuando Rosalie y Esme dejaron de tocar, Carlisle me soltó los brazos y aplaudió. Todos lo imitaron, así que aplaudí también. Familia de locos… Pero igual los quería.

-Todos al auto grande –ordenó Carlisle-. Vamos a cazar.

Todos ya sabían que íbamos a ir y se pusieron en movimiento de inmediato, animados. Sentí que Carlisle me pasó la mano por la espalda un par de veces, pero no me di vuelta para mirarlo. No pensaba darle las gracias, después de que me había pegado, por mucho que me aliviara que me hubiera perdonado.

-.-


	20. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

Cuando nos bajamos del todoterreno, en una carretera en medio de un bosque como siempre, Edward se acercó a Carlisle y me preocupé.

-¿Podemos llevar a Daniela a cazar con nosotros? –Le preguntó.

Carlisle lo miró con curiosidad y algo de inquietud.

-¿Pasa algo hijo?

Edward no le contestó, y miró al piso. Pero me di cuenta de que Carlisle le estaba preguntando algo en la cabeza, porque Edward murmuró en inglés "sólo intento ayudar".

-Ok, confío en ti –le dijo Carlisle finalmente.

Esme miró el intercambio con curiosidad, y luego me miró con rostro algo preocupado. Le sonreí, y disimulé. Ya sospechaba que mis "hermanitos" me iban a decir que desistiera del plan, que obedeciera, blahblahblah. Pero no pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer. Tenía un buen plan y la razón de mi parte. El hecho de que a sus "padres" los hubieran transformado en vampiros a mayor edad que a mí no les daba ningún derecho a obligarme a pasar la eternidad haciendo lo que ellos quisieran.

Me fui detrás de Bella y Edward, mosqueada por adelantado. Y, tal como me lo imaginaba, apenas estuvimos lejos ellos se detuvieron.

-Ok Edward. Ya adivino que me vas a decir que no arme líos y que el lunes me vaya al colegio como un corderito obediente. Y te lo digo de una vez: no pienso.

-Te falta información –me dijo-, o no te lanzarías en un plan suicida como el que tienes.

-¿Suicida? ¿Quién habló de suicidio? –Pregunté.

-Te lo diré en simple, para que entiendas: los vampiros no debemos decirles a los humanos que somos vampiros…

-¡Sí eso ya lo sé! –Lo interrumpí.

-¡Déjame terminar! –Me dijo él, cabreado-. Los Vulturis matan a los vampiros que les muestran a los humanos que son vampiros. Si haces un escándalo, vendrán por ti y te matarán. Y luego nos matarán a todos nosotros por permitírtelo.

-¿Y cómo mierda se van a enterar los Vulturis? –Me burlé-. ¿Me vas a decir que tienen espías en cada escuela?

-¿Qué crees que pasaría si un funcionario de la escuela se diera cuenta de que eres un vampiro? ¿Si notara que estás muerta pero andas por ahí caminando? –Me dijo, levantando los brazos molesto-. ¿No crees que llamaría a algún periodista y saldrías hasta en las noticias? ¡Los Vulturis viven pendientes de que no se produzcan escándalos como esos! Y no hacen excepciones. El que mete las patas, muere. Y los que intentan protegerlo, mueren también. Si te permito hacer una estupidez como las que tienes pensado hacer te estaría condenando a muerte a ti y a toda mi familia.

-¡Entonces diles a tus padres que la corten y no me manden al colegio! –alegué.

-Lo que voy a hacer –me dijo amenazante, enterrándome un dedo en el pecho-, es contarle a Carlisle tu plan absurdo. Y él te va a sacar de la cabeza la idea de exponer nuestra realidad a los humanos aunque te tenga que pegar de aquí al próximo año.

Ahí me asusté.

-Carlisle no haría eso –le dije.

-Sí lo haría, y esta vez no esperaría –me aseguró-. Ya se culpa demasiado por no haberte entrenado desde el primer día en que llegaste, ya que de haberlo hecho habría evitado la muerte de tu hermana y de esos dos policías.

No sabía eso. Nunca se me había ocurrido. Me sentí mal. Supuse que Edward debía tener razón. Y no pude contener la tiritona que empezó.

-Apenas le diga que consideras seriamente la idea de exponer lo que eres ante los humanos no dudará –continuó, más tranquilo, al ver que había conseguido que comenzara a tomarlo en serio-. Esta vez va a actuar con la cabeza y no con el corazón. Te va a agarrar, y te va a pegar hasta que tenga la absoluta certeza de que la posibilidad de exponerte quedó borrada de tu cerebro. Y yo conozco a mi padre, el tener que hacerte eso lo va a destrozar. Y va a destrozar a Esme. Y vas a hacernos sentir mal a todos. Y todo porque no quieres ceder un poco e intentar actuar humana como el resto de nosotros. Todos hacemos sacrificios para intentar llevar una vida lo más normal posible. Pero tú sólo piensas en ti, y en lo que tú quieres.

-Amor, creo que ya entendió… –Le dijo Bella, indicándome.

-Gracias a Dios… –murmuró.

-¿Y qué hago? –le dije, tiritando.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues lo que hacemos todos nosotros –dijo como si fuera obvio-. Ir a la escuela, actuar humano, y disfrutar el resto del tiempo lo mejor posible.

-Odio el colegio –le expliqué-. Lo odie toda mi infancia. Prefiero que me maten a tener que ir año tras año, para siempre.

Bella me abrazó, y la abracé de vuelta porque en ese momento me sentía pésimo.

-Sólo saca de tu mente la idea de exponerte –me dijo-. Repite: "Exponer mi naturaleza no es una opción".

Levanté mi vista hacia su cara.

-Anda –me dijo-. Repite: "Exponer mi naturaleza no es una opción".

-"Exponer mi naturaleza no es una opción" –repetí.

-Pues repítelo hasta que estés convencida –me dijo sonriendo-. Así evitarás que te maten a ti, que nos maten a nosotros, y que Carlisle tenga que convencerte a la fuerza. Edward tiene razón. En esto no hay otra opción. Carlisle preferirá que lo odies por años a dejar que vengan los Vulturis y te maten.

-¿Y no me pueden ayudar a convencerlo de que siga con la farsa de que soy autista? –Le rogué.

Bella se rio.

-Ellos piensan que ver a otros niños te hará bien. Y yo creo que al menos deberías darles el beneficio de la duda e intentarlo por un año.

-¡Es que si los dejo ahora, luego nunca voy a poder decirles que no quiero ir! –Expliqué-. Y me van a obligar como a ustedes, año tras año, por toda la eternidad. Ustedes al menos se gradúan periódicamente, pero yo nunca llegaré a liberarme.

-Tienes razón –reconoció Bella-. Es horrible. Pero, dado que no te queda otra, yo que tú escogería la opción más indolora. Es imposible que llegues a ejecutar tu plan, porque se lo diríamos antes a Carlisle te guste o no. Pero podrías decidir tu misma que exponerte no es una opción válida, evitándote ese sufrimiento a ti misma, y evitándoselo a Carlisle y a Esme. De todas formas el resultado será el mismo: irás a la escuela sí o sí.

Me dio rabia que no me dejaran opciones, pero al verlos a ambos tranquilos, apoyándome, me di por vencida.

-Ok, gracias por su consejo. Ahora mejor cacemos, yo al menos tengo sed.

-Ok, las damas y los niños primero –dijo Edward, sonriendo. Bella se rio y le dio un codazo de broma.

Edward encontró un rastro de puma, y eso lo animó. Pero pareció dudar, y nos preguntó si nosotras lo queríamos.

-Ve tú, amor –le dijo Bella-. Daniela y yo buscaremos otra cosa.

Edward seguía indeciso, dividido entre las ganas de comer puma y las ganas de no ser egoísta.

-Anda –le dije-. Yo no como gato.

Se rio, y se fue corriendo.

-No sé para qué hacen tanto lio con lo de las presas –le dije a Bella-. Por mí tendría un criadero de ratas y no volvería a salir a cazar en mi vida.

-Eso es asqueroso, Daniela –se quejó Bella, aunque vi que le había dado más risa que asco mi idea.

-Sí sé. No te preocupes, Esme ya me dijo que no podía de todas formas.

-Me imagino la cara que te debe haber puesto –respondió Bella, tras una breve carcajada.

-Creo que Carlisle estuvo a punto de ceder y decirme que bueno –le confesé-, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-Bueno, obligadas a cazar entonces –dijo Bella resignada.

-¿Tú comerías ratas? –Le pregunté.

Puso cara de asco un segundo, pero no como Esme o Alice.

-Supongo, si fuera necesario –admitió-. Pero prefiero cazar animales más grandes y menos repulsivos.

-Podríamos criar cerdos, o corderos –propuse-. A lo mejor Esme y Carlisle nos dejarían.

-¿Y vivir como granjeros y plantar patatas? –Se burló Bella.

Me reí. Era verdad que sonaba absurdo.

-Carlisle podría dejar de ser médico, y ser criador de ganado –me burlé.

-Propónselo tú –respondió Bella-. Si hay alguien a quien podría hacerle caso es a ti.

-Eso no es verdad –aclaré-. A mí no me hace ningún caso. Siempre tengo que hacer lo que me dice aunque no esté de acuerdo.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes idea… -Me dijo, pero no dijo nada más para aclarar su comentario.

-Sé que si le digo que no quiero cazar, me lleva a cazar igual. Si quiero cazar ratas, me dice que no. Si le digo que quiero criar ratas, me dice que no. Si le digo que no iré a la escuela, me dice que sí –expliqué-. Mi opinión pesa menos que un candi.

-¿Un qué? –Preguntó Bella, confusa.

-Un candi. Una especie de caramelo masticable pequeño, uno que había en Chile… -Le expliqué-. Da lo mismo. La cosa es que pesa muy poco. Igual que mi opinión.

-Ah… Candy… -dijo riendo-. Ok. Pero tu opinión sí cuenta. Aunque al final Esme y Carlisle harán lo que consideren mejor para ti.

-Sí, ya entendí –le dije cansada-. Ya me convencieron. No haré nada estúpido el lunes, no te preocupes –le prometí.

-Ni el martes, ni ningún día –insistió.

Le puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sí… Iré y obedeceré igual que todos ustedes, manada de corderos conformistas –me burlé.

-Yo conocí a mi marido en la escuela –me dijo cerrándome un ojo.

-Y terminaste muerta y pegada en la adolescencia para siempre. Excelente negocio –le dije con sarcasmo.

-Yo soy feliz –me dijo sonriendo-. Si volviera atrás haría todo tal cual.

-De todas formas no creo que me enamore nunca –murmuré-. Me da asco.

-¿Asco? –Preguntó Bella, sin entender.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Cuando era humana intenté que me gustara alguno, pero por más que intentaba mirar a mis compañeros, no conseguía sentir nada de lo que decían mis compañeras que se supone uno debía sentir. Incluso miré a los de otros cursos, a ver si sentía algo remotamente agradable. Pero nada.

-Bueno, a lo mejor algún día aparezca uno que sí te guste –respondió, aunque creo que sólo lo dijo para hacerme sentir mejor.

-De todas formas, sería estúpido enamorarme –insistí-. Después de unos años tendríamos que irnos, y me daría pena.

Bella se quedó callada.

-Y es mejor que cacemos algo –continué-. Llevamos un buen rato puro hablando.

Bella asintió, y comenzamos a concentrarnos más en los olores. Al final nos topamos con el típico rastro de manada de cornudos, y fue sólo un trámite.

Edward llegó cuando comenzábamos a enterrarlos, y nos ayudó.

-.-

El domingo Esme y Alice me tomaron prisionera y me llevaron a un centro comercial. Carlisle podría haberme librado, si hubiera recordado que no tenía permiso después de haber pateado a Esme. Pero el muy traidor sólo nos despidió diciéndonos que nos divirtiéramos.

Lo bueno es que Alice se encargó de todo, y yo sólo tuve que decir que sí. Pero me desagradó mucho comprar ropa con ella, ya que me metía y me sacaba de los probadores constantemente.

-Tú ya sabes qué me queda bien y qué no –me quejé-. Siempre me queda bien la ropa que me compras. No necesitas estarme metiendo a los probadores a cada rato.

-Es que así tú puedes ver lo fabulosa que te ves –me dijo contenta.

-Yo no me veo fabulosa –expliqué-. Rosalie es fabulosa. Y tú eres linda. Yo soy plana. Carretera recta. Cero curvas. Una mierda.

-Te puedes ver linda y fabulosa siendo plana –insistió Alice-. Sólo déjame a mí escoger. Y no eres una mierda.

-No dije que yo lo fuera –aclaré-. Dije que ser tan plana era una mierda.

-Tesoro, deja de decir palabrotas –me recordó Esme-. Y tú, hija, no repitas las palabrotas que ella diga –le dijo a Alice.

Después de eso, por suerte, Alice me dejó quedarme con Esme en vez de estar méteme y sácame de los probadores.

Escoger útiles escolares fue un poco más entretenido, aunque Alice sólo pareció medianamente interesada en las mochilas. Me quería comprar "al menos" tres. Yo le dije que no fuera ridícula, que con una tenía de sobra, que no tenía tantos hombros. Ella dijo que yo no fuera ridícula, que no las usaría todas a la vez, pero que era necesario que la mochila combinara con la ropa que usaría cada día. Entonces le expliqué que no pensaba estar todos los días pasando mis cosas de una mochila a otra. Alice parecía dispuesta a rebatir, pero Esme intervino a mi favor pidiéndole que me dejara decidir a mí.

Al final volvimos con hartas bolsas, más de las que hubiera querido, y me costó un buen rato organizar todo.

A medida que el domingo fue pasando, y comenzó a oscurecer, comencé a sentirme inquieta. Intenté dibujar, pero me quedé en blanco y terminé desistiendo. Fui al lago, pero ya no había ranas y el borde comenzaba a congelarse. Volví a la casa, y di algunas vueltas. Pero no conseguí que la sensación de pánico desapareciera de mi guata. Fui a la sala, pero Emmett estaba viendo un partido junto con sus hermanos. Me dio lata. Y podía oír a Bella, leyendo en su cuarto. Y Rosalie estaba con Alice, en el cuarto de Alice, y yo ya no tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo con ella.

Como un último recurso intenté oír donde estaban Esme y Carlisle, pero dejé de escuchar a propósito en cuanto los oí que estaban intimando en su dormitorio.

Lamenté no haberme podido traer mi tele de la casa chica de la isla, pero cuando nos habíamos venido no había espacio en la lancha como para mudanza. Con suerte cabíamos todos. En ese momento no me había importado tanto, pero ahora deseaba tener televisión en mi cuarto para poder aturdirme.

Me dio rabia. Carlisle era de la idea de que sólo tenía que haber televisión en lugares como la sala (o la sala de estar cuando vivíamos en la otra casa del lago).

Creo que fue por rabia que se me ocurrió rebelarme y pasar el tiempo intentando bajar al sótano. Pero sólo llegué a la puerta, comprobé que seguía con llave, y desistí cobardemente. Al final subí a mi cuarto, enojada conmigo misma por ser tan miedosa.

-.-

Cuando llegó la mañana, ya estaba lista. Aunque no tenía ganas de ir, al final había optado por vestirme e intentar relajarme.

Esme llegó tempranito a tocarme la puerta en forma tentativa.

-¿Tesoro? ¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó.

-No, estoy durmiendo todavía –me burlé.

Entró, riendo. Pareció sorprendida de verme lista. Pero rápidamente sonrió.

-Te vez bonita, me dijo.

Yo no me había puesto nada especial, nada de las leseras que Alice me había comprado. Sólo jeans, un sweater, y zapatillas.

-Gracias –murmuré.

Esme se acercó y se sentó junto a mí. No me animé a sentarme.

-Todo va a salir bien –me dijo-. No tienes por qué tener miedo.

-No tengo tanto miedo a hoy –le expliqué-. Tengo miedo a todos los días igual que hoy que seguro me esperan en el futuro. Esto de ir al colegio sin jamás graduarme no me convence.

-No pienses en eso –me recomendó Esme-. Sólo piensa en el día de hoy, e intenta disfrutarlo.

Resoplé.

-Podrías ir tú, si te gusta tanto –le dije, picada-. No eres tan vieja. Seguro que si te haces unas trencitas pasas por hermana de Rosalie.

-¿Te gustaría que fuera con ustedes? –Me preguntó.

Le puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo podía pensar que estaba hablando en serio?

-Era broma Esme –expliqué molesta-. No tienes cara de escolar. Aunque supongo que en la universidad pasarías desapercibida.

-Yo he ido a la universidad dos veces –me dijo contenta-. Estudié decoración de interiores, y también arquitectura. Aunque esa última la tuve que dejar porque mis compañeros tendían a cortarse con frecuencia haciendo maquetas –dijo riendo-. Y he hecho cursos de varias cosas. De costura, de macramé, de jardinería…

-De cómo obsesionarte con tus hijos… -me burlé.

-No, eso me sale natural –respondió sin ofenderse.

La miré, ya sin burla, pero algo angustiada. La piedra dentro de mi estómago parecía crecer a cada minuto que pasaba. Ella pareció entenderlo, y comenzó a hacerme cariño en la panza. La dejé unos segundos, pero no me alivió. Al final me levanté y me senté al lado de ella.

-Si voy este año, ¿pueden darme libre el próximo? –Le pregunté-. Me gustaría poder darle algún sentido a esta tortura –expliqué-. Tener algo más grato que esperar en el futuro.

Ella suspiró, y me pasó la mano por la espalda.

-Sólo ve e intenta disfrutarlo –me dijo, sin responder mi pregunta ni prometer nada-. Deja de pensar en el futuro. Te prometo que no será nada tan terrible como te lo estás imaginando.

-No necesito imaginar demasiado, te recuerdo que fui escolar hace muchos menos años que tú.

-Y no te gustaba. Lo sé. Pero estoy convencida de que ahora lo disfrutarás.

-¿Y si algo sale mal? –Pregunté.

Me miró con algo de suspicacia, de modo que de inmediato le expliqué lo que quería decir, asustada.

-Me refiero a si algo fuera de mi control ocurre.

-Nada va a ocurrir –dijo tranquila-. Y a las tres de la tarde estaré afuera, esperándote.

-Sí sé. Es sólo que siento como si me hubiera tragado una piedra, y como si se fuera haciendo cada vez más pesada.

-Se te va a pasar durante el día –prometió-, cuando te vayas dando cuenta que no era nada del otro mundo. ¿Tienes todo listo?

-Metí un par de cuadernos, y con qué escribir –le dije encogiéndome de hombros-. Ni siquiera sé mi horario.

-Nos dijeron que se los entregarían hoy –informó-. Pero creo que deberías meter unos cuadernos más, ya que seguro tienes más de dos materias hoy.

-¿Y parecer burro de carga cuando más encima me pasen los libros? –Me quejé.

Eso hizo sonreír a Esme.

-Eres un vampiro muy fuerte –me dijo-. Sobrevivirás. ¿Vamos?

-.-

Cuando me hice el ánimo de bajar, que fue más bien cuando Esme me agarró la mano y me forzó a pararme y a salir de mi cuarto, encontramos a Carlisle al pie de la escalera. Pude oír a los otros, que ya estaban en el todoterreno, fuera del garaje.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Carlisle, pasándome una mano por la cabeza, aunque parecía dirigirle la pregunta más bien a su esposa.

Me encogí de hombros. La piedra en mi estómago había comenzado a adquirir vida propia. Esme le sonrió, y me empujó levemente los hombros como para que avanzara.

Los seis me miraron por las ventanas del auto cuando salí, y me sonrieron. Comenzaron a reírse animados, pero no sentí que se estuvieran riendo de mí. Parecía más bien como si en vez de ir al colegio fueran a una fiesta. Lo encontré muy falso. Yo los había visto antes ir al primer día de clases, y no se veían así de contentos.

-Familia de dementes –murmuré.

Ninguno de los dos comentó nada, pero Carlisle me dio unas palmaditas en un hombro mientras caminábamos hacia el auto. Edward y Bella me hicieron espacio como para que me sentara junto a ellos. Bella me pasó una mano por los hombros brevemente, y Edward me miró fijo. Me quedó claro que estaría pendiente por si cambiaba de idea y decidía volver a mi plan. Le dije, en mi mente, que no haría nada, que me dejara en paz.

El colegio no quedaba tan lejos. En veinte minutos ya estábamos frente al edificio. Tenía dos pisos, al menos la parte que se veía desde la calle, y un espacio con pasto al frente. Me recordó al colegio de Bart y Lisa en Los Simpson, aunque no era rosado sino blanco. Era, en todo caso, muy diferente a la única escuela que había en mi pueblo.

Cuando me di cuenta de que Carlisle se estacionaba, y que tanto él como Esme pensaban bajarse, me dio vergüenza. Igual no estaba tan chica como para que me acompañaran. Estaba segura de que a sus hijos jamás los habían acompañado dentro.

-Nosotros podemos acompañarla –le propuso Edward a Carlisle.

Carlisle y Esme parecieron inseguros unos segundos, y se miraron como consultándose.

-Sólo por esta vez prefiero bajarme –dijo Carlisle-. Me gustaría hablar con aunque sea uno de los profesores de Daniela.

Miré el cielo por la ventana, rogándole a Dios que hiciera un milagro y se des-nublara. Pero Alice había dicho que no veía sol toda esa semana, así que probablemente Dios no me escucharía.

-Estaremos pendientes –dijo Alice a sus padres, luego de que todos nos hubiéramos bajado. Jasper y Edward asintieron, confirmando que ellos también.

-Gracias –les dijo Carlisle.

-Todo sería más simple si fuera autista –les recordé, aunque ya no tenía ninguna esperanza de convencerlos. De hecho, no sólo no los convencí sino que se rieron.

-Vamos –me dijo Esme, y me obligó a caminar pasándome la mano por los hombros por sobre la mochila y empujando ligeramente.

Los otros me sonrieron como dándome ánimos, otra vez, y se alejaron. Me quedó claro que ellos no estaban dispuestos a ser vistos entrando al colegio acompañados de sus padres.

Igual cuando entramos agradecí que hubieran entrado conmigo. No tenía idea donde ir. Y, a pesar de que ya entendía y hablaba el idioma razonablemente bien, no pude oír a nadie hablando en español. De hecho, sentí algo de pánico cuando oí a varios hablar en algo que sonaba mucho a francés. ¡Yo no hablaba francés!

Me di cuenta de que me había detenido cuando sentí a Esme empujarme los hombros con algo más de fuerza.

-Vamos tesoro –me dijo.

Ellos parecían saber adónde ir, porque me llevaron por el pasillo de la derecha y llegamos a una zona donde había bastantes niños, y detecté unos pocos que eran incluso más bajos que yo. Esperaba no ser la más baja del curso, como me había pasado los últimos años en la escuela en Chile. Con suerte, ya no sería la enana del curso. Y, con mucha suerte, ya no sería tampoco la más burra.

Varios me quedaron mirando, y me di cuenta de que ninguno estaba acompañado por sus padres. Sentí un pánico intenso cuando una niña le dio un codazo a otra mirándome. Y pude oír cómo se burlaban del bebé… Cerré los ojos, e intenté correr de vuelta al auto. Pero Esme me agarró con más fuerza con el brazo detrás del hombro, y con la otra mano me agarró el otro hombro. Y no pude ni siquiera girarme.

-No les hagas caso, tesoro –me dijo muy bajito. Yo sabía que los humanos no podrían haber oído eso, por suerte.

Había unas listas publicadas en un tablero, y vimos mi nombre en una. Carlisle y Esme me llevaron hasta la sala que salía en la lista. Pero no había nadie adentro. Así que esperamos. Yo tenía sentimientos encontrados, porque me hubiera gustado que no me vieran con ellos, pero a la vez me daba pánico que se fueran y me dejaran ahí sola.

Por suerte no tuvimos que esperar mucho, ya que la presencia de Carlisle y Esme llamó la atención de un hombre que se nos acercó. Ellos se presentaron, y el tipo (aunque hablaba inglés) resultó ser algo que no entendí porque la palabra que usó para su cargo estaba en francés.

Carlisle comenzó a explicarle que esperaba poder conversar con algún profesor de mi clase, para explicarle que era mi primer año en una escuela ya que había sido educada en casa hasta ese día. Yo miré a Esme e intenté alejarme con ella. Por suerte entendió y nos alejamos algunos metros.

-Esme –le dije al oído, lo más bajo que pude-. Yo no hablo francés. Con suerte hablo inglés. ¡Por favor sácame de aquí! –Le rogué.

Sentí que me iba a poner a llorar y entré en pánico. Lo único que me faltaba es que los otros me vieran llorando. Y llorando sin lágrimas más encima.

Esme se dio cuenta de que me estaba dominando el pánico y me abrazó.

-No pasa nada –me dijo bajito, agachándose un poco para hablarme al oído-. Todas las clases son en inglés, y el señor Moran es un inspector. La palabra s-u-r-v-e-i-l-l-a-n-t –deletreó- significa inspector en francés.

-Esme, por favor… -volví a rogarle-. Sácame de aquí.

-Vas a estar bien, hija –insistió-. Confía en mí.

Sentimos más pasos adultos acercarse, y vi que una señora caminaba hacia Carlisle y el señor Moran. Era más bien gordita, y tenía cara de malas pulgas. No me gustaron los lentes que usaba.

Esme me volvió a empujar intentando que no se notara, y nos acercamos.

Ellos se presentaron, y la señora resultó ser profesora de matemáticas, y era la profesora jefe de mi curso justamente. Se presentó como señora Angel (nunca olvidaré esa ironía…), y me dio mala espina cuando miró con mala cara que Esme me tuviera todavía el brazo en los hombros. Pero Esme no debe haberse sentido intimidada, ya que no me sacó el brazo de los hombros.

Carlisle le volvió a explicar lo mismo que ya le venía explicando desde hace un rato al inspector Moran. Cuando le pasó su tarjeta para que lo llamara por favor si yo parecía estar teniendo problemas la señora la tomó con algo de brusquedad.

-Estará bien –le dijo con algo de frialdad-. Y les recomendaría que se retiraran porque ya está grande.

Carlisle le sonrió a pesar de lo desagradable que había sido, y por desgracia le hizo caso. Estiró la mano como para tomar la de Esme, y Esme me soltó los hombros y se acercó a él. Y me sentí muy sola cuando lo hizo, a pesar de que seguían a un metro de mí.

Se despidieron con apretones de mano del señor Moran y de la señora Angel. Me sonrieron. Y se fueron. Hubiera corrido detrás de ellos si no me hubiera quedado petrificada donde estaba.

La señora Angel los vio alejarse y negó con la cabeza, con desagrado. Y le murmuró bajito "odio a los padres aprensivos" al señor Moran. Él pareció de acuerdo. Supuse que ellos no sabían que había podido oírlos. Claro, ellos no sabían que yo era un vampiro.

No se volvieron a mirarme ni nada, y se alejaron hacia unas oficinas que había del otro lado del patio. Y ahí me quedé, clavada, con pánico, hasta que un timbre espantoso y muy fuerte me hizo saltar después de unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos.

Vi que los otros comenzaron a acercarse a las distintas salas, y me miraban raro al pasar cerca de mí. Recordé que los humanos no se quedaban parados como estatuas, de modo que me moví de inmediato. Vi a algunos que entraban a la sala donde también me tocaba a mí, y entré.

La sala no era grande. Cinco filas de mesas, cinco columnas. Vi que el asiento del fondo lejos de la ventana estaba vacío, y rápidamente me fui a refugiar a esa esquina.

No sé qué cara debo haber tenido, pero no me gustó la forma con la que los demás me miraban. Todos parecían relajados. Incluso emocionados. ¿Cómo mierda se las arreglaban para estar contentos y relajados?

No se sentó nadie en el asiento junto al mío, pero si había un tipo en el asiento del frente. Tenía pelo corto, y en el cuello tenía un par de costras como si lo hubiera picado algo. Olí con curiosidad, y el tipo olía a perro. Perro sucio. Probablemente su mascota necesitaba un baño. Un baño anti-pulgas.

El problema fue que junto a las costras también pude ver cómo le latía una vena del cuello. Y de inmediato registré cómo latía su corazón. Y de pronto estaba oyendo latir 21 corazones. Demonios… Y, a través del muro que había en mi espalda pude oír otros 23 corazones.

De pronto fue como si no hubiera ido a cazar en semanas, y pude oler a los 21 inocentes que respiraban y conversaban alegres alrededor mío. Esme había tenido razón: hubiera sido incapaz de matarlos sólo para que me sacaran del colegio. A pesar de lo mucho que en ese momento hubiera deseado que me sacaran de ahí, y a pesar de la sed que me había dado, no hubiera sido capaz de acriminarme.

De pronto sentí otro corazón latiendo que se acercaba. Uno con más sangre. Atravesó la puerta. Era la señora Angel.

Todos se sentaron. Ella se presentó, y anotó su nombre en la pizarra. Dijo que sería la profesora jefe del grupo, y que su materia era matemática. Bueno, eso ya lo sabía.

Abrió un libro grande y plano, y comenzó a pasar lista. Vi que los otros levantaban sus manos cuando decía sus nombres. Hice lo mismo.

Cuando acabó (los 22 estábamos presentes) le pasó unos papeles a los que se habían sentado adelante, y los hicieron pasar para atrás. Me llegó uno. Era el horario. Tenía cinco bloques por día, cuatro en la mañana y uno en la tarde. Recordé que no había traído almuerzo. Ni me habían dado dinero. Bueno, no comía, así que daba lo mismo. Pero, ¿cómo iba a parecer humana si no comía? ¿Cómo lo hacían los hijos de Esme? No recordaba qué había leído en la saga. Bueno, daba lo mismo. Cuando llegara la hora del almuerzo buscaría a mis "hermanos" y les preguntaría cuál era el procedimiento. De hecho, probablemente eso esperarían Carlisle y Esme que hiciera. No se me había ocurrido preguntarles por el almuerzo, ya que hace años que no almorzaba. Sentí un poco de rabia de que tampoco se les hubiera ocurrido a ellos decirme nada.

Miré mi horario para ese día. Tenía una hora con la señora esa, luego otra de historia. Luego dos horas de gimnasia y música en la tarde. Pero no había traído ropa deportiva. En mi colegio, en Chile, todos usábamos el mismo tipo de buzo, que era parte del uniforme. No tenía idea de cómo sería eso en esta escuela. Tampoco se me había ocurrido preguntarles a los otros vampiros. ¿Y música? Yo con suerte cantaba… Nunca había logrado aprender a tocar la flauta dulce, en mi colegio de Chile. Me salían puros pitos. ¿Tendría que intentar tocar la flauta también aquí? Ni siquiera tenía una flauta.

Intenté no entrar en pánico. Ok. Sólo tenía que soportar. Seguir al grupo como un cordero. No comerme a nadie aunque tuviera la tremenda sed que tenía. Carlisle y Esme sólo esperaban que pasara cada día unas horas con todas esas personas. El resto daba lo mismo. Aguantar. Sólo eso. Y en unas horas Esme me vendría a buscar y todo estaría bien hasta mañana.

Comencé a cantar en mi cabeza. Vi que varios tenían cuadernos abiertos. Alcancé a leer que la niña que estaba sentada adelante, a mi izquierda, al lado del tipo del perro, había escrito "MATH" y "Mme. Angel" en la primera página de su cuaderno nuevo. La letra era muy prolija. Seguro sería una matea. Comenzó a dibujar mariposas con bolígrafos de colores en la página. Matea y tarada…

Pero eso me dio una idea. Saqué un cuaderno de la mochila y el estuche. Saqué un lápiz, y comencé a dibujar mientras cantaba en mi mente. Si conseguía distraerme lo suficiente dejaría de oír todos esos corazones, y de oler todas esas sangres humanas.

Qué sed tenía… Casi hubiera preferido estar de vuelta en el calabozo de los Vulturis. Bueno, eso era una exageración. Al menos del colegio saldría en unas horas. Pero la sed que sentía no la había sentido desde que estaba en ese horrible lugar. Me arrepentí de no haberle pedido a Edward que me cediera su puma, el sábado… Tal vez con un puma en el cuerpo hubiera podido enfrentar mejor una sala llena de niños. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso… Y tendría que aguantar hasta el sábado ¡Dios!

Cuando el tipo del perro comenzó a rascarse un brazo en forma distraída creí que le saltaría encima. El desgraciado se había sacado sangre. Dejé de respirar. Me agarré de la mesa con la mano izquierda y se me quebró el lápiz en la mano derecha. ¡Mierda! De pronto, toda la clase se había vuelto a mirarme. Y ahí estaba yo, con un cuaderno con dibujitos frente a mí, cubierto de astillas de madera. Pude ver que la señora Angel había estado repartiendo unos libros, pero todavía no llegaba hasta el fondo de la clase. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Dejó la pila de libros en la mesa de un niño con lentes y se acercó a mí. Entré en pánico. Con la sed que tenía, tal vez mis ojos estaban negros. Ella notaría algo raro. Los cerré rápidamente.

"Edward, sácame de aquí por favor" pedí con mi mente, lo más fuerte que pude. "Dile a alguno que me saque, o que llamen a Esme… ¡No aguanto más!".

-¿Te pasa algo Daniela? –Preguntó la señora Angel. Escuché que su voz parecía auténticamente inquieta, aunque también algo exasperada.

-Llame a mi padre por favor –le pedí con el aire que me quedaba en los pulmones.

-No –dijo con rotundidad-. Sólo respira y cálmate. Estás grande como para estar llamando a tus padres.

No le podía explicar lo que me pasaba, pero abrí los ojos sólo un poco y con el pedazo de lápiz que tenía la punta escribí rápidamente "por favor llame a uno de mis hermanos" en una parte limpia de la hoja. Volví a cerrar los ojos de inmediato.

-¿Te sientes mal? –Me preguntó.

Asentí. ¿Cómo estaba tan ciega? ¿No se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera podía respirar?

-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería? –Me preguntó.

Me invadió el pánico con ganas, y negué con la cabeza. Comencé a rogarle a Edward con la mente que me ayudara, de alguna forma, como fuera. Esperaba que pudiera oírme. ¿No podía estar tan lejos no? Y le habían dicho a Carlisle que estarían pendientes.

Casi salté cuando sentí que me tocaba una mano, y rápidamente me las metí al bolsillo.

-Estás helada –me dijo.

En ese momento sentí pasos muy rápidos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Creí reconocer la forma de caminar de Jasper. Llamaron a la puerta, y por suerte a quien llamaba no le latía el corazón.

La señora Angel fue hacia la puerta, y abrió. Sentí el olor de Jasper y me sentí infinitamente agradecida.

-Perdóneme por favor –le dijo él con una voz encantadora-. Mi nombre es Jasper, y como es el primer día de mi hermanita quise venir a verla. Estaba muy tensa esta mañana y sólo quiero verificar que ya se encuentra mejor.

-Está algo tensa –confirmó la señora Angel, cabreada-, pero no comenzará a sentirse bien hasta que la dejen actuar como una joven normal.

En ese momento me dio lo mismo todo. Metí lo más rápido que pude (sin parecer vampiro) cuaderno, estuche y astillas de vuelta a la mochila, la cerré y caminé hacia Jasper con los ojos abiertos. Cuando me los vio, comprendió de inmediato el problema. Y, probablemente, él también podía oler la sangre del niño del perro. Me tomó en brazos y me dieron lo mismo las risitas de los otros niños, y el resoplido indignado de la señora Angel.

-¡No puede llevársela! –Se indignó ella-. Y usted mismo debería estar en clases.

-Por favor no se moleste –intentó tranquilizarla Jasper, y pude sentir como usaba su poder para inspirar tranquilidad y confianza-. Sólo llamaré a mi madre para que la venga a buscar y volveré a mi clase.

-Allá ustedes –bufó ella-. Pero le están haciendo daño con esa actitud sobreprotectora.

Por suerte Jasper no le contestó, y salió conmigo. Pude oír cómo ella cerraba la puerta con algo más fuerza de la necesaria. Respiré aliviada el aire más limpio del patio.

-Gracias –murmuré-. Gracias por sacarme de ahí.

-No hay problema hermanita –me dijo, y comenzó a hacerme cariño en la espalda-. Ya llamamos a Esme y viene en camino. Lo siento. Edward vio todo lo que te pasó, pero no podía salir sin llamar la atención. Nos costó un poco coordinarnos.

En ese momento se nos acercó el señor Moran.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están fuera de clases? –Preguntó-. Usted no debería estar en esta zona –le dijo enojado a Jasper.

-Es mi hermanita –explicó-. Se puso enferma y mi madre me pidió que por favor la acompañara hasta que ella llegara. Viene en camino.

-¿Quiere llevarla a la enfermería mientras tanto? –Preguntó más amablemente el señor Moran.

-No, mi padre la vera pronto –explicó Jasper-. No se preocupe.

El señor Moran no parecía muy convencido, pero por suerte pude oír el motor de un todoterreno igual al de los vampiros en la calle. Esperaba que fuera Esme, y no un auto igual. Suspiré aliviada al oír cómo se estacionaba ágilmente frente a la escuela. Jasper también la había oído, y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Ya viene mamá –me dijo-. Tranquila.

Ni siquiera atiné a decirle lo que normalmente decía ante un comentario como ese ("no es mi madre"). Me daba igual, mientras me sacara de ahí, ojalá para siempre.

Esme llegó rápido, y me tomó en brazos ella. Pude oír el resoplido del señor Moran.

-Tal vez deberían permitirle calmarse y que volviera a clases –sugirió, con una amabilidad un poco forzada.

-No es necesario –explicó Esme-. Lo conversamos más, mi esposo y yo, y decidimos esperar hasta que esté un poco más crecidita.

Cerré los ojos y la apreté con fuerza.

-¿Están seguros de que no será peor si siguen esperando? –Preguntó el señor Moran, con un tono de censura.

-No se preocupe –le dijo Esme, con amabilidad-. Y gracias por todo.

Esme comenzó a alejarse del inspector, y me relajé un poco.

Jasper se despidió de nosotras cerca de la puerta, y desapareció rápido por el otro pasillo. Esme me sacó de ahí, y me llevó al auto. Me subió ella misma al asiento del copiloto, y me puso el cinturón de seguridad. Supuse que lo hacía por si alguien nos miraba desde alguna ventana.

-.-


	21. Capítulo 25

AN: Y este es el final. A los que leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

Gracias Lyz! Yo también siento un poco de pena de estar subiendo el último capítulo (aunque yo ya sabía hace días que hoy estaría subiéndolo jajaja). Parte de mí también querría seguir leyendo la historia, pero se transformaría en algo sin mucho sentido una vez que la vida de la protagonista haya alcanzado el estado estacionario. Supongo que podría ir contando menudencias que le pasan en el día a día, pero resultaría un poco aburrido.

Gracias Cclarcy! En este capítulo sale en qué quedará lo de la escuela :)

Algo que tengo que explicar: en el final original de la historia la madre biológica de Daniela enfermaba luego de enterarse que Daniela se había "suicidado" metiéndose a un auto en llamas. Luego de eso, terminaba muriendo de cáncer (eso no lo había querido explicar en la historia original). Ese suicidio y esa enfermedad, en los finales alternativos, no ocurrieron.

Capítulo 25

Ya en el auto comencé a sentirme mejor.

-Lo siento –le dije-. Gracias por irme a buscar.

-No hay problema tesoro –me aseguró Esme-. Ahora iremos a cazar, y te sentirás mejor.

-De verdad lo intenté –insistí.

-Lo sé. Los niños no me dieron los detalles, pero Edward aseguraba que no podías permanecer dentro de la sala.

-Creo que se dieron cuenta de que era diferente –reconocí-. Pero te juro que no lo hice a propósito.

-¿Me quieres contar? –Preguntó Esme.

Y le conté todo lo que me había pasado, desde que ellos se habían ido. Cuando terminé ya estábamos fuera de la ciudad, en una carretera.

-¿Vamos a un parque? –Le pregunté.

-Uno cercano –respondió Esme-. Aunque ya no tienes los ojos tan oscuros, de todos modos es mejor que caces algo más grande.

-Me da lo mismo, con el animal que primero aparezca me conformo –le aseguré-. Sólo quiero volver a casa.

-Las cosas salieron mal esta vez –me dijo Esme, tomándome una mano-. Pero lo volveremos a intentar el próximo año. ¿Te parece?

Se me arrugó la cara.

-No quiero volver a esa escuela.

-Buscaremos otra. Eso no es un problema. No te aflijas.

La miré algo amargada.

-Si insistes lo volveré a intentar. Pero de verdad me gustaría poder quedarme en casa.

-Ya hablaremos de eso con tu padre –me dijo, Al parecer no quería tomar ninguna decisión ni prometerme nada en ese momento. Me reí.

-No es mi padre –le respondí, aunque más para mantener la tradición que porque el comentario me hubiera molestado.

-Lo sé hija –me dijo.

-Y no soy tu hija –insistí riendo-. Aunque tendrás mi eterna gratitud por irme a buscar.

Se rio, pero había algo amargo en esa risa.

-Lo sé tesoro.

Esme se estacionó junto a unos árboles, en un terreno boscoso. Reconocí uno de los lugares a los que habíamos ido varias veces durante el verano a cazar. Nos bajamos.

Esme insistió en que cazara algo más, luego de que me bebí un cornudo viejo. Pero ya no tenía sed.

-Te aseguro que podrías cazar más –me dijo-. Lo veo en tus ojos, Daniela.

-El resto de los cornudos escaparon –le dije, con lata-. Y no tengo ganas de seguir buscando. Quiero volver a casa.

-¿Quieres que cace algo para ti? –Insistió.

-No Esme, gracias –insistí yo también, ya que de verdad quería volver a la casa y no saber del mundo exterior por un buen tiempo.

Me quedó mirando. Se veía preocupada, y un poco molesta.

-Estás un poco sedienta aún, y no quiero volver a casa hasta que estés bien.

Me resigné, y olí el ambiente buscando rastros. Pero entre los olores disponibles no había ninguno reciente. Medio cabreada, me puse a caminar. Esme caminó al lado mío en vez de seguirme unos metros más atrás. De pronto sentí un olor a mapache. Eso serviría.

Iba a seguir ese rastro, pero Esme me atajó tomándome la mano.

-Es sólo un mapache –dijo-, prefiero que busques algo más grande.

-Ya me comí un cornudo –le respondí, soltándome-. Con el mapache quedaré bien.

-Daniela, te dije que no –insistió Esme-. Sé que tuviste una mañana complicada, pero no te desquites conmigo.

-Lo siento Esme –me disculpé de inmediato tomándole la mano nuevamente-. Sólo quería volver a casa.

Eso pareció ablandarla, y me acercó hacia ella y me abrazó. Comenzó a hacerme cariño en la cabeza, en la espalda, y a darme besitos en la cabeza. Y no me dio rabia como otras veces en las que comenzaba a besuquearme, pero me dio pena y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar.

-Sólo tuviste mala suerte esta vez, tesoro –comenzó a decirme-. Volveremos a intentarlo. No estés triste.

-Te juro que traté Esme –le dije-. Pero desde que fui a Italia que no me daba tanta sed. Y cuando hice pedazos el lápiz, y todos me miraron, me quería morir. Y cuando me querían llevar a la enfermería me dio miedo que Carlisle se enojara.

-¿Por qué se iba a enojar tu padre? –Me preguntó sin entender-. Lo que pasó fue un accidente.

-Tenía miedo de que creyera que lo había hecho a propósito –confesé.

-No fue a propósito ¿verdad? –Peguntó inquieta.

-¡No! ¡Te juro que no, Esme! ¡Pregúntale a Edward! –Le rogué desesperada.

-Te creo, tesoro –me dijo de inmediato-. Si tú me dices que no fue a propósito te creo. Fue un accidente. Lo volveremos a intentar, y seguro que la próxima vez todo saldrá bien.

-Bueno –murmuré. Eso sería otro año. Había tiempo. Ya me preocuparía de eso cuando ocurriera. Lo importante es que por el momento no tenía nada que temer.

Esme me dio un abrazo apretado y me soltó.

-Iré a cazar algo para ti. Espérame aquí.

-No Esme… No tengo sed. Vamos a casa –le rogué.

-Espérame aquí, es una orden –insistió.

La quedé mirando, algo asustada. ¿Por qué me lo decía de ese modo?

-Te he dicho, de buena manera, en varias oportunidades, que no nos iremos de este bosque hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a estar claritos. Ahora me vas a obedecer, y punto –explicó con calma.

-Ok. Perdóname Esme -murmuré.

Esme me sonrió y desapareció. Como había nieve, no me senté. No quería dejar nieve en el auto, luego.

El bosque se oía muy tranquilo, y me relajé. Y, cuando estaba bastante más relajada, llegaron los problemas. Sentí un caballo acercarse. Ese día no me iba a dar tregua.

Intenté esconderme detrás de un árbol, pero al jinete lo acompañaban unos perros que comenzaron a aullar y a intentar alejarse de la zona donde estaba yo. La actitud de los perros confundió al jinete, que se bajó del caballo.

Maldije mi suerte. ¿Por qué no les hacía caso a sus perros y se alejaba de mí?

Los olores de los perros y del caballo no me produjeron nada, pero el olor del tipo volvió a quemarme la garganta. Esme había tenido razón, todavía estaba sedienta. ¿Y dónde estaba Esme? Deseé que no se hubiera ido.

Intenté pensar en otra cosa. No atacaría al tipo, por muy sedienta que estuviera. Yo era capaz de controlarme. Lo había sido en circunstancias aún más complicadas que esa.

El tipo debe haber estado pedido desde el cielo, porque comenzó a acercarse a la zona donde yo estaba escondida. Lamenté no haberme subido a un árbol. Si seguía caminando terminaría viéndome… El tronco no era lo suficientemente grueso como para cubrirme entera. ¿Qué pensaría de ver a una niña sola, en medio de un bosque, lejos de cualquier camino?

Algo distrajo a los perros, que comenzaron a ladrar en otra dirección. Eso, por suerte, detuvo el avance del tipo. Y, luego de unos segundos de tensión, el tipo se devolvió por donde había venido. Se subió a su caballo, y decidió (sabiamente) hacerle caso a sus perros y largarse.

Esme llegó apenas el tipo estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no ver ni oír nada.

-¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó.

Salí de detrás del tronco avergonzada. Probablemente tendría los ojos más oscuros que cuando Esme me dejó.

-Estoy bien –murmuré.

-Mentirosa –me dijo Esme, cabreada-. No estás bien y no quiero que me vuelvas a mentir cuando te pregunte si estás bien. Puedo ver cuán sedienta estás. Esto es serio Daniela –insistió, dejando el cornudo que traía en la nieve. Noté que al animal le vino como un espasmo, y eso me distrajo-. ¡Y mírame a la cara cuando te hablo! –Exclamó enojada.

-Lo siento Esme –le dije de inmediato mirándola a los ojos-. Me distraje.

-Bueno. Es obvio que la presa te distraiga –respondió más tranquila, casi resignada-. Estás sedienta. Bebe, y después hablaremos.

El cornudo que me había traído Esme era mucho más grande que el que yo había cazado. Era más joven, y tenía más sangre. Me sentí mucho mejor cuando terminé, y Esme me ayudó a enterrarlo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –Me preguntó cuando acabamos.

-Sí –admití-. Tenías razón, estaba sedienta. Gracias.

-De nada tesoro –me dijo-. Y quiero que me prometas que no me volverás a mentir cuando estés sedienta, y que no me darás problema cuando te pida que caces lo suficiente.

-Te lo prometo. Lo siento Esme.

-Está bien. Y te felicito por no haber atacado al guarda-parque –me dijo más contenta.

-Venía para acá, pero por suerte sus perros lo distrajeron. No tenía idea qué decirle si me veía -confesé.

-Eso imaginé. Yo distraje a los perros –confesó ella-. Pensé en acercarme yo, pero no quería tener que explicar cómo había cazado el animal. En todo caso, me alegró ver que eras capaz de no atacarlo a pesar de lo sedienta que estabas.

-Eso puedo hacerlo –le aseguré-. Y te quería decir que tenías razón, cuando me dijiste que no sería capaz de atacar un compañero sólo para que me sacaran del colegio. Cuando estaba en la clase, a pesar de lo sedienta que estaba, me di cuenta de que nunca habría sido capaz de atacar a ninguno de ellos.

-Sí sé, hijita –me dijo Esme, caminando hacia mí rápido y levantándome-. Nunca creí que fueras capaz. Sé que lo decías porque estabas asustada y molesta.

-Gracias –le dije, porque me di cuenta, en ese momento, de lo agradecida que estaba de que ella nunca hubiera dudado de mí.

-Vamos a casa –me dijo más contenta, y corrió (llevándome a mí) de vuelta al auto.

-.-

Esme dejó que pasara la tarde sumergida en la bañera, y disfruté relajándome. Cuando sentí movimiento en el primer piso saqué la cabeza del agua, y pude oír cuando los seis llegaban, a pie. Esme los estaba esperando en la entrada, y pude oír como preguntaban por mí. Eso me hizo sentir bien. Me salí de la bañera, me sequé, me vestí rápido, y bajé.

-Tesoro, estás mojando el piso –me dijo Esme, medio molesta, cuando llegué al primer piso.

No me había estrujado bien el pelo.

-Lo siento Esme.

-¿Y cómo está la vampira con más mala suerte de esta casa? –Preguntó Emmett saliendo de la sala.

-Bien, sobreviví –le dije-. ¡Y por suerte no tendré que ir por todo un año! ¡Wooohooo! -Celebré.

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito, malcriada? –Preguntó Emmett, medio en broma, aunque igual me sentí mal de que pudiera creer eso.

-No –le aseguré, sintiendo que la alegría se había esfumado-. Te juro que no.

-Te dije que no, Emmett –se escuchó la voz de Edward-. Déjala en paz.

-Gracias Edward –le dije.

En ese momento volvió Esme de la cocina, con una toalla, y comenzó a estrujarme el pelo con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria.

-Bueno, me alegro por ti –dijo Emmett-. A ver si mañana me da también un ataque de pánico a mí.

Esme me sacó la toalla del pelo y le dio con ella en un brazo a Emmett.

-Ni se te ocurra –le dijo.

-Es broma –dijo Emmett, riendo y levantando las manos como para ponerlas de escudo-. ¿Cuándo he dado problemas yo, Esme?

Esme le dirigió una mirada que hizo que Emmett soltara una carcajada.

-Ok mamá. No hay problema -le dijo conciliadoramente bajando las manos-. De todos modos no dejaría sola a mi Rose.

Alice salió de la sala y afirmó (descaradamente) que podía ver en nuestro futuro que veríamos una película todos juntos en la sala, y que Carlisle no llegaría sino hasta pasada la una de la mañana porque un colega tendría un problema personal y tendría que tomar su turno. Y, como nadie apostaba contra Alice, nos apretujamos todos en los sillones de la sala a ver la película que según Alice veríamos. Era de una invasión extraterrestre, como muchos efectos especiales.

Ahora que ya sabía que no habría colegio al otro día, ni a la otra semana, ni al otro mes, me sentía mucho más relajada. Cuando Esme me sentó sobre ella a ver la película, y comenzó a hacerme cariño en la cabeza, hubiera podido ronronear de gusto. Me sentía tan feliz…

Después de la película los seis parecieron evaporarse. Edward y Bella salieron "a caminar" (seguro…), Alice y Jasper se fueron a su cuarto, y aunque no fueron escandalosos igual no pude evitar oír todo, y Rosalie y Emmett salieron en el jeep, probablemente a buscar intimidad vaya uno a saber dónde.

Yo me quedé sola con Esme, en la sala, y aún sin bajarme de encima de ella me estiré para agarrar el control remoto y volví a prender la tele.

-Tesoro… -Me dijo Esme-. Creo que ya viste suficiente televisión por hoy ¿no crees?

La miré como diciendo "no te pongas latera Esme", pero no funcionó. Tomó el control remoto de mis propias manos y volvió a apagar la tele.

-¿Por qué no vemos otra película? –Le propuse.

-Porque ya vimos una hoy –insistió-. No quiero que vuelvas a la costumbre de ver televisión todo el día.

-Una segunda película no es ver tele "todo el día" –le expliqué.

-Dije que no –insistió.

-El día termina en un par de horas. ¿Podemos ver otra película después de medianoche?

-Ya viste una película esta noche –insistió.

-Pero después de medianoche ya es mañana –insistí yo.

-Dije que no.

-Ok Esme, perdón –le dije, aceptando mi derrota. No pensaba hacer nada que me echara a perder el buen humor que estaba sintiendo-. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo, o prefieres que te deje tranquila un rato?

-¿Te gustaría jugar Scrabble? –Propuso.

-¿Te gustaría faenar ratas? –Me burlé. Se rio de mi broma, por suerte.

-Prefiero que tu padre te vea jugando a algo constructivo cuando llegue –me dijo bajito.

La miré preocupada.

-¿Está enojado? –Le pregunté bajito, a pesar de que sólo estaban Alice y Jasper en la casa, y por el ruido se notaba que estaban completamente distraídos.

-No, pero está preocupado por ti. Y no querrás que piense que ahora que te quedarás en casa estarás todo el día frente a la televisión ¿verdad? –me dijo con voz cómplice.

-No. Tienes razón. ¿Se considera constructivo dibujar? –Propuse.

-Sí. Pero prefiero que te vea haciendo algo todavía más constructivo –explicó.

-¿Construyamos un castillo de naipes? –Sugerí, medio en broma.

Se quedó pensando.

-Por qué no… –dijo finalmente.

Así que fuimos a buscar los naipes al mueble de los juegos y comenzamos a hacer un castillo de naipes en la sala.

-.-

Cuando oímos acercarse a Carlisle, afuera, el castillo seguía en pie. Pero, cuando abrió la puerta de calle, se produjo una corriente de aire en el primer piso que lo derrumbó. Lo lamenté, ya que me hubiera gustado que alcanzara a verlo. Pero desde el vestíbulo no se veía el interior de la sala.

Comencé a recoger los naipes y estaba en eso cuando Carlisle entró a saludar a su esposa, que estaba ojeando una revista.

-Hola amor –le dijo, dándole el clásico beso en la boca (para ese entonces ya no me molestaba tanto).

Luego se acercó a mí y lo dejé que me diera un beso en la cabeza.

-Hola hijita –me dijo-. ¿Ordenando?

-Habíamos hecho un castillo con tu esposa, pero cuando abriste la puerta se derrumbó –expliqué.

-Lo siento. Para otra vez sáquenle una foto –sugirió-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien –le dije, riendo-. La primera mitad del día fue horrible, pero se arregló bastante después. Y vimos una película todos, mientras tú te partías el lomo trabajando. Y, aunque me hubiera gustado ver otra, la latera de tu esposa sugirió que hiciéramos algo constructivo, así que construimos un castillo de naipes.

-Yo no soy "latera" –aclaró Esme, sin despegar la vista de su revista.

-¿Dónde están los niños? –Preguntó Carlisle cambiando de tema. Sólo oigo a Alice y a Jasper.

-Rosalie y Emmett salieron a dar una vuelta en coche –informó Esme-. Bella y Edward salieron a caminar.

-Claro… -me burlé-. Caminar lo llaman ahora…

-Veo que estás de un humor excelente –dijo Carlisle contento-. Perfecto, porque necesitamos hacer planes.

-¿Planes? –Pregunté.

Cuando Esme dejó la revista de lado con cara seria y se fue a parar junto a su esposo, ya el asunto me olió mal. Me paré de inmediato para no seguirlos mirando de tan abajo, pero no sirvió de mucho.

-Para este año –explicó Carlisle-. Como ya no irás a la escuela, Esme y yo pensamos que sería bueno que aprovecharas de aprender francés, además de estudiar en casa las materias escolares que hubieras visto en la escuela.

-Eso es una orden o una sugerencia –pregunté inquieta.

Ambos sonrieron levemente.

-Una orden tesoro –dijo Carlisle con calma.

-Entonces no era que "fuéramos" a hacer planes –dije, aunque en tono neutral ya que no quería pelear con ellos-. Creo que debiste haber dicho "Veo que estás de un humor excelente, Daniela, y eso es perfecto porque te notificaré de los malignos planes que tengo para ti este año."

Ambos se rieron.

-Sí, supongo –admitió Carlisle-. Pero no son planes malignos.

-Lo sé. Era broma Carlisle –le aseguré con calma-. De todos modos ya me dijiste que era una orden, así que me tragaré las quejas y los argumentos porque ya sé que no funcionará. De todos modos estoy agradecida de que decidieran sacarme de la escuela.

-Lo que pasó en la escuela fue un accidente, no le des más vueltas –dijo Carlisle con calma-. De todos modos, no me había gustado tu maestra.

-A mí tampoco. Prefiero a tu esposa, de lejos –le dije, sonriéndole a Esme. Sabía que eso la haría feliz, y efectivamente ella me sonrió-. ¿Tú me enseñarás francés Esme?

-Sí tesoro.

-Entonces está bien –dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Y el próximo año volverás a la escuela –agregó Carlisle.

Lo miré con desagrado.

-A otra escuela –aclaró Esme.

A ella la miré con mejor cara.

-.-

Bueno, yo creí que estudiar con Esme sería medianamente agradable, como cuando me había enseñado inglés y me había "nivelado". Pero no fue así. De partida, a Esme se le antojó que tuviera un horario como lo hubiera tenido en la escuela (para que me fuera acostumbrando) y, _aparte_ de eso, _después_ de toda esa tortura diaria, francés por un par de horas. Y aprender francés, aun siendo vampiro, fue una pesadilla.

La siguiente mañana, cuando todos se habían ido, Esme me subió al jeep de Emmett y me llevó a una librería a comprar libros para aprender francés. Yo le pregunté, en el camino, por qué no me enseñaba ella y punto, que no necesitábamos un libro. Pero dijo que con un libro sería más metódico para partir.

Y Esme se volvió Alice. Salimos con una pila de libros de la tienda, para francés y un montón de otras materias. Ella iba feliz. Yo iba inquieta. No tenía ganas de leerme todo eso. Recordé cómo me había dado la lata por días con sus libritos de inglés, y me imaginé las mega-latas que me daría con los mamotretos de francés que había comprado. Incluso había un libro que era de puros verbos. ¿A quién _diablos_ se le ocurría escribir un libro con puros verbos?

Así que a partir de ese día estuve toda la mañana, y gran parte de la tarde, sentada en el comedor, leyendo, haciendo ejercicios, estudiando. Esme no se quedaba todo el tiempo conmigo. Me explicaba, me dejaba enterrada en trabajo, y se iba a hacer sus cosas, tan campante.

A pesar de estar contenta de no tener que ir al colegio fuera de la casa, y a pesar de estar consciente de que no eran más horas de las que hubiera sido torturada de haber ido, de todas formas las mañanas comenzaron a parecerme eternas. Y los cortos periodos de "recreo" no servían para nada, ya que no daba tiempo de dibujar ni de hacer nada en realidad. Al final siempre terminaba conversando con Esme, o aburriéndome sola.

Y francés, como dije, fue una pesadilla. Las palabras eran una pesadilla, con acentos para todas partes, letras que se repetían, y la pronunciación era un verdadero acertijo. No era como el español, en que las cosas se pronuncian prácticamente como se escriben. No. Había toda clase de sonidos nasales que a mí me sonaban prácticamente iguales. Letras que estaban en las palabras pero que no se pronunciaban. Y los verbos… Esos eran prácticamente un mundo aparte ya que, aunque guardaba cierta semejanza con el español, de todas formas era diferente. Y había que aprenderse cada uno por separado, y los casos particulares parecían ser más que los casos regulares.

Ya por la tercera semana de tortura me encontraba completamente hastiada, y le rogué a Esme que olvidáramos lo del francés. Pero ella seguía tan entusiasta como el primer día, y me aseguró que aprendería, aunque pareciera imposible.

Estaba tan desesperada un día que, apenas me liberó por fin, decidí esperar a Carlisle y rogarle a él que me salvara.

Se sorprendió de verme esperándolo, en el garaje.

-Hola Daniela. ¿Qué haces aquí solita? –Me preguntó dándome un beso en la cabeza.

-Te estaba esperando Carlisle –le dije, completamente seria.

Me quedó mirando medio raro.

-¿Qué pasa tesoro?

-Antes que todo –le dije con calma-, estoy muy agradecida de poder quedarme en casa y todo eso. De verdad lo estoy. Pero me gustaría no estar tantas horas al día estudiando.

-¿Hablaste con Esme al respecto? –Me preguntó, un poco desconcertado.

-Sí. Y ella piensa que está todo bien. Pero no lo está, Carlisle –expliqué-. Estoy prácticamente todo el día en eso, y luego más encima viene francés, que es demasiado difícil. A pesar de que ahora tengo mejor memoria que cuando era humana, no está funcionando. Lo estoy pasando mal de verdad.

Carlisle pareció al menos estar pensando en lo que le estaba diciendo. Eso me animó. Había tenido miedo que simplemente estuviera de acuerdo con lo que sea que su esposa decidiera.

-¿Sientes que avanzan muy rápido? –Preguntó.

-No es un problema de velocidad –intenté explicar-. Es que estoy toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde encerrada en el comedor, estudiando, y odio eso. Antes por lo menos era más relajado, estudiábamos unas horas, luego hacíamos otra cosa, o podía ver televisión un rato, y estudiábamos otro rato en la tarde. Pero ahora Esme se volvió loca. Desde que ustedes se van por la mañana, y hasta que los otros llegan por la tarde, me tiene todo el día ahí sentada, que lee este capítulo, que resúmelo, que has entera la lista de ejercicios, que revisemos, que te equivocaste, que corrígelo, que apréndetelo, que te dije que te lo aprendieras, que deja de hacer dibujitos… ¡El otro día incluso me retó y me hizo copiar veinte verbos en francés, en todo los tiempos y en todos los modos! ¿Sabes lo que es eso Carlisle? ¡Son muchos tiempos y modos!

-Sí, algo supe –confesó-. Entiendo que no habías querido hacer unos ejercicios, y que cuando insistió le dijiste de mala manera que no pensabas hacerlo.

Era verdad. Yo la había sacado de sus casillas esa tarde. Pero igual me dio rabia, porque era ella la que me obligaba a hacer demasiados ejercicios.

-Estoy aburrida Carlisle. No quiero seguir –le dije con decisión.

Carlisle se rascó la cabeza.

-Pero, si fueras a la escuela, también estaría todo el día en clases –razonó.

-Sí. Pero de todas formas encuentro que son muchas horas al día.

-Pero entiendo que te deja descansar un rato, de vez en cuando, como en la escuela ¿no?

-Sí, pero no alcanzo a hacer nada en ese rato. Ni siquiera me deja ir a prender la tele para desconectarme.

Carlisle pareció contrariado.

-Daniela –me dijo al fin-. Necesito que seas muy honesta conmigo. ¿De verdad encuentras muy difícil seguir un horario normal de escuela, o sólo te da lata y preferirías estar haciendo otra cosa?

-No es tan difícil, podría hacerlo un día, dos –reconocí-, pero hacer eso todos los días es deprimente.

-Pero tienes los fines de semana –respondió Carlisle con calma-. Como todos tus hermanos.

-No me vas a ayudar ¿verdad? –le dije, dándome por vencida. Él no entendería. Seguramente, a pesar del entusiasmo de Esme, había sido idea suya lo del horario en primer lugar.

-No es eso hija –me aseguró-. Te quiero ayudar. Pero también me gustaría que te esfuerces un poco e intentes seguir el ritmo normal de estudio de una persona de tu edad.

-¿Puedo al menos no seguir aprendiendo francés? –Propuse.

-No. Yo creo que es bueno que aprendas francés, ya que es probable que pasemos muchos años en Canadá, y aquí es un idioma muy usado.

Estaba claro. No me iba a ayudar.

-Bueno Carlisle, gracias por escucharme de todas formas. Lo seguiré intentando –le dije en la forma más diplomática que pude.

Carlisle parecía amargado, pero me dejó ir. Me fui al lago, ya que no quería volver a la casa. Seguro Carlisle le diría a su esposa que yo había ido a quejarme con él, y ella se sentiría ofendida, y le diría que yo era floja, o burra, o ambas cosas, y él terminaría estando de acuerdo.

El lago tenía el borde congelado, pero no me importó. Tenía ganas de desconectarme un rato, y de todas formas me habían dicho que luego del horario de clases podía hacer lo que quisiera. Quebré el hielo, y me metí adentro, y comencé a nadar sin rumbo fijo. No intentaba escapar de la casa, pero necesitaba sentir que estaba haciendo algo más que flotar.

No me di cuenta de cómo pasó el tiempo, pero en algún momento oí como alguien más se metía al agua. Me preocupó que creyeran que había intentado escapar, así que nadé de vuelta. Me encontré con Esme a medio camino, y pareció contenta de verme, se dio media vuelta y nadó de vuelta a la casa, y la seguí.

-No intentaba escapar –le dije apenas saqué la cabeza del agua.

-Lo sé tesoro, pero llevas muchas horas en el agua.

-Ah, sí… Me puedo resfriar –me burlé, pero en buena onda-. Lo olvidé. Lo siento.

Ella se rio, pero parecía seria a pesar de eso. Recordé la infructuosa conversación con Carlisle y me amargué.

-Ve a secarte –me dijo Esme-. Carlisle y yo queremos conversar contigo antes de que se vaya a trabajar.

-¿Tan tarde es? –Pregunté inquieta, mientras caminábamos de vuelta a la casa-. Todavía parecía de noche desde el agua. No me di cuenta cómo pasaba el tiempo, ni de que ya estaba amaneciendo.

-No hay problema –me dijo Esme con calma-, aunque preferiría que me avisaras donde estarás en vez de simplemente desaparecer.

-Pero seguiste mi rastro y me encontraste de inmediato ¿no?

-Ese no es el punto, Daniela –respondió, molesta-. No quiero tener que estar siguiendo tu rastro para saber dónde estás. Preferiría que te acercaras a mí y me dijeras que vas a estar en el lago.

-Ok, tienes razón –admití-. Perdóname por favor. Te avisaré la próxima vez. O te dejaré un papelito en el refrigerador.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? –Preguntó, desconfiada.

-No –le respondí de inmediato, asustada-. Eso hacía en mi casa, a veces, cuando salía y no había a quién avisar. Les dejaba un papelito pegado en la puerta del refrigerador a mis padres, con un imán. Te lo juro Esme.

-Ok, perdóname por favor tú, hija –contestó un poco triste-. No debí haber asumido que te estabas burlando.

-No hay problema.

Ya estábamos frente a la casa, y dejé mis zapatos y calcetines mojados en la entrada.

-Ok, me voy a cambiar –le dije, un poco deprimida-. ¿Los busco, luego, o subirán ustedes?

-Estaremos en el comedor, baja pronto por favor que Carlisle tiene poco tiempo.

Subí rápido y me crucé con Emmett y Rosalie que iban bajando la escalera.

-¿Y cómo está el tiburón? –Me dijo Emmett, entusiasta, agarrándome la cabeza y sacudiéndomela un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Suéltala amor, le estás haciendo daño –dijo Rosalie, impaciente.

-Gracias Rosalie –le dije, cuando por fin me soltó-. Estoy mojada y apurada, lo siento. Suerte en la escuela –les dije mientras seguía hacia el tercer piso.

-.-

Cuando me acerqué al comedor, los otros seis ya se habían ido a la escuela. La casa se oía muy vacía, y yo sentía una piedrota en el estómago. No tenía idea de si Carlisle y Esme habrían unido fuerzas para ordenarme que dejara de quejarme, o algo así. Dudé un segundo más de la cuenta frente a la puerta. Escuché resoplar a Esme.

-Pasa tesoro –dijo, con impaciencia.

-Lo siento –le dije entrando.

Estaban ambos sentados, así que me senté aunque no me lo hubieran dicho.

-Ok Daniela –dijo Carlisle-. Esme y yo hemos acordado hacer algunos cambios en tu horario. Desde hoy seguirás con las materias escolares normales que hubieras cursado en la escuela, pero sólo durante las mañanas. Y podrás estudiar en el lugar que Esme se encuentre en ese momento. De esa forma esperamos que no te sientas tan encerrada en el comedor.

-Gracias –les dije, sin darme cuenta que lo había interrumpido.

-Déjame acabar, Daniela –continuó Carlisle-. Seguirás estudiando francés por las tardes, pero además Esme te enseñará a tocar el piano.

-Yo no quiero tocar el piano –le dije con neutralidad.

-¿Prefieres otro instrumento? –Preguntó con calma.

-No. A mí no me interesa la música –le dije encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues será piano u otro instrumento. Pero aprenderás algo de música igual, porque eso mejorará tu concentración –insistió Carlisle.

-¡Pues escojo el triángulo! –Le dije mosqueada.

-Daniela, cálmate –intervino Esme-. Estamos tratando de ayudarte.

-Lo siento. Es que no me gusta el piano.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si nunca lo has intentado? –Razonó Carlisle.

-No sé… Se ve difícil –intenté explicar-. Tiene muchas teclas y hay que usar las dos manos a la vez.

Vi que los dos intentaron no reírse. Extrañamente no me ofendió. De hecho fue casi relajante ver que ya no estaban tan serios.

-Intenta el piano por tres meses –concedió Carlisle-. Y si luego de intentarlo, pero intentarlo de verdad, no te gusta, entonces podrás escoger otro instrumento. De preferencia uno que te podamos enseñar nosotros.

-¿Es una orden? –Pregunté, a pesar de que ya sabía que lo era.

Me quedaron mirando.

-Ok, perdón –les dije de inmediato.

-Bueno, ya voy atrasado –dijo Carlisle poniéndose de pie. Buena suerte. Y no le des problema a Esme, o además de conjugar verbos te las vas a tener que ver conmigo cuando llegue –me dijo.

Eso no me lo esperaba, e hizo reaparecer la piedra en mi estómago y con vida propia. No conseguí decir palabra, aunque no es que me hubiera preguntado nada tampoco.

Seguimos las dos sentadas en silencio hasta que sentimos a Carlisle entrar al garaje.

-¿Te sientes más tranquila ahora tesoro? –Me preguntó Esme.

La verdad era que no. Pero tampoco quería decirle cuán asustada estaba.

-Vamos a avanzar un poco más lento, pero confío en que puedas disfrutarlo más –continuó.

-Claro Esme –le contesté, forzándome a sonreír.

-¿Qué pasa hija? –Me preguntó Esme, probablemente no tragándose mi respuesta.

-No pasa nada –le dije, restándole importancia-. ¿Cómo va a quedar el nuevo horario? –Le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Estaba pensando mantenerlo, pero hacer los bloques más cortos –contestó-. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí. De acuerdo –le contesté resignada.

-.-

Las cosas avanzaron un poco más fluidamente a partir de ese día, gracias a Dios. Esme se relajó un poco, y avanzamos mucho más lentamente. Carlisle había tenido razón, y gran parte del problema había sido que estábamos yendo demasiado rápido. Y, al ir siguiendo a Esme por la casa, el cambio de escenario me ayudó a no aburrirme tanto.

Aprender piano fue un poco aburrido, pero no fue tan horrible como me lo había imaginado. Era básicamente ir paso a paso, repitiendo mucho ejercicios tremendamente aburridos. Pero Esme era paciente, y el tiempo no pasaba tan lentamente durante esas horas.

Francés también mejoró bastante. Aunque ella seguía insistiendo en que leyera varias veces cada unidad (y en voz alta), no me obligaba a hacer todos los ejercicios el mismo día. Y comenzamos incluso a ver películas en francés para que intentara entender y para que no fuera todo libros. De todos modos, siempre que intentaba escribir lo que fuera, cometía muchos errores. Y cuando pronunciaba, siempre me salía medio raro. Pero Esme era una firme creyente de la técnica del perico, por lo que repetí muchas veces las palabras que me costaba pronunciar y escribí muchas veces las palabras cuya ortografía no conseguía recordar. E hice muchos ejercicios para intentar escribir más o menos correctamente.

Sería mentiría si dijera que nunca volví a pelear con Esme durante sus clases. Tuve que conjugar muchos verbos, en varias oportunidades. Y lo peor era que cuando Carlisle llegaba, y se enteraba (me preguntaba todos los días qué había hecho, y era como un sabueso detectando mentiras), me obligaba a conjugar otros tantos. Yo intenté razonar con él, explicándole que a nadie le podía gustar un idioma si lo castigaban constantemente conjugando verbos. Pero me dijo que esa era la idea, que era un castigo y que no tenía que gustarme, que a ver si así le obedecía a Esme, y que de paso aprovechaba de irme aprendiendo los verbos.

Y así pasaron los meses. Y llegó el verano. Y llegaron las vacaciones… Para los otros. Me quejé bastante cuando Esme siguió con nuestro horario a pesar de que el año escolar había terminado. Pero ella dijo que si quería vacaciones, que esperara a ir a la escuela. La acusé de estarme chantajeando, y me respondió sonriendo (impunemente) que no se podía tener todo en la vida, y que al menos así tendría de qué alegrarme cuando en septiembre empezara en otra escuela. Le dije que era una desgraciada, y me tuvo todo ese domingo encerrada en mi cuarto conjugando verbos irregulares (confirmando, así, lo desgraciada que era). Pero consiguió lo que quería, porque no quería que me dejara otro fin de semana castigada. Al día siguiente, a pesar de que los otros estaban en su primer día de vacaciones, seguí resignadamente con mi horario. Eso fue _muy_ desagradable.

Pero Carlisle y Esme se esmeraron al buscar otra escuela, y me inscribieron en una que parecía colegio para hippies. Casi todos los niños eran hijos de padres un poco alternativos, que creían en el contacto con la naturaleza, el desarrollo del yo interno y otras patrañas. Yo no creía nada de eso, pero al menos la escuela de locos funcionó para mí. Los niños eran agradables, los profesores eran razonables, y los funcionarios me trataron todos bien. Y, cuando el primer compañero tuvo una herida en mi clase, logré controlar mi sed sin que se notara que era un vampiro. Eso hizo muy felices a Esme y a Carlisle. Tampoco tuve problemas con lo del almuerzo: Carlisle me inventó un montón de alergias y (como no parecía andarme desmayando) nadie me miró demasiado raro porque yo no comiera más que en mi casa.

Y, desde ese año, siempre tuve vacaciones de verano. Y los montones de colegios en los que he estado siempre han sido escogidos con pinzas por mis orgullosos "padres".

Mirando hacia atrás, creo que no me ha ido tan mal en esta vida.

Cuando llegó el triste momento en que mis padres humanos murieron (juntos, choque de bus con un camión), mi familia de vampiros no intentó ocultármelo. Sentí pena, pero me alegré de que los tres con mi hermana volvieran a estar juntos. Fue un duelo soportable. Tenía el apoyo de todo un familión que me había amado y apoyado por años.

Después de eso, fue algo natural que con el tiempo tomara la decisión de llamar mamá a Esme y papá a Carlisle. Como mis hermanos. Suponía que, dado que mis padres biológicos habían muerto, bien podía considerar a Esme Y Carlisle mis padres adoptivos. Suponía que mis padres, desde el cielo, no me odiarían por eso.

Me tardé un tiempo entre tomar la decisión y lograr decirles mamá y papá, después de tantos años de llamarlos por sus nombres. Al final la ocasión se presentó sola, cuando estábamos en una estación de servicios todos juntos. Mis hermanos y yo salimos del auto a "estirar las piernas" como los humanos. Alice y Rosalie querían ir a una tienda que estaba un poco más allá de la estación de servicios. Arrastraron a Bella, y los tres maridos las siguieron. Y yo fui con ellos para no ser menos. Entonces Carlisle les recordó, como en muchas otras ocasiones, que no se alejaran demasiado. Y, cuando ellos le contestaron "sí papá" a coro, simplemente me uní al coro. Se produjo un silencio instantáneo después de eso, pero nadie comentó nada. Sólo Bella, que estaba justo al lado mío, me dio unas palmaditas en un hombro como felicitándome.

No le vi la cara a Carlisle, aunque me hubiera gustado. Por suerte, cuando estuvimos dentro de la tienda, Edward nos contó a todos que, a través de los ojos de Esme, había visto como a Carlisle se le habían salido los ojos de las órbitas.

De hecho, cuando volvimos al auto esa vez, Carlisle estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me dio un abrazo muy apretado y me dijo "gracias hija" muy bajito.

Y de ahí fue más o menos natural decirle "claro mamá" a Esme cuando me preguntó si me quería sentar junto a ellos dos, aprovechando que Jasper conduciría por un rato. A ella por suerte le pude ver la cara, aunque no se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas como a Carlisle.

Bueno, y esa es mi vida ahora. Y encuentro que no está tan mal.

-.-.-

FINAL N°2


End file.
